Now You Know
by Amiko-san
Summary: The story begins after the battle on Namek while Goku's location is unknown. Piccolo, the not so incoruptable evil, is put to the test. A test of indurance, loyalty and even friendship. But what happens to the growing Zsenshi in the process?
1. A Sparring Session

Now You know

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I wish I did because then I would be rich and not have to work for a living. But since I don't own it and obviously do not claim to own it…I can't be sued!

This story is an AU that takes place after the battle with Frieza on Namek. Goku has been gone for nearly six months leaving his family to wonder what has become of him.

Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny Thursday afternoon as Gohan finished the last of his math workbooks. ChiChi had promised him he could go outside and play after he finished this workbook. Gohan tried hard to concentrate but couldn't seem to focus on these last few problems. It had been more than two weeks since he'd been allowed any time to play. He could go outside and work, or even take lunch breaks but ChiChi wouldn't let him out of her sight anymore.

One day, several weeks ago, he said he was going for a walk but when he returned hours later his clothes were torn and he was beaten up, nothing serious of course. He'd snuck off to spar with Piccolo again. That was his routine: studies for a while then ask to go play, but instead of playing he'd go to see his friend whose only idea of "quality time" was beating him senseless. Gohan couldn't hide the results of his endeavors for very long and soon enough ChiChi became aware of what Gohan was up to. Since then she'd kept close guard of Gohan's every waking moment.

SLAM! The workbook was flung onto the table closed, its contents finally of no further value to Gohan. He quickly reached under his bed and found his training gi, after donning his "Piccolo Uniform" he dashed out his room and down the stairs only to run full smack into his mother. Her face was stern and eyes slightly glaring at Gohan. He knew what she was going to say, some insult about his mentor and reprimands for Gohan's training with him.

_Why does she hate Piccolo-san so much? He's not evil anymore; I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him._ Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by his mother kissing his forehead lightly.

"Gohan, please, don't go train today." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

_He's going to get himself hurt training with that monster!_ She thought. The only images that came to her were of Piccolo at the 23rd Teckenchi Budokai when he nearly killed Goku. How easily could that be Gohan…her baby? For some reason ChiChi couldn't fathom, her Gohan trusted that _demon_ earnestly, completely lacking fear or even the slightest concern that his intentions may not be good.

"Mom, you promised. I'm done now and I really, _really_ want to see Piccolo-san." He was begging; those big black eyes looking up at her making her want to give in.

"No, Gohan. I said you could go play, not get beat to death by that…that…" She trailed off, knowing what name she _wanted_ to call Piccolo but certainly would not say in front of Gohan.

"Piccolo-san would never hurt me, not really. We only spar…nothing serious. He's my best friend Mom, why can't you give him a chance." Gohan was the one near tears now. How many times had Piccolo saved him now, not to mention the fact that he _died_ for him once already? _Can't mom see he's not bad anymore?_

"Gohan, I understand that to you he's the best thing since sliced bread. You love him, I see that." She paused trying to word this so that Gohan wouldn't get too upset with her.

"But honey, he tried to kill your father… and eventually succeeded. He's killed many, many people over the years. He took you to train, without even telling me! For a whole year I was left without a husband or son and no idea how they were, if you were even still alive." She put her hand on his head and kneeled to his level.

"He's very strong, very powerful. I'm afraid for you. He may be _amused_ by you and your affection for him now, but what if he decided not to put up with you anymore. He's unpredictable and dangerous. Ask anyone who's ever known him."

Her attempt to persuade Gohan was in vain; he listened but didn't believe her. Yes, Piccolo had killed. Yes, Piccolo had been evil. But he was different now, still grumpy and mean but not evil and definitely not a demon. Gohan knew this, even Kami had said it. When Piccolo died the evil in him died too.

"He's not evil, not anymore. Please Mom, let me go see him. I miss him." That was it, he knew it. ChiChi would not say "No" again.

_Gohan's vulnerable right now, with Goku gone. He sees Piccolo as a father figure._ The thought disgusted her, Piccolo…what a role model that was. But was it wrong to deny Gohan his only means for male influence, even if it is _Piccolo_? Well, Krillin had said to give that alien a chance. Apparently, Krillin believed the same as Gohan, but ChiChi was not so trusting.

_If that…beast ever hurts my Gohan, he will regret the cursed day he crawled out of that egg! _She thought viciously.

"Fine, be home before dark." She said coolly. She watched Gohan brighten up immediately. He hugged her tightly before darting to the door.

"I love you Mommy, don't worry about me. I'll be in good hands." With that he was out the door and flying through the air.

_Ha, in good hands. In blood stained, demon hands is more like it. Oh, Goku, I wish you were here. I don't know if I can raise our boy alone. _

* * *

Piccolo was in meditation, as he always was at this time of day, by the only spot he called his own. The waterfall, it calmed him and made him feel more relaxed. A part of him, he knew was Nail, remembered such waterfalls on Namekesai. Then he felt it, Gohan's ki, it was getting closer.

_So, Gohan has decided to pay me a visit. Been a while since the last one, I wonder how much longer this'll last?_ He thought.

Piccolo believed wholeheartedly that Gohan's only reason for visiting was from guilt and obligation. Piccolo had died for the kid and it was no secret that the boy had risked life and limb to wish him back. Surely that would make them even, but Gohan obviously thought he still needed to visit his mentor even though he really didn't _have_ to.

_It's only because Son's gone. _Piccolo thought, almost bitterly.

That had to be the reason the kid still even wanted to see him…didn't it? He didn't have a father at home so he went to Piccolo. But Piccolo wasn't his blasted father! He shouldn't have to be. Piccolo remembered when the Eternal Dragon had said Goku couldn't be wished back to life because he wasn't dead, nor did he **want** to return to Earth. Gohan had been crushed; it was evident on his face.

_Goku that idiot, leaving behind his family like that._ Piccolo wouldn't do that to his family, if he had one. _If Gohan were my son…well, its better he isn't. Otherwise he'd have serious issues to deal with._

"PICCOLO-SAN!" Gohan shouted as he lunged from midair at his mentor, trying to give him a hug he knew he'd be slammed into the ground for later. Piccolo was not caught off guard; he easily grabbed the boy and held him by his gi. He was in a standing position now, holding Gohan at arms length. Piccolo grunted and stared at the boy; though Piccolo was truly happy to see him, he would never have said it. Gohan just smiled ear to ear and playfully patted Piccolo's arm.

"A little jumpy today sir?" He asked sweetly, then let out an annoying giggle that only a child can make. But he stopped smiling and looked at Piccolo intently. "I'm really sorry it's been so long since my last visit. Mom found out where I was going and's had me studying non-stop ever since."

Piccolo let him go and floated down to the ground, with Gohan following close behind.

"No matter, it's been _quiet_ around here." Piccolo pulled off his turban and shoulder pads. Gohan dropped into a fighting stance, knowing what was coming. As soon as Piccolo had also dropped to his stance Gohan attacked, knowing full well he was at a disadvantage being the weaker of the two.

X-x-X-x-X

The sparring lasted hours, until the sun was beginning to set. It was only then that Gohan noticed how late it was getting and had to stop.

"Time for me to go sir." Gohan said sadly as he stopped in mid-punch. Piccolo grunted and backed down.

"Fine then." He said and stood still, waiting for Gohan to take his leave. But Gohan lunged at Piccolo's gut and locked him into a powerful hug, one he knew Piccolo wasn't enjoying.

"Get off me kid!" Piccolo shouted. Finally Gohan let go and backed away. "What do you think you…" Piccolo stopped when he saw the boy was near tears.

_Is he hurt? _Was the Namek's first thought. _What's the matter with him?_

Gohan wouldn't look up at Piccolo, he knew his sensei hated for him to cry but it's just that he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Piccolo-san like when they were training for the Saiyans.

"I…I" Gohan tried to say something, anything to keep Piccolo from being angry with him. "I just wish I could stay here with you, sir."

Darn kid, Piccolo hated it when his student used that attack on him. Stupid emotional rubbish was all it was, but still effective. But before he could stop himself, Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's head and ruffled his hair, the closest the boy was going to get to a hug.

"Yeah, same here kid."

Gohan looked up as Piccolo removed his hand, and then smiled widely at his beloved mentor.

"Bye Piccolo-san. See you soon!" With that said Gohan leapt into the air and took off for home, leaving Piccolo with only his thoughts for company.

_Why do I give in to those ridiculous impulses of mine! Now the boy's more attached than he was to begin with. Stupid, stupid! _Piccolo mentally cursed himself but at the same time, a small part of him was glad he'd become close to the kid.

It's not like anyone else on the planet cared about him; it was kind of nice to have a friend. But he cringed at the last thought and reprimanded himself once again for going soft. Kami, that fool, he was up there laughing at him, and Piccolo just knew it.

But it was too late to turn back now, at least for Piccolo. His _feelings_ for the boy were certainly a known fact to Krillin and the other fighters. Krillin had even witnesses first hand what Piccolo was willing to do for Gohan. He watched as Piccolo, the demon king, the incorruptible evil, dove in front of Nappa's blast to save Gohan's life, and secretly wondered if he had imagining the whole event.

Piccolo donned his training weights and once again began to meditate by his waterfall. _Time to relax…focus Piccolo._ His mind settled and he forgot about everything going on around him, but unwanted memories of his death came to him.

_Do I regret it?_

The question came from nowhere, but made him think. Because of Gohan he had died, quite painfully. It was his own choice, yes, but it meant he could never be wished back to life again. He'd missed out on a year's worth of living (not to mention having to 'train' with that lunatic King Kai) and now all desires to kill Son and rule Earth were gone. His entire reason for being created, for even existing, was to destroy Son Goku and take over the world; to avenge his sire. But not now, now he had no purpose except to **help** in battle. What a waste.

His resentful thoughts came to a halt when he thought once again: _Do I regret it?_

But this time the answer was clear: _No_.

If it hadn't of been him it would've been Gohan…and he simply couldn't have lived with that.

Then he resumed his deep concentration, cleared his mind of all distractions and unimportant memories, and slipped into a peaceful meditation.


	2. Knowing the Truth

Chapter 2

It was starting to get cold at Mt. Paozu where the Sons lived. It had been a month since Gohan's last visit with Piccolo and seven months since his father had disappeared. It was a Saturday afternoon and Krillin was helping, more like watching, Gohan with his homework.

Krillin stopped by to see the Sons more often now that nearly all hope had been given up on Goku returning anytime soon. ChiChi had explained to Krillin that she needed help with Gohan, mainly she wanted Krillin to be the father figure she believed Gohan was needing now.

Better Krillin than Piccolo, ChiChi decided. She'd much rather it be the little monk than the demon, by far.

She'd come to this conclusion shortly after Gohan had arrived home from his last encounter with the alien. He talked for nearly an hour about his sparring session with his "wonderful" teacher then went to his room and drew pictures of Piccolo. One was just Piccolo standing with his arms crossed, another was of Piccolo and Gohan fighting together, and the last was of Piccolo holding Gohan's hand and _smiling_ down at him.

That absolutely would **not** do. She didn't trust that _thing_ any more than she would trust Goku to stop eating.No, Krillin was a much better choice than Piccolo. At least he'd only killed bad guys… and he was rather nice too. She didn't mind his being around Gohan much at all.

ChiChi's reverie was broken by loud laughter outside coming from many people. Instinct took over and she hurried herself to the window to check on Gohan but to her surprise it was the other Z-senshi. Yamcha, Tien, Chautsu, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar were all standing around Gohan as he tried to hurry with his work, no doubt wanting to take a break.

"Gohan," ChiChi yelled through the window. "You can finish that book later. Go ahead and visit with them." Gohan smiled and brought his books inside the house.

"Oi, ChiChi" Bulma greeted as she followed Gohan into the house. "Mind if we drop in? Sorry we didn't call."

"That's perfectly alright. You're all welcome. Sit down, I'll fix some tea." ChiChi busied herself boiling water and placing mugs in front of her guests, who were now seated at her kitchen table. They had all visited like this once before, mostly because they felt sorry for her and Gohan, with Goku gone and all.

Yamcha noticed that the Son's seemed to be acting okay, though Krillin had made it sound like the two were in dire need of support. Tien was thinking something along the same lines but he didn't miss the slight slump ChiChi held when running around the kitchen, or the sad expression Gohan would get just for a split second when Goku's name was ever mentioned.

Krillin, who'd now spent more time with them than any of the others saw the same. But he couldn't help notice how much Gohan seemed to perk up when he talked of Piccolo. Every time the kid got a spare moment all he talked about was Piccolo. He'd heard all about how "great", "cool" and "incredibly strong" Piccolo was and how he'd changed over the past years. He himself had seen what Piccolo did for Gohan, so surely Piccolo cared for him. But ChiChi wouldn't have any of it.

He'd tried to talk to her about Piccolo but she wouldn't listen. He wondered if telling her how Piccolo had died in the first place was a good idea. She should at least see him a little differently then, shouldn't she? He also wondered if she already knew…did Gohan already tell her? Surely she wouldn't think so badly of Piccolo if she knew, really knew what he had done.

Then Krillin had another thought, an odd stray thought that caught him off guard.

"I'll do anything necessary to destroy you…and the Earth will be mine." That's what Piccolo had said to Goku. Did he save Gohan so they would all let their guards down? Seemed a bit extreme but that would make more sense than his suddenly changing from evil to good and growing a conscience…to the former monk anyway.

Kami, Krillin just didn't know whether to trust him or not. With Goku gone and Gohan completely bent to his will, this would be the perfect time for him to try to rule Earth Krillin had thought a lot about all this up to that point. He watched Gohan drink his tea, laugh and joke with the other fighters and smiled to himself.

But Krillin had to admit, it was hard not to like the kid. He'd gotten attached too, more attached than he should have been. Gohan's not Krillin's son, so he shouldn't of been over there pretending to be the boy's father And not for the first time he began wondering just _where_ Goku was, and why he was staying away.

Suddenly a hand was waved in front of Krillin's face. He'd gotten lost in thought and Gohan snapped him out of his trance.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at Krillin a little oddly.

"I'm fine, just wondering if I could get some more tea?" ChiChi stood and poured more in Krillin's glass. "Thanks ChiChi." She nodded at him but remained standing instead of taking her seat again.

A few moments passed until a ki change was felt among the other fighters, it was Piccolo. His ki rose then fell and there were two more of the same kis now.

"Piccolo's training pretty hard." Yamcha thought out loud. They were all aware of Piccolo's tri-fold training technique. But unlike Krillin, Yamcha's feelings about Piccolo where no where near as conflicted.

"Maybe we should take the hint." Yamcha may be a good fighter but he lacked in both emotional and mental maturity. He didn't notice Gohan's head jerk in his direction after his latter statement, nor the deep scowl planted on Gohan's face, nor ChiChi's worried expression.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gohan asked hotly. He was turning quite red from anger but remembered where he was and who he was dealing with. He knew his mother would not tolerate fighting in the house (or any where near her house for that matter) and this was Yamcha, not exactly known for his intellect.

"What?" Yamcha asked dumbly. Silence ensued while the others looked intently at Gohan and irritably at Yamcha.

Yamcha had only heard of Piccolo's death, but not the way it happened. And he was not present on Namek (nor was any one else but Goku and Gohan) to witness Piccolo take a blast to save Goku's life. Nor had they seen the severe beatings he endured all for the sake of helping the others against Frieza.

"Why did you say that?" Gohan asked calmly with his fingers wrapped around his tea mug for restraint, otherwise his hands might rebel and choke Yamcha, who happened to be seated directly in front of Gohan. From behind Gohan, ChiChi was waving at Yamcha; signaling with a "cut-of-the-throat" action for him to stop while he was ahead. She may not like Piccolo but she knew better than to bad mouth him, really bad mouth him, in front of Gohan. Unfortunately, Yamcha didn't take the hint.

"What do you mean? It's the truth. He's probably just waiting for the right moment to strike…what do you care anyway?" Yamcha watched Gohan go from pink, to red, to very pale. Then it hit him…Gohan's friends with Piccolo! He thinks Piccolo's his friend! After the thought registered in his brain he spoke, without really grasping the possible consequences of his words.

"You like him. I mean…you think he's your _buddy_ or something? Kid, that guy's bad news whether you trained with him or not. Friendship to Piccolo is like …diet to Goku. An-" Yamcha was cut off abruptly by Gohan's tea mug striking his forehead very hard. The loud "thump" was immediately followed by Yamcha yelling "OWCH!" and Gohan standing on his chair so to reach Yamcha's height. ChiChi just hung her head in shame.

Her Gohan was turning into a brute, throwing tantrums and mugs. It's all that Piccolo's doing. Gohan was never like this before he trained with **him**, ChiChi was certain.

"He **_is_** my friend and a good one too." Gohan yelled fervently. "You're just mad 'cause he's stronger than you. Plus, he's a lot smarter." Gohan didn't seem to care very much that he was yelling at Yamcha, even though he was only inches away from his head. He also didn't seem to care that the room was filled with people you didn't fancy Piccolo all too much…and agreed at least partly with Yamcha. No, Gohan didn't care; he wanted to know why everyone was against Piccolo _so_ much.

"**You** may think he's your friend but has he ever told ya so? I mean, did he ever say to you 'Were friends'?" Yamcha thought he'd gotten Gohan there. No way Piccolo would ever say anything like that, at least not out loud…would he?

"Yes." Gohan stated matter-of-factly. "He has told me so. It was the last thing he said before he died…then he asked me not to die too." That hurt. Saying it really hurt, but if they don't know already then it was about time they found outGohan was determined to either change their minds or at least have them respect his opinion. No more anti-Piccolo demonstrations around him, it wasn't fair.

"…" No response from Yamcha. He was at a loss for words. Piccolo actually said that, I mean to Gohan…on his "death bed"?

"Yamcha, what makes him so different from you, other than his looks?" Gohan asked rather quietly. His sudden change in demeanor somewhat shocked Yamcha. He didn't want to fight with Gohan, he liked the boy. If he wanted to go being friendly with Piccolo it was his choice and Yamcha really didn't care anymore. Still, wouldn't want the little guy to get hurt. Piccolo might be using him… for whatever reason.

"He's a demon." Yamcha said almost in a whisper, almost. Gohan heard him though, but was not angry…this was the response he hoped he'd get.

"That's just it… he's not one anymore. The people he killed went to Other World, if he was a demon they couldn't have. And even Kami said he wasn't evil anymore, the evil died along with him and now he's not bad. If you don't trust me surely you trust Kami." Gohan said this like he was explaining to a three year old how to say your ABC's.

"Gohan, it's not about not trusting you." Bulma began calmly. "We just don't want to see you get hurt. Piccolo…he may have changed. But not even Kami can be positive of that or how long it'll last if he _did_ change. Just remember that no one can tell you who to care for, you can be friends with Piccolo if you want to be…just don't be blind."

Point made, point taken. Gohan firmly believed Piccolo was good and would be from now on. He also _knew_ Piccolo was his friend, but now he knows how the others feel. He couldn't change their mind anymore than they can change his.

Gohan got down from the table, somewhat solemnly, and made his way around the table and towards his room.

"Where are you going?" ChiChi asked rather irritated. No son of hers will act this way, not with guests in her home. "You apologize right now young man." Her hands were now on her hips for emphasis.

Gohan turned slowly because he knew this was going to be bad if he wasn't very careful. So he started slow and careful, showing every ounce of respect he had for his mother. "I'm going to go finish my workbook now. If I may be excused?"

ChiChi was taken aback, he never voluntarily studied…not like this, without her even hinting to him. Something was off here. "You may, after you apologize."

"I apologize for any disrespect I showed towards Yamcha." Gohan looked at Yamcha, who wouldn't meet his gaze. Apparently, Yamcha felt bad about something but Gohan didn't know what. Gohan couldn't help but wince at the newly formed lump on Yamcha's forehead that was quickly turning blue and purple

"Alright then, you may go study now. When the workbook is done you may go out and play." ChiChi was less angry now, things had settled down and Gohan was going to study. She had nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

It was only an hour or so later that Gohan put his finished prize on the table. He'd worked on that workbook faster than he had on anything in his life. He had an uncontrollable urge to go visit Piccolo now, to clear his head of what Yamcha and Bulma had said, to reassure himself that Piccolo was indeed still his best friend. He knew there'd be heck to pay if he were caught but his mom had not forbidden him to go, she said when he was finished he could go outside and play…she didn't say where.

He effortlessly opened his bedroom window and in less than a minute he was off in the direction of his mentor's ki. Krillin, who'd felt him leave (as did the other fighters) quickly got ChiChi's attention as Gohan became visible through the window.

Still, it didn't keep Krillin from feeling a pang of fear. Whether Piccolo was stronger than him or not if he ever hurt Gohan, for whatever reason, Krillin would fight him.

Tien glanced at Yamcha, who glanced at Roshi, who glanced at Krillin. Krillin, who had not told anyone how Piccolo died as of yet, decided he should let them all know now. Perhaps, if Piccolo really had changed, he disserved a second chance like everyone else. At least this way they will all understand Gohan's point of view, if nothing else. And so he sat down, asked ChiChi to do the same and proceeded to tell everyone in the room what had happen during the fight with the Saiyans.

Meanwhile Gohan landed near where his sensei was training, he watched in amazement at Piccolo's ability to split into three warriors and battle against all of them.

How cool is that! Piccolo would deffinately going to have to teach him that someday, Gohan decided as he took a seat far from the battle, near a tree at the edge of the valley. Surely he'd be out of Piccolo's way over here.

So the kid's back. It's been too long since the last visit, he's going to stop coming soon Piccolo thought after sensing the boy's presence.

The thought jarred Piccolo from his concentration and suddenly a fist hit his jaw and he was sent spiraling toward the ground. When he hit the remaining two forms came down after him and were fussed with him once more. He laid there on the ground, not in so much physical pain as emotional.

Why did it bother him so, not to see the boy anymore? He was just a hindrance anyway. What should he care if the brat came to see him or not? But a split second later he laughed inwardly at himself.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that Piccolo, that doesn't make it anymore true._

"Piccolo-san, are you alright?" Gohan asked worriedly. He'd watched and waited for his sensei to get up but minutes passed and he still lay on the ground motionless.

Grunt. "Fine." He answered gruffly. He sat in the lotus position on the ground and reset his jaw. Gohan winced and said "Ouch" under his breath, but that didn't mean Piccolo didn't hear it. He looked at his pupil for the first time then and noticed he was wearing his sir coat and not his training gi.

"What are you doing wearing that? You can't spar in that." Gohan made an odd face. He was in such a hurry to leave the house he'd forgotten to change.

"I'm sorry sir, I had to leave in a hurry and forgot. Besides, I can't spar today…just came to see you. Don't really have much time." Piccolo didn't have much to say to that. Leave in a hurry? Didn't have much time? Did he sneak out of the house to visit? It made sense, should've known that woman wouldn't allow him to keep training.

"Fine then, but don't bug me." With that Piccolo materialized his weights onto himself and began meditating.

Without warning or even a word Gohan laid down in front of Piccolo and propped his head on Piccolo's knee. Piccolo opened his eyes, glaring at the back of Gohan's head and his curled up form.

The kid's comfortable around him, even has the nerve to use his sensei as a pillow. But the thought wasn't resentful, it was actually pleasant. But Piccolo grunted anyway, for the sake of his image.

Gohan turned toward his sensei until he was looking up at him. "Piccolo," Gohan started. Piccolo made a rumble that signaled he was listening, though his eyes were once again closed.

"Your not mad at me are you?" He asked, deep down wondering about what Yamcha and Bulma had said.

"I mean for everything… the long time between visits, not training today. Me…You like me right? You don't care that I come to see you and all do you?"

Which question did he want answered? Should Piccolo answer any of them? Did he catch all that? Piccolo was fighting an internal battle though his face was a stoic as ever. He had a phrase repeating in his head over and over again: Don't look at him…don't look at him…don't open your bloody eyes!

He lost.

Piccolo's eyes opened to find a very anxious Gohan, still leaning on him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. What did he say? Disobedient body parts! His eyes were supposed to stay closed!

Now he found himself searching for an answer for Gohan. No, he wasn't angry, he liked Gohan visiting…except this particular visit. He didn't want to talk; he just wanted to train him. Piccolo didn't understand the immense emotions he was experiencing, and honestly didn't want to.

But why would he be angry? Well he wouldn't of died for the boy if he didn't like him, he thought that was a given. Something was wrong with him, he was upset or something…Piccolo could tell. What happened?

Piccolo didn't realize he'd been quiet for quite some time just starring at Gohan.

"S-Sir?" He asked timidly. Piccolo scowled.

"Why are you asking me this?" Piccolo said more gruffly than he had intended. Gohan winced slightly and turned away from him, but still leaned on Piccolo's knee.

"It's just that, everyone seems to hate you so much. Yamcha said you couldn't be my friend, you don't know how...something like that. Mom doesn't understand why I wanted so bad to wish you back, she can't believe I still want to visit you." Gohan sighed and twiddled his thumbs.

"I know you say I'm loud and annoying, but I always figured that was just your way. You do like me visiting or you'd tell me to stop." Gohan glanced at Piccolo who seemed to be meditating but Gohan knew he was listening. He sighed again, turned away from Piccolo and continued.

"They all talk about the things you did a long time ago, the person you **used **to be. They seem so afraid of you, Mom and everyone."

Piccolo couldn't help but smirk at that. "As well they should." He said, sounding almost amused.

So, they still thought he was the same as before. Good. The longer they feared him the better, no use in getting all chummy with them anyway. But Piccolo continued, eyes closed and looking as unfazed as a statue.

"To be honest I agree with them, at least partly."

Gohan's head jerked up at Piccolo's statement, bewilderment evident on his face. "W-What do you mean?" He asked, actually becoming scared of Piccolo's response.

Piccolo was his friend, he had to be! He'd told him so, he'd **died** for him, he'd saved him more times than Gohan could count. Was he lying? Why would he die then? Maybe Gohan had pushed his limits, maybe he was sick of him now. Was everyone else right and he was wrong? Gohan didn't want to be wrong, not about this. He became frightened, scared that he'd lose Piccolo just as he'd lost his own father.

"Kid, when I died I really didn't think I was ever coming back." Piccolo watched Gohan turn from an expression, seeming to be fear, (Piccolo didn't want to think about what that could mean) to confusion, utter confusion.

"But, I promised I'd wish you back…" Gohan started, beginning to wonder what Piccolo was trying to say.

"People make promises all the time and break them…figured it was just a pleasant thought to give a dying man." This was the truth. He'd never said this before but maybe now was as good a time as any to say it. At least, Piccolo thought he knew the truth. Gohan still thought he owed Piccolo something, and he didn't want anyone's gratitude; or a friendship from obligation.

Deep, _deep_, down Piccolo really knew Gohan cared for him earnestly, just as much as Piccolo cared for Gohan. He wouldn't say it, of course, but the thought of _really _caring this much about another person…honestly scared him.

"But I _did_ wish you back-" Gohan was cut off by Piccolo's next statement.

"And as far as these visits of yours go, I expected, after I was gone, you'd of forgotten my name in a month's time…But here I am, you wished me back and I'm-" He stopped. Gohan had gotten up and his knee was quickly loosing the warmth it had moments earlier. Piccolo wondered what had made the boy upset, surely not anything he had said. It was how he saw things.

Piccolo's internal debate came to an immediate halt as Gohan's eyes swelled up with unshed tears. Guilt. Pure and crushing guilt was sent throughout Piccolo's body and even made him sick to his stomach. What kind of power does this kid have over him? He'd killed hundreds of innocent people but that kid tears up and he was ready to break down himself.

Gohan lost what little restraint he had to begin with when his vision began to blur. Don't cry! Don't cry! He thinks your weak when you cry! Don't give him the satisfaction!

Piccolo looked at Gohan, his expression obviously "What did I say?"

"I thought…I thought we were friends. I meant it when I said we were and I thought you did to." Gohan yelled.

Piccolo became slightly uncomfortable, Gohan had never yelled at him like this before. Friends, yeah they're friends. He thought he'd said that already. He didn't said anything about not being his friend.

"But I was wrong, were not friends." Gohan was looking at the ground now, not wanting to see Piccolo's face. "Not real ones. A friend wouldn't think the way you do!" Gohan fiercely wiped away unwanted tears that now ran down his cheeks. He became quiet suddenly and spoke so softly he wondered if Piccolo could even hear him, but he didn't really care. He was more or less thinking out loud to himself.

"So, if things had been different that's how you feel. If I had been the one who died, you would of just lied to me." He looked up sharply at Piccolo, making direct eye contact. "You wouldn't of wished me back, you'd of just lied and said you would. 'a pleasant thought to a dying person' right!" Piccolo was angry now, of course he would of wished the kid back. That's not what Piccolo had meant.

Piccolo felt badly as he realized that's exactly what he'd said, at least from where Gohan sat. More anger mixed with guilt, Piccolo was having trouble keeping his composure when he realized it mattered a great deal what Gohan thought. Luckily, a lifetime's worth of hiding his feelings and practicing his stoic expression paid off. He seemed unfazed to Gohan, not really caring about what was being said.

"So, it's true then." Gohan suddenly realized everything, he had been very wrong.

"Everyone else was right about you. I sneak off to see you, getting grounded and yelled at by mom. Arguing with the others all the time about how good you are, how you've changed and telling them they're wrong for saying mean things about you…but you don't care. I don't mean anything to you, I bet I never did! Not if you could 'forget my name in a month's time'."

Gohan's vision blurred again and this time he knew he wouldn't keep his composure. He had to leave soon if he didn't want to break down in front of Piccolo, and he certainly did not.

Piccolo felt like he'd been punched hard in the gut. He didn't want to hear anymore of this emotional drivel. He grunted and said the only thing he was accustomed to saying when Gohan irritated him, though he didn't grasp how inappropriate it was this time.

"Stop bugging me with this nonsense you annoying kid." He'd said it a hundred times before and it never upset Gohan, why would now be any different?

"Okay then." Gohan said boldly. "That's what you want anyway right. I've just been your annoyance, a _rock_ in your shoe!"

Piccolo again felt sick at his stomach, that's not what he had meant either. This kids going to be the death of him! But a moment later he could have slapped himself… he already has been.

"Thanks for nothing Piccolo. You saved me and I wished you back. We're even!" Gohan turned and powered up to fly away but before he actually took off he turned slightly and said in almost a whisper, but loud enough so Piccolo would hear him.

"You're just like daddy." With that Gohan was away and flying so fast he couldn't see where he was going. At least the scathing wind was reason enough for his tears, but it didn't explain his sobs.

Kami, that one hurt. But Piccolo couldn't be responsible for him, not like that. He didn't ask for Gohan to dote on him, to see him as a "best" friend, or want to dress like him, or visit him for the **fun** of it! But then another side of Piccolo reminded him of the promise he made only a few years ago.

So what now, was he going to break his promise like everyone else does? That's what he'd said to Gohan. 'People break promises all the time' remember. (Piccolo powered up) He wasn't everybody else and neither was Gohan. He couldn't do this to him. Like it or not he cared.

Part of Piccolo had been telling him to stay where he was and let the boy go, but a stronger part of him said to go after the boy and explain everything. The debate lasted five seconds and before he realized where he was heading he planted himself firmly in front of Gohan who'd barely gotten fifty yards away.

Gohan had to stop. Piccolo was blocking his escape route and wouldn't let him pass. Gohan was sobbing, eyes stinging and red, face flushed from both the wind and his uncontrollable crying spell. He wanted to tell Piccolo to move but he didn't trust his voice. He made hiccup sounds and small gasps, trying hard to regain his poise. He looked up at Piccolo, after vainly attempting to dry his face with his sleeve, and didn't see any difference in his _former_ sensei's face.

What do you expect, though, he didn't care But the thought just made Gohan want to cry more.

"I said…(sob) I'd leave you…(hiccup) alone!" Gohan felt so stupid, he sounded like a little baby, how pathetic. "What…do you want?" He said, forcing himself to sound a little more civilized.

Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's head but Gohan jerked away violently.

He hissed in his mind that he didn't want Piccolo near him, but Piccolo was strong and didn't let go. He then put his right arm around Gohan, but seemed a little unsure of what he was doing. Piccolo bent down so he was level with Gohan and pulled the boy to him.

_He's hugging me,_ was the last coherent thought that hit Gohan before he clung to Piccolo like he was about to take his last breath. Gohan shook with sobs and cried into Piccolo's purple gi and Piccolo kept his left hand on Gohan's head and his right arm around back.+-

Piccolo ruffled the boy's hair, more out of habit than anything and thought for a while about what he was going to say. Finally, after several minutes, Gohan had calmed down and just leaned against Piccolo, both still hovering at least a hundred feet in the air.

"Gohan," Piccolo said, still lacking emotion in his words. He may be taking a few steps in the right direction but he was hardly ready to let the kid know about every emotion running through him.

"First and foremost I would never _let_ you die. But if you did before your due time, I would wish you back without a second thought." Gohan looked up at him and they made eye contact.

"You are my friend, I mean that. You're my only friend. So I could never forget your name, and certainly not in a months time." The boy still had tears coming down his face but now he was smiling. Piccolo coulnd't help but think that it felt good to see that again.

"I…I'm glad sir." Gohan said quietly. "Thank you."

He finally let go of Piccolo and Piccolo let go of him. They were silent for a while until Gohan decided it was probably time for him to go.

"I think I should be getting home now. I'll come see you when I can." He smiled wide and long at his sensei. Piccolo finally lost the battle and smiled back at the boy.

"Fine then, but be ready to fight extra hard next time to make up for this wasted visit." His gruff tone didn't fool Gohan this time and wouldn't anymore. He knew the truth now, the whole truth. He had been right. Gohan made a low mock bow and saluted his mentor.

"I, sir!" Then he flew away and turned around to wave Piccolo goodbye.

Piccolo watched him go but didn't wave back on purpose…that was just too much.

_I've gone soft._ Piccolo thought as he began flying towards his waterfall. Today had been too much and heneeded to meditate. Stupid kid, he'd gotPiccolo all shaken up. He, the demon king, or at least the former demon king. Kami washaving a field day up there this time,Piccolo just knew he was.

As he reached his waterfall and took the lotus position he couldn't help but think to himself that it really wasn't **that** bad having a friend, except on days like this.

X-x-X-x-X

Gohan landed in front of his house. He was happy. Actually, he was ecstatic. He'd been right all along. No amount of yelling from mom was going to kill his mood, not at all. He'd be polite and accept whatever punishment she dealt him, if the others wanted to give him a hard time that was fine too. He was right, they were wrong and he didn't care anymore if they knew it. He really didn't, he knew who his _best_ friend was even if they hated it. But he noticed something different when he reached the house, only his mother's ki could be found. The others must have left.

Gohan walked through the door and saw his mother first thing. She was cutting vegetables for a soup. The pan on the stove was boiling and other spices were set out around the counter. She stopped chopping and looked at Gohan after he entered, then he shut the door behind him.

"Hi mom, did everyone leave?" Though he already knew the answer, the distracting thought could work in his advantage.

"Yes honey, they left not too long ago. I thought it would be nice to have a big pot of stew for supper, sound good to you?" She was nice. Not overly sweet like she was _trying_ to be nice or faking it so she could catch Gohan off guard, but just…normal.

_She doesn't know I went to see Piccolo. She thinks I just went out to play. Thank Kami!_

"Sounds great, did you see my workbook?"

"Yes, good job. You only missed one problem…I'll show it to you later. But your handwriting was horrible. You must have really hurried through it." She didn't sound incredulous as to his intentions for hurrying. She really didn't have a clue.

"Yeah, I really wanted to go out. But I feel bad about Yamcha, I lost my temper. He's not mad at me is he?"

ChiChi stopped chopping again but didn't face Gohan when she spoke. "No, Gohan, no one's angry with you." She paused and then turned to face him. "You got defensive when he said that about Piccolo, I would have done the same for one of my friends."

What? What did she say? Was he hearing things correctly? She didn't just admit that Piccolo was Gohan's friend did she? And she didn't call him a "monster", or "demon", or any bad name. She called him "Piccolo" and didn't sound angry at all.

"So," She said after turning her attention back to her vegetables. "Did you have a good visit?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me. How was your visit with Piccolo?"

"Uh, Um, Good. Y-You knew that's where I went?" He sounded so confused and he was. She didn't care that he went to see Piccolo, she really didn't care?

"Ha, now I do." She laughed somewhat and continued.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Of course I knew that was where you were." She turned and looked at him oddly then back to her vegetables.

"You don't look beat up at all. Didn't you train?"

This was too much…he knew his mother hated Piccolo. "No, we didn't. Did you want me to?" That last question sounded odd just coming from him.

"Well, no. But I just assumed that's what you always do with him." She still sounded okay. She didn't sound mad at all, actually she sounded like he'd just gotten back from fishing or something.

"Gohan." She sounded a little awkward this time. "I don't really like Piccolo, that's no secret." Gohan listened intently, wondering what she was going to say. "But you can be friends with him if you want and I won't object anymore. Just give me a little time to get used to the idea and I think I'll be alright." She tossed the vegetables in the stew and stirred.

"Now, go wash up and then set the table." She was again as nice as normal, but what had made her change her mind? Wasn't she totally against Piccolo, the "demon" she called him, just an hour or so ago?

"What happened? What made you change your mind?" Gohan couldn't help himself, curiosity got the best of him even though he knew it would be wiser to just drop the subject.

"Well, after you left, and yes I know when you left, Krillin sat everyone down and told us exactly what happened with the Saiyans. He told us how Piccolo died…and that if it wasn't for him _you_ would have died instead. Is that true? Is that how it happened?" Gohan just nodded his head. He was getting emotional and didn't trust his voice to be steady.

"So, that's why I changed my mind. Please don't push me, I'm trying to understand, I really am. But Piccolo is very frightening to me, he's done bad things to Goku and thus to me. So be patient and things will get better. Okay?" Again Gohan just nodded, this was great. This was too good to be true! His mom was really okay with Piccolo (well almost).

_Things couldn't get any better than this!_ Gohan thought happily.


	3. Too Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 3

Dr. Gero, believed that with Goku dead, which was what he thought had happened to him, now was the perfect time to strike. His first set of androids, 10 and 11 were ready and knew there mission: to kill the Sons, their primary target being Gohan. Dr. Gero had watched Goku and his family for years and knew this boy's capabilities, how much potential he had. He was a threat that needed taken care of. Gero's developing androids were not ready yet, 13, 17, 18 were among the top of his list but he needed to field test 10 and 11 to know where to go from here.

"You know what to do." Gero said coldly to 10, a small purple skinned android with spiking green hair, not bad looking but definitely not human. He was the more powerful of the two, in charge and giving the orders. He wore a blue training gi with no symbol on it. His defined muscles were obvious but still his demeanor was not intimidating.

11, however, was very large, shaped like Nappa (actually, the pair seemed to be made in the image of Vegeta and Nappa) with dark brown skin, light brown hair and piercing yellow eyes. He wore dark colored clothing with a large sword strapped to his back, his face was handsome except for the deep scowl covering his facial features.

"Now, remember, the woman is no where near as important as the boy. I don't foresee any problems but if worse comes to worse forget the woman all together and concentrate on the boy." Gero starred at his creations and they both nodded.

"And I want this to remain as discrete as possible, do NOT kill anyone else without informing me first. I have my own plans for the others. Understood?" Again both androids nodded consent. "Now go and fulfill your mission."

With that the two were gone, fading into mere dots in the sky. A chuckle turned into full-fleshed laughs as Dr. Gero imagined the look on Goku's face when his wife and son came strolling into Outer World.

-XxXx-

"Gohan, don't forget to draw a picture to go with your story." ChiChi yelled at his open window.

That day his homework consisted of writing a story about one of his adventures, with illustrations. He didn't mind that so much, it actually sounded kind of fun, but he knew he had to be careful of his grammar, spelling and a ton of other things his mom counted off for.

"Okay Mom." Gohan yelled out his window as he watched his mom smile and return to tending her herb garden.

He'd not seen Piccolo in a few days, not since that "episode" during the last visit. He's promised himself he'd go to see him soon but his mom was still keeping him so busy. He knew she was getting him to do extra work se he wouldn't visit Piccolo, it was irritating to think about. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind of that stuff, the sooner he finished the sooner he'd see Piccolo.

Humming could be heard, coming from the bent over form of ChiChi whilst she removed weeds and carefully watered the special herbs of her garden. Every few minutes a few song lyrics would escape her mouth but turn once again into hums. Then she felt it, that odd sensation in her stomach that was her sixth sense. She got that feeling when something bad was going to happen, and it was always right.

She stood straight up and looked around cautiously, examining the entire area around her. Maternal instinct kicked in full blast as she realized if something happened, Gohan would be in the middle of it. She looked up at Gohan's open window and eyed every inch of the outside of the house. Everything seems okay. Gohan was fine, she was fine, the house was intact. Why wouldn't this feeling go away.

"Son ChiChi I presume." Came a normal pitched voice from above her. She jerked in the direction of the voice and saw the two figures floating in midair not but two feet in front of her. One was small and definitely not human while the other was huge and handsome, but his eyes sent off a "danger" warning in ChiChi's head.

"Who are you?" She asked, naturally lowering into a fighting stance. The smaller one smiled at her determination and said "Oh yes, you're definitely ChiChi. Now, where's Gohan? Is he here with you?"

ChiChi glared at the being before her after he mentioned her son, she would not have Gohan hurt. Not while she was here. Who were they? Were they enemies Gohan made in space? How can a six year old have enemies?

"What's it to you?" She yelled, not giving any information about her son's whereabouts. But her effort was in vain as Gohan's small voice rang out from inside his bedroom window.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" Gohan felt his mother's ki rise and then she started yelling at someone, but Gohan didn't sense any other ki's for miles.

"Well, well. So he's in the house. Go get him 11." 10 eyed the woman before him as 11 made his way to the boys window. 10 landed in front of ChiChi and reached only to her chest, but his demeanor was nerve wracking, he was so confident and determined that ChiChi felt her stomach flip-flop when realization dawned on her.

"**Gohan**! Get out of there now!" She shrieked as 11 got to his window. Seconds later ChiChi was thrown into the outside corner of her house. Her head hit hard and she wasn't even aware that it had happened until she saw 10 coming toward her slowly.

She shoved herself up and fell once again into a fighting stance. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly as he moved closer. Suddenly a burst of pain came from ChiChi's left arm and then her abdomen. Next thing she knew she was lying on the ground with the taste of her own blood in her mouth.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled as he came out of the house. He caught only the last glimpse of 10 cuff her middle and send her crashing to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, but before he could power up a force hit him from behind and sent him to the ground as well. He looked up at his attacker and was suddenly scared witless. This man was huge, bigger than any man Gohan had ever seen and he looked mean, really mean.

Gohan powered up and leapt into the air. "Hey, you! Both of you!" He yelled. "You want me come get me!" With that he took off, not going too fast so he could tell if they were going to take the bait.

"He's just leading us away from her." 11 said to his smaller comrade.

"She doesn't matter anyway, I doubt she'll survive as it is and he's the one we want." He too leapt into the air, 11 following suit. "Leave her." With that both took off like rockets toward their retreating foe.

"No…Gohan." ChiChi managed to say but her breath was short and blood was now running freely from the corners of her mouth. Tears ran down her face as she tried to lift herself off the ground but it was futile and she just landed face down in the dirt, this time she had not even enough strength to speak.

Meanwhile, beside the waterfall, deep in meditation, a certain emerald skinned warrior sensed the commotion going on at the Son house. As he meditated something else happened, Gohan took off in the opposite direction of his home while his mother's ki was steadily dropping. He decided to go check, but winced at the thought of an encounter with Son's wife.

Yet once her ki dropped below the level even a warrior such as himself deemed dangerous he powered up and was at the son residence within minutes, bracing himself for the worst (which would probably be a verbal lashing from that woman).

As he arrived he noticed only one thing, ChiChi's body laying precariously limp beside the house. Fear enveloped him so fast he thought for the first time in his life his legs would fail him. He walked over to her and turned her over, none-to-gently, so she was facing him. A blood trail was present on each side of her mouth and her eyes were clouded with pain.

Piccolo really didn't care if this woman lived or died, he voiced his only concern. "Where's Gohan?" He asked hoarsely and roughly, making her acknowledge his presence. She gasped from lack of oxygen and replied faintly, in an almost inaudible whisper

"He left…t-they followed h-him." She coughed up blood and gasped some more. Piccolo was infuriated by now and it showed in his words.

"Who attacked him!" He yelled. ChiChi was in tears now but tears of relief more than anything.

"I d-don't know…I've n-never seen…(gasp) t-them before." She let out a pain filled sob that had been choking her throat. "You'll h-help him, r-right? Please…save him." But she could say no more after that. She felt her throat close up and her air way narrow even more.

Piccolo stood up and searched out Gohan's ki, it wasn't far and was still traveling. That meant they hadn't caught up to him yet, whoever _they_ were. He looked down at the woman who was starring up at him. No, he didn't like her but could he just let her die like this?

But yet again his better side added that she meant a great deal to Gohan. That ended the debate and Piccolo reached into his gi for his sack of senzu beans, unfortunately it was his last one. He knew this could mean trouble but the woman wasn't going to survive much longer without it. Piccolo tossed the bean at ChiChi who looked at it oddly.

"Eat it." He said and with that he took off toward Gohan's still moving ki.

Elsewhere, Gohan had been moving as fast as he could, not bothering to watch where he was going because the wind kept him from seeing straight. The two were still following him, it had been several minutes and he wondered what kept them from attacking. It was then that Gohan felt it, Piccolo's ki coming toward him. He smiled and knew this meant everything would be okay, Piccolo would help him.

"This is far enough." 10 said. Suddenly 11 appeared in front of Gohan and he had nearly smacked into the giant. Gohan looked at where they were, cliffs where everywhere and below them was water, they were hovering over a river.

"Piccolo's coming. I don't wont those two joining forces. Kill the boy now, no fooling around." 10 stood at the top of a nearby cliff and watched as Gohan took a swing at 11, but to no avail. 11 caught the boy's tiny hand in his own and began to squeeze.

Gohan let out a pain-filled moan as he felt his hand pop many times and realized it would soon break in several places. 11 then struck the boy's head hard and sent him crashing into the lake with a splash ten feet high. Without hesitation 11 was also in the water, though only to his knees, and grabbed hold of Gohan's neck.

"Good. This'll be quick." 10 said to himself but was getting anxious for it to be over with. Piccolo was close, too close and his orders were not to kill anyone else.

Gohan was now under water, as was most of 11's arm. The boy thrashed about and tried to break free from 11's iron grip but was unsuccessful. Darkness overtook him and his thrashing slowed until he was still and limp. 11 nearly smiled but out of nowhere a fist collided with his face and sent him crashing through a cliff beside the embankment.

Piccolo lifted Gohan out of the water quickly and slapped him hard on the back. Gohan vomited water for several seconds then gasped for air. 11 climbed out of the massive crater shaped like him, watching Piccolo toss his weights into the water and carry Gohan to the river's edge. Piccolo landed many yards away from 11 and stood protectively in front of the child.

"You okay kid?" Piccolo asked, watching Gohan pull off his wet sir coat revealing his white undershirt and green pants.

"Yes sir." He looked up at Piccolo, who seemed so much bigger to him now.

"I can't sense them Piccolo, is something the matter with me?" Gohan whispered to his companion.

"I can't either." Piccolo said nonchalantly, as if it weren't big news at all. Inwardly, however, he was rather worried about this. Why couldn't he sense them…and what did they want with Gohan?

"Leave Namek, this doesn't concern you." 11 said evilly. Piccolo just scowled at 11, matching his dangerous look with one of his own. Then 10 came down from atop the cliff and landed beside 11, still several yards in front of Piccolo and Gohan.

"Listen, our fight is with the boy, not you. Leave now and you will not be followed." 10 did not waver and his voice was monotone. "But if you stay, I can not promise you will survive."

Piccolo looked over to Gohan, who was watching his attackers with a look of pure fear.

"You should get away from here kid." Piccolo said, trying not to sound like he was the least bit nervous. Gohan's head snapped his direction and for a moment there was an expression on his face Piccolo didn't recognize, but was not unpleasant. Then Gohan smiled slightly at his sensei.

"No way sir! You stay, I stay." With that Gohan once again faced his foes but this time with confidence rather than fear. Piccolo couldn't help but savor the pride that now engulfed him at Gohan's statement. Then he too turned to face these intruders.

He would not let them have Gohan without a fight.

Then sensei and pupil both dropped to similar fighting stances and glared at their new enemies.10 turned to 11 and stood aside, signaling that he would sit this one out. As 11 passed and headed for his victims 10 stated quietly, but not so quiet that Piccolo didn't hear, "Kill the kid, do only what you must to the Namek."

Soon the battle began but it took Gohan off guard, Piccolo attacked 11 head on and the two went fighting through cliffs and other rock formations. Gohan followed, getting in a punch when he could but he knew he was way out ranked. Piccolo knew this too, but he also realized shortly that he, too, was outranked. And judging by the way the smaller one gave the orders he was probably the stronger of the two.

His thoughts were cut short when he was punched in the gut. He had to keep this guy distracted, every chance he got he went for Gohan. Now, the three of them were surround on all sides by cliffs and boulders, somehow they'd gotten away from the embankment during all the fighting. Gohan saw an opening and attacked 11 but was hit hard in the ribs and sent crashing into a nearby boulder.

Crying would have been a nice release but Gohan was too caught up in the moment. 11 had Piccolo pinned and his hand extended, ready to release a blast. Without a further thought for his own safety Gohan leapt onto 11's back, locked his arms around 11's thick neck and proceeded in choking the giant.

All the while screaming "You can't have him!"

11 tried to make the boy let go but Gohan found a foot hold; he wrapped his feet around the huge sword strapped to 11's back. Gohan's small frame as apposed to 11's gigantic one didn't help the android much; he couldn't get the boy off. 11's vision was getting dark now and he fell to his knees.

Piccolo was standing in front of 11 now, elbow targeting 11's head for a monstrous attack. However, at the last second 11 bent way down and rather than Piccolo's elbow connecting with 11's head it hit Gohan's instead. The boy was sent flying backward taking 11's sword with him, this also caused the cyborg to nearly fall back. Gohan hit a cliff hard then fell into the dirt face first, not moving afterward. Piccolo's eyes grew wide with horror as he realized what he had done. Now 11 stood in front of him rubbing his own neck and said "Thanks green man."

Piccolo filled with rage and attacked 11 again, though he doubted it would do any good. That hit might of killed the kid was all Piccolo could think before 11 preceded to beat him within an inch of his life.

Gohan, however, was not dead. He _did _have a splitting headache that seemed to reach all the way down his back. He got up slowly, very slowly and was finally able to stand after several minutes. Unfortunately, 10 had been all but forgotten amidst the battle with 11 and the small cyborg took the opportunity to end this pointless escapade.

He reached in front of him and retrieved the large sword that had landed at his feet. He walked up behind Gohan as the boy finally mustered up the strength to stand and put his hand over the boy's mouth. 10 was well aware of Piccolo's acute hearing and wanted nothing to spoil this moment.

10 lifted the boy with ease and Gohan was too weak in comparison to put up much of a resistance. He pinned the boy to a cliff, eye level with himself, holding Gohan up by his grip over his mouth. He pointed the sword at Gohan's middle, between his rib cages and directly in front of his spine. Then he thrust the sword into the boy, pinning him to the cliff, but with his hand still over Gohan's mouth. Gohan's eyes widened as he felt the cold metal move into him and he became immediately aware that something in his back snapped.

Blood immediately spread over Gohan's white shirt and onto the handle of the sword, tears streamed down his face as he realized he was going to die from this. 10 just smiled in a way that made Gohan shudder as the cyborg took his hand away from Gohan's mouth.

Bloody coughing fits ensued as the red liquid came pouring from the wounds on either side of Gohan's body and out his mouth. He grabbed the handle for support but gravity was working against him, he felt so heavy. And as he hung there he watched his own blood flow from off his shoes onto the ground, where a red puddle was beginning to form.

10 turned to 11, who had Piccolo by the neck beating his face in. "We're finished here." 10 said callously.

11 threw Piccolo, whose back was to Gohan, onto the ground and stood up straight. When he caught sight of the boy he, too, smiled. Then the two of them took to the air, knowing full well the boy could not survive such an injury, and did not want to wait around for him to die.

Mere seconds passed until Gohan realized he was too weak to pull this monstrous sword out of himself, and for some reason his legs wouldn't work. He looked at Piccolo's still form and said very weakly, and almost desperately "Piccolo?"

Piccolo barely stirred, excruciating pain came from a gaping wound in his side while he tried to sit up.

"Gave my last senzu to your mom." He said, still not having turned around to see Gohan yet. He was still alive and able to talk. That's a good thing

Piccolo had a severe concussion that he was now well aware off. He'd no more than sat up when he nearly went blind from the pain. His head pounded, he was dizzy, and bleeding more profusely now.

"Give me a minute, kid." He lay back down and tried to figure a way out of this mess.

Wait a minute, why'd they leave? What were they finished with?

"_Piccolo_!" Gohan cried with as much strength as he could muster "Get it out of me!"

Piccolo bolted upright and turned to the direction Gohan's breathless voice was coming from. He saw Gohan then, pinned to the cliff and crimson blood everywhere. He didn't remember getting up or going to Gohan, he only remembered the sound of the blade ripping more flesh as he pulled it out the child. Piccolo also couldn't tell how long he'd held Gohan against his chest, seemed like an eternity but could only of been a few seconds.

He was trying his best to hold both the wound in the front and back but the blood still came. Gohan was getting so pale, his lips were blue and his eyes gleaming with unshed tears. His hands seemed to work on their own as he found one of Piccolo's arms and grasped it, while his other hand held on tightly to Piccolo's purple gi.

Gohan was afraid of dying, but glad it was him this time and not Piccolo; this way Piccolo wouldn't be gone for good. He felt comfort, being held by Piccolo this way, and he didn't hurt so bad now.

Piccolo was in shock, why was this happening to Gohan? What had this child done wrong to deserve this? At that moment Piccolo would've given his soul to trade places with his friend. He couldn't help thinking that _he _deserved this death, but not Gohan.

Gohan's words were raspy and strained when he finally spoke, making it all the more heart-wrenching for Piccolo, who'd been staring down at the boy trying to figure out what to do.

"You'll wish me back?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that? Stupid kid, of course I will." Piccolo was more gruff than he'd meant to be but Gohan was unfazed, Gohan knew this was his way of dealing with emotions running wild.

"Okay. T-thank you."

When Gohan's vision began going black, he knew the end was not far off._ So _he tried to lean up, but failed. Piccolo took the hint and pulled Gohan closer to him, completely unprepared for what Gohan was about to say.

"Hey," Gohan whispered, for he could barely catch his breath now. Then he smiled, in a small way only a child can. "I love you, Piccolo-san. You're my…best friend."

With that Gohan passed out and his grip on Piccolo's arm and gi was gone. However, Piccolo's grip on Gohan tightened so much that if the boy were conscious he'd of yelped in pain.

_Brat! Stupid…brat! _Piccolo thought meanly at his student.

Why did he say something like that? He was the one who wanted to stay, Piccolo had warned the boy to leave! This was Gohan's own fault, not his! It seemed blaming Gohan for this was easier than letting him go, easier than admitting he was going to loose his only friend.

Piccolo abruptly leapt into the air, flying faster than he ever knew he could, toward the only destination that could be of any help…Korrin's tower. Why hadn't he thought of this a few minutes ago? It may be too late by the time he gets there. No, it wont be too late. Gohan will be okay once he gets a senzu bean. He looked down at his student and his stomach twisted into a hundred knots.

Blood everywhere.

Now even Piccolo was covered in the crimson fluid, but he failed to notice the many places where his own violet blood was dominant. Gohan, too, had patches of violet stained on his once-white shirt. His green pants were no longer green but a muddy brown color, Piccolo knew this was also from blood. But why so much? Piccolo couldn't understand how this child could bleed _so_ much, blood was still yet coming from the boy's wounds and showed no intention of stopping.

Pain. Lots of pain, that's all Piccolo felt. Wasn't so much his body, though it was protesting this adrenaline powered flight to the Tower. Mostly, it was his heart. Not his heart the muscle used for pumping his blood, but his heart the cause of his emotional turmoil. The only images his mind could produce were of Gohan.

Gohan eating the rotten apples and cringing. Gohan falling off the cliff and yelling up at Piccolo that he would never give up. Gohan resting by the fire as Piccolo watched him sleep and made a vow both to himself and the boy: "I'll never let anything happen to you kid, I promise." Then Nappa's blast heading toward Gohan, terror evident on the small boy's face. Then Gohan looking down at him with tears in his eyes as he, the demon king, lay dying. "You're the only friend I ever had. Gohan, don't die."

That hurt. Piccolo decided he'd rather die all over again than keep hurting like this. Piccolo was certain, then and there, that emotions were the worst curse ever put on him. Then he heard those words again: _"I love you Piccolo-san…you're my best friend." _Those eight words rang in his head and repeated over and over like a broken record the rest of his journey.

On Kami's Lookout the elder Namek stood at the edge of his tower and starred in the direction his counter-part was coming from. No, this is not good. The boy wont make it at this rate. Kami liked Gohan well enough, though he barely knew him. It was Piccolo he was worried about, and not in the way one would think.

If that boy dies, he feared a mighty repercussion from Piccolo. He wouldn't be able to control his emotions. Perhaps it would be best to intercede in this matter. So Kami lifted his staff and closed his eyes, moments later he was in Outer World standing in front of King Yama's desk. There, to his left, was Gohan's body; he was not dead yet, but he was fading out quickly, a halo had not formed above his head. Still, the boy was not dead yet, Kami still had a chance.

"Kami, what are you doing here?" Yama asked rather annoyed.

"The boy" Kami waved his staff at Gohan's ghost-like form. "I have a favor to ask you." Yama stood and looked closely at Gohan, the boy looked slightly familiar but Yama couldn't quiet place it.

"Give the boy one more minute of life. By then he'll have eaten a senzu and the dragon will not need summoning."

"What? You know I can't do that. I'd have to grant everyone else one more minute if they wanted it, do you realize how far back that would put me?"

"Just this once, I believe it very important for this boy to live."

Yama looked at Gohan again and noted that the boy was indeed very young, yet he was being allowed to keep his body. That was a rare thing, in fact Yama had never seen one that young permitted to keep his body, but he couldn't afford to give the boy a longer life, he simply couldn't.

"No Kami, he's obviously being honored by keeping his body. I don't see a reason for-" Yama was interrupted by Kami, who had watched Gohan's body become less transparent, which meant he was closer to death.

"Yama please!" Kami's voice rose with both anger and frustration. "Just one more minute that's all I ask. I'll repay you somehow but, please, just give him _one _more minute."

Yama sighed both with irritation and resignation. "Fine, ONE minute but if he ends up dying after that it's over. You owe me one Kami." Gohan's form stayed as it was but Gohan's eyes opened, he looked around him and realization dawned on him. The huge desk, the office spirits, the huge red demon behind the desk…

Holy Kami, he was dead.

"I don't see why this boy is so important." Yama said to Kami.

"Don't you see the resemblance; he's Son Gohan, Goku's son. You remember Goku right?"

"Yes, of course I do." Yama smiled slightly. "Yes, Goku. I can see it now. He does favor him. Haha, like father like son." Yama opened his book and scanned his list. Secretly, he hoped the boy didn't die, it would be a real shame and a waste for someone still so young.

"Speaking of Goku," Kami started. "Has he checked in up here recently?"

Yama already knew the answer, he'd remember if Goku had come through, but he checked his book anyway. "No, he's alive. Why do you ask? Isn't he on Earth?"

"No, he's not returned since his battle with Frieza, no one really knows where he is. But at least he's not dead, now I know that much."

Korrin walked away from Yajerobi and looked into the distance.

"Someone's coming…it's Piccolo!" Fear hit him first and Yajerobi ducked behind the door frame.

"Ppiccccoloo? What's **he** want?" Korrin didn't even have to see Yajerobi to know his whole body was trembling.

"I don't know, he certainly isn't paying a friendly visit…_wait._ There's…someone else with him. Who is it?" Korrin squinted and focused very, _very_ closely on the quickly fading ki.

"Kami-sama! It's Gohan! GO! Go get senzu beans! NOW!" Yajerobi jumped and ran inside the tower, only to return with three beans.

"That's it, only three." Yajerobi said.

"That'll have to do." Korrin said distantly. Gohan's ki's too low, he wasn't going to make it.

"What did Piccolo _do_?" Yajerobi asked accusingly.

"Don't be foolish. Whatever happened to Gohan, Piccolo is _not_ the cause of it." Korrin knew better, Piccolo cared for only one person on this planet and that person was Gohan.

Piccolo landed at the tower but his legs wouldn't hold him. He fell to his knees almost instantly and faintly heard the gasps from Korrin and Yajerobi at the site of Gohan.

"It's no use Piccolo," Korrin said sadly. "He…he's gone."

"Shut up and give me a senzu." Piccolo said in a tone that nearly froze Korrin's blood. A senzu was tossed at Piccolo who promptly placed it into Gohan's mouth.

_If you don't eat this I'll kill you myself!_ Piccolo thought angrily.

"It won't do him any good if he's too weak to chew it!" Korrin yelled, knowing Piccolo was not acting rationally. Gohan was gone.

Piccolo took his finger and retrieved the senzu, placed it in his own mouth to chew it up. He opened Gohan's mouth and bent his head slightly, so swallowing would be as easy as possible. Piccolo never thought he'd do such a thing, chewing food and feeding it to someone else; but at that moment it was all he could do. He put is mouth to Gohan's and gave the crushed senzu to his friend. Then he clamped Gohan's mouth shut with his hand and waited.

"Swallow!" Piccolo ordered; Gohan didn't obey. Piccolo turned to Korrin and glared at him. "Give me another."

"Piccolo, he's gone. It won't help." A low, deep growl followed by a snarl came from Piccolo and again Korrin was too alarmed to object farther. He handed Piccolo a second senzu and watched Piccolo feed it to Gohan.

"Swallow Gohan." Piccolo said, more quietly this time. "Swallow." But it was more a whisper now than a command.

"Here." Korrin held out the last senzu. "Eat it before you join him."

Piccolo didn't want to eat it, perhaps his was best if he did join Gohan, that's what he felt like. Korrin came closer to Piccolo, who refused to let go of Gohan even to take a senzu for himself.

"Here." Korrin waved the bean directly in front of Piccolo, who just then noticed how badly he was beaten up and how much physical pain he'd been in all along. Piccolo took the bean, cursed himself for it, and was healed almost immediately. He turned to Gohan's and held the child's limp form tightly, Yajerobi had to walk away, he was getting nauseated by the sight, and Korrin turned away from the sad pair.

Piccolo wasn't having a mental debate on whether or not he looked weak clinging to Gohan like this, at the moment he really didn't care how he looked. His friend, his only friend, was gone. He'd broken his promise.

"SWALLOW!" Both Kami and Yama screamed at Gohan's ghostly form standing in front of them. The boy gulped hard and suddenly found himself in darkness.

Piccolo's eyes suddenly burnt.

No, he would **not** lose it here…not in front of them.

Gohan felt cold, very cold. When he tried to move he couldn't, he felt drained of all his energy. He could smell a familiar aroma…the forest. The forest and something else, something alive. Breathing. Someone was breathing and he was close enough to hear their air going in and out… in and out. A heart beat. He was being held, his head was over someone's heart and the sound was loud in his ear. His eyes opened but he didn't move otherwise.

Piccolo! It was Piccolo. Did that mean he wasn't dead anymore? Wow, Piccolo wished him back **really** fast. His eyes darted to the large, white, cat-looking creature standing away from him, his back facing Piccolo. That was Korrin, he'd heard about him. He made the senzu beans.

Oh, that's it. Piccolo must've given him a senzu bean. He didn't die after all. So Gohan summoned all the strength left in him to lift his arm and take hold of Piccolo's upper arm. Piccolo jerked him away, almost like he'd been frightened. His eyes grew wide when Gohan met his gaze and smile up at him.

"Hey Piccolo-san." Gohan said, quietly from lack of energy but not strained. Korrin whipped around as if he'd heard his death call, Yajerobi just starred dumbly at Gohan.

"You…you're alive! Thank Kami!" Korrin shouted, smiling ear to ear.

Piccolo lifted up Gohan's shirt and found the scar on his abdomen for good measure, but it was indeed just a scar now and not a gaping hole. Piccolo didn't say anything, no words came. A new feeling now flooded over him. Relief, yes, but the feeling was mixed with something else.

Piccolo didn't know of any word to describe it, it was a very good feeling, so Piccolo was not accustomed to it. But Piccolo didn't dwell on it, he lifted Gohan and stood facing Korrin. He's face stoic as ever and demeanor back in it's usual rigid manner, Piccolo looked down at Gohan and noticed how bad he still looked. Aside from his ki still being dangerously low, his eyes were tired with dark rings under them and he was very pale with blue tented lips.

"Why is he still so weak?" Piccolo asked angrily. He'd just got this kid back; he was not going to let something else take him away.

"No amount of senzu beans can replace blood Piccolo. He'll have to recover the rest of the way on his own; the senzu took care of the wounds." Korrin was shocked, utterly shocked. Gohan lived, and Piccolo wasn't nearing a breakdown.

"Can you stand up, kid?" Piccolo asked, he knew flying was certainly out of the question.

Gohan was rather comfortable like this, being held so gently by Piccolo. And since he knew his sensei was probably uncomfortable, he tried to at least move on his own. Dizziness ensued and Piccolo realized that even moving very much was too difficult a task for the boy.

"Don't…think…so." Gohan said after two failed attempts at leaning forward.

"Don't push yourself." Piccolo scolded.

With that Piccolo powered up and left Korrin's Tower, taking extra care not fly too fast or damage his precious cargo. He needed answers, though, so he still had one mission to fulfill, just one stop before he took the boy home to his mother…

_Kami._


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone does realize I do not own Dragonball Z or I wouldn't have to keep making up a stupid disclaimer, plus I wouldn't bother inventing my own opinionated stories to it.

Thanks reviewers!

Chapter 4

Kami stood at the edge of his lookout and waited for Piccolo, who he knew was coming. He wondered if Piccolo had any idea what he had done to help Gohan, hopefully not. Kami was well aware Piccolo was not one who liked debts of any kind, good or bad. There was no sense in telling him if he didn't know, it's better left unsaid. Gohan is alive and will soon enough be bursting with energy as he once did, that is all Piccolo's concerned with anyway.

Piccolo landed, Gohan in careful tow against his chest. The pair were a sight; both dirty, bloody, probably still recovering from the traumatic experience, yet happy. Gohan was smiling despite his grim appearance, comfortably holding on to Piccolo's gi. And though Piccolo was not smiling, as was to be expected, Kami didn't miss the different manor in which Piccolo asserted himself. What an odd pairing they were: Piccolo Daimaou and Son Gohan. Son's of arch enemies, one a **former** demon king and the other an innocent child. Ha, even Kami never could have foreseen such a friendship.

"Stop smiling old man." Piccolo said icily, making Kami's hopes of a peaceful encounter die. Kami knew better that to truly take Piccolo's words to heart. Piccolo didn't want to loose face, as he would see it, for being the least bit _decent_ toward his counterpart.

"Nice to see you too Piccolo." Kami said sarcastically. He then turned his attention to the bundle in Piccolo's arms. "How do you feel Gohan?"

"Tired sir, but much better than before." Gohan smiled wider and chuckled a little bit. He vaguely remembered Kami in Outer World, but he had been there for sure. A large, red man was there too but Gohan didn't know who he was, only that the two argued about Gohan and yelled at him to swallow.

"That's good." Kami said, about to say more when Piccolo interrupted.

"Who attacked us?" He asked meanly, not caring if Gohan was with him. The old man doesn't deserve his hospitality, guardian or not.

"They aren't human nor am I certain they're even biological, that's why they can not be sensed." Kami had lost track of them in the midst of Piccolo's dilemma and wondered if there could be more of them than just the two. He didn't voice such concerns, the child needn't be more worried than he was already. Plus, there was no way to know for certain.

_Not biological?_ Piccolo thought. So they must have been machines, robots of some kind. But if they can't be sensed, then they could come from anywhere, anytime, and take everyone by complete surprise. Then a twinge of alarm hit him as he remembered it was Gohan they'd been after and would do so again when they realized Gohan was still alive.

Piccolo felt them then, the other Z-senshi (including Vegeta) coming from all directions toward the Lookout. No doubt they had sensed Gohan's ki drop, and his as well. But they'd not come running to help Piccolo, they were worried about the kid.

Piccolo powered up and took to the air, not at all intending to confront _him_. Piccolo had no use for Vegeta and his over-sized ego, he could barely look at the Saiyan Prince and keep from punching him. However, he'd not much more than gotten in the air when Kami yelled "Wait!"

"What do you want?" Piccolo yelled in frustration, he really wanted to leave now.

"You mustn't go, the other fighters will arrive shortly." Kami explained.

"I know that, that's why I'm leaving. I have no use for _them_." Piccolo again turned to leave but Kami was suddenly in front of him, blocking him. Piccolo glared daggers at his counterpart until Kami finally spoke.

"They need to hear from **you** what has happened. We have a problem and we _all_ must come up with a solution." Kami saw the "out-of-my-way-now-or-your-dead" look Piccolo was giving him but he chose to ignore it.

"Fine then, leave. But Gohan stays. He was the target of today's attack, he and the others must come up with a way to protect him and all who may become victims of those…things." Kami watched the green warrior for any sign of resignation but found none. "Besides, he needs to be cleaned up…just look at him. You take him to ChiChi like that and she'll die of fright." Piccolo did glance down at Gohan that time, but once again glared at Kami. "Piccolo go! I told you to leave…now hand me the boy." Kami reached out for Gohan but Piccolo jerked back and clung to Gohan.

"Hands off old man or I'll remove them!" Piccolo said, in a tone bordering alarm.

Kami was a little thrown off by this, Piccolo…protective?

Gohan tugged at Piccolo's gi as best he could, Piccolo felt it and looked down at him.

"Sir, your holding me _really_ tight." Gohan made a small grunt to emphasize how firm Piccolo's grip was becoming.

Piccolo's face actually turned a darker shade for a few seconds and he released his hold on Gohan quickly.

"I think Kami-sama is right sir. Mom would freak if I go home looking like this." Gohan used his finger to wipe off blood from around his mouth and showed it to Piccolo, as if Piccolo were having trouble seeing it to begin with.

"Fine." Piccolo rumbled. "We'll stay." With that he landed on the Lookout again. Mr. Popo really didn't trust Piccolo all too much and didn't understand why Kami was trying so hard to make him stay, unless Piccolo was truly trying to help the boy.

"Mr. Popo, would you mind getting Gohan washed up. I assume Piccolo will provide him with another set of clothes."

"No, I don't mind Kami." Mr. Popo very carefully made his way over to Piccolo. Piccolo, however, didn't give an inch; he wasn't all too sure about letting go of Gohan just yet. Gohan, however, was very sure he didn't want to be taken away from Piccolo yet, he really had only met Mr. Popo a few times…he barely knew him. And after all the crazy events of the day, he just wanted the familiar.

"Here Gohan" Mr. Popo said with his arms extended. "I'll get you washed up."

Mr. Popo's hands had not more than reached Gohan than the boy jerked away and leaned firmly against Piccolo's chest, small hands grasping the purple gi. Piccolo instinctively held Gohan tighter and looked down at him.

"Piccolo-san…" Gohan didn't have to finish, Piccolo knew that tone.

"He doesn't want _you_." Piccolo said very coldly. Mr. Popo only half shrugged and stepped back.

"I'll do it. Where do I go?" Piccolo was still gruff as ever and feeling odd about staying on the Lookout, but he'd not leave Gohan…not now. Kami pointed to the sanctuary and explained as to where the bathing room was.

Piccolo left silently and entered the sanctuary. The situation was uncomfortable to say the least. Piccolo entered the bathing room and eyed the huge tub and pipes wearily, only to wonder what he'd gotten himself into this time. He was used to the waterfall not indoor plumbing. He looked down at Gohan and nearly smiled…nearly. Gohan looked so cozy in the nook of his arm, like he could stay that way forever.

Now to get him cleaned up, might as well get it over with. Piccolo set Gohan on a chest near the tub and removed all his clothing save his underwear but had to be careful because Gohan was still too weak to do much himself, including sitting up straight. He wondered how long this was going to last. It was too dangerous for Gohan to be that weak, especially with those machines after him.

Piccolo held Gohan once again and moved over to the tub. Knobs, plugs, bars of soap, and wash towels were all present. Piccolo had been staring at the tub for at least a minute when Gohan, sensing his confusion, chimed in.

"That knob is for hot water, that one is for cold." He then pointed to the plug and said "Put that in the hole down there, then start the water." Piccolo did just that and wondered if Gohan was mentally laughing at him, but when he eyed the boy he looked just as genuinely happy as ever…no mockery, just happy.

"My mom had to teach my dad about all this too, she said it was funny watching him learn. But me and dad usually just took baths in our big tub outside. We had fun…or at least **_I_** did." Piccolo heard the sadness present in Gohan's tone but said nothing. Son was a fool, if Gohan were his son he'd not leave him…not like that.

The tub was filling with water when Piccolo set Gohan in. But it became obvious that wouldn't work because Gohan despite his best attempts, couldn't keep from falling over. So, Piccolo held Gohan from outside the tub but that was just too uncomfortable.

Finally, again sensing Piccolo's frustration, Gohan said "My dad used to just sit in the tub with me, when I was too little to take a bath by myself. He said that was the easiest way." Gohan didn't know if that helped Piccolo any but it's all he knew to do.

Piccolo finally resigned and sat in the tub along with Gohan after taking off his own gi, save his own form of "underwear". Gohan had seen Piccolo this way many times before, when they were training in the wilderness. And Piccolo had seen Gohan in less, so that wasn't a problem. Piccolo's only thoughts were he would _kill_ anyone who ever saw him like this.

Piccolo handed Gohan the soap and then a wash towel, hoping the kid would get the message. But Gohan did get the message and began scrubbing himself as best he could. The two were a sight, if anyone had been present to see them. Piccolo's huge form was sitting in the tub with Gohan upright, leaning against his left knee. The water didn't quite reach Piccolo's waste but it was level with Gohan's upper chest, so the boy got cleaned up pretty quickly.

Gohan was so comfortable, warm from both the water and the presence of his best friend. Before Gohan would d otherwise, he was out cold and quickly began snoring.

Grunt from Piccolo. It was just like the kid to use him as a bloody pillow. ThenPiccolo finished getting himself clean, seized Gohan and stood up. He unplugged the drain and as the water began receding he pulled Gohan very close to him. He powered up slowly, until they both were dry, then materialized new gi's on them. The blood stained clothes in a pile on the floor, a reminder of the events of that day, were blown to dust by a certain Namekian as he walked by.

Outside Tien, Chautsu, Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta, who had remained obstinately separate from the others, where told in great detail by Kami what had happened to Gohan. Kami was careful to leave out his contribution but was otherwise very descriptive. The Z-senshi remained silent for a while, not even bothering to discuss the problem until Piccolo returned with Gohan.

They didn't have to wait long, not but fifteen minutes after their arrival Piccolo emerged from the sanctuary carrying a sleeping Gohan against his chest. Gohan was looking substantially better than before, Kami noted, but he was so pale and weak. The rings around his eyes were more noticeable without the blood on his face as a distraction, his lips were still tinted blue, as were his fingernails. His breathing was heavy but not strained, which was an improvement. Never-the-less, it was obvious the child would not be able to fight again for a while.

"Is he okay?" Krillin asked worriedly after seeing Gohan that way. "I mean, he will get back to normal, right?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while; my guess is it'll be at least two weeks before he has regained all his blood." Kami noticed the nervous glances exchanged by the other senshi. Gohan stirred in Piccolo's arms and turned to face his friends, obviously a little confused.

"Uh, hi guys." He said sheepishly, sounding better than before but still very soft and weak. Yamcha was quick to go to Gohan, but Gohan noticed the fading bruise on Yamcha's forehead and felt a pang of quilt

Yamcha stretched out his arms and asked Gohan "You, um, wanta' come here." Piccolo tightened his grip slightly but Gohan looked up at him then.

"Let me see him please, sir." Piccolo didn't bother looking down at Gohan, he just handed him _gently_ to Yamcha. He held Gohan funny at first, like Gohan would break if Yamcha even breathed wrong. But Gohan smiled and snuggled slightly into Yamcha's chest, allowing him to relax.

"I'm sorry 'bout that." Gohan pointed to Yamcha's forehead. Yamcha smiled and said very softly, Piccolo _was_ directly in front of him, "No kid, I had it comin'. I was wrong." That was enough, surely Gohan would understand. He did. Gohan smiled and closed his eyes, he was still so tired.

Krillin came and put his hand on Gohan's head. "You had us all worried there kiddo, your ki faded so much we though…well never mind. We're just glad your safe." The others nodded vigorously and Chautsu said "Yeah, don't scare me like that ever again."

Gohan smiled at everyone but soon was asleep once again. Yamcha handed Gohan back to Piccolo, he just wasn't comfortable carrying Gohan like that…he could hurt him or something.

"Ha, I don't see what the fuss is about. The boy's a Saiyan, he can handle it." Vegeta said as he walked closer to Gohan, and thus closer to Piccolo. The Namekian stiffened immediately and restrained himself from belting the cocky prince.

"Saiyan or not, he and his mother are in serious danger. Goku is not dead, I found this out. And so there is no one to protect the Sons while he is gone. Those machines will come back after they figure out Gohan is still alive, and the boy will die." Kami said. While the others thought hard about what to do, Vegeta powered up.

"Do what you want, the boy and his mother are no concern of mine." With that Vegeta leapt off the Lookout and faded into the distance.

"Forget him." Tien said irritably. He was so full of bull. He wouldn't have come to the Lookout if he hadn't been the **slightest** bit concerned.

"Someone should stay with them. I mean, really stay with them… all the time so that those machines can't sneak up on them or something." Yamcha said. "And my vote goes to Krillin. You know them best…you stayed over there a lot already."

"No way, I mean it's not that I care to do it, but I'm not strong enough. Look at what they did to Piccolo and Gohan…I wouldn't even be able to put a dent in 'em." Plus, staying _all_ day and night with ChiChi was not a fun idea.

"Piccolo's the strongest of us, maybe he should stay." Chautsu said innocently, only trying to help.

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind?" Piccolo shouted, waking Gohan up.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep…I'm tired. STOP yelling!" Gohan was grumpy now, Piccolo could be just a _little_ quieter than that.

Grunt. "Go back to sleep kid." Piccolo said much softer.

"He has a point Piccolo." Yamcha said. "You are the strongest, except for Vegeta…would you rather we _try_ and talk Vegeta into it."

Just the thought of Vegeta made Piccolo ready to kill…much less the thought of him living with Gohan. No, that wouldn't do. "He'd never agree to it." Piccolo said coldly.

"Maybe he would, if there was in incentive. But what would Vegeta want…" Krillin trailed off. He knew talking this way would make Piccolo blow his stack, and maybe agree to stay with Gohan himself.

"He would never do it! You hear me?" Piccolo snapped, still trying to restrain himself and not wake Gohan up again. No, Vegeta should **not** be around Gohan. He'd probably want to spar with him or something…and in the condition Gohan's in it would kill him. No.

"Then what do you suggest Piccolo?" Kami asked, knowing if the debate persisted he just might agree to it.

Piccolo was furious now, what should he do? If Son were here this wouldn't be an issue. Piccolo swore then that **if** Son ever gets back he'd beat him within an inch of his life!

Then, for Gohan's safety, he knew he'd regret this… "Fine. I'll do it." Everyone dared not smile, but internally they beamed.

"But if those things show up I expect you all to haul your butts over to the Sons. I'll be no match for them alone. I can only hold them off so long you know."

Piccolo was irritable, angry, dumbfounded by his own words, and a little nervous all at once. Living with the Sons, this is going to be torture. Gohan was fine, he'd stay with him anyway. But that woman…that female, he didn't want to be within ear shot of her, _ever_. He had planned on avoiding her the rest of either his or Gohan's life…whichever ended first.

_Mine._ Piccolo thought quickly. _Mine will end first._

One by one the other senshi said their 'goodbyes' and took their leave. When none but Piccolo, with Gohan asleep against his chest, remained Kami said "You should probably get going, it's getting let and ChiChi was worried to begin with."

Piccolo stayed quiet and still. They had tricked him. Kami was in on it, all of them were. They knew he'd say 'yes' if they kept pushing him.

PREDICTABLE! He'd become so…bloody…predictable.

Gohan stirred in Piccolo's arms and he was reminded of his…mission.

Piccolo powered up and took flight, heading for the Son residence. He didn't think the entire trip, he watched the ground as the tree's passed by. Once in a while he glanced at a sleeping Gohan who's face was clear of worry and even looked happy. Gohan shivered and Piccolo wrapped his cape around the boy.

Any good or pleasant thoughts he'd had vanished as he reached the Son home. ChiChi was inside, much to Piccolo's relief, as he didn't want to deal with her just yet.

He stood in the clearing for some time. The sun began setting and he knew he should let her know he'd brought Gohan home.

_Run away._ Was the first thought that came to him. _Set Gohan on the porch and run as fast as you can in the opposite direction._

But that was not Piccolo's way. He ran from nothing and no one, much less some female human. Son's wife or not he could handle her. He'd fought some of the strongest villains the Universe had to offer and didn't waver…what made _her_ so intimidating?

Piccolo straightened up to his full 6'9" frame, stoic expression flawless and demeanor as menacing as he could afford. He walked toward the house and braced himself for whatever ChiChi would do once she heard his plan. He reached the door and contemplated knocking, but quickly found he wouldn't have to. Footsteps came from in the house and soon were at the door, and then the door creaked open.

Here goes nothing…


	5. Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There, I said it! You happy now…mean lawyers with clipboards and neck ties.

Thank you to my great reviewers!

Chapter 5

Piccolo instinctively stiffened as ChiChi presented herself from behind the door frame. She had been crying, it was easy to tell. Her eyes darted to Gohan's sleeping form instantly and she gasped. Before she could yell, grab or otherwise wake Gohan up, Piccolo said "He's asleep. Where do I put him?" Trying his best to sound authoritative.

"Upstairs…this way." She turned and retreated through the dark house. Piccolo bent low to get through the door and barely fit once he was inside. Mental note to himself: from now on lose the weights before coming inside. Then he followed the woman upstairs and she opened Gohan's bedroom door for him.

ChiChi looked steady enough but her mind kept jumping back and forth. Images of the 23rd Teckenchi Budokai entered her mind, Goku laying in a bloody heap on the ground. Piccolo, the cause of all the death and destruction, laughing. Then images of earlier that day came to her. His obvious worry over Gohan, giving her the senzu bean, and now he'd brought Gohan home safe. Gohan looked pretty bad but he was alive. Suddenly, after laying Gohan carefully in his bed and covering him up, Piccolo turned to ChiChi and said "We have to talk."

Abruptly her fear turned to anger. No one was going to intimidate her inside her own house, not Piccolo…not anyone.

"Downstairs, follow me." She turned and made her way to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. Piccolo followed suit but did not sit. He stood at the opposite end of the table as she starred up at him.

"Gohan came very close to death today, closer than anyone ever has." Unwanted tears built up in ChiChi's eyes and blurred her vision, but she did not move nor say a word.

"Those men that attacked him didn't have ki energy. They can't be sensed, that's why they caught everyone off guard. Kami says they're machines." Piccolo actually turned to her before starting again. "Listen, you don't like me and I don't like you. But those _things_ are still out there and after Gohan. When they figure out that he's still alive they'll be back."

He paused. "That's why…I'll be…staying here for a while." There, he'd said it.

ChiChi still hadn't moved, hadn't made a sound.

"I think not." She said hotly.

"Woman, that's not a request, it's a fact so just drop it."

"You think you can come to my home and tell me what to do? Why do you have to stay? Why not someone else…_anyone_ else?"

"Aside from Vegeta I'm the strongest person on the planet, and I haven't seen Son around here much lately." That last part slipped, he'd not meant to say it. ChiChi looked like she'd just bitten into a pepper, face red and smoke practically steaming out her ears.

"The point is I'm the only one able to help. You should be grateful I'm even willing to do this. But lets get one thing straight, I didn't agree to play watchdog for _your_ benefit, I'm doing it for Gohan and NO ONE else."

Her…grateful…to him? No, she didn't think so.

"No." She said finally. Hands gripping the edge of the table, eyes burning with anger and she shook from sheer fury.

"Woman-"

"I said NO, Piccolo Daimaou!"

"…" Nothing from Piccolo. Not a heated word, not even a glare in her direction.

Finally, Piccolo resolved this issue with a simple thought: She meant nothing to him.

"Fine woman. If you have a death wish and don't want to face the truth, I don't really care. I didn't want to waste a senzu to save your worthless life anyway, but I knew Gohan wouldn't live through loosing another parent." He paused but then continued, almost as though he'd had this building up for a while.

"I could have used that senzu on Gohan and he wouldn't be in the condition he's in now, but I blew it on you. So go ahead and keep waiting for Son, he'll show up here or in Outer World eventually. For now, your alone with a kid who's had a near-death experience and machines out to kill him… and you're turning away the only one able to help you because you don't like him. Ha, and you think you're fit to be _his_ mother." He saw the hurt look on her face.

For just a minute ChiChi let those words sink in. He was right, she was a bad mother. Goku probably knew it, and that's why he wasn't coming back. Depression set in almost immediately, irrational, but still present. She'd begun doubting long ago about Goku intentions but Piccolo's speech just ended the debate.

"Okay." She said softly, still reeling from the emotional upheaval she was experiencing. "The couch is yours. I'm going to bed." She got up and walked up the stairs, shoulders slumped and eyes swelling with unshed tears.

Piccolo stood dumbfounded, honestly confused beyond belief. 'The couch is yours', did he hear right? He watched her back as she slowly made her way up the stairs. A small ounce of pity found its way to Piccolo but he shook the feeling off immediately. She doesn't even deserve his pity, alone or not she's frustrating. She only thinks of herself. Yet Piccolo couldn't help but remind himself that he was the same way…except with Gohan.

Piccolo went to the couch and eyed it cautiously, he'd never slept on any type of mattress before. Actually, he barely slept, only about once in a weeks time. He removed his weights and laid down, his head pillowed by his arm and knees drawn up slightly. He began meditating but soon enough fell asleep, exhausted from the many events of the day.

ChiChi had no more than gotten to her bedroom door than the tears fell freely down her face. She locked the door and plunged head first onto her bed, crying into her pillow. She eventually fell asleep but it was an uneasy and distressed sleep that she was not enjoying.

Many hours later, in the wee hours of the morning Gohan awoke with a jerk. He'd dreamed of those machines, then of Frieza, and then of Nappa. He didn't know where he was at, this place was dark and he still was too weak to get up on his own. His eyes, finally accustomed to the dark, made out the form of his desk and his window; then he realized it was his own bed he was in.

"Mama" He said weakly. "Mommy" He called a little louder. He didn't know what time it was but he was still nervous from his nightmares, and he'd not seen his mother since she'd been beaten up.

"I'm here honey." ChiChi's voice whispered from the doorway. She opened Gohan's door wide, turned on a dim light and walked in. "You want some company?" She asked, knowing Gohan usually liked for her to sleep with him when he was frightened, though it had been a while since she had done so.

"Yeah" He said. Then ChiChi pulled back the covers and laid beside her son. Gohan snuggled up against her while she hugged him and stroked his face and hair.

Piccolo had heard noises and it woke him up, it had sounded like voices. When he was fully awake he listened carefully and heard creaks and footsteps from Gohan's room. Fear hit him first and he was at Gohan's doorway before he realized he'd left the couch. But there were no machines, just Gohan and that woman. She was hugging him, kissing his forehead and playing with his unruly hair.

"Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Gohan knew this was odd, very odd. ChiChi didn't bother to look up at the Namekian, she just wished he'd go away.

"I'm staying here fore a while kid." Piccolo said quickly, he wasn't in the mood for another debate with _her_.

"Cool. Is that right Mom? You're gonna let Piccolo stay here with us?"

ChiChi had hoped when she woke up this would all of been a bad dream, but sure enough that green alien had been asleep on her couch and Gohan was still bed-ridden. "Yes." Was all the answer she could come up with, her displeasure evident. Gohan didn't catch it though, he was too happy about Piccolo staying with him.

"So, see you in the morning sir?" Gohan asked. Piccolo just grunted and walked back down the stairs, laying once again on the couch.

Bright and early the next morning ChiChi was wide awake and ready to get the day started.She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Gohan up, and went into her own room. After showering and changing into her everyday dress she made her way downstairs. She eyed the massive being on her couch, still asleep. She had honestly thought he'd of been awake by now, but yesterday had probably been rough on him too. Maternal instinct overtook her and she found herself checking on the Namek to see if he was warm enough.

Piccolo's face was contorted to a picture of pure terror, he sweated heavily, beads rolling down his face, and he mumbled something inaudible. Sympathy swelled inside ChiChi until she shook off her fear and decided to wake him. She dared not touch him, the thought both disgusted and frightened her so she simply whispered his name.

"Piccolo" she said quietly. He didn't wake.

"Piccolo, wake up." She said louder and more sternly. He was still engulfed in his nightmare.

Finally she shook her fear off once again and lightly touched his arm. His eyes opened wide and before he realized what he was doing he had ChiChi by her throat and was quickly chocking her to death.

"_You…"_ Piccolo said irately. He let her drop to the floor in front of him and stood up straight. "Don't ever touch me again. Ever!"

ChiChi gasped for air and chocked back a sob, that had really hurt. "Don't worry you demon spawn, I have no intention of touching you **ever** again, even if it is to help you."

"I don't want or need your help. You hear me?" Piccolo felt embarrassed more than anything. He knew she was trying to help but just that thought made him feel weak, and he was _not_ weak.

"Fine! But just remember I didn't want you here to begin with, so this is _your_ doing and not mine!"

"Shut up woman before I kill you myself and save those machines the trouble!" Piccolo watched her turn pale and look up at him like…like…that kid had. Before he could stop himself his mind went back to the first day he had Gohan with him, after the fight with Radditz. Gohan's scared look as he stood in the water, probably half expecting Piccolo to eat him, crying for his father. Then he looked up at Piccolo the same way that woman was doing just now.

Piccolo couldn't look at her anymore, she had Gohan's eyes. She did.Piccolo found himself picking up his weights and walking outside, then dumped them in a heap beside the door. He needed to meditate, now. He took the lotus position beside a tree near the house and meditated, relaxed and forgot about his experience with _her._

ChiChi washed clothes inside her washroom and left them there, knowing if she took them out to dry she'd again have to face Piccolo. Soon she began fixing breakfast for Gohan and took it up to him when she was finished. Gohan was awake in bed by then and sitting up, leaning against his pillow.  
"Hi mom." He said happily. "Where's Piccolo?" Just the name made her scowl but she didn't want Gohan upset, so she just shrugged.

"Out." She said, not wanting to go into detail about why he was out.

"Oh." His excitement lowering noticeably. "He's probably meditating. That's his favorite thing to do, except fight."

_Yeah, he likes fighting alright._ ChiChi thought angrily.

"Well, he'll be back soon enough. Here, eat your breakfast." She slid the tray on his bed and he eagerly began feasting on the food. When he'd devoured all the food on the tray he smiled at his mom. "Thanks Mommy, that was really good. Gosh, I was really getting hungry."

ChiChi just smiled at Gohan and finished the food she'd brought for herself. "Well, Piccolo can have what's left when he gets back…if he's hungry." ChiChi had no more than said it when Gohan started giggling. His breakfast had consisted of noodles, rice, bowls of pork tips, eggs, toast and a few other things but nothing Piccolo would ever eat.

"What's so funny?" ChiChi asked.

"Nothing, it's just that-" He giggled some more and she had to wait on him.

"Gohan, out with it." She finally said, chuckling a little herself.

"It's just that Piccolo-san, he doesn't eat much. In fact, I've really only seen him eat some fruit in all the time I've known him." ChiChi was a little shocked by that, Piccolo was a…vegetarian. The thought made ChiChi smile.

"Well, if he gets hungry it wont be too hard to find something for him." She picked up the plates and walked out of his room, making her way downstairs. She'd no more than gotten to the kitchen than she collided with a wall. A green wall. She dropped every plate she'd been carrying but to her surprise only one broke.

Piccolo had come inside after a few hours to check on Gohan but that clumsy woman ran full smack into his chest. But she didn't yell at him, she didn't really look at him either, but no yelling. She bent down and picked up the scattered dishes. When she stood up again, an irritated look on her face, she walked past Piccolo and put the dishes in the sink.

"Sit down Piccolo." She said evenly, without anger or spite.

Piccolo felt nervous, he hated to admit it but she made him nervous. He did sit down, only to watch her breath in and out several times before she too sat at the table.

"Listen, we got off to a lousy start. It's no secret that I don't like you and vice-versa." They were making eye contact without glaring, that was good.

"But for Gohan's sake we have to make this work. I'll be less obstinate if you'll be less aggressive. You frustrate me and I irritate you…but I know we can make this work out." ChiChi had watched for any sign of acknowledgement on his part but found none, his face was stone cold…like a statue.

Piccolo grunted. "Fine."

"Okay then. Out of curiosity about how long might you be here anyway?" ChiChi asked, almost dreading the possible answers.

"How should I know? Either until those machines are found and destroyed…or they attack again." The latter part was a little harder to face, he honestly wondered how much good he'd be if they attacked again.

"Um, that's all I wanted to know…are you hungry?" ChiChi was trying her best to be civil with him, she kept telling herself it was all for Gohan.

"No." He said lowly.

Piccolo made his way up the stairs and stood in front of Gohan's door. The boy looked better, the circles under his eyes were not so dark, his lips (though still blue tinted) were better than before, but he was still very pale and weak. He was sitting up on his own, that was good, and reading a book.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan said happily. That boy was always happy.

Grunt. "What?" Piccolo asked gruffly. He wasn't worried about his tone though, he didn't have to pretend with Gohan.

"Come here, sit with me." Gohan scooted over and patted the area on the bed beside him. "I won't bite…I promise." Gohan giggled and motioned again for Piccolo to come inside and sit beside him.

Piccolo went into the room but stood beside Gohan's bed rather than sitting on it, the thought made him uncomfortable. It was too familiar, even for him and Gohan.

Gohan wasn't surprised, he'd pushed his luck just getting Piccolo to come in his room. Suddenly, Gohan became aware of the pictures pinned on his wall, that Piccolo was now looking at…Gohan turned bright red. He suddenly regretted inviting Piccolo into his room.

Piccolo had not been in the room but half a minute when his eyes darted to several pictures pinned on the wall beside Gohan's desk. They were all drawn by crayon and magic marker, obviously Gohan's handiwork. Some were of the other fighers: Tien and Chautsu was one, Krillin fighting Yamcha was another, Bulma hitting Master Roshi was yet another…then there were three of Piccolo.

One was just Piccolo, looking like he usually does; his arms were crossed and a scowl planted on his face. The second was of Piccolo and Gohan sparring together; Gohan was in mid-jump while Piccolo had his arm extended for a punch. And the last was of Piccolo and Gohan holding hands, and Piccolo was _smiling_ down at him.

Piccolo's gaze remained on the last one for a few seconds longer then he looked at Gohan. Gohan had his eyes downcast, twiddling his thumbs and he was blushing fiercely. Gohan's cheeks probably wouldn't have been **_so_** red if he weren't so pale to begin with. Piccolo had a feeling then but wasn't sure what it was, or what to call it. Whatever it was it made him go and sit beside Gohan on his bed, though he'd been protesting it before. Gohan looked at him then, cheeks still red.

"Um, your not mad are you? It's just that…you're my best friend and all. So when mom says I have to draw pictures for my art workbook you're the one I think of first." Gohan didn't see a change on Piccolo-san's face. "I hope you don't mind. I really didn't think you'd ever see them."

"Draw what you want." Piccolo said nonchalantly, but he was still having that same feeling…he just didn't know of a word to describe it.

"Okay then." Gohan cheered up once again and leaned on Piccolo's forearm. Piccolo's muscles naturally tensed at the contact but Gohan just patted his arm reassuringly. "Its okay Piccolo-san, I wont tell _anyone_ you're my pillow." If anyone else had done that, or said such a thing, they'd no longer exist. But Gohan was the sole exception to all of Piccolo's rules.

Piccolo remained in Gohan's room long after Gohan had finished all his workbooks (which were ChiChi's idea) and just sat listening to Gohan talk about nothing in particular. Finally, it was lunch time and Gohan begged to get out of bed. ChiChi firmly said "No", that Gohan was still too weak to do such a thing. Piccolo, however, didn't see it as such a big deal.

"I'm his mother, I say what he can and can not do. He's staying in bed." ChiChi argued after Piccolo said he'd carry the boy.

"Fine." Piccolo said, not interested in debating with her anymore that day.

"Mom, why can't Piccolo carry me? I want to eat at the table with the two of you." Gohan's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Maybe in a few days but not now. You need rest Gohan, now wait here and I'll bring you your lunch." ChiChi left the room and went to the kitchen.

Gohan's "humph" could be heard throughout the house and Piccolo couldn't help but smirk at him. When ChiChi returned with Gohan's tray Piccolo stepped out of her way and into a corner of Gohan's room.

"You gonna just stand there or do you want something to eat too?" ChiChi asked.

"I'm fine." He growled, not enjoying her tone. ChiChi just rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs to eat her own lunch.

"You know, she's really not so bad once you get used to her. Of course, I had to tell her the same about you." Gohan said between bites. Piccolo glared at Gohan but the boy didn't look up at him anymore.

"What do I care? This is temporary at best. I don't plan on getting to know anyone better."

Gohan didn't have anything to say to that, Piccolo probably didn't mean that anyway. Piccolo confused Gohan a lot of the time, his odd way of thinking and gruff tone. He wondered why Piccolo was so angry all the time. So different from him and his dad. Gohan sat in silence for a long time after he'd eaten, thinking about what Piccolo had said.

"Piccolo, why are you here anyway?" Gohan finally asked.

"Why do you think?" He said annoyed. "Your in no condition to fight and those machines are out there after you."

"Oh, so your protecting us then." Gohan said understandingly. "That's nice-"

"Shut up. _Your_ friends put me up to it and there's no other logical thing to do. And don't ever say I'm nice again." Piccolo was angry now. _Me…nice_, the thought alone was ridiculous.

"Okay, okay. Don't get mad, I was just thinking out loud." Gohan said defensively.

"Too loud. Keep your thoughts to yourself." With that Piccolo walked out of Gohan's room and outside again.

Gohan just laid back down and let sleep claim him, he didn't want to try and understand Piccolo right now…he was just to conflicted for Gohan.

A routine developed among the three. Piccolo basically meditated all day, coming inside the house only when necessary, mostly to check on Gohan. Piccolo finally agreed to eat something…and apple and a glass of water, ChiChi had been suprised. After three days of being bedridden Gohan was allowed to get out of bed. He could stand on his own, walk a few steps without hitting the ground, and finally use the bathroom by himself. Things looked better than they had the first day, even ChiChi had to admit. Piccolo wasn't so bad as long as he stayed outside and meditated. And after a week, Gohan was walking around the house for much longer amounts of time, eating more, and even going outside to play sometimes.

Even more days passed and the blue tent on Gohan's lips faded, his breathing went back to normal and his skin was slowly regaining it's natural pigment. His ki had even begun to climb the last few days, Piccolo noticed. So it wouldn't be too much longer and the machines would be aware that he was alive, it had already been over two weeks since their first attack.

Piccolo was floating in the lotus position near the house when suddenly, someone latched their arms around Piccolo's neck. Quickly and skillfully he removed the intruder only to find it was Gohan. The boy laughed hysterically as Piccolo held him out at arms length by his sir coat.

"Keep this up and you'll get a sparring session out of me yet." Gohan stopped laughing and just smiled at his sensei. Piccolo put the boy in his lap, as he'd gotten used to doing the past few days, and continued his meditation. Gohan closed his eyes and was content, he'd tired himself out with that stunt and now he could rest. He liked Piccolo being here at his house.

ChiChi walked outside with two glasses of water. One large one and one smaller one, as she'd made it a habit to do every day when it got this warm. At first it was just Gohan she'd bring water to but soon she felt inclined to do the same for Piccolo. She had really grown accustomed to the green man floating in her yard. She saw him through the window and doubted he knew she was watching. He was, oddly enough, becoming a comfort. They didn't really fight anymore, they didn't talk either, but didn't fight.

He knew she was standing there, she knew he knew, but she put her hand on his knee anyway. He opened his eyes and took the glass of water, not bothering to reply…she did this nearly everyday. Though he'd never say it, he enjoyed the attention.

ChiChi ruffled Gohan's hair and the boy looked at her, they were practically eye level because of Piccolo's position, and she handed him a glass of water too.

"Thanks Mommy." He said and took a drink.

"Your welcome…and so are you." She looked up at Piccolo and smiled. She'd smiled at him a lot lately, almost like she was glad he was here, like they were friends. But, he knew he only had one friend in this world…and that was Gohan. Piccolo finished the water and practically threw the empty cup at her, he was not happy. Something was putting him into a bad mood though just minutes ago he'd been content.

Piccolo saw the odd expression on ChiChi's face as she looked up at him, but Gohan broke both their concentrations.

"So what's for supper?" He asked, not realizing his mom and Piccolo were practically having a mental discussion.

"Well, what sounds good?" ChiChi and Gohan discussed various possibilities as to what would make supper good but Piccolo didn't listen. He'd not be here much longer. Soon enough those machines will come and be destroyed…then he'd go back to his waterfall. But the thought of his waterfall no longer gave him the comfort it once did, he'd gotten comfortable here.

"HEY, Piccolo-san! Anybody home?" Gohan asked. They'd asked Piccolo if fish was suitable, in which case he'd be the one to catch it, and he'd just continued meditating.

"What?" He asked meanly, he didn't know they were talking to him.

"Fish. Is that okay? We want to have fish for supper." ChiChi said, eying him oddly.

"Fine." He said quickly. "Why ask me anyway? I don't eat fish." He was being far more gruff than usual, he did it intentionally.

"Well, you'll have to go catch it." ChiChi said. Piccolo put Gohan on the ground, less gently than usual ChiChi noted, and stood in front of her.

"What do I look like, your caterer. Get it yourself." Piccolo was abrupt and rude, he hadn't been like this sense he'd first come here. Gohan was getting angry now, Piccolo didn't have to act like this.

"Gohan, honey, go ahead and wash up, then set the table for me." ChiChi patted Gohan's head and pushed him in the direction of the house. He turned back and shot Piccolo a glare, but his sensei wasn't paying him any attention.

Mentally he yelled at Gohan for making any faces at him, but Piccolo's thoughts halted sharply as ChiChi put her hand firmly on his right arm. He jerk back instantly, she'd never done that before.

"Let me remind you of something we both agreed on…no touching. Ever. Remember?" It was not a question, it was a cruel statement and he had intended on it being such. But she again put her hand on his arm.

"I thought we'd gotten past this Piccolo. You didn't seem to mind it before." She'd touched him before now. His shoulder occasionally while he sat at the kitchen table, his knee when she brought him a glass of water, once in a while she tapped his hand to get his attention. Why was he protesting now?

"What are you talking about? Demon King…remember?" He pointed to himself, but his words lacked all emotion except anger. "I don't want you touching me, so let go." She did, but it gave him no satisfaction.

"What is wrong with you today?" She asked more worried that angry. "You don't act like this-" She was cut off by Piccolo.

"How do you know what I act like? You don't know a bloody thing about me, so don't pretend you do. And drop the buddy-buddy act, I know your just as anxious for me to get out of here as I am." Her face dropped and he felt guilty.

"You know, if you're so **anxious** to leave then just go. Gohan and I will be just fine without you." ChiChi was actually nearing tears, something she desperately didn't want.

"No you wont. I'll leave after this is all over."

"After what is over? Why are you even here? If you don't care and are so desperate to get away then what's keeping you here?" ChiChi was yelling and she noticed Piccolo wince as her voice rang out. Served him right anyway.

"You know bloody well why I'm here-" If he were going to say more ChiChi kept him from it. He saw her tear up but forced himself to block it out.

"Yes. Because you care about Gohan…'Gohan and no one else' right? That's what you said isn't it? Well, I think your scared." Piccolo's eyes burned with both fury and confusion…he wasn't scared of anything.

"You heard me, your scared. Scared because you care more than you want to. Scared because you think we don't want you here, or wont after this is over. Well, you're wrong. We want you here…**_I_** want you here. And not just for Gohan's sake but for my own. It wasn't an act Piccolo…you're my friend too, even if you don't return the favor." ChiChi had said her peace, it was up to Piccolo now.

Piccolo was conflicted more now than ever before. At least his feelings for Gohan could be described easily…paternal. But this woman, he'd not had to deal with her before or these odd _new_ feelings. Most were similar to the feelings he had for Gohan: the desire to protect, provide for and help in general. But some were different, he didn't know how, but they were different. Romantic came to mind first but that couldn't be right, he was a completely different species and from one that didn't have females at that. So what was it?

Staying here, with them. He could see now why Goku had decided to have a family in the first place. But he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why Goku would stay away from them.

Piccolo's eyes showed no more anger and he had taken back his usual stoic pose, but no more scowl lines. ChiChi waited patiently for him to make up his mind as to what to do or say. Finally, to both her amusement and delight, he said in his usually low tone "I'll go get the fish." With that he powered up and took off in the direction of the nearby lake, where Goku had gone to fish from several times before.

ChiChi went inside the house to begin supper and smiled to herself as she counted that there where indeed, once again, three places set at the table…and would be from now on.


	6. So Many Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z! There, I said it! You happy now…mean lawyers with clipboards and neck ties.

Chapter 6

One week has passed. ChiChi was hanging her clothes to dry, Piccolo was meditating and Gohan was studying. Gohan was basically back to normal, he had even trained some the past few days. ChiChi protested Piccolo's idea of training Gohan at first but he'd brought up a very interesting point.

"If he had been stronger then those machines wouldn't have been able to beat him so easily. The more he trains the better chance he has to beat them and anyone else that might want to fight him." Piccolo had said.

"Well," ChiChi wanted again to say 'no', but Piccolo rarely pushed an issue with her. "Maybe. But I don't want him getting hurt, or forgetting about his studies."

"He's got a better change of _not_ getting hurt if he trains. And I don't care about his studies, you can handle that." Piccolo then stalked off to his usual spot to meditate.

That conversation took place days ago and now Gohan and Piccolo left every afternoon to train until supper. Studies were in the morning but after lunch Gohan belonged to Piccolo, that was the routine. Gohan didn't mind, he liked being with Piccolo even if all they did was spar.

The first day Gohan resumed his training had been fairly easy (compared to the norm), something Gohan was not used to. Piccolo's usually powerful and even painful attacks were far more mild than even Piccolo had anticipated.

"I'm nervous sir." Gohan said just before their first sparring match since the "incedent". Gohan's voice was shaky and his demeanor had lost what confidence it had once held.

"You'll be fine. Now, attack me!" Piccolo's reasurance was half-hearted, the Namekian had doubt etching the back of his mind as well. _I_s it too soon? Should he give him more time? But the warrior shook his head clear of such distracting thoughts, it was time to train him.

Gohan did attack, lacking his normal quickness and agility, and he tried his best to block the oncoming assaults of his sensei. But as the sparring session raged on Gohan couldn't help but notice that Piccolo was taking it _extremely_ easy on him, more than Gohan even thought possible. Gohan took a beating nonetheless but was happy when the sparring session was over that he was, indeed, still in one piece. Piccolo was going to take things slowly this time.

The final punch Piccolo landed sent Gohan flying across the bare field they had been training in. The boy lay in a heep, unmoving and Piccolo found himself nearly running over to his friend. Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he realized he'd been knocked out for several minutes. He found he was in Piccolo's lap and the Namek seemed to be meditating. Gohan stirred, bringing Piccolo back to his senses, and smiled up at his sensei.

"Got me good that time sir." He said, almost laughing at the odd expression Piccolo made for just a split-second before his face turned stone-cold once again.

"So it seems." Piccolo said lowly. He stood up and put Gohan on the ground, only to catch him before he fell over.

"What's wrong with you?" Piccolo asked gruffly, trying very hard not to sound as worried as he felt.

"Nothing sir, I'm just really tired. I think I can walk now." Gohan didn't want Piccolo mad it him, he seemed to get angry over the oddest things. But Piccolo didn't put Gohan down, he carried him toward the house. Gohan was a little confused and looked up at his mentor.

Piccolo felt his gaze and, without looking down at him, answerd his unvoiced question. "Better safe than sorry."

But that had been the first day. Gohan had come far since then, even Piccolo had to admit. The boy was slowly regaining his speed and dexterity, though he was not yet nearing the level he'd been at before. Piccolo's own attacks had grown more fierce but they too lacked the harshness they had before, he just couldn't make himself go that far yet.

Piccolo was finding that his protectiveness had grown severely. Now he not only had Gohan to look after but ChiChi as well. Piccolo and ChiChi got along now, better than the first two weeks. In the last few days Piccolo had actually spoken to her voluntarily when she prompted, though the conversations had ended up in stalemates. The only topic the two could actually remain even remotely interested in was Gohan. He was their cornerstone, the reason for Piccolo's sudden domestic situation and, for the time, ChiChi's entire life.

Piccolo couldn't help but notice how the Sons seemed so happy most of the time. The machines had not been forgotten but amidst the family setting Piccolo found himself hoping they would never be destroyed, that would at least give him reason enough to stay. He tried to remind himself that they wanted him here, ChiChi herself had even said so, but he needed a reason besides that. He needed something more substantial to convince his own self that he was, indeed, welcome here. He didn't know what intrigued him about this domestic lifestyle he'd been thrown into but something certainly did, enough to truly make him want it to last.

Piccolo recovered quickly from a hit to the gut and punched the boy hard enough to send him crashing to the ground, they had been hovering several feet in the air. Piccolo had not meant to hit him so hard, but the boy was fine.

"Ouch! Jeez! I didn't deserve that, I didn't hit you that hard." Gohan yelled half serious, half joking.

"What do I look like? Your punching bag?" Piccolo said while floating down to stand in front of his student. "You hit me and I hit back."

Gohan pouted musingly until they both jerked their heads toward the bushes. Two very weak ki signatures could be felt and noises could be heard. Both thought simultaneously _It's not the machines, is it?_

But to both Piccolo's relief and irritation it turned out to be two human hunters. Gohan, who was standing only a few feet away from Piccolo, smiled at the men.

"Oi!" Gohan yelled as he faced the men. He'd never seen anyone else besides Piccolo that lived nearby.

The hunters were obviously scared witless at the sight of Piccolo, but one was able to say "G-get away kid!"

"Away? From what?" Gohan asked innocently.

The hunter pointed his shotgun barrel at Piccolo and yelled "THAT! Run away from it!"

Piccolo was quickly annoyed but when Gohan turned and looked at him, confusion evident on his face, he suddenly became self-conscious. He'd _never_ been self conscious about his looks before, he just accepted it as the way he was. It wasn't like he could change anyway. But if Gohan were ever to look at him the way those hunters where now, the way everyone else looked at him…he couldn't handle it.

"Leave. Now." Piccolo said menacingly, glaring daggers at the pair of humans. Piccolo extended his finger, to blast at them, but Gohan was in front of him in a split-second. Gohan was smiling slightly and he said gently "Don't sir, they don't know better."

Piccolo had not intended on killing them, though he had killed for much less in his day, he wanted to just frighten them into running away. But the sound of a gunshot echoed in his ears and Gohan's eyes grew very wide.

"OUCH!" Gohan yelled and rubbed his back. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" He yelled at the very stunned men.

"I…I only meant…I was aiming for that thing! You moved so fast!" The man stammered. Gohan was not hurt, it had barely even stung for a few seconds, but it was the thought of it. If he'd of been any other little boy that would have killed him.

Gohan marched up to the two and scowled at them. "You could've _killed_ something!" Gohan shouted as if it were the most obscene gesture ever imagined.

"You…how…your not hurt?" The hunter who'd shot him stammered yet again.

"Well that didn't feel good, but no I'm not injured." Gohan took the gun from the man with lightening speed. He looked at it with disgust then, with just a flick of his hand, broke it into pieces. "There, now you wont be hurting anything else." Gohan said irritably, he was not happy with these two.

"You…you" The man stuttered, then he regained his voice. "You **_freak_**!" He yelled before both men ran into the woods. Gohan could have easily caught up with them and done anything he wished to them, but he did nothing. He just stood there.

Gohan was silent for a long time, trying to understand why those men had said that. Piccolo felt odd about the situation. He burned first with rage and wanted badly to catch the men and beat them mercilessly. But he found himself just staring at Gohan with a mixture of both sympathy and remorse. He knew what it was like to be called such things, and Gohan was a very sensitive boy.

"Gohan." Piccolo said, his tone bordering dangerously close to compassion. Gohan looked around at him and stood awaiting the rest of his statement.

"You shouldn't listen to people like that. They don't know you. You are _not_ a freak." Piccolo practically spat the last word out, as if the word itself tasted bitter. He didn't want Gohan to hear those things, to be treated as he had been treated by humanity. Yes, the boy was abnormally strong, but he was also kind and friendly. He seemed to earnestly care for everyone and everything, not an easy task. He deserved to be treated better than that.

"I know sir. But I don't understand why they were so scared of you. I mean, they were afraid just looking at you…you didn't even _do_ anything."

Piccolo just shrugged it off. "It's the welcome I get from everyone." He said coldly, the small ounce of compassion he'd had before gone. Gohan scowled at his sensei's last statement, he wouldn't let him get away with that one.

"That's not true." Gohan said boldly, hoping this didn't anger his mentor more than he already was, but Gohan couldn't help himself. Piccolo looked at Gohan without an expression on his face but inside he was a little confused.

"On Namek they welcomed you, remember?" Gohan said, but Piccolo didn't change his expression nor did he say a word.

"And I'm not afraid of you, Mom isn't either." Gohan was quickly trying to come up with more names when Piccolo spoke.

"Maybe now, but you certainly were when you first saw me." Piccolo remembered quite well Gohan's evident fear the first time they'd met.

"No, not when I first saw you. Yes, you look different but the _sight _of you didn't scare me. You're actions did. You practically drowned me in that water and then threw me into a cliff, and you left me to fend for myself for six months! What kind of welcome did you expect after treating me that way." Gohan looked closer for some sign of understanding on his sensei's part but found none. "And mom, she wouldn't of been scared of you if you hadn't of killed all those people at the Teckenchi Budokai, and hated my dad so much. You know, if you were a little nicer to people they wouldn't be so scared of you."

Piccolo grunted and just starred at Gohan. _Kid's got a point._ But Piccolo would not admit he'd been wrong on any level, just because Gohan had a sudden moment of enlightenment.

"What does it matter?" Piccolo said in his usually low tone, but not gruffly. "Were friends now."

Gohan stared at him dumbly for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Then, forget it. It doesn't bother me anyway. Lets go." Piccolo took to the air and Gohan followed suit. Just as they should have turned in the direction of home Piccolo just kept flying straight ahead.

"Sir?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo didn't answer nor did he look at the boy.

"Where are we going? Home's back that way." He pointed in the opposite direction they were traveling.

"Shut up for a minute. You'll see soon enough." His sensei said. He didn't sound irritated at Gohan, which was what he'd feared was wrong. Gohan's curiosity increased to the point of almost tugging at Piccolo's gi and asking him again where they were going, or even say the infamous "Are we there yet?" line, but he knew better than to actually do it.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of flying at moderate speed, Gohan found they were hovering over a city. Piccolo looked over to Gohan but said nothing.

Gohan felt Piccolo grab his gi and pull him down to the ground with him, until both were standing on the sidewalk of a street. Gohan watched silently as women, children, and men of all ages and races ran as fast as they could away from Piccolo; most screaming while they did so.

The people around stared at Piccolo, making Gohan a tad uncomfortable. They would point and whisper, some children pulled their parents away from, what the little ones called, the monster. Gohan felt badly about Piccolo being so very different. He tugged on Piccolo's arm and looked rather apologetic.

"Sorry. I guess you were right. They do think you're different…"

"I told you it doesn't matter. But now you know, and can see for yourself what 'normal' humans are like." He looked down at Gohan and they made eye contact. "So the next time one of _them_ calls you a 'freak', or something similar, take it as a compliment. You are not one of them." With that Piccolo took to the air and Gohan followed. The two remained silent during the trip home but when they landed in Gohan's yard, and were met by the smell of supper, Gohan smiled.

"You're right you now." He said quietly, knowing Piccolo could here him clearly. "I'm glad I'm not like them…'cause then you'd hate me too and that would be worse than anything I can imagine. So, actually, I'm glad that guy called me a freak. You and me are both freaks."

Piccolo put his hand on Gohan's head and ruffled his hair. "I'll never understand how that mind of yours works." Gohan smiled and the two went inside together.

X-x-X-x-X

"Iya! Piccolo-san must you insist on putting your weights here!" ChiChi yelled irritably, she'd tripped on them for the third time that day.

"Bah, I could put them in the middle of the yard with signs around and you'd still trip on them." He retorted smoothly. Gohan's giggles could be heard from his room where he was studying.

"You be quiet!" ChiChi yelled at Gohan's open window. "You'd better be finished when I get up there or NO training."

Though Gohan didn't mind the threat he knew he'd just get it doubly hard tomorrow for missing today. So, Gohan hurried and kept working on his math.

Down below, Piccolo picked up his weights and did indeed put them in the middle of the yard. "There woman," he said mockingly "Think you can resist the urge to attack them now."

"Oh, hush!" She said, feigning anger. She continued with her work as Piccolo left and entered the woods. He did this once a week to catch food for them, though he himself never partook of the meals. He did let Gohan do the fishing now, the boy seemed to enjoy that, but he was a terrible hunter.

He silently cornered a deer and put his finger up to send a tiny key blast into it's neck when he heard a scream, and for him an ear-piercing one. Adrenaline, fear, anxiety and his new found protective instinct took over immediately as he flew toward the Son house.

_Don't let me be too late, let them be okay. _Piccolo pleaded. _Please, I'll never ask for anything else but just don't let me be too late!_

He was not too late and his fears were confirmed as he reached the clearing. It was, indeed, 10 and 11 come to claim the Sons. Piccolo pounced at 11 almost as soon as he came into view, hoping he had some element of surprise. The android easily threw him into the ground and continued his assault while 10 watched, it's what he seemed to be good at, and waited. There orders had been changed, they could kill anyone who gets in their way this time.

"Tell me," 10 said to ChiChi. "How did you and the boy survive? Both your wounds were fatal."

"I'm not telling you anything!" ChiChi yelled, fear and anger driving her closer to fighting him.

"Very well then." He said before striking out at her. But his fist had not even reached her when Gohan stopped him, anger evident on his face.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed. He powered up as high as he could, but had not regained his full strength yet. He lashed out at 10, punching him hard in the face (with a large portion of his ki backing it up) and the force sent the android back a few feet. But now Gohan was in trouble, the little adrenaline he'd mustered up for that attack was gone.

Gohan was hit hard in the stomach and sent flying away from his house, away from his mother whom he was trying to protect. 10 was above him instantly and Gohan let out a scream of fury as he jumped into the air, head-butting the android in the stomach. 10's eyes grew wide first in pain and then with anger. Lightning fast he punched at the boy, until he felt the other ki's of the Z-senshi.

Gohan saw a blast come at him and was involuntarily sent back a few years, to the battle with Nappa, when Piccolo had died for him. No, he wouldn't let that happen again. He couldn't let them do this to him, or Piccolo, or his mother. A sudden surge of energy and rage bubbled up inside Gohan, he recognized it immediately and let it overtake him; as he had done many times before. In the blink of an eye Gohan powered up and shot his own energy wave at the android. The force overpowered the android's blast and 10 narrowly escaped the wave intact.

Gohan regained his conscious mind and looked around to see what damage he'd done. He was alive but unfortunately so was the android, and it only took mere seconds for 10 to recover.

10 didn't speak but he understood now why the boy was a threat, he was indeed very powerful if he'd ever learn to control himself.

He ran toward the boy, Gohan readied himself the best he could for the oncoming attack, but just as the android neared him he was hit hard on the head and sent flying backward. Gohan looked in front of him, expecting once again to see Piccolo, but was surprised that his savior was Vegeta. The prince stood not but two feet ahead of Gohan and had knocked that android into yesterday.

_Wow, he's really strong._ Was the first thought to enter Gohan's mind, but as he stared at Vegeta wonderingly he noted something else about the prince. He looked really, _really_ mad.

Vegeta grabbed 10 around his neck and squeezed tightly. The android struggled against the Saiyan until he regained enough energy to speak.

"You are Goku's enemy, are you not?" 10 asked bewildered. Vegeta just starred down at his quickly blanching foe. "You are, I know you are. Why fight us then, we're merely picking up where Frieza left off."

Vegeta snarled and said to 10, in a voice that could have caused even Piccolo to shiver, "Kakarrot is not dead, he is allowed to die by my hands alone! But _you_…you attack his mate and offspring, while he is away from Earth and unable to protect them as he should. You disgust me, not even **_I_** would stoop so low."

Vegeta strengthened his steel-grip on 10's neck and the android lost his vocal abilities. Vegeta then loosened his grip slightly and asked coarsely "Are there others like you?"

The android smiled evilly and replied "Other androids?"

"Yes, now answer me. Are there others?" Vegeta was glowing from rage by now. Gohan seemed to be entranced by Vegeta's power, it had grown so much since Namek.

The only sound that could be heard now was 10's outrageous, evil laughs. They were quiet at first but now he had tears coming from his eyes from his laughing fit. Vegeta knew the android would say no more. In fact, 10 seemed to be mocking the prince and Vegeta couldn't have that.

Vegeta powered up and let a ki blast form in the hand that encircled 10's neck. Without a word his power severed the android's head from his body and the remains fell in a heap on the ground. 'Wows' and 'cools' could be heard from the other Z-senshi, who'd taken care of 11 themselves.

Gohan noticed the others then, funny that he'd not even sensed them before now. He was smiling, it was finally over. He looked up at Vegeta, who had powered down and stood with his arms crossed and scowling. He reminded Gohan of how Piccolo looked.

"Thank you sir." Gohan said to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted and turned to him, not happy in the least. "Get this straight brat, I only did this because you're a Saiyan, for anyone else on this miserable planet I would not have bothered. And don't expect it to happen again." With that the prince powered up and flew into the distance.

"Don't worry about him, he's a lot of talk." Tien said to Gohan. "He was the first to get here you know, so don't let that tough-guy act fool you. He'd help again I think."

"Does it matter?" Krillin said. "I mean, their gone now. Everything will go back to normal, no more sitting on 'pins and needles'". He laughed then.

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed and deep in thought. Everything will go back to normal, but he didn't want that, he didn't want to go back to the waterfall. Sure, maybe to meditate sometimes but not permanently, not for the rest of his life…alone.

"Well, I guess that's that." Yamcha said. "See you guys later." He leapt into the air, carrying the two bodies with him, heading for Capsule Corp. so Bulma could investigate the machines.

Soon enough everyone had left, leaving ChiChi, Gohan and Piccolo to themselves. Piccolo was slightly marred, Gohan as well, but nothing serious. ChiChi sat on the step in front of her door and watched her son and friend. The young boy went to his sensei and bowed respectfully.

"Thanks for all your help Piccolo-san." He said thoughtfully. Piccolo just nodded.

"So, does this mean you're leaving us?" Gohan asked solemnly, believing he already knew the answer.

"…" No answer from Piccolo. He couldn't decide what to say, what to do. _Should I stay, even without a valid reason? What will Son think? _With that Piccolo could have smacked himself. _I don't care what he thinks, or anyone else. So I've gone soft, so what? Looks like I'm not the only one._ Piccolo almost smirked as the image of a very pissed off Saiyan prince entered his head.

Gohan took the lack of answer to be a 'yes', emotions overtook him and he pounced on his sensei. "Please don't go sir!" He shouted after wrapping his arms tightly around Piccolo's waist. "I love you being here, meditating, sitting with us, even training me." Gohan thought of a quick bargain, the only one his sensei might find worthwhile. "Please, if you stay I'll train extra hard. We can spar as long as you want, everyday…all day. Please, just stay here with us."

"You really want me to stay?" Piccolo asked, somewhat shaken up.

"YES!" Gohan said quickly, too quickly.

"Listen Gohan. I'll not be some rebound father you can just toss away once Son gets back. Think hard about this one, cause if I stay it's for good." Piccolo waited, Gohan stood by him thinking silently for nearly a minute. Then he looked up at his mentor.

"Please, you're my best friend. I want you to stay for as long as you can, even if it's forever."

Piccolo felt better, Gohan was smiling up at him and tears were quickly filling his eyes. _Happy tears I think. _Piccolo said to himself.

"And what about your mother?" Piccolo asked lowly.

A voice from behind them rang out as she neared the two. "I couldn't of said it better myself."

Gohan grabbed a hold of his mother's garb when she was close enough. Now he had his best friend in one arm and his mother in the other…it couldn't get any better than this.

Piccolo was not smiling, or crying, or showing any type of emotion but inside he was relieved, even pleased with the turn of events. The last week had kept him worried over nothing, he was welcome here. He had a home, and a family.

Gohan let go of them, happy beyond words, and walked toward the house.

"What's for supper?" He asked.

"Do you think of anything besides your stomach?" Piccolo asked gruffly, though it's humorous intent was not missed and ChiChi laughed.

"I do believe Piccolo was going to catch something." She turned to Piccolo then. "I believe your slacking on you job. _You_ catch it, _I_ cook it, remember."

"Fine, next time evil androids come to kill you, I'll just ignore your screams for help and bring home your precious supper." Piccolo couldn't believe his own words, did he just crack a joke?

"Hey, that's pretty funny." Gohan said through fits of laughter. "You should be a comedian."

Gohan was picked up off the ground with that comment and was now facing an annoyed Namek. Piccolo scowled at him and Gohan quit laughing, but continued smiling until he finally said "Or not."

Piccolo grunted, put Gohan down and turned toward the forest.

"Where you going?" Gohan asked.

"Where do you think? To get that disgusting substance you call food."

Gohan entered the house then and sat at the table. His mom was in the beginnings of fixing supper, busying herself with cutting vegetables and boiling water.

"Mom, did you really mean it? You want Piccolo-san to stay, even if its forever?" Gohan asked.

"Yes dear, I meant it. He's my friend now too."

"That's good. I'm glad he's your friend too. I won't forget about him when Dad gets back, I couldn't ever do that. He thinks up some of the strangest things." Gohan slid off his chair and was walking away when he mom stopped him.

"Gohan." He turned around and faced her.

"Uh-huh?" He asked.

"That wasn't just some strange thought of Piccolo's." ChiChi said. "Kids your age usually look for a father figure when theirs' is gone. What Piccolo meant was that just because you see him that way now, that doesn't mean he should be forgotten when Goku gets back. Do you understand?"

Gohan nodded consent. "But I could never forget about him. He's my best friend, he really is. Even if Dad was here, Piccolo would still be that, and my sensei too. No, I'll never just forget about him."

"That's good." ChiChi said. "Cause I know for a fact he could never forget about you."

Gohan smiled, yeah he knew it, but to hear his own mother say it was nice. Piccolo was his friend, they cared about each other. Maybe Piccolo wasn't the best at showing it but at least he proved it when it really counts.

A few hours passed and supper was finished. Piccolo had just sat and watched the Sons eat, as he usually did. Every few days he'd eat some fruit if he was hungry, otherwise his place was adorned with only a glass of water. This was what he liked, being here with them.

_Softie. I'm just a big old softie._ Piccolo thought.

Gohan was now sitting in the floor of the living room, ChiChi was reading in a chair, and Piccolo was sitting on his couc…he'd grown quit fond of that couch.

"Hey, look at this." Gohan said, holding up the picture he'd been drawing. ChiChi nodded in approval after glancing slightly at it. Piccolo however, was not sure exactly what the boy had made.

"What's it supposed to be?" Piccolo asked, tone still emotionless.

Gohan looked at his picture and laughed, he'd held it upside down. He turned it around and showed it again to Piccolo. It was the three of them: ChiChi, Piccolo and Gohan. They were all standing together, and there names were written below their figures. ChiChi held Gohan's hand and stood next to Piccolo. Piccolo was not smiling but he didn't look angry, he looked content. And at the bottom of the page it said "The Sons". Piccolo had to smirk at that; his father was down in that fire-pit enraged at his son, the demon king, who'd now been initiated as part of the Son family.

What a good mercenary he was. Born to destroy Son Goku and look at him now. He practically **belongs** to his son and am now considered part of his family. The irony, the bloody irony of it all.

"Not bad." Piccolo said, Gohan smiled at him.

"Gohan, time for bed." ChiChi said. Gohan stood up and went to his mother.

" 'Night mom." He said before hugging and kissing her. She did the same and sent him on his way.

"Good night Piccolo-san." He yelled from up the stairs. ChiChi chuckled and Piccolo grunted.

"Hai, goodnight Piccolo-san. See you in the morning." ChiChi stood and retreated up the stairs to her own room.

Piccolo was left of the couch so he laid down, arm pillowing his head and knees slightly drawn up as he had done the first night. More and more of his thoughts had been pleasant lately and it was not as bad as Piccolo had thought it would be. Going soft had its advantages, the good definitely outnumbered the bad.

Piccolo was tired tonight, he'd not slept for several days (which was usual) but after that run-in with the androids he was ready for sleep. He'd no more than dosed off when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly to see who it was and it was Gohan.

"Sir?" Gohan asked timidly.

Grunt. "What?" Piccolo asked, he was getting pretty tired.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Just for tonight, please." Gohan pleaded.

"Go to bed." Piccolo said hoarsely. "Does it look like I have room for you?" The latter was not a question, it was the truth. There really wasn't room for the boy.

"Please sir. Please." Gohan asked again. Even without looking Piccolo knew there were probably tears in his eyes.

The brat was giving him the 'face', he just knew it. The 'face', as Piccolo dubbed it, was a trick Gohan pulled on him when he really wanted his sensei to do things his way. It worked every time, and Piccolo couldn't figure out why either. Maybe it was the eyes, all innocent and big. Maybe it was the pouting lips, slightly trembling. Or maybe it was just the kid himself. Piccolo didn't know, but whatever the reason it bent him every time.

Too bad that attack can't be used on his enemies, it sure made Piccolo give in.

"Fine." He hissed, knowing full well his tone wouldn't stop Gohan in the least.

Gohan crawled onto Piccolo's stomach and laid there, belly down and curled into a ball with his face buried in Piccolo's massive chest. Gohan could hear Piccolo's heart again and feel him breathing, the rhythm relaxed him thoroughly.

Gohan had laid on him a while when the boy shivered, Piccolo reached above him and pulled a cover off the couch. After wrapping the boy up he slowly rested his hand on Gohan's head and ruffled his hair, this was one of the few fond gestures he'd allow himself to do. The hugging, kissing and junk like that was all too much, way too much.

Piccolo thought to himself that a hug here and there wouldn't be too bad, then he looked down at Gohan on his chest. A small smile played his lips as Piccolo thought of what he'd of done once-upon-a-time to anyone who dared lay on him, or even touch him for that matter. Not anymore, at least not with Gohan; he would always be the exception.

Gohan lay there, not quite asleep yet, though he was pretending to be. Piccolo would get angry if he knew Gohan was still awake. So, he'd just fake sleep for a while. Besides, he liked Piccolo playing with his hair, it was probably the only thing Piccolo ever did toward Gohan voluntarily.

The two lay there and eventually both fell asleep, Gohan didn't have the nightmare he had been fearing. He never had nightmares when he was this close to Piccolo, he knew Piccolo would take care of him.

Piccolo didn't have a nightmare either. Yes, the first night he'd been at the Sons he'd been engulfed in a horrible nightmare. Most of those came from visions of his sire's past, though some where not. He'd had the nightmares much worse before Gohan came into his life, every night he slept he'd have them. But not now, he rarely had them now. That pleased him, he'd never enjoyed waking in a cold sweat, heart racing, mind reeling from past to present anyway. No, nightmares he did not miss.

ChiChi slowly made her way downstairs, for some reason she was both extremely thirsty and curious as to where Gohan was. She'd woken up with her throat hurting her, when she opened Gohan's door his bed was still made, had not even been slept in. She crept down the stairs and went to the sink first. After quenching her thirst she turned and looked at the couch, expecting to see the usual green alien lying there. She turned to walk up stairs again but had to take a second glance, something was wrong with Piccolo.

ChiChi crept slowly over to the sleeping warrior, remembering with vivid clarity what happened the last time she'd done so. No, she did not fear him anymore, but she did know not to startle him like that. A smile warmed her face as she realized what was causing Piccolo's body to seem so misshapen in the dark. Gohan was asleep on his chest, covered up against the slight chill I the air, and Piccolo's large green hand rested on top his head. Even in his sleep he tends to protect him.

_They look so sweet_, ChiChi thought to herself. Piccolo seemed to make a good pillow, but she'd not ever tell him that.

Suddenly, ChiChi felt self-conscious, like she was intruding on a private party or something. She imagined Piccolo or Gohan waking up to her starring at them and she involuntarily blushed; this was not for her to see. So, she backed away slowly, careful not to make a sound as she made her way back to the foot of the stairs. As she made her way to her room she again smiled as she passed Gohan's room.

ChiChi thought silently about the two boys on her couch, as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the first she'd had since Goku had left.


	7. Sentiments and Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own…practically anything…much less Dragonball Z. Thanks a lot for reminding me.

Obviously, I'm continuing this story. So far everyone's wanted it to carry on…and the few of you that commented about Goku said to keep him away. I've come up with my own plan for that one, so don't you guys worry. I'll be keeping this going indefinitely…but from now on I'm playing it by ear, I don't know exactly what I'm doing from chapter to chapter but I have a mental outline for it. So, here we go…hope you enjoy.

**Marshmellowdragon:** For me, being sick meant still having to do both…yuck. But, I'm better now and still alive. Anyway, glad you liked it. (Why I right cute stuff I don't know) but thanks for the review.

**New Dye:** Wow, funny…and long. Love your comments and questions! Answers: #1. Because I have in insatiable flare for the dramatic. I overdid it, I knew that when I was writing it but I just…couldn't…help…myself! Oh well, hope you didn't get too annoyed by it…I know I'm such a guppy. #2. Because they love confusing us and irritating the truly devoted fans! #3. Androids are over and done with…I think. Like I said, I'm playing by ear but I haven't really considered their coming back (or anything else from Dr. Gero) yet. Thanks for the possible idea though. (PS. I am a she too).

**Kat17:** Your so nice, I'm glad you like the story. You and others have let me know not to end it, and to leave Goku out. (I even got one very disturbing email that was actually threatening me not to end this, how crazy is that?) I'll take it as a complement. (Hehe, -sweat drops, looks around and laughs nervously- ) But really, thanks for the review. So happy to have my lovely reviewers.

**Volcanic: **Cool. _Cool!_ You called me cool? Wow, that word and me have never been remotely placed together…thanks! Your nice…I don't think your "dorky" or any word related to it. HEY, I got your review for "Anything is Possible" you were right. I updated it so will you read it again and tell me what you think, pretty please. -thumbs up- You're a dear. But really, listen up, I admire that you're a high school student and write as well as you do. It's impressive…you should have read my C.R.A.P I tried to write in high school (not that I'm great now or anything) but your good. Keep it up. ;) Thanks for the review.

**Ashirum:** Veggie-head is a softie…you get a better taste of it now. -winks- Thanks for the review, sorry if I killed the Androids off too quick but they were getting on my nerves…plus I figured a month was long enough. Thanks a lot for the review.

**The Ace of Authors:** I don't know if I've told you before but I love your name! I'm continuing the story (obviously. -slaps my forehead-). Anyway, so glad to get the review. And relieved you didn't find Ch. 5 romantic. Thanks a lot, I appreciate the vote of confidence.

**The-Great-Eagleman:** Thank you, thank you. By popular demand I am indeed continuing. Thanks for the review.

**Nyx:** You gave me a great idea, hope you don't mind. Expect to see Goku in some random future chapter. Hehe, is he gonna get it! Thanks for the review.

**Fallen Ryu:** Well, too bad you're not then, huh? Hehe, so glad you like the story. Thank you for the input.

**DBZdragon:** Thank you so much. 'Great'…really. -sighs wistfully- I honestly didn't think I'd get more than five reviews for this whole thing. I'm so glad you guys are nice and leave such great reviews. Not a single flame yet! I'm so happy. Thank you for your kind words…read on.

WARNING: This chapter is sappy. I mean, I don't know why I like writing such disgusting cuteness and creating wet eyes but I do. So if you just get plain tired of the sentimentality presented randomly throughout this chapter, I understand completely. Anyway, moving on.

Chapter 7

Gohan stirred, slowly regaining consciousness, and took a deep breath. _I know that smell._ He thought to himself but was still too drowsy to form the connection. Gohan opened his eyes but quickly shut them again, he was downstairs on the couch?

_Oh yeah, I slept with Piccolo last night…or rather on him._ Gohan smiled and chuckled inwardly. _I like this, I'm comfy. Besides, it's to early to get up anyway._ So Gohan wrapped the blanket more firmly around him and buried his face into Piccolo's chest, it wasn't very often he got to stay with Piccolo all night anyway. No light filled the room yet, so Gohan knew it must be _very_ early in the morning. But Gohan was wide awake and just resting against Piccolo, who did indeed make a good pillow.

Piccolo too stirred. He'd always awoke early the few times he slept, especially in this household for some reason. He looked down at Gohan's still sleeping form (Gohan was a very convincing faker) and decided he'd not get up yet. His green hand rested on Gohan's head and he once again ruffled his friend's wild hair.

Piccolo couldn't help but notice how his hand practically engulfed the boy's head, like a hat. And it amazed him how this hand, that had the blood of innocent people on it, that had blown away entire mountains and eliminated the moon itself, could fit so perfectly over this child's head.

Gohan moved and tapped his fingers against Piccolo's hand. He rolled over and looked at his sensei's face and smiled. He loved confusing Piccolo, it was so easy to do. Piccolo pulled back his hand but Gohan caught one of his fingers, it's all his tiny hand could afford, and tugged at him to put his hand back down. So Piccolo did, more curious about the boy's behavior than anything.

Gohan had never gotten this close to Piccolo and _stayed_ close to him for so long. He contorted his hand up and Piccolo did the same, his face nearly showing the confusion etching his mind. Gohan placed his hand up to Piccolo's, palm to palm, and he just starred at the two appendages. Gohan's entire hand outstretched didn't even make it to the beginnings of Piccolo's fingers, that's how much bigger his hand was than Gohan's. Gohan had a lot of growing to do if he was ever going to catch up to Piccolo.

Gohan smiled, pulled at Piccolo's hand, and tried to place it back on his head like one would a ball cap. Piccolo laughed inwardly at Gohan's behavior. _This kid is strange, that's all there is to it._

Well, Gohan just liked being with Piccolo, that's all there was to it. The Namek was, right now, the closest thing he had to a father. Yet Gohan had always been an affectionate boy, though he knew better than to just go hugging around on Piccolo, it made him mad. His mom and dad had always been the touchy type too; they hugged him, kissed him, tickled him and a lot of other playful stuff. But the thought of Piccolo being like Goku had been, with the three-year-old antics and baby talk, was odd and out of place. But Gohan had to admit, Piccolo-san was getting much better than he'd been before.

Suddenly, Piccolo let go of Gohan's head and lay very still. Gohan thought Piccolo might be mad at first but when he looked up at his sensei there was no anger, just an expression on his face Gohan didn't recognize.

"Hey," he said both lowly and quietly. "Do…" He stopped like he'd forgotten what he was going to say, then started again. "Do you remember what you said to me, after the androids attacked you…just before you passed out?"

Gohan thought hard, a lot of that day was blurred. He played over in his mind the sudden attack, nearly drowning, the broken ribs, Piccolo almost knocking him out, the sword. Gohan stopped thinking for a minute, he was suddenly flooded with horrible memories of that sword ripping through him. The boy's hand reached up under his nightshirt and felt the scar on his abdomen.

_What all **did** I say to Piccolo? I asked if he'd wish me back…he said yes. It all got really dark then, Oh!_ Gohan smiled once again and looked Piccolo in the face.

"Yes. I remember." Gohan said. He had thought it would be his goodbye, and he wanted his mentor to know he cared about him and that they were friends. So, he'd said so…though he'd been pretty sure he was going to die at the time.

"Hmm" was all the comment Piccolo gave He grunted, almost inwardly at himself, and let out a deep breath of air, almost like a resigned sigh. Then said "Same to you."

Gohan was a little startled by this. Yeah, he knew Piccolo cared and all…he'd even said so when he was dying. But that was dying! People say crazy things they would never normally say when they're about to fade out. So Piccolo just admitted, of his own free will and of sound mind, to being best friends with and caring about his student? Yes, he had.

Piccolo felt the front of his gi get wet, he knew Gohan was crying. _I think that's a good thing this time._

He didn't move or say a word, he was uncomfortable and partly wanted to take back his statement. But you can't take back words any more than you can unring a bell. Besides, whether he liked it or not, he'd grown attached to this child whom he half considered a non-biological son; not to mention that confusing, harpy woman.

_I must be losing my mind._ Piccolo thought to himself. He'd never actually say "I love you" to Gohan, ChiChi or anyone else; though he was certain that's what had happened. Those three words held power, he knew that much. It's one thing to act on them, he'd done that enough already. But to say them, admit it and open up to another person, was nerve wracking to say the least. It was even slightly frightening, to the former demon anyway. He could live without such sentimentality.

"Get up." Piccolo said rather gruffly, leaning forward. Gohan didn't let go though. He wrapped his arms and legs, as far as they could reach, tightly around Piccolo's middle.

"Nuh-uh" Gohan mumbled playfully. "Too early."

"Not too early to spar if you don't get off." Piccolo growled, tugging at the boy. He could of easily thrust him off but he knew the kid was just being foolish, but still Piccolo was getting irritated.

"Whatever you want sir." Gohan said happily. At that moment he'd of done anything Piccolo said. Sparring all morning sure didn't sound like fun but if that's what Piccolo wanted then Gohan would do it.

"…" Nothing from Piccolo, that was unexpected. _He doesn't like sparring, that's no secret._

Then Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up that all too familiar 'patter' on the roof and the warrior looked outside for good measure. It was now, indeed, raining.

Grunt. "Get off me or I'll throw you in the mud." Piccolo spat out harshly.

"Then I guess we'd both get wet 'cause I ain't letting go."

Gohan didn't laugh that time but he did give Piccolo's waist one last squeeze before hopping onto the couch, he knew better than to try Piccolo's patience any more that morning. Gohan squirmed on the cushions until he was laying down and comfortable, it was going to be a lazy, rainy day. He watched Piccolo turn away from him and walk to the door.

"Where you going?" Gohan asked, somewhat baffled.

"Out." Piccolo said, though it sounded more like a deep grunt than a word.

"But it's raining." Gohan said, but Piccolo was already out the door before Gohan reached mid-sentence.

Gohan huffed and laid down again, he was tired and it was still really early in the morning. _I'll sleep a little longer, maybe Piccolo will be back when I wake up…I wonder what he's doing?_

Hours passed, no sign of Piccolo. ChiChi had woken over an hour after Piccolo had left and found Gohan asleep on the couch, so she let him be. She wondered then where Piccolo had gone to, but figured it was something important for him to leave so early and without a goodbye.

Soon the smell of breakfast woke the hungry demi-saiyan and led him into the kitchen. He expected to see his sensei at the table as usual, drinking water and lightly scowling at the 'disgusting substances' Gohan ate. But he was still gone and had not been back while Gohan slept.

ChiChi questioned Gohan and he explained that Piccolo had left very early that morning, not saying where he was going. ChiChi wasn't worried, though it was the first time he'd left with such little warning, it was still early in the day and he had plenty of time to return.

Several more hours passed and it was lunch time. The rain had grown steadily worse and was now accompanied by regimes of thunder and lighting. Still, ChiChi told herself not to worry and said several times to Gohan "He's one of the strongest fighters on the planet. I think he can take care of himself." But the words only eased Gohan's tension momentarily.

Gohan locked himself away in his room for a large portion of the day studying, though not fully voluntarily. When he'd finally finished a large portion of his studies for the entire week he made his way downstairs.

The worst of the storm was over, to the Sons' relief. But the rain was still steady and heavy, not looking like it was going to stop any time soon. Piccolo, however, had still not turned up since he'd left Gohan early that morning.

It was only after Dinner had long since passed and it would soon be dark out that ChiChi let the situation concern her.

_A month. He's been here nearly a month and never has he done this. Not a word from him all day…no information about where he was going…not even a real goodbye to anyone._ ChiChi scrubbed away at the pot she'd been cleaning for the last ten minutes. She shook herself out of such thoughts and finished the dishes. Glancing out the window ever few minutes to see if she could catch a glimpse of her green friend.

_I thought he was staying for good. Did he change his mind? Surely he would of told us so, wouldn't he?_ ChiChi sat at the table and faced the front door, so she'd be the first to know Piccolo was back and safe.

_Wrinkles! All this worrying is going to give me wrinkles. _She let her head droop and lean on her arms, whilst she slouched in the chair. Piccolo would get back soon, she hoped.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He'd not left the window for nearly two hours in hopes that he'd catch sight of Piccolo flying home. No such luck. When his mom had been sitting at the table for several minutes Gohan walked passed her and to the door.

"Mom." Gohan said boldly.

ChiChi lifted her head and looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I'm going to look for Piccolo. He's been gone way too long."

ChiChi was skeptical and it showed on her face, she didn't want Gohan out in the rain. "I don't know…" she started.

"Please Mom." Gohan pleaded. "He'd do the same for me…he'd of left hours ago if it had been me." Gohan sounded somewhat guilty that he'd not acted as Piccolo would have. He had to go.

ChiChi didn't like this. Piccolo should be able to take care of himself, Gohan shouldn't have to go out and get him. _It's not really storming anymore…just raining. No harm in letting him try I guess._

"Okay," She said. "But only until dark, then you get home. Piccolo's lived on his own most of his life…I'm sure he's fine."

Gohan opened the door and shut it quickly, trying not to get the indoors wet. He took to the air and searched for his mentor's ki. He couldn't pick it up, so he tried harder and turned his head in all directions…still nothing. _I'm not as good at reading ki's as Piccolo is…he might just be far away._ So Gohan took off and headed for the waterfall, the most likely place Piccolo would be.

Piccolo was not there. Gohan was disappointed, cold, wet and getting upset. _Where is Piccolo?_ Gohan thought. The boy ruled out all possibilities that Piccolo was dead…or nearly dead. That couldn't be…he was too strong for that.

_If something big had happened I would have felt it._ Gohan rationalized. _So he's around here somewhere._

Gohan sped off in the direction of the desert area he and Piccolo had trained in. He remembered a cave not far from here that they'd slept in several times. Maybe Piccolo was there. Upon arrival Gohan was overjoyed when he noticed movement from inside the cave.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, but when the shadowed creature came into view it was a dinosaur. Gohan yelped and took to the air quickly, getting out of rang of the sharp teeth.

_Man! Where is he? I wonder if he went back home? No, probably not. It's barely been an hour since I left and-_ "ACHEW!"

Gohan sneezed quite loudly and his thoughts were lost. He looked to the sky and even through the dark rain clouds he could tell the sun was setting. Soon it would be dark, but he just couldn't go back without Piccolo…he just couldn't.

_Piccolo would stay out all night looking for me, I know he would. So that's what I'll do…darkness or not._ Gohan turned in all directions and shouted "PICCOLO!", in hopes that the Namekain's sensitive ears would pick him up. _Sorry for breaking your rule Mom, but I've got to find him._

Again Gohan flew in the direction of the waterfall. The valley and mountains surrounding it were Piccolo's old territory…that's where he had to be.

"ACHEW! …A-…ACHEW!" Gohan sniffled and shook from the cold.

The rain seemed to have gotten colder, or maybe it was just that Gohan was flying with the wind blowing on him fiercely. Whatever the reason Gohan was starting to feel weaker. His teeth chattered loudly, his breathing was becoming irregular and he was developing a fever. He knew he needed out of the rain but one thought drove him on…_I've got to find Piccolo._

He opened the door and stepped inside. ChiChi raised her head instantly and took in the wonderful sight. Piccolo was back. He looked tired and beaten. His clothes were torn in several places and he was somewhat bloody.

ChiChi forgot herself and jumped at Piccolo after he shut the door, locking him in a hug.

Piccolo stood stunned for a minute, she never did that…ever.

ChiChi let go and immediately looked behind him, expecting a smiling Gohan…but there was no one. She looked up sharply at Piccolo, fear etched into every corner of her face.

"Where's Gohan?" She asked him, expecting he knew.

"What do you mean?" He asked gruffly, he'd been gone all day…how would he know?

"He went out looking for you!" She screamed, calming herself quickly when she saw Piccolo wince. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely, getting worried himself.

"What do you mean 'why' you jerk? You've been gone all day, in a storm, without a word to anyone where you were going or when you'd be back!"

Piccolo's head hung slightly and he mumbled something about "training."

Suddenly the door opened. Outside stood a very wet, _very _pissed off Vegeta carrying a shivering Gohan. He nearly tossed the boy at Piccolo and threw a bottle at ChiChi.

"What-" ChiChi started when Vegeta interrupted.

"That's medicine from the blue-haired onna. The boy came to her looking for you." He pointed to Piccolo. That woman had threatened Vegeta with no food or GR indefinitely if he didn't return the boy safely. He'd normally just blast away anyone who'd dare threaten him…but that onna had gotten to him, even he had to admit it.

Vegeta turned haughtily and stepped outside but before he could take off ChiChi yelled to him.

"Thank you Vegeta." She said smiling, though she'd forced herself to do so.

Vegeta grunted, glared and then took off. He wanted nothing more to do with Kakkarot's family and that Namek. He'd seen enough of them the last two days to last the rest of his life. _I'll enjoy killing you Kakkarot…I **will** beat you._

Gohan stirred, he lazily opened his eyes and looked around. _Oh No!_

He jerked up instantly but the pain in his head was tremendous, he laid back down. He then tried to regain his bearings. He'd gone to the waterfall, the training grounds, the mountains and valleys Piccolo trained in, then to Kami's lookout, then to Capsule Corp.

_What happened after I saw Kami?_ Gohan thought. Trying hard to remember though most of the night was blurred. _Kami had told me to go home but then I left him…Bulma's mom opened the door…then nothing. I don't remember anything after that._

"He's awake." A low voice said. Gohan recognized it immediately…Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san? Is that you?" Gohan asked, he couldn't see anything clearly. But it didn't sound like Gohan's voice that rang out, it sounded like an old man's. Gohan cleared his throat, coughed deeply then tried again. "Piccolo?"

"I'm here." The low voice said, directly above him.

"I was looking for you." Gohan said softly. "I'm glad your alright. We were worried."

"Yeah, I heard." Piccolo said somewhat sadly. "Sorry."

"I'm just…(cough)…relieved." Gohan rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball. _Piccolo's back. Everything's alright now._

"Gohan, honey." ChiChi said, sitting on his bed.

Gohan turned his head in her direction and blinked constantly. Slowly the two forms took shape and finally he could see them somewhat clearly.

"How do you feel?" ChiChi asked.

"Fine." Gohan lied. He didn't want Piccolo mad or worried…or anything but content with him.

"Are you sure?" ChiChi asked suspiciously. "You've caught a bad cold. Your fever just broke an hour ago."

_An hour? _Gohan thought. "How long have I been asleep?" Gohan asked.

"Since Vegeta brought you home yesterday." She said.

"Vegeta? When did I see him?" Gohan asked, he didn't recall even thinking of seeing Vegeta.

"Honey, he brought you home with medicine from Bulma. She called to check on you this morning. You passed out on her front steps."

Both ChiChi and Piccolo watched Gohan's facial expressions.

"I did?" He asked both shocked and embarrassed.

"Yes. Now tell me the truth, how do you feel?" ChiChi asked more sternly.

"Yucky. Just stupid and…yucky." He said quietly, feeling so humiliated by the whole thing. Kami had told him to go home but Gohan wouldn't listen, then he passed out in front of Mrs. Briefs, Bulma probably examined him or something, then she forced Vegeta to take him home. _Vegeta, of all people, his royal **highness** probably hates me right about now._ Gohan thought dejectedly.

"Stupid? What do you mean stupid?" ChiChi asked, not realizing Gohan didn't want to talk about any of it…especially in front of Piccolo.

_Piccolo's probably laughing at me right now. I overreacted , he knows it too. I feel so dumb, just a silly little kid. I don't want to even look at him._ Gohan rolled over, his back to both Piccolo and his mother.

"Just leave me alone." Gohan pleaded quietly, he was in no mood for an argument.

"Gohan?" ChiChi asked oddly. "What-"

"I'm tired. Both of you go away!" Gohan said bitterly, he rarely felt as foolish as he did now.

"Take your medicine, then we'll go." ChiChi said solemnly. He did so and waited for them to leave.

When they were out and he heard the door shut, he cried. Not his normal tears though, these tears stung his eyes and burned his cheeks. _I didn't know tears could hurt._ He thought sadly.

He wasn't sure how long he'd cried, he didn't really care. He tossed and turned, feeling light headed and his lungs hurt from coughing.

Soon he was feeling sleepy, very sleepy. He didn't really want to go to sleep but it seemed he had no choice. Before he could protest his eye lids closed of their own accord and he was lost in his world of nightmares.

Piccolo had stood outside Gohan's doorway since he kicked him out, listening to the whimpers, the gasps, and the coughs. Now he just stood scowling. Gohan had never done that before, nor had the boy ever seemed so distant. Piccolo was worried, he didn't care if it showed either. What was wrong with Gohan?

Piccolo had not left Gohan's side since Vegeta had brought him home. He carried the boy to his room with ChiChi close behind him. Both had disrobed him, dried him off and tucked him into bed. ChiChi had woken him slightly, enough so he could take the medicine, but he was delirious and kept mumbling some urgent message under his breath. Piccolo's generous ears could not even pick up what had been said. Gohan had looked at them but didn't see them, he was quickly unconscious again with a steadily growing fever.

ChiChi had put the medicine bottle by the bed that evening and crawled in bed with her sick child. She held him close, though she knew all would be well, she still hated seeing Gohan like this. No matter how strong he got he would always be her baby.

She'd not argued any farther with Piccolo that night nor any the next day. Whatever anguish Piccolo was going through was punishment enough, ChiChi reasoned. Normally she could not read an inch past the thick mask Piccolo wore, she'd never seen hardly the slightest expression appear there…save for anger or the normal scowl. But that night he'd been readable, very readable. Somehow he'd let the shield down and some traces of sorrow, guilt and even remorse adorned his features.

_He's learned his lesson. He knows better than to do that again…he'd better not do that again._ ChiChi thought. She very well couldn't be upset with Piccolo any longer, not after the way he treated them after Gohan returned.

First, he'd helped ChiChi get Gohan warm and dry, then she gave her son the medicine. After changing she went to Gohan's room to find that Piccolo was still standing against the wall watching her boy. She touched one of his folded arms and smiled slightly at him, wanting to ease his apparent worry.

"He'll be fine when the fever breaks. It's just a bad cold." She said.

He was looking down at her, seeming to be relieved, and nodded. She walked past him and slipped into Gohan's bed, wrapped her arms around her son and began messaging his arms. Gohan had always liked her doing that, it relaxed him…ChiChi remembered. The small amount of light from the night-lamp was barely enough to see by. But ChiChi turned and looked at Piccolo again, his demeanor had not changed and his eyes were fastened on Gohan's sleeping form.

Gohan thrashed through the night, waking ChiChi up instantly. She looked at him and felt his forehead, his fever was still very high. The medicine was to be taken every six hours, it was still not time for it yet. ChiChi tried to stay awake but she dosed off accidentally, but woke up quickly when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Here." Came a Piccolo's low voice as he handed her the medicine bottle.

ChiChi checked the clock and indeed it was time for his next dose, she'd nearly slept through it.

"Thanks." She said, then woke Gohan slightly. He was very feverish and whispering incoherent words to some invisible force, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. When the medicine was in him Piccolo took it from her and sat it on the table.

_It's three o'clock, next dose is at nine._ ChiChi thought to herself. "Nine O'clock, the next does is at nine." She told Piccolo, whom she assumed was listening. She was always awake before nine, but she wanted to be sure.

Early the next morning, 7:17 a.m. the clock read, ChiChi looked down at Gohan and felt his forehead…still hot. She turned on her side and found that Piccolo had not moved from his spot against the wall, his eyes still focused on Gohan. As if reading her thoughts Piccolo answered her question.

"I don't sleep."

"Sometimes you do." ChiChi said quietly, walking past him and toward the door.

"Rarely." He said, ending the conversation.

The entire day had been such. ChiChi did the chores and Piccolo stayed with Gohan. The medicine was given at the appropriate times (when Piccolo went and told ChiChi) and finally the fever broke, only an hour later Gohan woke up.

Piccolo couldn't stand it anymore, he had to check on him. He opened the door slightly and gazed on Gohan's sleeping form. It was apparent the boy had been crying, though Piccolo had known that already. Gohan stirred and made fearful faces at whatever was haunting him.

Piccolo felt touched by this, he remembered how horrid nightmares could be, and Gohan was still so young. Piccolo shut the door behind him and went to Gohan.

_I know you said to stay out but…I think this will help._ Piccolo thought.

He picked Gohan up, sat on the bed, and cradled the boy. Uncharacteristic of Piccolo as it was, that's what he found himself doing. He began talking to Gohan, telling him that he was near, that it was only a nightmare, that everything was alright. After a few minutes Gohan was calmer, less frightened…it seemed the nightmare had dissipated.

Gohan woke up, eyes opened and he found himself starring into Piccolo's face. His sensei was meditating, or at least it seemed that way. Gohan couldn't help but feel angry, he'd told Piccolo to leave.

"Let me go." Gohan said hotly.

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked down at the boy who was glaring at him. Piccolo grunted and said "Why? You didn't let go of me when I said to."

Gohan's humph was loud and deliberate. "So." He said rudely.

Piccolo growled, angry or not the boy wasn't going to treat his sensei (his friend) this way.

"What's wrong with you? I said I was sorry you brat, what more do you want?" Piccolo was the one angry now.

"I was being dumb, isn't that what you want to say?" Gohan nearly yelled, but remembered Piccolo poor ears. "I got myself into this mess by being a stupid brat out in the rain. Isn't that what you're thinking? That I over reacted, that you were fine and I just blew this whole thing up."

"No, that's not what I was thinking." Piccolo said, not so angry now as guilty. He'd been careless when he left like that…he just had to be alone and sort himself out. He'd trained so hard he passed out, and when he came to he went straight home.

"Then what?" Gohan asked, less embarrassed and more curious.

"I was thinking you," he paused, this was difficult to say out loud. But Piccolo got the intense feeling (how he hated _feelings_) that this needed said. "That you must really care about me to pull a stunt like that. Disobey your mom, risk getting sick. I'm proud to call you my friend…and I'd of done the same for you." _Well, that didn't **kill** me._

Gohan smiled, glad that he'd been wrong and sorry for what he'd said. He couldn't come up with words that quite had the right meaning to what he wanted said. So he just smiled at Piccolo, hoping that was enough. It always was.

There was a loud rumbling that was followed by a giggling Gohan.

"Let me guess…you're hungry." Piccolo said amusedly.

"Hai, I am. What's for dinner?" Gohan asked, realizing he'd not eaten all day.

Piccolo got up and laid the boy back down, intending to tell ChiChi of the boy's hunger. He'd not but gotten to the door when Gohan rushed past him and directly into the bathroom. Piccolo smirked, amused by the…needs of the body.

_Hope that kid never changes, aside from my watching him grow up. _Piccolo could have smiled at the latter thought, though he didn't. Piccolo would get to watch the boy grow up, if things played out right. What a sight that would be. _Softie. Sentimental softie._

Gohan exited the bathroom with a grin, and slightly blushing. "I feel better now." He said jokingly.

_Hai, so do I._ Piccolo thought musingly. _So do I._


	8. Bizarre Ritual

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ…nope. Want to, but don't.

A/N: Um, sorry but I don't dig yaoi. I've never read the stuff, much less wrote it and don't plan to. I forgot there are those who enjoy it and I hope the story wasn't sending the wrong messages about that. Piccolo and Gohan have a special bond yes, but nothing like that (in my stories at least). My apologies to anyone who was mislead. I suppose the last chapter could be seen that way, though it was not my intention. Anyway, it's a strict father/son role-model sort of thing between those two. (Besides, if Piccolo were to hook up with anyone it would not be ChiChi and definitely not Gohan… it would be me!)

And as far as Piccolo goes, the last chapter was perhaps a little OOC but I was intentionally making that a "transition" chapter. Piccolo is no longer completely emotionally illiterate, admitting that he does care deeply (love in a **paternal **sense, as stated in Ch. 4) for Gohan, now the door is open for _others_ to get tangled in his heart stings. Piccolo is complex and very intelligent, I'm really trying to make him stay that way.

I promise you all, this is the last non-action chapter…I've finally written out an outline for most of the upcoming chapters and so I know what I'm doing. Thanks for the reviews, always a pleasure.

**Blue Seer:** I love them too, those two are such good friends. Piccolo is my favorite character. Thanks for the review.

**The DBZdragon: **Goku is coming back, soon enough. And I never liked Garlic Jr. so I'm leaving him out. No, Goten is not in this story, sorry. Frieza and King Cold are coming but their arrival will not mark the end of this story. Thanks for the support.

**J Rosal: **I appreciate that you left a review, I am grateful. Glad you like it.

**Dragon-lady:** Oh Thank you so much, you reviewed every chapter…wow! You're awesome! Hope to hear from you again. -Your favorite story? Really?- You're so nice.

**Fallen Ryu:** Howdy, no yaoi here. Didn't mean for it to sound that way, I didn't even think about it looking like that. Anyway, I hope to hear from you again. Thanks.

**Hi:** I agree totally, I dislike Goku too. Thanks for the compliment, and Piccolo leaving taught him a lesson I think. Hehe, stay tuned and thanks again.

**The Ace of Authors:** Hey, your cool…did you know that? Hehe, I really hope you keep updating the dentist story 'cause it's freaking hilarious. Thanks for the support, it's appreciated very much. You know, Goku's coming back soon. This chapter is the last non-action chapter for a little while. Thanks again!

**Kiko Cat:** Thanks, I'm good at cuteness…or so I'm told. Glad to hear from you!

**Volcanic:** You were the first to review Ch. 7, thank you a lot. More action coming, I promise. But no yaoi, it's just not my thing. Anyway, I'll email you…no problem. Thanks!

Chapter 8

ChiChi snuck a peek out the window to see if Gohan had gone yet. No, he was still talking with Piccolo, or rather Gohan was speaking and Piccolo was trying to meditate. Piccolo finally grunted and looked up, he was obviously annoyed.

"Your mom said to go fishing." Piccolo growled.

"Oh, yeah. You want to come with me?" Gohan chimed.

Grunt. "No." He said flatly.

Gohan's face fell slightly, "Are you sure? I mean, I'll be quiet so you can concentrate."

Piccolo actually let out a small, wry chuckle at that statement. "Ha! The word 'quiet' isn't in your vocabulary. Now go on." He closed his eyes again and Gohan knew Piccolo wanted to end the conversation. Normally Gohan would have obliged but today he couldn't.

"Umm, Piccolo?" Gohan asked oddly.

"What now?" Piccolo asked, bordering anger.

"Is there…_anything_ you might want to do with me today?" Gohan asked even more oddly.

Piccolo quirked a muscled eye-ridge and looked at Gohan, annoyance and anger giving way to complete confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Gohan said quickly. "I…mean, isn't…" Gohan gulped. "Isn't there anything about today that's different. You know, kinda…special?"

Piccolo knew instantly what the boy meant, but said nothing and did nothing. He dreaded ChiChi's temper (and voice) too much to do so. Piccolo "hmphed" and closed his eyes.

"Nothing special about a Thursday kid. Now go fishing before your mother starts yelling." Piccolo stated evenly.

Gohan nodded and turned away, obviously extremely disappointed. Piccolo didn't like this, not at all. He didn't understand what bizarre ritual this was, pretending to forget someone's birthday just to fool them.

_I mean, at least the last two were excusable. _He thought._ When he turned five I was training him and didn't even know about it, not that I would have done anything anyway. And when he turned six it was during the Namek crisis so that can be overlooked too. But to be at home, knowing full well **something** should happen on this day and it doesn't, that's just cruel._

ChiChi presented herself in the yard a few minutes after Gohan was out of sight.

"Is he gone?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. But what is the point in pretending we forgot?" Piccolo asked gruffly, obviously irritated.

ChiChi rolled her eyes and had to feign annoyance, because in reality it was rather sweet that he didn't want to hurt Gohan's feelings. But she certainly wouldn't point that out to him.

"I told you last week what I was doing. Everyone's coming over, they're going to be here in less than an hour. Now, Gohan can sense power levels so he's going to be suspicious anyway. Please try and keep him off my back so I can finish up." ChiChi put her hands on her hips. "Did you hear me?" She asked sternly.

"Of course I heard you woman." He pointed to his left ear. "These aren't useless you know."

"You can cease with the sarcasm, I still have a lot of cooking to do and not much time to do it in. Now, you promised you'd stay for this party." She stared at him, nearly eye level because he was still in his meditating position, and gave him her best motherly "do-it-or-die" look.

"I didn't promise anything, I said 'fine'. Besides, I'm not going anywhere." He said decidedly.

If anything else was to be said, it was forgotten as a pot whistled from the house and caught both their attentions.

ChiChi hurried to the her kitchen whispering curses under her breathe for forgetting about her vegetables while Piccolo returned to meditating.

_This is going to be an…interesting day._ He though sarcastically.

Gohan tapped a rock irritably with his forefinger. He couldn't blame them for forgetting his birthday. So many things had been happening lately that he'd almost forgotten it himself, but he hadn't. Plus, he'd been too busy to celebrate the last two, so it was completely understandable. But it didn't keep him from feeling just little depressed.

He didn't want to remind them, not now. If they found out from him that they'd forgotten his birthday completely, they'd be upset or even angry at themselves…or at least his mom would be. Gohan didn't want that at all.

But Gohan wasn't all too sure exactly what Piccolo might think about it, he'd only really had one birthday with him anyway…during training. Piccolo had gone a little easier with the sparring that day and let him go after noontime. That was a great surprise, though Piccolo blamed it on the whether…saying it was too hot for sparring and Gohan too weak to handle it. Though Gohan didn't see it then, now he was much better at reading Piccolo's behavior. That had been a present.

_Why should I expect him to remember by birthday when I don't even know when **his** is?_ Gohan rationalized._ I've never even bothered asking him, though he never really hinted at it either._

Gohan reached the lake and stripped of his clothing, soon feeling the refreshing water surrounding him. He relaxed and held a deep breath, then raced toward the large fish that inhabited this part of the lake. After catching a few and throwing them top-side he went to the surface.

"Piccolo-san!" He yelped in both excitement and surprise.

"…" Piccolo just stood there, then floated into the lotus position and closed his eyes.

"What 'ya doing here?" Gohan asked. It had taken him nearly twenty minutes to reach the lake at the slow walking pace he'd been taking…Piccolo might have changed his mind by then.

"Your mother." He said lowly, trying not to let his voice waver as his mind did.

"Oh," Gohan said. "Well, she has her ways." He laughed and dove under water again.

_I'm glad he's here._ Gohan thought. Gohan knew better than to let Piccolo-san fool him, ChiChi may have her ways but Piccolo doesn't give in to something lest he was already planning to. _He just doesn't want to admit he wanted to come…he's so funny._

Piccolo sat there, still tremendously displeased. He wanted very much to reassure Gohan that he had not forgotten his birthday, in fact Piccolo was quite sure he'd remembered it before Gohan himself did. But, ChiChi had explained this was a "surprise" for the boy and guaranteed the Namek that he would be pleased in the end.

_Pleased about what?_ He asked himself. _Pleased that Gohan is obviously upset and disappointed? Well, I'm not._

He sat for many more minutes trying to analyze what this "surprise party" would consist of, he'd always thought that a surprise was a good thing…but he doubted this time it would be. He silently cursed at himself for not knowing more about these absurd human ceremonies so he'd be more prepared for things such as this "party".

_I remember the kid inviting me to a party once, I'd blown him off back then. _Piccolo remembered vividly that Gohan had called him a "great person deep down." Though it had made him angry then, the boy had know idea how close he was getting to making that a true statement.

_Feh, makes no sense to relive the past, what's done is done. Especially since I'd not change a thing._ Piccolo grunted from sheer irritation and tried hard to relax, to gain focus.

Suddenly, a huge fish (that resembled the size of Moby Dick) lunged out of the water and nearly smacked into Piccolo's head. He'd moved in time to miss it though, he was not that far gone.

Gohan re-emerged from the water and was completely clueless he'd come close to knocking out his sensei. Gohan smiled at Piccolo, noted his perturbed expression, but said nothing. He figuring it was just because it was getting so hot out and Piccolo always wore those awful weights.

"I think that's enough for now." Gohan said, scanning proudly over his pile of fish.

Piccolo realized then that Gohan hadn't done that on purpose, thus he let the incident slide. Gohan shook himself wildly and redressed. He grabbed the large pole that had his fish tied to it and turned toward the direction of his house.

"Piccolo-san, aren't you coming?" Gohan asked. Piccolo had just kept meditating when Gohan started leaving.

Piccolo mentally cursed and tried to think of something quick. _ChiChi said to keep him down here for another half hour…how I'm I going to-_

"PICCOLO-SAN?" Gohan began yelling, he'd said it for the fourth time now.

"WHAT!" Piccolo yelled, his ears still ringing.

"Is something wrong? Why wont you answer me?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I…" He started. _What do I do?_ "I'm gonna stay here for a minute." He said unsurely.

"Okay." Gohan said slowly. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Piccolo retorted hotly.

"No. But…you don't…usually do that." Gohan finally finished. He was quite confused now.

"Its getting hot out here. Why don't you swim or something. I'll watch the fish." Piccolo said finally. Kami, he hoped the boy was still clueless.

"Thanks but I feel fine." Gohan said.

"Just do it." Piccolo said through clenched teeth, irate beyond belief now.

"Um, okay. If you say so." Gohan finally answered. _What is going on?_ He thought. _This is very un-Piccolo like._

Gohan stripped down to his underwear and jumped back into the lake. He swam for several minutes when a horrid-wonderful idea came to him. Kami, Piccolo's going to _kill_ him for this. But maybe Gohan can use the "you-forgot-my-birthday-so-please-spare-my-life" plea on him. Either way Gohan was about to have a lot of fun.

Piccolo sat there meditating when Gohan came to the surface. He started talking to Piccolo about a beetle that lives in some part of another country. Within seconds Piccolo had blocked him out as best he could…_this boy could carry on a conversation with a wall._

Suddenly Gohan was silenced abruptly. Piccolo looked up and saw that Gohan had gone back underwater.

_That's odd. He wasn't finished talking._ He though.

Piccolo watched rather anxiously for Gohan to resurface, then his eyes widened as Gohan ki fell and bubbles reached the surface of the water. Piccolo flung off his weights instantly and actually dove into the lake. He'd destroy whatever was causing this to happen.

Gohan couldn't help but snicker when he saw Piccolo enter the water for him, he'd lowered his ki on purpose.

Gohan swam away from Piccolo, without being spotted, and rose to the surface. He put on his gi pants and sat on a rock, smiling from sheer amusement. _Piccolo's going to kill me._ He thought before laughing.

Piccolo lost his breath finally and come to the surface, unnerved that he couldn't find his little friend. Piccolo's eyes instantly darted to Gohan's form sitting on a rock, laughing wildly. Realization hit him like a train and he darted out of the water and pinned Gohan to the ground.

"You find this funny?" Piccolo said evilly, he was dripping wet and seriously pissed off.

Gohan couldn't speak because he was laughing too hard, even with Piccolo holding him down. Finally he just shook his head consent.

"Okay then." Piccolo said just as maliciously as before. He picked Gohan up and locked his arms around him, rendering the boy motionless. Piccolo leapt into the air and descended feet first into the water.

Gohan struggled against him because he'd been yelling a loud "No!" as the two went under, not catching his breath. Piccolo didn't let loose of Gohan for several seconds, not until Gohan released his breath and bubbles rose to the top.

Piccolo jumped out of the water and hovered above Gohan as he gasped for air.

"That…(cough)…wasn't…(gag)…funny!" Gohan yelled, but not entirely angry.

Piccolo just glared at him and took the lotus position atop a rock. "You had it coming." He retorted.

Gohan smiled and laid back, floating contently for several minutes with his eyes shut.

Piccolo looked at Gohan and smirked. _That was a dangerous stunt he pulled. I'd of drowned almost anyone else who'd of done that, but now he's smiling._

Gohan jerked up as he sensed some of the Z-senshi reach his home. He looked up at Piccolo who'd cracked an eye.

"What does everyone want?" He asked. "Why are they at my house?"

"…" Piccolo had to come up with something fast, he still needed to stall the boy for a few more minutes. He had to wait until everyone was there. The bald man, the hermit and the pig were missing.

_Think, think._ "Checking up on you and your mom, they've done it before haven't they?" Piccolo said lowly, not making it sound like a question but just matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." Gohan said, again sounding disappointed and even a little hurt. _Shouldn't expect them to know about it. Bulma and Krillin might remember me mentioning it after we got back from Namek…but everyone else wouldn't have a clue._

Piccolo closed his eyes and resumed faking meditation. He hated this, there was no party on Earth worth doing this. _That kid better get a big kick out of this or I'm gonna…_

"Piccolo, we should probably head back. I kind of want to see everyone before they leave." Gohan redressed again and tugged at his 'stick-of-fish'.

Piccolo stood this time and donned his training weights, at least now he was dry. He caught up to Gohan quickly and walked beside him along the semi-trail. Both were silent, though normally Gohan would be chattering about something he'd learned in a text book, and Piccolo was uncomfortable.

Piccolo sensed the three that were missing reach the Son's, as did Gohan, and he sped up his pace.

Gohan was having a little trouble keeping up, his small legs didn't match Piccolo's long strides and plus he was carrying five heavy fish. This was why Gohan preferred flying when he and Piccolo went somewhere together.

Gohan jumped into the air and Piccolo eyed him, there were no need for words…both knew flying was a better alternative.

_If we fly we'll get there sooner._ Piccolo thought._ I don't know if that's what ChiChi wants but that's what's going to happen._

The two took off in the direction of the Son house and reached it within minutes. Gohan put the fish by a tree, they'd be cooked later, and walked up to the house.

Piccolo leaned against a tree as he awaited the 'surprise'.

"Mom?" He asked after reaching the door. Usually she would yell at him from the window, she must not be cooking anymore. He could sense everyone but couldn't see them…the door was locked.

_The door is never locked._ Gohan thought. Suspicion entered his mind, he was not dumb…something was up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, minus Piccolo and Tien, as they came jumping out of hiding places.

Little Chautsu had been in the empty bathing barrel with Oolong and Puar, causing the barrel to tip over when they tried to jump out. Laughter erupted among the crowd and Krillin helped ChiChi bring out the large, two layer birthday cake. Yamcha and Tien placed a fold-out table in the lawn, with directional help from ChiChi, and put the presents in a pile along with an abundant amount of food.

Gohan was stunned, then rapturous. They had remembered.

"Hey Gohan," Krillin said. "You look like your eyes are about to pop out of their sockets!"

Laughter again rose from the gang, except Piccolo, and Yamcha playfully hit Gohan's back. "Yeah kid, you look really surprised. Come on, you didn't really think we _all_ forgot your birthday did you?"

Gohan blushed slightly and nodded, reprimanding himself for thinking such a thing.

"Well little man, we didn't. Now make a wish and blow out your candles so we can get this thing started." Bulma said playfully.

"Okay!" Gohan chirped. He stood on his self-placed chair so to reach the candles and took a deep breath. _I wish…what do I wish? _Gohan stood and thought for a minute, then couldn't help but make a somewhat solemn request.

_I wish daddy was here._ He released his breath and all seven candles flickered out.

"Whoops" and "hoorays" could be heard and ChiChi declared the food fit to consume. Most everyone "dug in" after Gohan had piled his plate up, and found places to sit and enjoy one another's company.

Piccolo was still leaning on his tree when Gohan approached him with his plate of food in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Gohan offered the water to Piccolo, who took it, and sat beside the warrior.

"Sir?" Gohan asked between moderate bites. A grunt was his reply.

"Is this why you kept me at the lake so long? You know, for the surprise?"

Piccolo sat on the ground in the lotus position and leaned on the tree, wondering if this was a very elaborate trick question.

"Yes." He finally answered.

Gohan smiled slightly, pensively, and said quietly "Thank you."

Piccolo nodded, he knew Gohan was not wanting to do anything that would embarrass his sensei in front of the gang. Piccolo figured this was one of those "I'm-restraining-myself-from-locking-you-in-a-bear-hug" moments for the boy. But Piccolo was grateful to say the least, he did have an image to maintain with these people.

Gohan's moderate eating pace gave way to "shoveling" in the plate of food, and finally it was time to cut the cake. Gohan got the first piece, the part with his name, and some ice cream with it. He again went and sat beside his sensei to eat, talking between mouthfuls about how great it was for everyone to show up.

When everyone was finished eating and the table had been cleaned by ChiChi she announced it was time for presents. Piccolo watched Gohan literally jump three feet in the air and sprint to the table that held his treasures.

ChiChi returned and everyone gathered around the table, save for Piccolo who stayed against his tree (though he watched Gohan throughout the process).

Gohan opened his mother's present first, clothes and some organizing 'separators' for his different writing and drawing utensils. He'd gotten used to getting that from her, but he was glad to have them anyway. Besides, she'd thrown him this party, that had been present enough.

"Thanks mom." He said and she smiled.

Gohan took the next one and looked at the label. "To: Gohan, From: Kame House Gang". Gohan chuckled and opened the unevenly wrapped box. He prayed this didn't contain some perverted item from Roshi's "collection", because his mom would kill the old hermit. But to his surprise it was a shirt, and adult size one, with Master Roshi, Krillin and Oolong's symbols on it and their signatures under them.

"Um, you can wear it as a night shirt. That was the smallest size we could get and still have room for the symbols." Krillin explained.

"I love it, I'll sleep in it every night!" Gohan said and beamed at the three.

Gohan carefully folded the shirt and put it back in the box, then grabbed the next present. He was being careful to wait and open Bulma's present last. He knew she was rich and rather…extravagant, and he'd feel awful if the others felt bad about their gifts.

This present was from…it didn't say. Gohan looked up expectantly and Chautsu raised his hand.

"That's from me and Tien. I found it and I hope you like it. We're not that great and this kind of thing."

Gohan smiled and opened the unwrapped box. It was an odd looking contraption, with what looked like an eye piece at the top, and a crystal shard at the end of this wooden…scope? Gohan wasn't exactly sure what it was for but he could tell you were meant to look into it. He closed one eye and put the scope to his opened one. Color. Lots of shapes and color entered his pupil and his mouth dropped.

_Beautiful…just beautiful._ Gohan had looked into kaleidoscopes before but they were nothing like this, and it was so simple and…plain looking on the outside.

"Wow. Chautsu…Tien. Its beautiful, thank you." Gohan looked into it again and beckoned his mother to look inside. She gasped slightly and a long "ooh" escaped her.

Gohan placed the crystal scope back inside the box and carefully picked another present from the pile. It was small and wrapped in simple paper, it was from Yamcha.

"That was Bulma's idea kid, so you can blame her." He said quickly.

Gohan opened it and it was a nicely framed picture of the Z-gang a few years ago, his father included. Gohan looked at it for several minutes, his fingers roamed over his father's form. He looked so strong and happy, like he was really enjoying his life. Gohan had to look away or he knew the tears would come. He'd not looked at a picture of his father in so long, so many months, he was very well forgetting many of his traits.

"Thank you." Gohan said but the words came out very soft and cracked. So Gohan cleared his throat and tried again, this time looking up at Bulma and Yamcha. "Thank you both. I…really needed it."

Bulma smiled lightly but Yamcha couldn't, he was a little sad now. Actually, everyone was. Goku had been such a prominent figure in their lives that it was difficult to grasp that he was still gone…maybe forever this time.

Gohan put the frame back in the box and reached for the last present. It was from Bulma, wrapped elegantly and in a semi-large box. He opened it and smiled at the very high-tech looking model race car, complete with remote control. He pulled it out of the box and looked for an instruction manual.

"How do you work it?" He asked Bulma.

She smiled and said "Its brand new, all you do it turn both pieces on and it goes. I already put the batteries in and left you some spare ones for later."

Gohan put the car on the ground and let it run, it went really fast and did some cool tricks when the right buttons were pushed.

"Hey thanks, its really great." He turned and bowed politely to them all. "Thank you all, your gifts were wonderful. You all are so nice."

They all were smiling now, the small amount of tension from before was gone. Gohan was very happy, he was among many good friends.

* * *

Slowly they all finally left and it was nearing nightfall. Gohan helped his mother clean up the mess, afterward finding a spot beside Piccolo to rest. 

"So, happy now?" Piccolo asked lowly.

"Oh yes, today was really great." Gohan said.

Piccolo just grunted in return and allowed Gohan to lean against him. Piccolo had felt like he should probably of gotten Gohan a present too. He wasn't really sure though, he didn't think it was all that important until he noticed that everyone else had gotten him something.

_What though? What would I get him? _Piccolo had thought several times._ I have no money. I could get it easily enough but I don't know what to buy…or where to buy it._

Piccolo didn't bother thinking anymore about it, it was too late now anyway and that stupid party had been hours ago. Besides, kid didn't seem to mind. _If he were angry that I didn't get him anything he wouldn't be so friendly now. No, I think he's fine._

"Hey Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked.

Grunt.

"Do you think daddy's ever coming home?"

Piccolo didn't know what to say. Gohan had never spoken of Goku before, not at all. Besides, how would he know if Son was coming back? If he knew that he'd of said so.

"Someday." Piccolo finally said.

"But, why not today? I thought he was happy here. I know I wasn't the fighter he'd wanted me to be…I was never quite what he expected." Gohan sighed. "Do you think he was disappointed in me? I mean, Kami said he's alive so why wouldn't he come home…unless he just didn't want to?"

"…" Piccolo felt odd. Gohan shouldn't blame himself for his father's actions. _Tell him that idiot!_

"What Son does is up to him and you shouldn't worry that much about it. Your not a disappointment to anyone, why else would those people of gone out of their way to make you happy." Piccolo looked at Gohan sternly.

"Yes, but-"

"Shut up. No 'buts'. Son's always done what he thought was best and now is no exception. He'll turn up eventually and everything will be explained in due time. Now drop it."

"Okay." Gohan sighed.

The boy stood up and made his way to the house. "Aren't you coming inside Piccolo-san? It's getting dark."

"No. I'll stay out here." Piccolo replied lowly.

"Okay. Goodnight then." Gohan said and entered the house, knowing Piccolo never returned the gesture.

* * *

Piccolo meditated throughout the night, focusing his entire being on one specific detail at a time. Long after the Sons had fallen asleep Piccolo remained in deep meditation. He'd had strange feelings lately, premonitions even. 

His meditation had slacked severely since coming here and he was beginning to feel lazy. Yes, he trained himself outside of his sparring matches with Gohan regularly, but his mind couldn't seem to focus as it once had. Small things distracted him now: insects chirping, animal movements, certain lighting, and the smallest ki changes brought him out of meditation quicker than lightning.

Tonight, though, he felt at peace. His meditation engrossed him fully and nothing disturbed him for hours. Visions came and went, scenes from battles past flashed throughout his mind and played in front of him as though he were reliving them. Other visions, more disturbing ones, made their way into Piccolo's subconscious. Frieza. Piccolo could sense that he was near, or had been near, or was soon to be near. Which was the case Piccolo didn't know but one thing was certain, the Namekian was having clear warnings ring through his mind.

_Something's about to happen. Evil is nearing Earth, I think it's Frieza._ Piccolo was engulfed in another battle sequence, one he didn't recognize. Frieza and another that resembled him were fighting against the Z-warriors in a…city? Yes, there were buildings and streets of concrete. This was not a battle from Namek, it was clear this battle was taking place on Earth.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he was brought crashing into consciousness. It was the future he'd seen, Piccolo was almost sure of it. But, Frieza was dead? Killed from the explosion of Namek. Wasn't he?

Piccolo was disturbed now. His body went rigid and his eyes darted from tree to house to tree. _What is so important that I would see it in the future?_

The sun came up over the hillside and a small inkling of relief found Piccolo. He'd stay alert, but warning the others would be irresponsible. He could easily be mistaken, mixing one of his sire's memories with one of his own. Or it could very possibly be paranoia enduesed nightmares rather than a foretelling of the future. Either way Piccolo hopped it was not the latter, that could mean terrible things.

_Just stay focused and alert, don't jump to conclusions._ Piccolo's mind settled and he relaxed somewhat._ I'm not religious…but I pray I'm wrong this time. I want to be wrong._

Piccolo looked toward the Son house as he heard ChiChi awake and beginning her daily routine. He knew soon enough Gohan would be awake and bustling around the yard, annoying his sensei as best he can. _Please let me be wrong._


	9. The Arrivals

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never said I did.

A/N: I don't cuss. But some very elaborately placed curses throughout the story seem to add to some of the character's personalities. I mean, in the manga they cuss…that's no fault of mine. So, when I feel a cuss word is needed I will use a line (h-ll, d-mn), something of that nature to signify that it is present…without technically cussing. Yay me, I'm so lame!

**Marshmellowdragon:**You are so, SO right! I don't know how in the world I overlooked you when I updated, but I did. There is no excuse. I really am sorry, I don't know how I did that. Anyway, you were first to update and I thank you for it…my apologies yet again for overlooking you. Thank you very much for the review. (And I meant to say this before but thank you for reviewing "Anything is Possible"…I kinda like that short-sweet fic.)

**Volcanic: **You did, now that's funny. I've never done that but a friend of mine did. Anyway, glad you reviewed.

**Random Reviewer:** thanx, I may throw that in later on…appreciated the help!

**The Ace of Authors:** Glad to hear you don't like that junk either…I really hate that stuff but hey, whatever floats you're boat right? Anyway, so glad to hear from you and I'm really looking forward to another chapter of The Dentist (hint-hint). Smiles cheekily Thanks

**Fallen Ryu:** Whatever you say buddy, if it sounds that way to you…thumbs-up. But anyway, happy to have the review, I'll update this as often as I can. Thank you.

**Dragon-lady:** Glad you love it and thanks for reviewing my other stories. Yay to you! Here Frieza is…dumdumdum! Anyway, I'll cut the crap now…thanks for the review.

**Kiko-cat:** Cool? Really? Your too kind…hehe. Thank you. Here is chappie nine!

**Hi: **Thank you so much, glad you like.

**Ashirum:** Yay, thanks a lot. I'm always happy to hear it.

**The DBZdragon: **Well, the last chappie was mushy methinks but I like sentimental crap. Hehe, but no more of that for a while…to many people who have their hearts set on yaoi for that. Anyway, glad to hear from you…yes Goku is coming back…in fact…in this very chapter.

If I missed anyone (which I apparently have become prone to do -smacks forehead and sighs-) I am truly sorry. You can yell at me, I'll listen- ………On with the story:

Chapter 9

It was noon time at Mt. Paozu, Gohan had been seven for over a month now. The premonitions Piccolo had experienced on Gohan's birthday were slowly dissipating. Night after night Piccolo's meditations had become deeper and deeper, until new visions came to him. These were of a different evil though, warning him about something to come…something horrendous.

Gohan ate his lunch quietly. It was a bright, sunny afternoon and calm to a fault. Gohan looked over at Piccolo, who had been working on a single glass of water for nearly an hour, and sighed thoughtfully. He wondered what had been preoccupying Piccolo-san lately, the Namek was just a gruff and grumpy as ever but he seemed so distracted. Even their training had become favorable for Gohan as Piccolo fought a loosing battle to keep his mind on the sparring sessions at hand.

But Gohan said nothing to his sensei, if Piccolo wanted Gohan's help he'd let him know one way or another. Besides, in Gohan's eyes there was nothing Piccolo-san couldn't handle.

ChiChi was washing dishes and listened to Gohan rant about various types of seeds, there uses and where they grow. At times she felt quite proud that she had fed Gohan information since infancy, he was a powerhouse of knowledge. But she, too, tired of the constant chatter Gohan seemed prone to.

Gohan stopped short. All became quiet in the house except various sounds made by ChiChi herself. She turned to see what had gotten Gohan's attention and was shocked.

Piccolo's eyes had widened and his claw-like fingernails were digging into the flesh of his palms, causing tiny droplets of violet blood to fall on the table.

Gohan sucked in a breath and his clenched fists started shaking violently.

_No! NO! He's dead! This can't be! _Piccolo thought desperately. But his senses failed to deem his thoughts valid as he monitored the other ki's of the Z-senshi. Most were already nearing him, all were flying in that direction. _Frieza. I don't believe it…and someone even stronger came with him! Kami, what will we do?_ A split-second later Piccolo's hasty thoughts came to a screeching halt. _We'll fight. We'll give him a taste of what Earth has to offer._

Piccolo stood, determination etching into every fiber of his being. He had something worth fighting for now, and he would not stand idly by while Frieza tried to destroy it. Gohan stood as well, though not as unflinching as Piccolo had. He was nervous to say the least, he'd thought Frieza was a threat long since finished. Apparently, his father had failed.

"What's happening?" ChiChi asked worriedly.

"Frieza." Piccolo said lowly, bitter hatred nearly dripping from the spoken name.

ChiChi's heart froze, hadn't Goku finished him? Isn't he the reason Goku had stayed gone? _Dear Kami, Goku must be dead!_

The other two took ChiChi's shock as a chance to leave, otherwise she'd of fought like mad to keep them home. With lighting speed they were both out the door and flying through the air.

ChiChi ran to the open door and yelled at their retreating forms. "You both had better come back safe and sound, or I'll kill you!"

Piccolo smirked at the comment but instantly focused on the task at hand. He looked over at his young student, who wore an expression of both confusion and anxiety. Not fear, just mostly nervousness.

"Piccolo-san," Gohan started.

"Yes."

"Will you give me my uniform?"

"Yes."

With that Piccolo raised two fingers and Gohan's wardrobe changed to a miniature version of his own. How the others were fairing Piccolo didn't know, but he felt an odd sensation creep its way into his mind. He hoped, yes _hoped_, they were all still alive and well. What possessed him to feel such way was beyond Piccolo's grasp but he felt it all the same.

Piccolo shook that notion off quickly, since when was he concerned for them anyway? The Sons were all he cared about right? His young pupil and Goku's complicated wife were the only people that mattered to him…weren't they?

_I have no time to think of this. I have to concentrate on Frieza now, he has to be stopped or he'll destroy Earth!_ Piccolo thought to himself and barely noticed that Krillin had made his way over to them.

"Can you believe it guys?" Krillin asked frantically. "I mean, it's Frieza and someone even stronger! How are we gonna win without Goku!"

"For now we can't worry about winning or losing," Piccolo said decidedly. "We must only focus on holding them back. This will be a battle of cunning and not of mere strength…we're overpowered drastically by their energy alone."

"Uh, yeah. Whatever you say Piccolo." Krillin said nervously. "Kami, I'd give anything to have Goku here, he'd beat them for sure."

"You don't know that." Piccolo said gruffly. "If Goku could finish Frieza off then why didn't he? Kami said he's still alive so why the h-ll didn't he kill Frieza in the first place?"

"I…don't know." Krillin said lowly. "But we could sure use his help about now."

"Hai. Now that we could." Piccolo agreed grudgingly.

"Um, guys?" Gohan's slight voice rang out.

Both warriors turned to their small comrade expectantly.

"The others are starting to power up…over there!" Gohan pointed and all three hurried themselves to the site.

As they arrived a horrible scene caught their eyes. Most of the others had reached the desert clearing already, just outside the limit of some city, all were staring fearfully at the huge crater that contained a large ship. As soldiers began pouring out the spillway of the ship Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin made their way to the Z-senshi.

Even in such a dire situation Piccolo could have laughed at Vegeta, who was wearing a bright pink shirt. But the humor was lost instantly as a cyborg form of Frieza exited the ship, as did a very large creature that looked like Frieza in his first form.

Vegeta powered up farther, nearly to his max. How he hated Frieza, how he despised King Cold. He was not optimistic at all, he knew these beings better than anyone else on Earth and perhaps the galaxy…they _could not_ win this battle.

Frieza looked disgusted and King Cold looked, well, entertained.

"What a pile of junk we've landed on. This cannot possibly be the grand Earth that monkey-brain spoke of. How pathetic!" Frieza spat.

"Now, don't judge a book by its cover son. However, I must agree that it's not much to look at. But still, it could catch a fair price once purged." King Cold said fluidly, without emotion or sentiment.

"I don't plan on just purging this pathetic excuse for a planet." Frieza said venomously. "I will destroy everything that saiyan monkey holds dear…and I'll be here when he returns, laughing at the fool. HA! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets here, only to find his home world gone! It's will be _priceless._"

"If that is what you want, fine. But after you have your fun with that saiyan, we _will_ sell this planet. I didn't waste my time in coming here…some profit will be made." King Cold said icily to his son.

"Yes father." Is the respectful answer Frieza gave. He then looked over to the nearby cliffs and spotted the few people he'd been expecting. The Namek trash, the half-saiyan brat, the short bald mad, and Vegeta. He didn't know who the others were but those four were on his list to kill for the day. Especially that half-monkey brat (Frieza had such an extensive vocabulary), that boy was strong and above all…he was Goku's son.

"I think it's about time to have some fun, wouldn't you say father?" Frieza snorted and stifled a laugh.

"Whatever you want son." King Cold said, rather uninterested.

Frieza looked over to the numerous soldiers he'd brought with him and waved a hand, signaling for them to attack. He gave specific instructions to kill everyone but the Namek…Frieza had his own plans for the half-Saiyan brat but he knew the dragon balls would disappear if the Namek died.

Before the Z-senshi had barely the time to power up properly the soldiers had begun their rounds. Bulma screamed "I shouldn't have come…I'm too young to die!"

So Yamcha flew her to the base of a cliff farther from the action, telling her to stay put. She would have protested but she was more worried about staying alive at that point than being left alone. Yamcha returned to the battle where the senshi were actually fairing pretty well. They'd all managed to destroy about half of the soldiers and were all still alive.

Vegeta, however, didn't seem so optimistic. He knew how this went: the soldiers would try to take care of them and fail…then Frieza would step in…and even King Cold if necessary. To Vegeta, Frieza seemed even more powerful now than before. Why had Kakkarot failed? Why didn't he finish Frieza off on Namek? He was a Super Saiyan, he should have been able to win easily enough. But here the icejins were, preparing to destroy a planet because it was Kakkarot's home…how Vegeta hated that third class warrior!

"BAKA!" Vegeta screamed and blasted at a heard of soldiers coming his way. Tien hastily pulled Chautsu out of Vegeta's firing rang, the Saiyan prince didn't seem to care that he'd nearly obliterated the tiny emperor.

"Yikes! Thanks Tien." Chautsu said, before having to dodge blasts from oncoming soldiers.

"AHHHAAHH!" Was the scream heard from Krillin as he tried a blast of his own against three soldiers, missing only one. Krillin did multiple flips and fazes to try and out-maneuver the large being, but this one didn't seem to want to die so easily.

Krillin fazed out then in, out then in. Finally he caught the soldier off his guard and planted a ki blast into him, nearly disintegrating him. _Wow, these guys aren't as tough as I thought._ Was the last thought that hit Krillin before he was sent crashing to the ground in a heap.

_Darn._ He thought while getting up. _Serves me right for getting cocky._

Seven soldiers surrounded him and he stood in the center of their circle, preparing for an attack. Gohan landed beside him, his intent to give aide to his friend was evident. After nodding at one another they attacked the soldiers head on, together they were twice as strong and killed the guards twice as fast.

"Yes!" Gohan yelped as the last soldier fell. Krillin too smiled until a severed arm latched onto his foot.

"YAAHHH!" He yelled in both fright and pain.

Gohan didn't bother speaking he just sent a powerful ki blast to the intruding limb and soon Krillin was free of it.

"Whoa. Thanks little buddy." He said, smiling at Gohan.

"Hehe. No problem." Gohan retorted.

They both looked around and scanned the dessert-turned-battlefield and searched out the other senshi. Most were fairly unharmed, only Yamcha was bleeding at all and it was only slight. Gohan made his way to Piccolo, with Krillin close behind him.

"Sir, is that all of the soldiers?" Gohan asked.

"I think so." Piccolo said coolly.

"Good." Gohan breathed. "What now?"

"Frieza looks rather pissed, kid." Piccolo said mildly. "I think we're all about to get crushed. Ready yourself for the worst…remember your training."

"Yes sir." Gohan said, remaining still and quiet.

Krillin had heard every word, and was nearly shaking with fright. He'd died twice now, there was no way he'd be able to get wished back a third time. Would he?

"Oh man!" He said, frustrated beyond words. "I was really hoping to live a little before I died again."

"You won't die Krillin." Gohan said certainly. "I'll help you, we'll help each other. No one's going to die." Gohan sternly.

"I wouldn't make a wager on that half-breed." Vegeta's haughty voice came from above him. "A brat like you won't last five seconds against King Cold…you couldn't even handle Frieza alone."

"King Cold? Who's that?" Gohan asked.

"King Cold is Frieza's father, whelp! He's more powerful than Frieza could ever be, and he's standing over there!" Vegeta motioned to the large creature standing behind Frieza smirking at the senshi.

"They are really strong." Yamcha said. "I've never seen Frieza…and I've never felt power like those two have. It's incredible."

"Yes incredible. And more than enough to finish us off if we don't all think of something fast." Vegeta's enraged voice was filled with what might have been…concern? No, more like foreboding. Vegeta knew all two well what was going to happen.

"So, unless we all want to die today, I think we have to work together." Krillin said. "Like it or not, we need one another right now. I mean, Goku's not here to save us this time. We'll have to do this on our own."

"Don't you get it?" Vegeta snapped. "Any plan you come up with will be futile and pointless."

"Yeah, well…" Tien started. "I say, if we're all going to die today, then lets give them hll going down."

"I agree." Piccolo said, eyes closed and arms crossed. He'd not bothered to don his weights in the first place…he didn't need them.

"To die fighting is the only way to go." Piccolo ended decidedly. This was actually the death he'd wanted all along, if there was no way around it. To die in battle with Gohan, his pupil and more newly acquired best friend, that was the way it should be. Though even Piccolo was stricken with an ounce of remorse, Gohan was still to young to die.

"Then lets show 'em." Chautsu said. "Lets give them a taste of Earth." He said boldly.

"Big words for such a small guy." Krillin said jokingly, it was his way of dealing with such a serious and…depressing matter.

"Size doesn't matter Krillin, you should know that." Gohan said, smiling to himself. "You, Chautsu and me…we can do a lot. Piccolo-san says even the smallest fighters can make the biggest difference."

Piccolo's "humph" was loud but then he smirked. "I only said that to make you to spar harder, you slacker."

The others laughed slightly, the tension slowly ebbing. Vegeta, too, had to admit to himself these weaklings had spirit. The Namek reminded him of a Saiyan, to be honest, which was probably why they would always be at each other's throats. And the halfling, he was determined to make the Namek proud.

_Well,_ Vegeta thought. _It could be worse. They could be weak **and** spineless._

"Alright, if you all have a death wish…those two will gladly fulfill it." Vegeta said, lowering into a fighting stance.

Most of the others knew to take the hint. Vegeta was ready to die as well, and along side them for that matter. At least they knew there chanced were about as good as they could get, without Goku's help at least.

Frieza watched them destroy his army, without so much as a scratch. Then they met together and _laughed_ at him. Now they were in fighting stances…they were challenging him! The nerve!

Frieza fumed and could barely speak through clenched teeth. "I'll kill them! I'll destroy them all!"

"Remember, not the Namek. But, if you should need me…" King Cold started.

"NEED YOU!" Frieza yelled. "I can take care of them on my own! They are scum to me! That Saiyan-freak got the better of me on Namek…but those imbeciles wont!"

With that Frieza leapt into the air and straight for the senshi.

Krillin froze, his heart was pounding in his throat and his hands were clammy.

Gohan would have shook with fear had he not been standing next to Piccolo, plus…he was better than that now.

Vegeta readied himself for the beating, but took slight pride in the fact that he'd managed to piss Frieza off this much.

Tien wasn't thinking about much, except how he'd like to of lived a little longer than one year since his last death…but at least he and Chautsu would be able to fight and die together.

Chautsu really only had one last thought, which he sent telepathically to Tien. **"Good luck my friend. I'll see you on the other side."**

Yamcha thought of how much he'd rather be on another planet at the moment…or wherever Goku was. That way maybe they'd actually stand a chance…if only Goku were here.

Piccolo, he'd thought first of dying. Then of what could possibly await him when he did die. _Hell probably,_ he thought.He'd been allowed to train for the battle with Frieza, but otherwise he'd probably of been sent to hell. He certainly didn't deserve Heaven…Yama had made that abundantly clear.

"Ready to die trash?" Frieza yelled above them.

Without warning Tien jumped up, eye level with Frieza and made his move.

"Solar Flare!" He yelled, momentarily blinding the alien.

The surprise attack was not a surprise for long. As soon as the blinding effects of the attack wore off Vegeta blasted at Frieza, followed by Piccolo, then Krillin, then Yamcha, Vegeta again, then Tien.

They didn't let up on the icejin. Frieza easily swatted at their futile blasts, knocking them into cliffs and mountainsides. However, he was slightly irritated that they were moving so fast and coming at him from all sides, at all times.

He sent Yamcha crashing to the desert floor first, then Chautsu. The two recovered quick enough but once they were fighting again Gohan and Tien were sent careening to the ground. This carried on for several minutes until Frieza had enough of it, he was not some toy to be played with.

"Enough!" He yelled and a huge power shield erupted about him, sending all the senshi backwards several feet. Frieza let out a small yell as he sent a blast into Vegeta's chest, sending the Saiyan to the ground and forming a crater.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta was the strongest of them all and Frieza had squashed him like a bug. _This could get bad, really bad._

Yamcha was next to be knocked down. He was sent through a cliff and landed in a heap on the other side…unconscious. Chautsu was near him and was about to try and help when Tien grabbed him up quickly and raced upward. The two had not gotten but a few meters away from Yamcha's body when they were also hit with a huge energy wave.

Neither died but both were knocked to the ground and Tien was unconscious. Chautsu tried to get out from under Tien, who's body had fallen atop the small emperor. Finally he was able to roll Tien off of him and checked to see if his friend was still alive. Relieved that he was, and perhaps even safe for the moment, Chautsu returned to where Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo were fighting.

Vegeta had regained some manner of control over his body, he'd taken the brunt of a very powerful blast and certain parts of him were still numb. He battle was moving westward, toward the city. Though Vegeta didn't care, it would probably give them some slight advantage to have humans screaming and running in all directions…Frieza was never very good and remembering faces anyway.

"AAAHHHHH!" Came a very high pitched, feminine scream from not far away.

Vegeta smirked at first, thinking it was someone from the human's city catching site of Frieza. But he was disappointed to find it was that onna again, she was in trouble. The cliff she'd been placed by was crumbling and she was not running fast enough to get out of it's way.

Vegeta looked around, expecting one of her "friends" to help. Where was that blasted human mate of hers? Vegeta looked for him to help her but he soon caught site of the weakling lying nearly dead in a crater.

Before he could talk himself out of it he flew over to her and carried her away from the cliff, that soon after landed right where she'd been standing.

"Oh, Kami, this is bad!" She said, clinging like mad to Vegeta's neck.

"I can't breathe woman!" He shouted. She loosened her grip slightly, honestly too scared of being either dropped, blasted or just dying in general to argue.

Bulma was seriously scared. She'd watched it all, everything. What if Yamcha was dead? What if the others died too? _If Piccolo dies no one will come back. _She thought, but then another idea hit her head on. _They've all been wished back at least once already! No one can come back if they die!_

"Vegeta." Bulma somewhat shouted, the noise of the wind (and ki blasts in the distance) made it hard for her to hear.

"What?" Vegeta shouted, he didn't want this onna bothering him or he might just decide to drop her now (while the two were hundreds of feet in the air).

"Be careful." She said even louder. "The dragon balls cant revive anyone who's died once already. If you die, you'll not come back."

"Well, onna. If I didn't know better I'd say you're worried about me." He smirked and descended toward the ground.

"Ah!" She screamed as they went down. "You jerk! I'm just warning you! Go get yourself killed for all I care! I don't want to keep fixing your d-nm meals anyway!" She scathed.

"Bah!" Vegeta grunted. "Shut up onna. I'll not save your pathetic life again, so do yourself a favor and run."

With that Vegeta took to the sky again and headed for the city, where the battle had now progressed to. Bulma, however, didn't see herself as the running type. Not right now.

She pulled a capsule out of her purse and walked toward the site where Yamcha and Tien where unconscious. She very well couldn't lift them, and they needed help. So, she popped open the capsule for an air shuttle and tried waking them. Yamcha barely stirred, but finally he opened his eyes.

"Yamcha, get up. I need your help getting you to the ship. Come on!" She tried lifting him, he weighed a ton to her. He tried to do his best not to lean on her to much but he was beat up pretty bad.

"Ouch. Oh, this…hurts." He said.

"I know but we got to get you to a doctor." She said.

"No. A…senzu would…be better." He said.

Bulma nodded and finally he plopped down in one of the numerous seats in the shuttle. Bulma then went to Tien and shook him forcefully.

"Tien! Tenshinhan! Wake up." She shouted. "Come on, get up. The others need your help!" Tien still didn't stir.

"Get up." She yelled desperately, smacking the tri-clops across the face twice. Tien stirred, then slowly opened his third eye.

"Uhhhm." He mumbled, muffled pain was evident in his groans. "What…happened?" He asked, trying to get up.

"Come on, I'll get you a senzu bean but you have to help me!" Bulma yelled.

Tien tried with Bulma's help to stand but just collapsed to his knees. They tried again and again until they were mere inches away from the shuttle. Yamcha took his friend's hand and, with what little strength he had, helped pull him into the shuttle.

Bulma breathed heavily and panted. "Okay. Lets get those beans." She turned on the vehicle and drove out of site quickly, and took extra care not to go near the aliens.

How long the battle had lasted was anyone's guess. The attacks blurred and mixed with one another until the entire battle seemed to mesh together. Some fighters were missing but that couldn't be worried about at the moment, keeping up with Frieza was more than enough to occupy one's mind.

At what point they had entered the city was also a mystery, how many people had died so far was yet to be determined. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Chautsu held their own for as long as they could. Frieza seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Yes, revenge was indeed sweet.

Chautsu was next to fall, it didn't take long. A ki blast sent him through a large glass window of a school building, and he never returned from it.

Krillin had just been hit hard and sent into the cement street. His vision blurred and he saw a bright light heading toward him. _This is it._ He thought sadly because he couldn't move a muscle to get out of the way.

"Krillin!" Gohan's high, shrill scream reverberated off every cracked and broken building. "I'm coming!"

Piccolo went to grab at Gohan, to stop the child from making such a move, but even Piccolo's impressive speed was not enough to catch up to the emotionally driven halfling. Gohan was in front of Krillin's broken form in seconds and screamed with rage, tears streaking his dirty, battle worn face. He was soon surrounded by a red aura as he threw up his hands in defiance of Frieza's attack.

"Masenko!" He shouted, letting loose a dangerously powerful ki blast for such a small boy. The blast rivaled that of Frieza's for what seemed like minutes until it finally lost the battle. Gohan just wasn't strong enough, though he'd showed impressive power.

The blast hit Gohan and not Krillin, sending the boy into the base of a nearby building. The entire cement structure shook, then crumbled to the ground.

"HA HA HA!" Frieza chuckled. "Well, well. That Saiyan brat was a bit more sturdy than I thought. Brought the whole bloody thing down!"

Piccolo was furious. First because Gohan probably didn't survive that attack and second because Frieza was laughing about it. Had he no respect? No, probably not.

Krillin jumped up as quick as his sore little body could and ran to the ruins of a once grand sky scrapper.

"Gohan!" He yelled, throwing away large pieces of cement from the rubble. "GOHAN! Answer me!" He yelled again, so much more desperate than before.

"The brat's unconscious or dead." Came Vegeta's arrogant voice from behind the former monk. "If it is the second scenario you can be proud that he died an honorable, Saiyan death."

"How can you say that?" Krillin yelled in a blind fury. "He's just a little boy! He's too young to die! And he died saving me!"

"What a waste. Well, don't worry chrome-dome." Frieza chuckled at his use of the appropriate name. "You'll join him soon enough."

"You monster." Krillin spat. "He didn't deserve that! You want to kill me, fine! Here's your chance!" Krillin was about to lunge out at the icejin when a green hand caught his neck and easily dragged him backwards.

"Don't be foolish." Piccolo said. "Getting yourself killed wont help Gohan. It'll just make his death in vain." Piccolo almost shuddered at the word death, as he used it to describe Gohan. He'd tried to stop his friend, but Gohan made a choice and was obviously not going to be dissuaded from it. _Wonder where he ever got an idea like that._ Piccolo thought bitterly.

"Doesn't matter anyway. You all will die soon enough, along with everyone else on this planet!" Frieza shouted from several feet above them. "Well, except you Namek. I'll keep you alive until I use the dragon balls, and am granted immortality. But then you'll die as well."

"We'll see." Piccolo spat. "If you think I wouldn't kill myself to keep you mortal…you're dead wrong."

"Then I'll just have to keep my eyes on you Namek." Frieza said. "Funny that-" Frieza stopped. The Namek, Vegeta and Krillin had all snapped their heads in the same direction at the same time. Normally Frieza would have just killed them for such disrespect but he was curious as to what they were so obsessed with.

"He's here." Krillin whispered. "He's here!" He said louder. "HE'S HERE!" He shouted.

"Who's here?" Frieza snarled. It certainly wasn't that Goku, he was too far away to get here this quick. Frieza still had to make his wish!

Piccolo looked…relieved? Angered? Happy? No one could tell, his features were masked by a facade of sheer indifference. He couldn't get passed the fact that Gohan was probably dead.

"Well, well. Look who's decided to join the party." Vegeta smirked, both relieved and angered at the same time. "Looks like the grim reaper's about to pay you a visit Frieza."

Frieza was about to retort by blasting the monkey into Outer World…but then _he_ appeared, out of no where. Hair a golden flame, eyes turquoise, and he seeming to burn with anger as sparks of white and blue lightening surrounded him.

"You." Frieza said in a tone that could be distinguished as either extreme hatred or unparallel fear…perhaps both.

"You should never have come here." Goku said in a voice so full of quiet rage, that seemed so unnatural coming from Goku, that Krillin cringed.

Frieza starred at him then darted away, his form was retreating toward the ship where his father had been. Moments later Goku was in front of him, blocking him.

"You're not going anywhere Frieza…except to the underworld to join your father." Then Goku put up his hand, only inches away from Frieza's face. Light and energy poured from his hand so much so that the other senshi were forced to look away as the brightness became too much.

When they looked again Frieza was gone, all traces of him were obliterated.

"Oh…Kami…sama." Krillin said in amazement. "Did you say…his father is dead too?"

"Yes. His ship, his men, his father and now him. They are all gone." Goku said in finality. "Just look at this place, what a mess he caused."

Goku looked down at his best friend, Vegeta and finally Piccolo. He'd missed Earth a great deal, he'd missed the Z-senshi…he'd missed his family.

His family. "Where's Gohan?" He asked anxiously, he knew he'd felt him earlier. Why couldn't he sense his son's ki?

Krillin's face fell instantly and he turned to the huge pile of rubble behind him, then he pointed to it.

"He's under…there." Krillin said sadly.

"What!" Goku yelled, landing on the ground beside Krillin. He immediately began throwing away huge chunks of siding, walls, panels, and broken glass. Piccolo went to another side and did the same, followed soon by Krillin.

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at the three, the boy had never died before so he could be wished back at least. The same might not be said about the other fighters, wherever they were.

"Gohan!" They shouted at different times, hoping to get some response. "Gohan!"

No answer came soon. Minutes and minutes passed until a small clearing was being made by the three. Still they couldn't find his body, or any remains of it. Suddenly, his ki become noticeable and a small cracking sound was heard.

"Here I am." he said meekly, hurting pretty bad. "Piccolo-san? I'm over here."

"Keep talking." Piccolo said. "I'll find you."

"I've got something on my left leg and I can't move it…and I think I have a concussion."

Piccolo lifted a large cement block and was immediately rewarded with the sight of a very battered, bloody but living Gohan. But when Piccolo pulled the boy from the rubble he checked his head, there was no sign of an injury.

"What makes you think you have a concussion?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan didn't seem to be paying attention, he was staring at a very relieved looking Goku.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo with worried eyes. "I'm seeing things sir. I must have a concussion."

"No Gohan, that's your father. He's back and he killed Frieza." Piccolo said without emotion.

Goku walked up to Gohan and knelt beside him, eyes wide. "Look at you. You've grown." he managed to say.

"Um, well, It's…been a while since Namek… so yeah, I guess I have." Gohan said, nervous beyond words to have his father staring at him.

"Yeah I know, I've been gone a while. But I'll make it up to you, I promise." Goku said sincerely.

Silence ensued for several seconds and Gohan felt like his father wanted him to say something back.

"Um, that sounds fine sir."

"Sir? You don't call me 'sir'. What happened to 'dad'?" Goku said chuckling.

"Oh, sorry…dad." Gohan said shakily, this was nerve wracking.

"That's enough of this nonsense." Piccolo said somewhat annoyed, walking away from the pair.

"Yeah, we should check on the others Goku." Krillin said.

"You're right." Goku agreed, standing up and running a hand through his black spikes…he'd powered down when Gohan had been found.

"Don't worry about the humans, they're on their way back here." Vegeta said in his usual tone.

Sure enough he was right, Yamcha and Tien were flying toward them and would soon arrive. When they did they fed Gohan and Krillin a senzu bean each…Vegeta and Piccolo had refused one. Tien asked about Chautsu and a search began for the tiny warrior. He was found in worse condition than Gohan, but still alive.

* * *

When all were gathered together Goku related to all of them he's reason for being away. Instant Transmission. He demonstrated it and most everyone was impressed by it. He also explained that he had been trailing behind Frieza after his ship was fixed, then he prepared for home.

"I had no idea Frieza would come here. By the time I arrived he had already started a war. I'm sorry about being so late guys." Goku apologized.

"Why didn't you just use instant transmission to get back here months ago, instead of traveling in space all that time?" Bulma asked, after she arrived in her shuttle not far behind Yamcha and Tien.

"I only just mastered the technique a few weeks ago, and I didn't know there was any threat over here or I would have tried." Goku explained. "But I'm not quite an expert at it yet. I have to be able to move short distances as easily as breathing before I try to transport from longer ones. And from planet to planet is a very long distance."

"I see." Krillin said. "Well, it's great to finally have you back Goku. Welcome home."

"Yeah, speaking of home…" Goku turned to Gohan. "You about ready to go?"

"Um, sure." Gohan said, glancing slightly toward Piccolo.

Piccolo couldn't help him this time, he himself didn't know what to do. He really didn't like Son Goku. No, the hatred he once possessed was missing but it was replaced by a deep…resentment? Whatever it was Piccolo didn't like it, and he didn't like _him_.

Goku stood and waved to his friends, though Vegeta had already decided to take his leave.

"Bye friends, I'll see you all again soon." He said. "Come on Gohan…lets go home."

Goku took flight and Gohan followed suit. Goku took off but Gohan waited, then he turned to look at Piccolo. His look was obvious, it said "come with me."

Piccolo powered up and took flight as well, he'd think of some excuse to be following Son.

"Piccolo, you said that you would be staying forever. Remember?" Gohan asked.

Grunt.

"You meant that didn't you?" Gohan asked again, a little more anxious this time.

"Kid, your father's back now. Believe me, you should be spending more time with him and less time with me." Piccolo couldn't believe he'd actually said that.

"But sir, I like spending time with you. Think about it Piccolo, since I was four I've seen dad what…a few weeks in the hospital then on the battlefield on Namek. That's it! I barely know him anymore. I feel weird."

"That's to be expected but it does not change the fact that he is your father. Now, I'll not be far away if you should need me. Okay?" Piccolo changed from scolding the boy to trying to comfort him, the kid had a point.

"Do you still want me to visit you?" Gohan asked, resigned now to the fact that Piccolo was leaving.

"Yes. I meant what I said, I'll be there if you need me. Now, go home and try to give your father a chance." Piccolo slowed down then stopped, this was harder than he thought. He could feel Goku not far ahead of them, he was waiting on Gohan to catch up.

"I'll miss you sir." Gohan said, gently hugging Piccolo's torso. Piccolo ruffled the boy's hair in a gesture that had become all too common for the Namek. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

Piccolo let go on him and Gohan hovered away. "I'll hold you to that." He said gruffly. He pushed Gohan in the right direction, and away from him. "Now go home, you've got a family."

Gohan couldn't help himself, but he replied "So do you." Then he turned and flew toward his awaiting father.

Piccolo's eyes were downcast, that had been harder than he'd expected. But Piccolo was convinced he'd done what was best for Gohan, even if he'd liked for things to end up differently. Piccolo looked up, Gohan was a dot fading in the distance.

"See you later kid." He said, then turned and flew in the opposite direction of the Sons, to his waterfall. He was sure he'd be back to normal soon enough. The farther away he was from them, the more training he could get done.

_Your premonitions were correct Piccolo, Frieza did come back._ He though as he took the lotus position beside his former home. _Gohan was right, I have a family now. Can't let them down…even if I have to help from a distance._

Piccolo relaxed and tried slipping into a meditative stage. Kami, that day had been tiring. He'd refused the senzu, he wasn't badly hurt…at least not physically. And his helping the Z-senshi was confusing him. Had he become part of the Z-senshi? Krillin certainly wasn't afraid of him, none of the others seemed to be either. He'd even saved that short, bald human. It was too much to consider at the moment, Piccolo was too tired to decipher any hidden meaning to his actions.

Meditation didn't come easily, he was still reeling from what he deemed good judgment: letting Gohan go. He knew the boy would come to see him, but it would be like before. Three, four times a month at best…not every day, not at the kitchen table, not at the lake, and not for a daily sparring match.

_Stop this Piccolo, he's better off with his **real** father, not some imitator. And especially not his father's former nemesis. Now drop it._ Piccolo chided himself mentally for several minutes, he'd truly allowed himself to become a sap.

Well, not anymore, he didn't have daily distractions like at the Sons. He'd train and meditate, become stronger and tougher: physically, mentally and emotionally.

Well, at least he'd try to anyway.


	10. Routines and Reunions

Disclaimer: ABCDEFG…I do not own DBZ. (This disclaimer belongs to another author, whom I can't remember the name of specifically, so don't think I'm that creative.)

A/N: I've moved! I have my own apartment! How great is that? Anyway, that's my excuse (and a darn good one I must say) for being later with this chapter. Plus, this was not the easiest one for me to write, a lot is going on in it. I just really don't like Goku very much, sorry…I just don't. I even _tried_ to make him as sympathetic as possible in this story, because I know that's the nice thing to do. And trust me it wasn't easy. HAHA, **my **phone just rang…in **my** living room…of **my** apartment! (I know, I'm nuts…but I feel so _independent_ now)Moving on, here is a big **Thank You** to my grrrrreat reviewers who are so understanding and helpful. Wow, I'm flattered and so happy you guys are so considerate. (PS. Can anyone tell I'm on a sugar high?)

**MarshmellowDragon:** Yet again the first to review, and this time I didn't forget you! Go you! And yes, Goku will come down with the heart virus soon enough, but I've got plans for him until then. This is going to be very involved for the next few chapters, I hope no one give up on me in the mean time!

**TheDBZdragon:** Buddy, I'm changing everything. I'm just going with what I want to happen and it's nothing like the original story. But hey, it'll be a fun ride! Anyway, stay tuned 'cause things are about to get interesting.

**Volcanic:** Why do we like doing that to poor Piccolo? I don't know but hey, whatever works right? Thanks for the review.

**Kieri:** Thank you, thank you. OMG, I didn't even see that you know. And I reread my chapters pretty much a hundred times but I always miss stuff. ARG! -Slaps forehead- You weren't the only one who noticed though, but 'doe snot' made me laugh so, SO hard. Thanks.

**Chris:** Great to hear from you, glad you enjoy. We will see how far my imagination can stretch (it's like silly puddy!). Thanks for the review.

**Ace:** Calm down, he's not out of the picture! I promise this will get worked out! All is well my friend…all is well.

**Hi:** Good to hear from you, glad you're interested. We're about to find out just how much of an AU this story is…gasps!

**Fallen Ryu:** No annoyance, just misunderstandings. It's all good. No worries. Thanks for the review. Let me know if this gets way outrageous cause I'm going for…unique with this one.

**Dragon-lady:** Not ending this soon, promise. As you can tell with this chapter, this is going to go crazy and continue for a while. Thanks for the review!

**Kate:** No where near. Thanks for the review.

**Nyx:** Aw, so sweet. Goku, he'll be around for a while but then I'll get rid of him. Thanks for the review.

**AbcdefGEEWHIZ: **That is the cutest pen name I've ever seen. I love it! Oh, no, this isn't the end. Hehe, got some surprises left. Thanks for the review, and the one for "Anything is Possible".

**Ashirum: **So glad you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and where it's going. I mean, I know what I want to do but hey, it's a little different. But, hey, different is good right? -sweat drops-

**Howkey-pokey:** Happy to hear from you and glad you reviewed. No, it's not the end I just did NOT have the time between everything to sit down and just type for even a few minutes. But, hey, that's life. Wow, do I sound like my parents or what? -sighs- Oh well, it was inevitable. Thanks a bunch buddy.

PS. I edited some of the previous chapters, namely ch. 7 because one of my friends read it and said it did sound yaoi to them too. So I changed it just a little (Sorry, but that stuff is not my thing at all). But, nothing big and definitely nothing that changes any part of the plot. So, don't worry about rereading if you don't want to. Okay then, read on!

Chapter 10

Gohan tapped his forefinger on the top of his desk unconsciously. He could hear his parents outside, arguing. He'd been terrified to see his father was back. Exactly why he felt that way he didn't quite know, but he was terrified just the same. Then, when Piccolo-san wouldn't come back with him, he'd been angry. What? Did his dad just expect everything to be perfect when he got back? Did he expect an empty apology to make up for nearly three years of neglect?

_Well, neglect may be too strong a word. _Gohan thought to himself. Goku had been…preoccupied…with saving two entire planets and races of people! _Maybe I should cut him some slack._

Gohan recalled only a short half-hour ago that he and his father had landed in the clearing of his home. Goku had stood there motionless, surveying his home with what seemed like…relief? Or even peace? Gohan didn't know which, but he could definitely tell his father was glad to be back.

As they walked toward the house Goku stopped short when he saw Piccolo's training weights in a pile near the door. Gohan stopped a few seconds after his father had, looking questioningly up at him. His father had a very odd facial expression, one he didn't recognize in the least.

"What?" Gohan asked. Goku pointed to the weights.

"I…I thought Piccolo went the opposite direction as us." He said confused. "Wait…I don't feel him anywhere near here." He said even more confused.

"Piccolo went to his waterfall, but I guess he forgot and left those here." Gohan said nonchalantly.

"But why leave them here? He's never done that before." Goku asked, oblivious to the fact that he was sounding like a moron.

"Piccolo-…" Gohan began, but was cut off by his mother's piercing voice resounding through the house.

"Gohan! Piccolo! You two had better be in one piece or I'll-" ChiChi stopped when she opened the door and their stood her long-lost husband.

"Goku?" She said dumbfounded. "Is…it…really…you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes several times to make sure she was not, in fact, imagining this.

"Hey honey." Goku said sweetly, smiling slightly at her. "I'm really home. I've missed you."

With that he took a step toward ChiChi and his wife nearly jumped at him, locking him in a powerful hug that he returned all too gladly. He'd missed them both, very much.

Goku let go slightly and turned to Gohan, who was twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ground.

"Come here son." Goku said softly. Gohan hesitated for a minute then walked slowly over to his parents. Goku picked up his son and held him with one arm, while wrapping the other arm around his wife.

"I'm so glad to have my family back." He said.

"Well, we're glad to have you back too Goku." ChiChi said, both telling the truth and not wanting to spoil the tender moment.

When Gohan was safely deposited back on the ground ChiChi smacked Goku hard on the head. "And just were have you been this past _year_!"

"Ouch! ChiChi, what'd ya do that for?" Goku cried.

"Why do you think? You've been gone for over a year without so much as a goodbye! We didn't even know if you were still alive!"

Goku hung his head and sighed. "I'm really sorry ChiChi. I didn't have much of a choice, I had to stay on Yardrat to learn Instant Transmission."

ChiChi cocked her head and gave him the glare that meant "explain". So, Goku went through the entire story, not leaving out any part. Gohan just left his parents to their own and went to his room, he was happy his father was back…but sad that Piccolo had left.

Gohan really couldn't blame Piccolo, his father did have a tendency to be…idiotic. And Piccolo wouldn't stand for infantile behavior, he barely tolerated Gohan acting like a normal kid. So, it was probably better all around, not to mention safer, for Piccolo to stay away. But, still, Gohan wanted his sensei near him again. Not even a half-hour had passed and already Gohan was feeling separation anxiety…what would Piccolo say if he knew?

The argument had stopped for the moment and Gohan was relieved. He didn't like his parents fighting, they'd never done that much before that Gohan could remember…but then again, that had been years ago.

The door opened and the Son couple walked into the house, none too happy. ChiChi immediately began on a late supper and left Goku to do whatever he wanted. She clanked pots and pans as she went, vegetables flew everywhere when she was chopping them. All the while churning over Goku's story.

Yes, instant transmission sounded wonderful but was it so important he'd stay gone for so long without sending word? She knew the answer: Goku was too simple minded for such things. He could barely see two feet in front of him when it came to emotions, he never thought much about how he made others feel.

Suddenly, ChiChi felt Goku's hand around her waist and he lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"Please don't be angry anymore ChiChi. I'm here to stay now, I'm not going anywhere." Goku begged with his best pleading voice.

"Goku," ChiChi started, angry that he thought warming up to her now would change anything.

"Please forgive me ChiChi. I'd forgive you if things were different, you know I would."

Sigh. "That's easy for you to say, you didn't go through what Gohan and I did."

His arm tightened around her waist. "I know things were probably tough, but I did what I did for you guys. Come on, I was trying to become stronger so I could protect you and Gohan."

"I know, I know." ChiChi said, slowly giving in to her husband. "Your idea of love is protection…it must be a warrior thing. Piccolo's the same way."

"What do you mean?" Goku said somewhat shocked. ChiChi hated Piccolo, he remembered.

"Oh, Goku. You mean Gohan didn't tell you about any of that?" She asked, sounding shocked herself.

"Tell me what?" Goku asked, letting go of her so she could turn and face him.

"Piccolo has been living here with us for the better part of four months." ChiChi explained.

"What? Piccolo?" Goku asked, visibly stunned. "What on Earth for?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you after dinner." ChiChi said sternly, returning to her unfinished vegetables.

Goku walked out of the kitchen, relieved that ChiChi had cooled down enough not to yell, and retreated to Gohan's closed door. He knocked slightly as he slowly opened the door. There he was met with the form of his son sitting at his desk, papers scattered erratically on it's surface.

"Hey buddy. Can I come in?" Goku asked.

"Sure." Gohan replied. He busied himself quickly with some homework that he'd left. How odd it was to have his father back, but definitely a relief to know he was safe. Gohan needed some time to get used to this again, then he was sure things would return to normal.

Goku looked around Gohan's room, it had been so long since he'd been in here…since he'd been home. Three years. They'd gone by so fast Goku had to pry himself loose of the memories he'd collected and bring himself back to the present. There sat Gohan, his son, who was quickly becoming older, wiser and stronger. Wasn't he just a preschooler when he'd left?

"So," Goku started. "How is Piccolo doing? I heard he'd lived here with you guys."

"Yeah he did for a while, and I guess he's doing okay."

Goku nodded his head and walked closer to Gohan's desk, looking over the various books and papers strewn around. Then something on the wall caught his eye, pictures that were obviously drawn by Gohan were pinned up there. Goku smiled to himself as his eyes roamed the pictures. Some were of the other senshi but most were of Piccolo.

Goku remembered a conversation he and Gohan had in the hospital room, about Piccolo's death. Even then he'd been skeptical about the whole deal, until Namek. No one could deny Piccolo had changed after that, not even Piccolo himself. It had become obvious to anyone with eyes, and Goku couldn't help but feel some form of empathy for his former nemesis. He understood how friends and family can change a person, he knew (at least partly) how Piccolo must feel.

Then it hit him. "Hey, why didn't Piccolo just come back with us? He could have, I don't mind."

"To be honest, I don't think he likes you dad." Gohan said as kindly as he could.

"Well, I kind of knew that. But he doesn't still hate me does he? You know, want to kill me and all?"

"No, I don't think so. If he did he would have come up with a way to. Plus, you're a Super Saiyan now…and Piccolo isn't dumb. He knows better than to attack you now that you're so strong."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Goku said. "But he could come back and stay here, you know. I think it's a good thing for him to be here."

"I do to, but believe me you can NOT make Piccolo do something he doesn't want to do already." Gohan turned back to his homework. "And he seemed pretty determined to stay away."

Goku just nodded his head, though Gohan's back was to him, and turned to leave the room. The smell of his wife's cooking pulled him out of the reverie he'd been in and he smiled. He'd go see Piccolo tomorrow, if the Namek didn't try to rip him to shreds, and see if they could work something out.

"Smells great Chi." Goku said, using the old nickname he'd given his wife years ago.

"Well, it's almost done. Set the table for me, okay." ChiChi said, setting several containers of food on the table as Goku placed utensils and plates in there designated spots.

Every time their tasks would cause them to cross paths Goku would plant a kiss on her cheek, touch her arm, or any kind of physical contact. When he was finished he sat in his usual place at the table and waited for her to declare the food edible. He watched her march around the kitchen and smiled, how he'd missed her. And, almost involuntarily, he'd be reminded of what else he'd missed about being with her: how she made him feel.

Goku thought about the intimacy he'd been missing while he was away, and it made him want to forget supper all together and take ChiChi upstairs. But he couldn't do that, ChiChi would get angry for sure and Gohan wasn't the naïve child he'd been before. No, he would just have to wait until tonight. Yes, it was taking quite a lot of his self control to keep from pouncing ChiChi right now in the kitchen, but he was a very calm person. He could wait.

ChiChi noticed the smirk Goku'd been wearing as he watched her pace through the kitchen, and remembered that look all to well. Nothing was going to happen tonight, she was positive of that. First of all, she needed to get used to having him around again. Secondly, she was still angry with him. She'd forgiven him quickly enough but what he did was not easily forgotten. No, she was not quite ready to be intimate with him just yet…if he could wait a year to learn Instant Transmission without a problem then a few more days won't hurt him any.

"Gohan! Supper's ready!" ChiChi yelled.

Almost instantly a hungry demi-saiyan made his way to the kitchen where his father was already waiting. This was uncomfortable to say the least, but Gohan was determined to regain the trust he once had with his father. It might take a little while but it would happen, he was sure. But until it happened he would just have to avoid eye contact and conversation…it was nerve wracking.

After a nearly silent supper was long since finished and the Son family gathered in the living room, ChiChi and Gohan related their side of the past year. Goku sat in interest and listened intently at what had happened with his family since his departure. A look of sheer fury plastered itself on his face as he was told what 10 and 11 had done. The look eventually faded and a new formed feeling of kinship began for Piccolo. Honestly, he'd never expected this to happen. But since it had, and obviously his wife and son missed the green warrior, he'd have to straighten things out with the Namekian loner.

He even found himself feeling happy about Vegeta's contribution to his family. Okay, so the Prince wanted to kill him, that's fine. Goku was strong enough to handle that, but he was willing to protect Gohan and ChiChi…that made Goku feel more respect for his foe.

When all was finished it was dark out and the events of the day made Gohan's body ready for bed earlier than usual. He yawned and stretched out his arms, then gave his mother a hug followed closely by his father. He loved his father dearly, but that didn't change the fact that Goku's presence was somewhat intimidating to Gohan…he was a Super Saiyan.

"G'night, see you in the morning." Gohan said, retreating up the stairs.

"Goodnight honey." ChiChi called from the couch.

"See you in the morning." Goku called from his chair.

The two heard Gohan's door shut and the sound of old wood protesting the weight of a demi-saiyan laying on them. With that Goku stood and walked to the kitchen, downing two glasses of water to refresh and cool himself. He wasn't _that_ stupid. With the way ChiChi had been treating him since he'd gotten back he knew marital intimacy was not going to be the highlight of his night…and judging from how distant ChiChi was acting it may not be for several nights yet.

He put the glass in the sink and slowly made his way up stairs, entered his room, stripped to his boxers and laid in his bed. At least he would be near ChiChi now, that was better than the past three years without her. He'd actually had trouble sleeping several times without her beside him. But he was back now for good and determined to make amends.

ChiChi changed in the bathroom, not wanting to torture Goku too much, and turned out the lights immediately before settling in bed. She laid there for a while until on the verge of sleep, then rolled over against Goku (more out of habit than anything) and let Goku wrap his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, intoxicating him with it's floral scents, and slowly let himself fall asleep too.

He knew that spike-haired Saiyan was standing down below, just staring up at him like he was on exhibit or something. His presence alone was enough to make the Namekian's blood boil. Kami, had he really taken a blast in the chest for this guy? Piccolo grimaced at the memory, recalling all too well how that shot had felt.

"Hey Piccolo." Goku called up to him. "Come down for a minute, would ya?"

Grunt. Piccolo straightened and floated down to his old foe, standing a good ten feet away and not intending to get any closer…ever. Piccolo glared down at this intruder. But among all the emotions that were swarming inside him when looking at this man, hatred was now noticeably absent. Hatred was simply what he had associated with Son, among other words like "kill", "beat", "destroy", "murder horrendously", etc. But he kept in mind most of those were passed on to him from his father, he'd never really formed his own opinion of Son…nor did he want to take that chance.

"We need to talk." Goku said cautiously, he didn't know quite what to expect from Piccolo at this point.

Piccolo just continued glaring until Goku finally took the hint and began his explanation for interrupting the Namek's precious meditation.

"Well Piccolo, ChiChi and Gohan filled me in last night on what's been going on while I've been away." Son's famous lop-sided grin contorted his face, making his demeanor change from skilled warrior to juvenile in an instance. And for the first time ever, his grin was directed toward Piccolo.

"…" Nothing from Piccolo, this was becoming awkward. The glare he was giving deepened with a scowl, and he took extra care to snarl a bit, showing his impressive fangs. The humans always did get a "kick" out of that.

_Come on Son, I dare you…make a wise crack. Just give me an excuse to rip out your throat._

Goku waited for a response but it had become painfully obvious that he wasn't going to get one. In fact, Piccolo just starting giving him a really, _really_ scary look. He stopped grinning and took haste in explaining farther.

"They really miss you a lot. They want to see you again, and I'm pretty sure you want to see them too." Goku was smiling slightly now, without any sign of resentment or malice…mainly because there was none to show. He didn't hate Piccolo and he knew now that Piccolo didn't hate him either. Okay, so Piccolo didn't like him much, but they could work things out…couldn't they?

"It's been one day Son, they'll live." He said coldly, not bothering to deny the fact that he did care for them, it would be pointless and make him look foolish.

"Yeah, um, right." Goku muttered. "I just wanted you to know that you're welcome if you ever…you know…want to visit us."

"Feh," Piccolo spat out. "I'd just as soon blast myself than visit you."

Goku gulped visibly, why did Piccolo make him feel so…rigid? Was it the height? The color? The sharp, pointed nails and fangs? Perhaps it was just Piccolo himself, his attitude. He was known for blowing up a stadium full of people if he felt like it, you know.

_No, that was the old Piccolo._ Goku reassured himself several times. Though he was a Super Saiyan and able to beat Piccolo in a fight, that didn't change the fact that Piccolo was an intimidating person to be around.

"Well, if you came by then I could leave for a while. That way you wouldn't have to be near me…just them." Goku said hopefully.

Piccolo's face didn't give an inch but inside he was dumbfounded. Why did Son want him to visit? Didn't he remember their past…interactions (inward smirk). Didn't he want his family all to himself? Piccolo had even believed Son would get angry over the news, but apparently he was happy. Happy? Why the heck was he happy?

"What do you care anyway?" Piccolo asked harshly.

"Well, its good for you." Goku said instantly. "And I don't hate you Piccolo, I never did. So if you want to see them just come by and I'll leave. I promise. You won't have to put up with me since it bothers you so much."

"For your sake, you'd better keep that promise Son…should I decide to take you up on it." Piccolo's finality was evident and Goku knew to stop talking. He took to the air and tossed his hand up quickly to signify a "good-bye".

_Idiot._ Piccolo thought. Then he returned to his waterfall and relaxed into meditation. Perhaps things would work themselves out after all.

Days upon days of silent meals, uncomfortable conversations and insecure relations eventually gave way to pleasant chatter and hopeful smiles. Finally, some glimpse of the Son family was emerging, much to the relief of it's members. Goku and Gohan found common ground in sparring, which led to fishing, then camping, then talking. Slowly but surely a relationship was finally being reformed between the father and son.

It took nearly a month for Piccolo to visit them, though it took quite the prodding from Gohan to do so. As the Namek neared the house he felt Goku's ki move away, and took slight comfort in it. Goku was a man of his word, to Piccolo's relief. And for some reason, Piccolo couldn't fathom, he'd found a sense of resolve (and even pleasure) by being completely accepted by the Son's…all of them.

But he wasn't ready for Son himself, not yet. He'd eventually have to tackle that problem but for now, he'd simply dodge him. Besides, no reason in jumping head first into this family business anyway.

"Piccolo!" ChiChi yelled from the kitchen. Within seconds she was outside and enthusiastically hugging her favorite Namek. He was caught off guard and every muscle in his body seemed to tighten at the contact. He'd never get use to this treatment.

"Get off woman." He said in his usually low voice, but not without adding a little…tenderness, perhaps, to his tone.

"Oh, loosen up." She said, hitting his right arm for fun. "It's good to see you again green bean."

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the hated nickname, but didn't say anything.

"You thirsty?" She asked, smiling up…way up…at him.

The tiniest of nods was her reply and she pulled him toward the house. He removed his weights and walked inside, followed closely by Gohan, and sat at the kitchen table. Piccolo didn't miss the fact that the house smelled different now. It had Son's own scent mixed with ChiChi's and Gohan's. How Piccolo hated his well-developed senses sometimes.

No conversation passed among the friends, mainly because there was no need for it. They had never talked while at the table, save for Gohan's chatter. Mostly, they enjoyed each other's company and simply soaked it all in.

After two hours, but what seemed like minutes, Piccolo went on his way and Goku was "allowed" back to his home. Gohan followed closely behind his mentor, a sparing session was close at hand.

"So, how'd the visit go?" Goku asked his wife.

"Good Goku, I'm glad Gohan finally got him over here."

"Yeah, me too." Goku said, taking a seat at the table. "Ya think he'll ever learn to trust me too?"

ChiChi thought for a minute. "I really don't know. I'm sure with time he will. But I don't actually know if he trusts anyone except Gohan yet…but he's come a long way already."

"Yep, he sure has." Goku said, then chuckled. "I guess I don't even need to ask where Gohan is, huh?"

"You should already know that answer." She said, smiling out the window from her spot in front of the sink. "But so long as Gohan finishes his studies, that's all that matters to me."

"Um-hmm." Goku agreed silently.

Hours passed and Goku could no longer feel his son's ki rising and falling, as in a battle, nor Piccolo's. So, he knew the sparring session must have come to a halt. He wondered though, just what exactly they did when they weren't sparring. He certainly couldn't imagine Piccolo joking around or playing a game with Gohan. Actually, the thought brought a side-splitting belly laugh from the Saiyan.

He and Gohan, however, wrestled playfully sometimes. He'd get a kick out of tinkling his son to death or they would even talk about nothing in particular, which really wasn't as boring as one would think. But Gohan was starting to outgrow some of the fun little games he used to enjoy, so Goku was having to come up with more activities that he and Gohan could do together.

But still, what on Earth was so appealing about Piccolo? Goku had noticed over the past several weeks that Gohan looked forward to his visits with Piccolo more than almost anything. No, Goku didn't believe he was jealous of the two; he was very happy for Piccolo to have formed such a strong friendship. And, honestly, he was a little amazed that Piccolo seemed to enjoy it as much as Gohan did.

"Hey, I'm home!" Gohan shouted from the doorway, bringing Goku back to reality.

"Hey honey, let me fix you a plate." ChiChi said while Gohan sat at the table. "How was today?"

"Great mom, I got in some really good punches and Piccolo said 'not bad' _three_ whole times." Gohan shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Well, that's nice." ChiChi replied, fixing him a glass of milk.

Gohan downed it quickly and returned to his plates of food. He finished quickly and readied himself for bed, this day had been so fun. Piccolo finally visited, they sparred and had a great time. If only Gohan could convince Piccolo to come back and live with them, everything would be perfect then.

Piccolo, however, had expressed his opinion of living with Goku quite clearly on several occasions.

"No." Piccolo had said during their last debate.

"Please sir, you'd like it." Gohan pleaded.

"No." Piccolo said again.

"Oh, come on. Dad's not bad, really. I mean, you'd probably like him if you'd get to know him."

"No." Came from Piccolo once again, followed by a low rumble.

"You didn't like mom or me at first either, but now you do. It could be like that with dad if you'd just try it." Gohan begged wholeheartedly.

"I said no and I mean it. Stop this now or go home." Piccolo grunted in frustration and unclenched his sore fists.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm only trying to help." Gohan resigned.

"Well stop." Piccolo hissed angrily, then crossed his legs while hovering in the air, eyes closed as in meditation.

Gohan floated up to Piccolo and sat on his knee. Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he glared at his student, who he was very angry with. Gohan just lifted the corners of his mouth in a half smile and patted Piccolo's shoulder pad.

"Don't be mad sir. I'm sorry for arguing. I just miss you, that's all."

Well, that ended that. Piccolo couldn't stay mad at Gohan when he pulled that crap, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. So, he grunted and pushed the boy off.

"Shake it off kid, and forget it." Piccolo said and Gohan nodded fervently.

"Okay."

"Now get home."

"Yes sir!" Gohan bowed in jest and waved back at his mentor. "'til next time!" He shouted behind him.

_Foolish kid._ Piccolo smirked at the child's antics, though Piccolo really didn't mind so much anymore. But as much as he missed them (and he did indeed recognize that he misses both of them) he simply loathed the thought of being all chummy with Son. He just couldn't do it yet. But that, too, he believed would work itself out in due time.

More than two months passed in an instance. Piccolo visited three times, following the first, and Goku took off each time he felt the Namek approach. But the previous visit had proved to be a rather important one, at least to the Sons. As Piccolo prepared to depart he told ChiChi that Goku didn't have to leave next time. The news had taken ChiChi and Goku by surprise but Gohan had seen it coming. He'd been irritating, annoying and otherwise provoking the rage of his mentor in an effort to convince him to try and get to know Goku. It seemed Piccolo had finally had enough.

"That's great, now maybe things will work out about his staying with us." ChiChi said.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be something." Goku said just as happy. "But do ya think he'll ever come back now that he's said that?"

"Oh, I'm sure we've not seen the last of him." ChiChi mused.

"Hai, you're right hun." Goku leaned over and kissed her lightly. "As usual."

It was several days later, while Gohan was in mid essay, Goku was training, ChiChi washing clothes and Piccolo meditating at his waterfall, that a space ship came to Earth. Though not just anyone noticed, for the ship was created to be as untraceable as possible. The metal exterior nearly reflected it's surroundings while the thick, adamant doorways were unmovable. Yes, whoever built this ship was meaning to be discrete.

Piccolo, of course, was first to take note of it's appearance. He'd felt something, surprisingly not threatening, coming from space. But what he had yet to discover was the reason behind their arrival. It paid to be cautious, more so than to be foolish. He prepared himself for the worst.

Goku and Gohan arrived shortly after Piccolo had and awaited some form of communication from inside the ship. The ship wasn't too large so an army surely didn't await them. So what then? Why land on Earth when the ship was so easily overlooked in space? Various answers were being throw out by the Z-senshi as they slowly arrived.

"Maybe they just need more fuel. You think?" Krillin asked.

"Hmm, could be." Bulma said. "I bet that's it, unless they've come for the dragon balls."

"Oh no, not again." Oolong cried, "I just can't believe it, they're gonna try and kill us like the Saiyans did."

"Oh shut up Oolong, your such a wimp." Bulma hissed.

"Oh yeah, lets see you go knock on the door huh? Put your little _theory_ to the test if you're so brave!"

"Well maybe I just will." She fumed.

"Don't be so hasty guys. Lets try and stay friendly here. They may be peaceful, who knows." Goku said light heartedly.

"Well, what's it matter anyway? Goku can beat anybody!" Krillin said proudly.

"I don't know about that, there's always someone stronger." Goku shrugged.

Piccolo just stood there and half listened to the host of fighters that surrounded him. Until, that is, he heard a hinge come loose from the ship. His full attention was directed to the doorway, and everyone else caught on quick enough.

The door opened slowly and hissing sounds were heard as pressured oxygen was released from inside. Forms slowly made there way down the plank and the Z-Senshi gapped in wonder as Goku laughed and started talking to them. The creatures were red-orange in skin color, medium height, different hair colors and lengths, and all had pleasantly weak power levels.

"Hey guys! You gave us a scare!" Goku said to one in particular, who shook hands in greeting with Goku.

"I'm sorry Goku." The obviously male voice said, looking sadly up at Goku. This creature had fading blue hair, wrinkled skin and paling orange coloring. His eyes were both bright yellow and sadly dim.

"What is it Flego?" Goku asked worriedly, knowing full well this was very uncharacteristic of his friend.

"It's bad Goku, but the story needn't be told right now." He looked to his few comrades, then back to Goku. "May we stay and rest? We've been traveling for so many weeks."

"Yeah, that's fine, just come with me and I'll take us all to Capsule Corp." Goku smiled and grabbed hold of Flego, who started a chain of hands until everyone was touching someone else.

"Okay, here we go." Goku yelled.

A second later everyone was standing in the plentiful garden surrounding the Capsule Corp. mansion. The aliens sat on the ground, following Goku's example, and were given drinks by Bulma's mother.

"It's just so nice to have guests." The chipper lady said. Oddly enough, she never had to open her eyes while serving.

Goku knew he'd have to explain Flego and the other Fotians, but later. He needed to know why they'd come on such a long and dangerous journey to find him. They were a weak people and this was a bold move for them. Why was Flego so sad? Even somewhat scared? Goku didn't know, but he was about to find out.

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but it couldn't be helped this time. Um, a tiny bit of explanation is in order I do believe: Flego is cut from the Greek word _flegomai_ meaning "hot" or "heated". The word _Fotia_ (the people being named Fotians, obviously) is Greek meaning "of fire". Red and orange are the two dominate colors of Greek mythology related to fire (I'm in a Greek philosophy class this semester and now I'm obsessed with all things GREEK), and we all know from modern science that blue and yellow are two of the hottest points of a flame. Okay, I will make a point later with all the fire-related words and symbols…I promise.

Daffodil


	11. Departure

Disclaimer: Okay, this really does get old. Oh well, I don't own Dragonball Z.

A/N: I'm going to go ahead and warn you all now, I am in my last two and ½ weeks of the semester to it's the dreaded -dum, dum, dum- Final Exams! So, I'll be working on those (plus a freaking 3000 word essay for Sophomore English 1102. Someone just shoot me!) instead of my stories. Sorry, but I have to keep my scholarship you know.

But hey, I've managed to write a few more stories, though most of you have already reviewed them (thank you, thank you). Do check them out if you haven't already, I'd appreciate it. I know that I bash Goku a lot, but I do like G/CC romances. They really are kind of nice, when well written. Mostly, I guess, because I like ChiChi. I actually like V/B and K/18 and Gohan/Videl romances. Those four couples are great, I love 'em.

Okay…here we go…THANK YOU to all my reviewers. I now have over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I mean, I know it's nothing phenomenal but it still makes me happy. Thanks guys, a whole lot.

**Sonar:** Thank you very much, I enjoyed the comments.

**MarshmellowDragon:** Hehe, I hate to hear that you must compete for the use of the "Mother Nature Room". Anyway, here's the update and hope you enjoy.

**Fallen Ryu:** I hope you update you're fic soon with the first chapter. I bet it'll be really goon. Thanks for the review, 'till next time.

**TheDBZdragon:** Yeah, Goku's leaving but he's taking some people with him.

**New Dye:** Wow, good to be answering your questions again. #1) It's here in the first few paragraphs. A) Well, kind of but not. B) No. #2) Because this is going to be kind of like the Mirai timeline. You'll see why a little later. #3) Not yet, much later. #4) Dr. Gero will appear again in a few chapters. Promise. #5) Yes, later. #6) No. #7) Yep, plus others. #8) Just felt like it, to make things complicated and interesting I guess. #9) Nope. C-ya.

**Kate:** I hope I knew enough for my exam two days ago. I'm dreading the results. -eye twitch- my professor is odd. -eye twitch- Very odd.

**Chan:** Ask away. #1) He'll get better soon. #2) Oh Goku isn't stealing the spotlight, I promise you that. Gohan is still the second biggest char. #3) A different one. #4) Oh yeah.

**Volcanic: **I know, I hate leaving cliff hangers. Sorry. Oh, I share. -rolls eyes- Just my luck, eh?

**Blue Seer:** I love Piccolo/Gohan fics too. But yeah, I a little while Goku's gonna bite the big one, kick the bucket, give up the ghost (whichever you prefer). Thanks for the review.

**Hi:** glad to hear it, glad to hear it. I'll be updating a soon as I can (but no promises b/c of finals). Later.

**Dragon-lady:** No, no. Goku ain't my hero nor will he be in this fic. Anyway, you're good at guessing. Hehe, here's your update. Thanks

**Kiko cat:** I like Piccolo a lot too. Thanks for the review.

**Fenix:** wow, great. Glad you like it and hey, I don't like Goku either. He's a moron. Yep. Okay, thanks for the review.

**Fubble: **I will, I will. Thank you for the review.

**AbcdefGEEWHIZ:** You're welcome, I like it. And yep, a space odyssey begins. Thanks.

**Randon Reviewer (aka Delta):** Glad to hear it and college is a lot of fun. I didn't used to be into Greek stuff but it's actually kind of cool. Anyway, I like those things (don't know what they're called) they are so cute. Daffodil8728. Hehe, thanks for the review.

**Serena:** Wow, what a story. Glad you like it and hey, I like a few Sailor Moon fics myself. ("Uncontrolled" it great, lemony, but still great.) Thanks for the review.

**novaselena: **MY GOODNESS "Darlene" (remember that nickname?), it's about time you _finally_ reviewed. I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Hehe, glad you did. See you later, 'kay. Your buddy, Daffodil.

**Anonymous Mia:** Happy (late) Birthday to you! Glad to here it. I love birthdays. I wonder how old you are? Don't have to answer that, just thinking out loud. (curious as a kitten). Thanks for the review.

And here is a special thanks to: **ShadowWalkerNightCrawler, Gosha, Ace, Kiko Cat, MarshmellowDragon, Fallen Ryu, Belle, Green Tinkerbell, Dragon-lady, Volcanic and Kate. **Thank you all SOOO much for reviewing my newby, "Exploring the Heart". I was hard at work on it for a few days instead of "Now You Know". But hey, it was a little difficult for me…it was in first person. I don't know, I just thought it gave it a little more affect. Anyway, thanks guys. You all ROCK.-

Chapter 11

Gohan walked toward where his father, the other Z-senshi and this alien called 'Flego' were seated; well, all the Z-senshi save for Piccolo who was leaning against a nearby tree. Gosh, his father had been working really hard to master Instant Transmission and it looked like he finally did it. Goku had teleported all of them probably hundreds of miles across Earth, in mere seconds. Yes, Gohan wanted very much to learn this technique.

"So go on, tell me what's happening." Goku said.

"Well, Goku, it began only a few weeks after you left." Flego said. "News of Frieza's defeat is spreading through the Galaxies like wild fire. Truly, did you kill both Frieza and his father?"

"Yes, I did." Goku said. "But what's that got to do with your problem?"  
"Everything, Goku." Flego sighed tiredly, he remembered how very dense this man was. "Frieza was a tyrant, as was his father, and they controlled the better part of the Universe with an iron fist. Their treaties allowed for them to do as they pleased, when they pleased, and to whomever they pleased. Now that they are gone the treaties and troops under their command have fallen apart. It looked as though peace was finally going to erupt."

Flego looked down, then faced the various Z-Senshi. "For most of the planets it has become just that, peaceful. But with Frieza gone a new threat has risen. They are a race called Virians, and they are more advanced technologically than anything I've ever seen. They are also changelings, morphs, whichever you prefer. They can take the shape of anything and everything they kill. That's how we overlooked them for so long after they came to our planet. By the time we realized what was happening, they'd begun destroying everything."

"That's awful!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, bummer." Krillin muttered.

"So, you want our help. Is that what you're saying?" Tien asked.

"Well," Flego said. "Yes. We need it. We are not a warrior race like the Saiyans or Icejins. We are simple tradesmen, nothing more."

"Listen, we'd love to help but Earth has it's own problems. I mean, if we run off to space again what'll stop these things from attacking home?" Oolong ranted.

"Oh hush Oolong, you never went into space so what are you blubbering about!" Bulma yelled.

A young female Fotian stepped out of her group and took a seat next to Flego and the surrounding Z-senshi, she looked like she'd barely entered her teenage years. The older man turned and smiled lightly at her. "Goku, I don't believe you had the chance of meeting my granddaughter, Avena."

"Oh, no I didn't." Goku said, extending his hand. "Glad to meet you."

She took it and Goku had to fight back a wince because the contact slightly burned his hand. These people truly risked their lives coming to find him, they were very sensitive to temperature. He remembered from their trading visits to Yardrat, they would always where heavy clothes to make up for the lower temp planet.

Avena eyed the other Z-Senshi carefully, she had never been off her home planet before and was weary of new acquaintances. Plus, this was not a good time for her. She was very protective of her grandfather now that he was the only member of her family alive. What if this Goku couldn't be trusted?

"Avena is barely thirty, but has lost both her parents and younger brother to the Virian warriors." Flego said, watching the eyes of the Z-senshi cast downward. He hated to use such sympathetic methods on them, but he truly needed Goku's help. He had to do anything he could to save his people.

"Thirty, wow. You only look a little older than me." Gohan said stunned.

"How old are you?" Avena asked.

"Seven."

Avena's eyes bugged out. "No way, you look at least nineteen, even twenty!"

"Nope, just seven." Gohan said. "You guys must age slower than humans or Saiyans. Like the Nameks do, only backward."

Flego looked the boy up and down, then focused on Goku. "Is he Gohan?"

"Yep, he's my son that I told you about."

"You told them about me?" Gohan asked.

"Well yeah! Of course dummy, why wouldn't I?" Goku asked.

"Oh, nothing. I….uh. Cool." He finally said.

Flego smiled and stood, the remaining Fotians did the same. Goku looked over to the other Z-Senshi with a sly smile on his face. "So, you guys up for it?" He asked.

"Well, Goku. Where you go, I follow." Krillin said, laughing only slightly at the end. He'd wanted so much to find himself a girlfriend.

"Yeah, me too. I'll go." Yamcha said. "Hey, I've never been to space anyway. Can't let you guys have all the fun."

Goku smiled and looked down at Gohan. "And what about you?"

"Well, if mom says it's okay then I guess I'm in." He said. He waited a few minutes to look over his shoulder at Piccolo. Neither said anything, they didn't have to. Gohan knew Piccolo would go.

"Great." Goku said. "Flego, you got yourself a crew!"

"Well, I guess this means I need to make ready the ship." Mr. Briefs said to his furry comrade perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I guess we better go pack then huh?" Krillin said.

"Yep, guess so." Goku said happily. Another adventure, and this time Gohan would get to come along. How great. "Lets go home and get ready. Hey Mr. Brief!" Goku yelled.

"What?"

"How long before a ship is ready?"

"Only some minor modifications. Tomorrow evening at the latest." He said over his shoulder.

"Good. See you all tomorrow then!" Goku yelled, taking flight. "Flego, take care."

"Yes Goku, till tomorrow."

"Bye!" Gohan yelled behind him.

* * *

"WHAT!" ChiChi yelled. "You're not going to outer space again!"

Gohan bowed his head and slumped. He'd figured this much, he'd actually expected more than just yelling.

"And you!" She pointed at Goku, "You've only been home a few months. Now you want to go parading into space again, and this time with our son! Why?"

"Come on ChiChi, we have to help them or they'll all die for sure." He pleaded. "Their my friends and I have to do something. There's probably no one else who can."

"You know what," ChiChi stated in an eerily calm voice. "You are an adult and can do what you want! Go ahead and run off to Fo-Fota…wherever it is, I certainly can't stop you. But Gohan is staying here! End of discussion." She leaned against the wall and looked over her two family members, daring them to argue farther.

"B-but" Goku stammered.

"No 'buts'." She steamed.

"Let him go with us." Came the low, attention demanding voice from the corner of the room. Until that moment he could have almost of been overlooked because he'd stayed so quiet.

"Piccolo, I'm not debating this issue with you too. Gohan STAYS." ChiChi now turned her glare toward the Namekian, but he was unfazed by it.

"You should reconsider." He said plainly, intensely.

"No I won't Piccolo. He got hurt the last time he did this." She said, now with almost a pleading tone.

"I'm not arguing or 'debating' this woman, I'm telling you. He's going."

"You're his sensei Piccolo, you see this as good training. I'm his MOTHER, I see this as potential danger."

"Potential danger or not, you know he's with the world's strongest fighters. Let him do this." Piccolo said, an odd quiver of some emotion slipping through. But it went unnoticed.

"He's only seven." She said. Kami help her, she'd not argued with Piccolo in such a long time. He rarely pushed anything with her, so why this? Why now? Was this journey that important?

"Only seven, yes. But also hundreds of times stronger than nearly everyone on this planet. He's capable of taking care of himself."

"You promise me that you'll watch after him." She finally said. Why did Piccolo always do this to her? Make her give in when no one and nothing else could. "And you too!" She pointed to Goku.

"Of course I will ChiChi, I wouldn't let anything happen to him." Goku said.

ChiChi eyed Piccolo now, she'd get a vow out of him if she had to choke it out. "And you?" She asked sternly. "Do you promise?"

He was silent for a moment then nodded. "Yes."

"Say it Piccolo!"

Silence. "I promise." He said gruffly, but definitely relieved.

"Anything happens to him, ANYTHING…I'm holding you two responsible." She waved her finger at the Saiyan and Namekian warriors. She'd do worse than murder them if her baby got hurt.

* * *

"All aboard!" Yelled Krillin in a mock engineer voice. He flung his duffle bag inside and proceeded up the plank and into the large Capsule Corp. ship. A whistle of admiration passed his lips and then a "wow". Mr. Brief had really outdone himself this time.

"Yep, she's ready. Now, there should be plenty of space for all of you to live comfortably and even train separately if you want. And, uh, there's enough food to feed a whole village for a year." The gray-haired scientist turned and eyed the passengers of his ship.

Goku seemed confident enough. Gohan, located directly beside Goku's left knee, was a little less so. The tall, green one just scowled and didn't bother to associate with the rest. Krillin was poking at the portly samurai called Yajirobe with a look of slight disdain on his face. Yamcha was currently avoiding Bulma, for an unknown reason, while she did last minute check-ups for the ship. And the Saiyan Prince had mysteriously, and abruptly, left for a training bout in space. No one had even known of his departure until that very morning.

"So, everyone set?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Krillin muttered. "But I want to know why Yajirobe's coming along." He turned to the samurai and gawked. "What do _you_ have that'll benefit the team?"

"Huh, I could ask you the same thing Q-Ball." He shrugged and bit into a jelly glazed donut, messing his uniform and hands up in the process.

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" Bulma shrieked from behind him, then yelled in his face. "Ever heard of a little invention called the N-a-p-k-i-n?"

He coughed and waved his hand in front of his nose. "You ever heard of a breath mint?"

Bulma growled and steamed for a minute until Gohan stepped in. "You don't have bad breath, he's just smelling all that oil." He pointed to the stains of black liquid on her overalls.

"Huh, yeah. You're right." He slapped the boy's shoulder playfully and Yajirobe just rolled his eyes and left.

"You stay tough, okay kid? Don't let them guys push you around or anything. If they do, I'll get 'em!" She laughed and winked at him.

"N'kay," He said and left to get buckled into his seat while Bulma exited the ship.

"The computer is preprogrammed with the maps and charts from the Fotian ship. You should follow directly behind them throughout the journey." The scientist faced the six wayfarers and pointed to a door near the boarding plank. "Now, that compartment contains your space suits and heat suits. The heat suits are designed for usage on the Fotian home planet. From what the aliens have told me the temperature can get as hot as 220° F, if it's the right time of the day and calendar year."

"Oh man, we'd roast." Krillin squeaked.

"No, actually, you're skin would technically melt and you're bones would be reduced to ashes within seconds." The scientist stated calmly.

"Um, sir." Gohan said, slightly shyly. "Could you _not_ mention that part to my mom."

Laughter erupted and the scientist too smiled. "I'll keep it to myself." He said. Then he slapped his hands together and let out a huff of air. "Alright then, you should all be good to go. Good luck, safe journey."

He paused before completely exiting the ship. "And do wear your safety belts during take off, otherwise you'll be thrown about like ping-pong balls."

"Um, yeah. Sure thing." Yamcha said.

* * *

With everyone strapped in, even Piccolo (after being barraged by Gohan to do so), the take off sequence had begun. Gohan sat back comfortably. If this had been his first trip he might have been nervous, but after having done this before he was more confident. Plus, it was nice to have Piccolo trapped in the seat next to him and his father in front of him.

Two minutes and counting.

Krillin just laid back as well; he, too, having done this before. Why did he volunteer for this kind of stuff? Why did he feel that he always had to follow Goku on these crazy adventures of his? Loyalty? Who knows. It really didn't matter anyway because with Gohan going as well, Krillin felt it was almost his _responsibility_ to follow the little powerhouse he'd grown attached to.

Besides, Krillin had always been the follower, always just a little weaker, always one step behind the stronger fighters…somehow. But he didn't mind so much anymore, he was resigned to his spot in the backseat. Besides, less pain with impact from the backseat.

Piccolo wasn't thinking of anything in particular. The seat was uncomfortable and not build for someone of his height. Good thing he didn't have to stay seated long or he'd be one troubled passenger. He hadn't planned to buckle up at all, he really felt like it was foolish for one of his strength and control. But the kid just wouldn't shut up. Piccolo was actually going to ignore him anyway until the launching sequence began. Gohan refused, even his own father's prompts, to sit down and get buckled until Piccolo did.

So, as one would have concluded, Piccolo gave in and took a seat. Ironically, he was seated next to Gohan and directly behind Son. The whole time Son's hair was bouncing with every laugh or remark the Saiyan made, sometimes even touching the Namek. The laughing and joking of the others was enough to make the Namek become so uncomfortable he was near rage.

_This is going to be a long…**long** trip._

One minute and counting.

Everyone stopped the chatter and looked up to the screen that showed the slowly decreasing numbers. Yajirobe and Yamcha stiffened visibly and clung to the safety harnesses. Yajirobe was not the brave type however, and began resenting Korin telling him to go. He could have just left the bag of senzu beans with Goku and been back home in no time. But noooo, he just had to come along. Why was he being tortured so?

30 seconds and counting.

Gohan closed his eyes and hoped his mom wouldn't be too angry with him. He did have his workbooks and homework with him, so she couldn't yell about that. But still, he hated leaving her all alone. Well, almost alone, she did have grandpa with her. What made Gohan want to go so much anyway? He'd never really been the extremely adventurous type, not like his father. So why was this so appealing?

10...9...8...7...6...

_Well, here we go again. Blast off!_ Goku thought and smiled to himself.

5...4...3...2...1...

The engines blared and gravity seemed to grow increasingly hard to tolerate. Goku was unfazed, Gohan and Krillin were also expecting it. Piccolo didn't show any type of anxiety or mental problem, though he too stiffened at the growing pressure. Yajirobe yelled slightly, then louder. Yamcha just shut his eyes and clinched his fists against the arm pads.

It took only a few difficult moments for the space ship to leave Earth's atmosphere, and it was soon following in the wake of the Fotian ship. The small amount of turbulence was over within minutes and the warriors were able to unbuckle and relax. Krillin was the first to break the silence.

"So, how long is it until we get there?"

Goku looked over the computer and was confused at the various beeping noises, buttons, flashing lights and screens. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"I don't know. Flego said he'd traveled for weeks, so I guess it'll be about that long."

"Oh, weeks." Krillin said sadly. He'd been hoping for days.

Piccolo turned away from them and made his way through one of the corridors, he'd paid close attention to Dr. Brief's detailed summary of the ship. If he remembered correctly, the first training room should be right about…

_Here._ Piccolo smirked and opened the door to the darkened GR (Gravity Room). He easily activated it and sealed it off from the others. Finally, time for training and preparation. He had to be ready for whatever this Virian threat was.

His plans were interrupted momentarily when a knock came from the outside. It was possible for the GR to be opened from the outside but only in case of an emergency. Piccolo immediately grunted and wondered which of those idiots were foolish enough to interrupt his training. Well, only one was brave enough not even be scared of the prospect.

Gohan leaped into the chamber the moment the door opened, he'd needed only a few minutes to change into this training gi and now he was ready. He walked over to the computer and eyed it cautiously, then turned to Piccolo.

"How high do you think it goes?" He asked.

"The old man said 200 times Earth's gravity. Put it on five and see if you can take it." Piccolo ordered.

Gohan did just that and suddenly he became heavier. Not too much but still quite noticeable. He could probably go higher than 5 times.

"Now, attack me." Piccolo said coldly.

Gohan lowered into a fighting stance and forced a glare. He was never very good at intimidating looks though, he always managed to look cute instead of mean.

"HAYAA" He yelled and swung at Piccolo's jaw. He missed, being considerably slower than usual, and hit the ground hard after only one punch from Piccolo.

"Get up." Piccolo said, watching his student stand to his feet. "Again!" He shouted and watched Gohan lunge out at him again. But this time proved to be the same as before, one hit sent Gohan crashing to the ground.

Actually, considering Gohan had never trained under any type of gravity or weighted changes he was doing fairly well. But fairly well wouldn't win a battle.

"You hit the floor again and I'll make sure you don't get up." Piccolo growled.

"It's hard sir, I feel so heavy." Gohan whined and was rewarded with slight blow to the stomach, which he blocked hastily.

"What did you think "Gravity Room" meant brat?" Piccolo snarled. "Now, attack me." He yelled.

This went on for hours and finally Gohan could actually land a punch here and there, but mostly he just blocked Piccolo's fast attacks. Piccolo decided that Gohan was ready now for a higher setting. Ten should do it. So Piccolo upped the Gravity and Gohan strained to stay standing.

"Oh…wow." Gohan said. "That's a lot worse."

"Now, jog around this room until I tell you to stop." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked up at him bewildered. "What? Jog?"

"Do it now and stop asking questions." Piccolo snapped.

So, Gohan put one foot in front of the other and tried jogging around the room. But it was a funny sight to behold. Gohan could barely lift his feet off the ground enough to walk, so jogging wasn't even in the near future. But still he tried, looking somewhat like a bowlegged monkey in the process, and managed to make one full lap in about twenty minutes.

"That's pathetic." Piccolo said, mid punch to the air."Go faster."

Gohan grunted and lifted his legs faster than before, but his pace didn't quicken in the least. Piccolo would have laughed, he was actually having to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Gohan looked funny. Actually, he looked hilarious, and the Namek wasn't completely without a sense of humor. Albeit a very dry, bitter, and even slightly cynical sense of humor, but humor nonetheless.

Four hours and eleven laps later Gohan dropped to the floor of the GR, completely spent. Sweat matted his hair to his head and layered his little body like a second skin. He'd honestly not been put through such a training regime since before the battle with the Saiyans. Every sparring session back then seemed to be as bad as this one.

His eyes fluttered once, trying to focus on Piccolo's meditating form. Fluttered twice and he tried to rid himself of the blurry lights from above. They fluttered a third time and stayed closed. Soft snoring turned to 'sawing logs' and the Namek lost his patience.

"Gohan, get up and go to bed."

Gohan mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, but sounding dangerously close to "one more minute mommy". Piccolo snorted and went to power off the GR.

"I'm not carrying you." Piccolo said. "Get up and go to bed." He gently kicked the boy's side to wake him up but Gohan was out cold.

Muttering curses under his breath the Namek lifted the boy up and let him rest against his chest. Kami, he'd better not meet up with any of those others while carting this kid around. He'd lost too much face as it was by being practically ordered to strap himself into a seat. Though he understood now why, and was glad for it, he was still angry that he'd been manipulated into doing so.

He exited the room and walked through the corridors, recalling the explanations the scientist had given. The bedrooms should be close, very close. Turn another corner and…there they were. The hallway had door's all adjacent to one another and Piccolo chose the first door he saw. He opened it and walked in cautiously, then turned on the light. A bed, a bathroom and a small closet.

Piccolo laid Gohan down into the bed and removed the boy's shoes, both miniature versions of his own. Then he removed the white cloth around Gohan's neck, it seemed he'd be more comfortable that way. Then the Namek pulled the covers over his student and turned to leave. Facing him from the doorway was Son. Piccolo scowled immediately and slightly glared.

"I just wanted to make sure he got to bed alright. You know, just checkin' up on him." He said, then grinned slightly.

"He's fine." Piccolo grumbled, he'd wanted to just get the boy to bed without anyone noticing him.

"I see that. You trained him really hard, I bet he'll be conked out for the rest of the trip." Goku joked, but Piccolo didn't laugh…or smile. Piccolo didn't right hook him either, that was a good sign.

Grunt. "Out of the way." He said and Goku moved into the hallway. So Piccolo didn't hate the guy anymore, but that certainly didn't merit them as buddies or anything.

Piccolo found another room quickly and entered it. That stupid Saiyan was trying too hard, he was wanting too much to be his friend. Maybe it was because the rest of his family was. Or maybe it was just because Goku had never hated Piccolo to begin with. Whatever the reason, Piccolo didn't like it. He wanted right now to be alone, to meditate. He needed it.

* * *

Soft humming could be heard from behind the navigations computer. Nearly five weeks into this trip and still no sign of Fotia, Gohan wondered just how much farther they had to go. Though the trip to Namek had taken much, much longer he'd not been training the entire time that he'd been gone.

He was considerably stronger now, in fact he was much stronger than Yajirobe, Yamcha and Krilin whereas before only his emotionally driven fits had made him stronger than them. He was almost positive that if he were on Earth he would be stronger than Tien and Chautzu as well. He was up to 50 times Earth's gravity, it was hard right now but he could stand it. Eventually he will surpass even that and go farther.

He was worn out though. He'd been training more this month than ever in his life. Training for the Saiyans was a picnic compared to what he'd been doing lately. If fact, Piccolo pushed Gohan so hard it was almost desperate…almost needed. Gohan wasn't sure why Piccolo would want him to get so much stronger, but he'd definitely succeeded.

Gohan hummed now in between bites of an apple, behind the huge computer. The stars could be seen out the see-through pane of the ship and Gohan was mesmerized. He'd spent much time gazing into space lately. In fact, when he wasn't sleeping, training, or eating (which left little time anyway) he was here, staring out into the darkness.

Piccolo didn't seem so fascinated. He stood nearer the pane and watched planet after planet pass by him. The kid was strong now, bordering that of the Namekian's strength. Piccolo wanted badly for Gohan to turn Super Saiyan, he would be such an advantage if he did. Not only that, it seemed to be the logical next step for him. The boy had come about half as far as Goku did before transforming. So, not much longer now. Surely the boy would transform soon.

Another event was beginning to overshadow Gohan's training. Piccolo hadn't realized the bond he'd created with Gohan until the Gravity training. Sure, he'd been able to detect the boy's thoughts and feelings quickly enough before, but now it was like a sixth sense. Oddly, while Piccolo wouldn't normally be bothered by Gravity training, he was becoming sore and tired easier. He knew it was the boy's feelings leaking into him. So, Piccolo meditated a lot on this until one final revelation caused him to understand exactly what had happened.

It was sixteen days into the journey when it happened. It went completely unnoticed to everyone else, but Piccolo was fully aware of what it meant:

Gohan was eating with the other Z-senshi when a small amount of turbulence cause the ship to shudder. It was not uncommon, just unexpected. Yamcha had tripped and oddly enough smacked into Piccolo, who was merely getting a glass of water. Piccolo wouldn't of said so, ever, but the collision was forceful enough to cause him some pain in his right arm. Gohan, however, who'd been sitting at the table away from most anything else yelped and rubbed his right arm.

"What happened to you?" Krillin asked. Nothing had hit Gohan during the shaking. If fact, Gohan hadn't even stopped eating.

"I don't know, my arm just started hurting." Gohan said, slightly confused.

Piccolo knew then that he'd have to try much harder to disconnect himself from the boy. If he allowed for the bond to get too strong then his death (or Kami's death) would take Gohan's life as well, and visa-versa. Piccolo also knew it would be impossible to sever all ties with him, once the bond happens it never dies. But Piccolo was not educated in the ways of Nameks, he was only able to bring up small portions of Nail's memories and common knowledge. In fact, Piccolo had not even known he was creating a bond with the boy until it was too late to reverse it.

Piccolo starred out into space, concentrating more on himself that what was outside. He'd tried hard since that day to disconnect himself from Gohan. Since Piccolo was the one who'd created the bond it was impossible for him not to feel Gohan or hear his louder and more prominent thoughts, but he could keep Gohan from feeling and hearing him. That would be good, the boy would be scarred for life if any of Piccolo Sr.'s memories got filtered into his brain.

_I had a hard enough time with them myself, and he's a hundred times more sensitive than me._ Piccolo thought.

He was actually succeeding in disconnecting himself, it wasn't so hard once it became like second nature. He just censored everything he was thinking and feeling to the point of not letting them emit past his own mental and physical range. Namek's were different from humans in that way. They were quite in touch with their emotions (save for this particular former Demon) and could use them easily to their benefit, usually by emitting them to others they wished to either persuade or dissuade.

Piccolo, however, needed more time to get this bonding thing down pat. Gohan had seemed to hear and feel him a few times over the last two weeks, but not enough to worry about. The boy would usually shrug it off as temporary exhaustion-related insanity, nothing more. And Piccolo wanted it to stay that way, as discreet as possible. It was no one's business how he felt and what he thought, not even Gohan's.

The ship slowed down slightly as it approached a bright orange planet with two suns and three moons. Gohan leaped up and gawked at the sight. Finally, they had arrived. It became evident that disaster had stuck the planet as they neared it cautiously. Where there had once been cities there were now ruins, and where there had been people now there were make-shift graves. It was a sad sight indeed, there were no living creatures in sight that Gohan or the others could tell. Even Piccolo was silently sorrowful for the losses.

Then, the Fotian ship landed on the dirt surface of a desert like plain, but some sign of plant life could be seen in the distance. The Capsule Corp. ship landed soon after and everyone prepared to step out into the wasteland. But Krillin used a device made by Dr. Brief to determine the temperature outside the ship.

"138° F!" He yelled. "Wow, that's hot."

"You're tellin' me." Goku said.

"So, I take it were wearing the heat suits then." Yamcha said, walking toward the compartment.

The various sizes were distributed among the fighters. Gohan, being the smallest, had a suit to match his size and Piccolo, being the largest, had one that fit him too. Apparently, Dr. Brief really had thought of everything.

"All right guys, we set?" Goku asked, almost anxiously.

"Yep, lets do it." Yamcha said, pushing the "RELEASE" button for the plank.

The others met up with the Fotians outside the ship and on the soft ground. They were given hurried explanations on why the ships must be hidden with a cloaking devise. The small, radio-looking computer was attached to the side of each ship and somehow left them undetectable to any radar.

"Well, bet that comes in handy." Krillin said.

"Yes, but we must move quickly now." Flego said, already leading his group toward the north. "The Virians will probably not be out this far but there is still a chance. We must meet up with the other survivors of my village and get organized…we must form some type of plan."

"Just lead the way." Goku said, becoming only slightly more serious.

The Z-senshi followed their new comrades into a jungle, where soon they were met with tents, broken equipment laying around, various Fotian's hiding in trees or natural dens and many, many wounded men. Because like the humans Fotian sexes were easily recognizable, as the men were bigger, muscular and had higher ki signatures. The women were smaller, thinner and even a different coloring.

But the last disturbing sight to behold was heart wrenching and just plain frightening. In the far distance there was a huge factory, factory being the only word coming close to describing it, that succeeded in expelling both smoke and fire from it's oddly shaped furnace outlets. But what was so very disturbing, besides the various piles of black ash that surrounded it, was the smell of flesh in the air. It made Gohan's stomach turn more than once. And to make matters worse the ki powers inside it were large, very large compared to the Fotians and event he humans.

_What have we gotten into now?_ Gohan though, before turning away from the building that had "Death" practically etched into it's stone. _Kami help us, we're going to need it._


	12. Inside the Factory

Disclaimer: 

I write about Dragonball Z,

But **_I_** do not own it, you see…

it belongs to another.

Oh, why do I bother?

Forget this! Just go on and read.

A/N: Okay, I'm way too bored if I just came up with a limerick-style disclaimer. Anyway, finals are almost over! Only next week left! Anyway, I've got some time on my hands this weekend so guess what? I've decided to update…yay. I warn you though, this is along, long chapter. Didn't mean for it to be...honest! Thats just what happened.

Thank you to ALL my reviewers…every, single, last one of you!

**Volcanic**-first to review again, thanks a lot.

**MarshmellowDragon**- You gave me an idea, hope you don't mind. Thanks.

**Kate**- thank you, your nice.

**dragon-lady-** he's getting there, eventually. Thanks

**the DBZdragon-** thanks for the review. But yeah, Gohan's in trouble (as usual) and Piccolo is gonna help.

**Spellcaster Hikaru-**Here's an update. So glad you like this, I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you.

**Anonymous Mia-** good for you, I loved my sweet 16. I had a blast. Thanks for the review.

**Hey-** I'm glad you like Goku, he is a really good guy with all the heroics and stuff. I can't help that I don't like him much. I like G/CC romances though, and I have one I'm working on if you want to take a look. I'd love your opinion. Thanks for the reviews.

**Fallen Ryu-** Looking forward to the next chapter, update when you can. And hey, Gohan lovees his daddy…its his daddy! You can't hate your dad no matter how sorry or bad he is (not that Goku is sorry or bad…just preoccupied). Anyway, no he doesn't hate him. He is just really close to Piccolo as a friend and mentor. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 12 

Gohan leaned against the large tree trunk and listened closely to his father discuss tactical "plans" for beating these Virians. Flego and his people seemed very obsessed over planning out every aspect of an attack but Goku liked the more subtle approach. They debated over what to do for at least an hour; Goku and the Z-senshi agreeing that catching them all by surprise was the best method, whereas the Fotians believed it would be too risky and more planned methods of attacks should be made.

"You can't _plan _on their counterattacks, so trying to foresee what will happen is pointless." Piccolo finally added, getting frustrated at the many obstacles that seemed to be mounting against them.

First, the heat suits. There was no possible way to engage in battle wearing such heavy burdens, especially for the humans. It slowed one down considerably and a ki blast was weakened by the confinements of the suit. So if a battle took place it was obvious all the Non-Fotian warriors would be at a disadvantage. Another thought to consider, what if the suit tears during a fight? That could prove to be more dangerous than the fight itself.

Secondly, the temperature outside one's suit was steadily worsening, growing hotter by the hour. Soon it would be mid-day and the temp. could reach as high as 180°F, which was needless-to-say beyond dangerous…it was deadly. A human, actually even a full blooded Saiyan, could not withstand such degrees for long. The only Namekian present seemed to feel just a tad more confident in his ability to withstand such degrees. He did, in fact, originate from a planet with three suns.

Thirdly, and most importantly, they learned the Virians could not only take the form of whatever they killed, but take their life force as well. For example: a Virian kills a Fotian. Then the Virian could take on the look of the Fotian and retain all the Fotian's natural abilities. Kami himself wouldn't be able to help the Z-senshi if, say, Goku was killed. For not only would that particular Virian possess Goku's form and abilities, but also all his power.

So, as Yamcha so eloquently put it, "Were screwed guys." Most all the senshi agreed readily.

"You see, this is the kind of crap I avoid." Yajirobe stated, most angrily.

"We'll beat them, their not _that_ strong. They're weaker than Frieza was." Goku said.

"Yeah, Goku's right." Krillin said. "I'll bet their pushovers, once you get past all the energy-sucking-up stuff."

"Well, I'm tired of just standing around." Yamcha said boldly. "If we're gonna do this, lets just do it and get back home."

So, they all decided the best course of action was to try and sneak into the Factory, beat the Virians either through negotiating (Goku's attempt at peace) or destroy them altogether. As the senshi neared the Factory, followed closely by Flego, Avena (who had refused to leave her grandfather) and a handful of Fotian men, they were attempting to find some way inside. It was not easy, for the metal exterior of the Factory radiated heat like an oven; it was able to melt the outside of the heat suits should the senshi get too close.

Naturally, after learning the senshi must get inside quickly or surely cause harm to themselves, the Fotians took charge and searched every inch of the Factory for an opening. Finally, progress was made when an air shaft was found near one of the far corners. It was only large enough for three people to fit: Gohan, Avena and Krillin. Avena was the tallest of the three, so she was first to clamber into the crawlspace. Next was Krillin, being the only adult in the small group, and finally Gohan…the smallest. Their mission was to make it to the front entrance and open it for the remaining group members, and somehow not get caught.

Once inside, in the shadows of the tube-like passageway, a cool breeze made Avena's teeth chatter. She turned to her two comrades and was finally controlling her chattering teeth. She motioned for them to come close to her and she whispered to them.

"It's really cold in here to me. I feels a lot like your planet, so, maybe you can take those suits off."

Gohan looked at Krillin and exchanged a look. "Well, I'm game if you are." Krillin said.

"Sure, why not." Gohan said, turning his head to allow Krillin to detach the helmet.

Warm air met him head on with a distinct odor, but certainly nothing like outside. It felt like he was in the desert training again, it was hot but not unbearable. Krillin followed soon after and breathed in deeply.

"Smell that?" Gohan asked. "What is it?"

"The furnaces." Avena said, and odd tremor in her voice. "They burn the bodies of the Fotians they've killed…or even some they haven't." She averted her eyes and added solemnly "Said it was fitting for fire people to die by fire."

"But, if you're fire people then…wouldn't you be like…immune or something?" Krillin asked.

"To normal fire we are, but they use something different. I don't know what it is but grandfather says they use flames straight from the underworld…to be able to hurt us like that." Avena was now with her back completely to them, speaking lowly but so sadly. She turned slowly and her eyes were changing to an odd brown-black color.

"My parents were still alive when _they_ brought them here. My father was strong, one of the strongest on the planet! He…he was a…good man." She made a hiccup sound and stomped her foot.

"It's not fair. We never did anything to them. _They_ just came and took my father away. Then they came back for mommy and me, but mommy hid me from them." She made another hiccup and sniffled quietly. "M-my parents…will never come back."

Gohan went up to her and put his arms around her neck, overlooking the slight stinging of skin-on-skin contact. She buried her face in his small neck, having to bend over to do so, and let out huffs of air. Apparently, she'd needed to get that off her chest for a while. Krillin, too, went up and patted the girl's back gently, just enough to let her know he understood.

Avena didn't know how to cry, her people couldn't cry. But if she could she'd of been having a major crying spell right there. She had to pull herself together. She was breaking down at an inopportune time, she'd morn later. Now, they had a job to do and the others couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, pulling away. "Thank you both, but we have to hurry."

"Well, which way should we go?" Gohan asked, turning toward the two-way split just ahead of them.

"Um, I guess we should follow the cooler air. That way we won't be heading for the furnace." Avena walked toward the shaft to the right, with a cool breeze from deep inside ruffling her hair. Gohan and Krillin nodded, capsulated their heat suits for later, and followed directly behind Avena.

* * *

Two hours. It had been two hours since the three chibi-sized warriors had entered the air vent. After the first hour had passed Yajirobe, under strict orders from the others, tried his luck at entering the shaft. He, however, was too round to fit. Yamcha tried also but he was too tall, his knees buckled up barely a foot into the passageway. Goku and Piccolo knew not to even try, both of them were taller than Yamcha and definitely heavier.

Once the three hour mark had been made the senshi became anxious for their two friend's to either come back out or open the front entrance as planned. The Fotians were trying to devise other plans for entry, it seemed debating the issue relaxed them out of worry. Flego was pacing when the third hour had come and gone, his only grandchild was in there. He'd not wanted her to come along but she was determined and stubborn, just as her dear mother had been.

He paced for twenty minutes, forty, two hours. He'd practically been pacing since Avena had gone out of his sight. He should never of let her go in, size or not, he shouldn't have! What kind of grandfather was he? To let the only living member of his bloodline enter such a dangerous place, it was abominable. Flego was beating himself up inside, but the only sign of his worry leaking through externally was the quick paces he took. But as much as he worried for Avena, he worried also for the two human's who'd risked themselves to help his people.

Flego looked over at Goku, for what seemed the millionth time in two hours, and wondered what that gleeful man was thinking. Surely he understood the danger his own son was in, didn't he? But as closely as Flego studied Goku and his behavior he found no trace of fear or even worry, was he that optimistic? Or, odd as it may sound, did he even care?

"I can't take it!" Says Yamcha, standing up abruptly. "I really can't. Goku, it's been way too long. Krillin would have gotten the door open or came back out by now. Something _must_ of happened."

"He's right, I mean, you guys should go check it out." Yajirobe said.

"We've devised a way to enter the Factory, hopefully undetected." One of the Fotian men said.

"No more plans." Piccolo said roughly, he'd had enough of this waiting. And for the first time in nearly six weeks he couldn't feel Gohan at all. "We go in and finish this now."

Piccolo looked over at Goku, knowing the man would surely agree. Besides, this group would listen to Son more readily than they would the Namekian. Goku nodded and turned to his small band of warriors.

"Piccolo's right. We should just go in and beat these guys, or give them a chance to leave on there own."

"They'll never just pack up and leave." Said the Fotian man called Rai. "We'll have to fight."

"Well, if it's a fight they want…it's a fight they'll get." Yamcha nearly shouted. "Come on, lets go!"

So, the group made their way to the factory entrance. But again the heat suits of the senshi couldn't afford to get within twenty feet without beginning to malfunction or even melt. So the Fotians tried their luck at getting the entrance doors open. Nothing seemed to work though, for the Fotians were simply to weak to really do anything useful.

Piccolo had honestly had _enough _of this. He didn't have a clue where Gohan was inside such a place, or if he was even still alive. Piccolo visibly cringed at the last thought, though no one noticed with his suit on. Gohan didn't know how to block Piccolo, the Namek was positive of it, or the boy would have done so weeks ago. No, the only two ways Gohan could be fully disconnected from Piccolo was if he's unconscious or dead. If it were the latter of the two, Kami help the poor Virian that was responsible, for Piccolo would have no mercy.

Piccolo unlocked his helmet and began disengaging himself from the heat suit, tossing it unceremoniously at his feet. He began walking up toward the Factory's entrance, prepared fully in blasting the doors into rubble.

"Piccolo, what are you doing?" Goku yelled. "Are you nuts? It's too hot!"

"Shut up, Son. I'm a Namek, remember?" Piccolo rumbled, sounding far more venomous than normal. Goku knew then to just let him be.

Piccolo felt the effects of being bare-skinned on this planet immediately. Mostly his eyes were giving him trouble, but soon it was his entire head. This place was hot, seriously hot; the Factory alone was like a radiator, heat emitted from it as though the building itself supplied warmth for the entire planet.

Piccolo powered up quickly and fired his "Special Beam Cannon" at the entrance, the monstrous doors bent inward several feet and both were knocked off their hinges. One more blast should do it, so Piccolo powered up again for one more blast. He fired, leaving behind nothing but rubble and dust.

As soon as the smoke cleared Piccolo was inside the Factory and out of the scorching suns. He was panting and had purple blood blisters on his head and arms wear the suns had been taking their effect. He was alive though, and otherwise unharmed. Inside the Factory was very cool, almost like the temperature of Earth.

The Fotians entered soon after the Senshi, some slightly shivering at the sudden drop in temperature. At least on Earth they'd had more clothes and could stay warmer, here they just had to tolerate the cold. But cold was not the word the senshi would have used, comfortable was more like it. Warmer than that of Earth, but definitely much more tolerable than the outside.

Goku dragged Piccolo's heat suit into the Factory with him and capsulated it, he knew by the look of Piccolo he'd be needing it later. But the Saiyan knew better than to comment on the Namek's behavior, for he'd just get a verbal (or even physical) beating. No, just let Piccolo do as he saw fit, that was the best way. Besides, he'd of had more difficulty getting the entrance doors open than Piccolo did. So this had turned out better than he'd thought, everything seemed to be okay.

The senshi removed the heat suits once securely inside, but there was an eerie calm about this place. Piccolo had the unmistakable feeling he was being watched, but there was nothing but a large, empty, darkened room that met them. The Fotians and Senshi began to scatter out, searching in different places for another door or, even, a Virian. Suddenly, the entrance they had used was closed by an iron drop-gate, the sound of metal-on-metal reverberating through the building like a sonic boom.

Piccolo had the sudden urge to rip his ears off, they were ringing so badly he thought for sure he'd gone deaf. He looked around at the shadows that were moving in the corners of the room. He looked back at the entrance and his eyes could have bugged out, had he less self-control. They were trapped, that gate looked like it would take a hundred of his "S.B. Cannons" to get through. How did they know to do that?

Goku went up and slightly touched the wall that now blocked their exit route, it was hot to the touch. The power levels that were beginning to surround them were fairly high, but nothing he couldn't handle. But still, this was confusing. They acted as though they were expecting the senshi, like they'd just been waiting for the Earthlings to make a move. How could they have known?

One figure moved toward the light, then was illuminated by it. The senshi could have laughed. In fact, Yajirobe did. This man, or they assumed was a man, was skinny like a rail with large, round eyes and a white face. He looked like nothing the senshi had ever seen but certainly not intimidating. He smiled as the Fotians drew together in a group and the Senshi took on rigid stances.

"Look, this planet doesn't belong to you." Goku said. "Now, leave this place and never come back. If you don't we'll be forced to fight."

The Virian smiled sweetly, like a little child would, and snickered just a little. Then he spoke in a squeaky, high pitched voice that made Piccolo wince.

"No, I tink we'll stay, tank you." He looked over his shoulder and motioned for someone. "We been expecting you humans. What took you so long?"

Goku furrowed his eye brows and took a few steps forward. Before he could speak or otherwise attack the Virian vanished behind the light.

The senshi exchanged glances and looked over at the Fotians, who all seemed frozen in place. No one moved or spoke, the senshi began having there own doubts. The Fotians need to get on the Virian's good side: what better way than to serve up Goku, the man who defeated Frieza, on a silver platter? Also, how else would the Virians of known of the humans coming to help?

Goku eyed Flego, he didn't want to believe that his friend would betray him but all the evidence was pointing in that direction. Flego eyed Goku as well and was beginning to understand what the Saiyan was thinking, the look he was giving was answer enough.

"Goku, they are our enemies. This was not a trap set up by us, you have my word." Flego walked up to Goku let out a breath.

"I don't know how they knew, but we were not part of it. Believe me or not, it is the truth."

"I believe you." Goku said. "But how did they know? And where did they run off to?"

"Aw, they don't look so scary to me." Yajirobe said. "Lets just beat 'em and go home already."

"Shut up." Piccolo said. "Someone's coming."

They looked around and took up fighting stances, awaiting what was about to confront them. But to there relief it was Avena, she looked unharmed and relatively well. She ran up to her grandfather, who wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Oh, my precious." He ran his fingers through her hair. "You had me worried, love."

"Grandfather, I was so frightened. They separated me from the humans…" She trailed off and began shaking. "Grandfather," She said in a whisper. "I could hear them screaming. I…I don't know what happened."

"What?" Goku asked, hurrying over to the girl. "Where's Gohan and Krillin? What do you mean you heard them screaming?"

"The Virians found us and took us to a big room, I thought they would throw us in the furnace for sure." She shuddered. "But they didn't, they took Krillin and Gohan away from me and put them in a different cell. Then they tied me down and put things on my head, it felt like someone was draining memories right out of my brain."

Goku stood up and looked toward the door Avena had come through. So, Gohan and Krillin were somewhere back there. Flego looked up at him and noticed the very perturbed facial expression he held. Goku was glaring in the general direction of the overwhelming darkness and had his mind set.

"Show us where they were taken. Their ki's are suppressed and I can't tell where they are." Goku said, following Avena toward the doorway.

"Goku…" Piccolo said. "Stop. Something's not right."

Goku turned and looked at Piccolo. The Namekian was staring down at this child, giving her a very malicious look. He grabbed Avena quickly and throttled her neck, making her gasp for air.

Flego was immediately beside her, making a futile attempt at getting her loose. "Have you lost your mine? Let my granddaughter go now!"

"Piccolo…what-" Goku started.

"GOKU, stop him." Flego shouted, becoming frantic. He turned back to Piccolo and started hitting his arm. "You're killing her! Stop this now monster, she's just a child. Let go!"

Piccolo threw Flego back with a slight hit to the stomach, nothing serious. But it sent the elderly man to the ground and frightened the other Fotians enough to back away several feet. The Fotians were not stupid, they could do nothing against such a strong man.

Goku walked up and grabbed Piccolo's wrist, causing the Namekian to eventually let go. Piccolo glared at Goku then, why was he helping her? Didn't he see it? Or was Son truly that dense?

"Son, she's not what you think." Piccolo said, pride keeping him from nursing his aching wrist. "She's one of them, she's a Virian."

"Piccolo, she's a Fotian. She's one of us, remember?"

"No she's not idiot. Virians take the form of what they've killed remember? The girl was killed and a Virian took her form."

"How do you know for sure?" Goku asked, looking down at what seemed to be a scared child. "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not." Piccolo growled. "The girl had a different scent altogether, she carried herself different. Everything about her except her _body_ has completely changed."

Flego walked up to her and knelt beside her. His granddaughter couldn't be dead, she couldn't be. But, would his Avena of acted as she just did? Would she have admitted to being frightened? Never in her life had she done so in front of him, never.

"Avena, prove to them you are the same. Answer my question as only my Avena could: what is your name?"

The girl looked up at him and frowned. The frown deepened and she looked up to Piccolo, glaring as though he'd committed some sin. Quick as lightening she jumped backward and, as what only could be described as shape-shifting, turned into a larger creature. The skinny frame, large, round eyes and high pitched voice was their proof. Avena was dead, replaced by a Virian.

"No." Flego said. "Please, God, no! My Avena, where is she? What have you done with her?"

"The furnace dear." The Virian said with a voice so sweet it was almost sickening. "She was quite the lively one, as were the other two."

Piccolo was beside him instantly and thrust his fist into the Virian's stomach. The Virian let out a huff of air and doubled over in pain. Piccolo picked the…Thing up by its hair and demanded to know where the humans were. There came no reply and he began to dig his sharp talons into the Virian's skull.

"AHH!" Was his only reply, followed by what must have been curses in another language.

"I can make this much worse!" Piccolo bellowed. He let go of the creature's head and held him by his neck. Every second the creature didn't respond Piccolo let his nails bore into, what most of been, a most sensitive nerve. "Now tell me where they are!"

"Gone." Came the gaunt reply. Piccolo tightened his grip and the creature let out a shrill cry.

"What do you mean gone! Gone where?" Piccolo was beyond fury. There truly is no word to describe the immense anger and helplessness he felt.

"Gone. T-taken…away." The creature stammered, then passed out completely.

Piccolo muttered curses under his breath, then actually said several aloud. Now what? There information link was out cold and they didn't know where to begin looking. Piccolo mentally reprimanded himself for getting carried away, but it was too late then to reverse it.

_Taken away?_ Piccolo thought._ Taken where? To the furnace? To a cell? Where? _

"Flego?" Goku asked, causing Piccolo to turn and face the old man. An emotion made its way to Piccolo, quite forcefully. The Namek didn't have a word to describe it, he had never felt it before. Compassion? Sympathy? Or maybe remorse? Piccolo didn't know, he didn't like it either. Still, he felt pity for the old man. What if it had been Gohan instead?

Flego, come on. We have to go." Goku said, trying to get the attention of his friend.

"Avena…she's gone." He said. "She was the last, Goku. She was the very last of my family." He was near a breakdown, Goku knew it.

"She wouldn't want you to give up." He said. "Come on, we have to beat these guys. That way, she didn't die for nothing."

Flego shook his head, seeming to clear himself of his thoughts, and stood up straight. "Yes. Lets go."

_

* * *

Gohan was at home studying, outside this time because it was such a nice, sunny day. His mom was in the kitchen humming as she fixed lunch. His father was sparring with Piccolo in the field below their house. Ever since they'd gotten back from Fotia it had been like this. So peaceful, so serene. Piccolo had come to live with them again, he got along great with Goku now and they were finally friends._

_Piccolo. He really had changed since Fotia. It had only been a few days but Piccolo was much nicer than before. He was almost like a whole new person, even though Gohan knew he wasn't._

_"Lunch time. Guys, time to eat." ChiChi called._

_They piled in the house and sat at the kitchen table together, chattering as ChiChi brought the food and sat it down. Piccolo didn't eat, of course, he just drank some water. But he smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair as the boy managed to sit up in his chair. Goku cracked a joke and everyone in the room laughed, Piccolo the loudest. Gohan looked up at his best friend and saw such a merry glow in his usually dark eyes. His eyes._

**Piccolo. Wait. No. **_Gohan thought. _**Piccolo's not like that. He's never like that.**

_"STOP IT!" Gohan screamed at the kitchen table, everyone looked over at him in wonder. _

_"Stop what son?" Goku asked._

_Gohan jumped down off the chair and starred up at his sensei. Piccolo's eyes were different, they were too different. Too bright, too happy. Piccolo wasn't like that, ever._

**I remember! **_Gohan thought._

_"You're not real! Stop this! This isn't real!" He shouted at the three people before him. He backed up against a wall and began hitting his head._

_"STOP!" He shouted. "Stop now!"_

SNAP

Darkness. Complete darkness, that was all Gohan could understand at the moment. He knew he had been somewhere, doing something important. What was it? And why was he all alone?

Light. Blinding white light everywhere. Gohan shut his eyes tightly and tried to get up, nothing worked. His body wouldn't respond to his brain's orders. Nothing worked.

Voices. Sweet voices.

Voice 1: "The halfling woke up _again_. Something is not right, the human's been out all along but this one wont stay out for more than twenty minutes."

_Human?_ Gohan thought. _What's a human? _Gohan didn't know. What was he? Was he a human? Or was he the 'halfling'?

Voice 2: "Well, this ones stronger that the human. He is half Saiyan."

Voice 1: "Never thought I'd live to see a Saiyan. Ha, thought those things were extinct by now."

Voice 2: "Obviously not. Now, lets try it again. This time make it more dramatic, not so perfect."

Voice 1: "Don't tell me how to Transcribe, I know what I'm doing."

Voice 2: "Then go on and do it, and check on the human while you're at it."

Voice 1: "Fine. You just do your job and leave me to mine."

Voice 2: "Oh shut up and get out."

Darkness.

SNAP

_Gohan was flying toward his house, he was a little late for supper. He hadn't meant to be, he just wanted to catch some fish for later. But he couldn't find any today, he'd just have to go back tomorrow._

_He landed in front of his house and walked up to the door. The door opened quickly and his mother was staring down at him with a frown._

_"Where have you been?" She asked meanly._

_"I wanted to catch some fish for supper." Gohan explained._

_"Well, this is the third time in a row you've been late. You've been making lower grades ever since you got back from space." She stomped her foot and pointed her finger at him. "I've had enough of you! We've decided you're not worth keeping around, your father agrees completely."_

_Goku stepped out from behind his wife and looked down at Gohan, a small smile on his face. _

_"Your mom's pregnant, we're gonna try again and see if we end up with someone a little better."_

_Gohan's face dropped. "But…I, I can do better." He says._

_"To late, we've told you before to do better and you haven't. Besides, you'll eat us straight to the poor house. It's bad enough having your father's endless pit of a stomach, we don't want yours here too."_

_"But mommy, I-"_

_"Shut up!" She yelled, back handing him across the face. "I'm tired of your disrespect. Now go pack your things."_

_"But, where will I go?" Gohan sniffled._

_"I've already called the orphanage. They've arranged everything, now go pack and get down here quick."_

_Gohan looked up at his father for help, but found only a small smile._

_"Daddy, please. I'll try harder, I promise."_

_"Sorry Gohan, you know how your mom is…once she makes up her mind."_

_"Please, don't send me away." Gohan clung to his father's leg and cried._

_"Now, is that any way for a brave warrior to act?" Goku asked, sounded disappointed. "But then, you never where very brave…or very tough, were you? Maybe this next kid'll be a better sparing partner than you were. No offence, but you were never very much fun."_

_Gohan looked up in disbelief. No way this could be happening! His parents loved him, they did! _

_"Besides," ChiChi said from the doorway. "You always liked that green demon too much for my liking."_

_"But, I thought you were his friend." Gohan asked._

_"Friends with that ugly monster? Your crazy. I put up with him because he was useful against the Androids."_

_"But"_

_"No 'buts'. Get upstairs and pack. NOW!" ChiChi grabbed him by the ear and yanked him inside._

_Gohan went upstairs and closed his bedroom door. What was happening? What had he done wrong? _

**Everything**._ Gohan thought. _**You've been wrong since the beginning.**

_The boy laid down on his bed and wanted to badly to cry. But wait, he could go to Piccolo. Maybe he'd help him or come talk to his parents even. Yeah, that would work. Maybe, if things didn't work out, he could stay with Piccolo instead of at an orphanage. _

_Gohan opened his window and jumped out, flying as fast as he could toward the waterfall. Sure enough, there his sensei was meditating. Gohan floated beside him and tapped his friend's knee. Piccolo opened his eyes and glared at Gohan, slapping away the boys hand in the process._

_"Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "What's wrong?"_

_"You're here aren't you? What else could **go** wrong?" Piccolo stood up straight and floated to the ground._

_"Um, sir?" Gohan asked._

_"What?" He snapped._

_"Are you mad at me? What did I do?"_

_"Ha, nothing. That's the problem. You do nothing worthwhile."_

_"But I-"_

_"Go away. Now." Piccolo turned and starred down at his student._

_"Please, sir. I don't-"_

_"You stay and I'll kill you, you got that?" Piccolo yelled._

_Gohan couldn't help it, he started to cry._

_"Crying like a baby, how fitting." Piccolo bent down toward Gohan. "Dry it up now, brat."_

_Gohan couldn't talk, he was crying too much by now._

_"Get going! If you ever, EVER come back here again…I swear it'll be the last thing you do."_

_"P-picccoloo…please"_

_A green hand lunged out at his stomach and Gohan felt as though he must of regurgitated everything from head to toe. Piccolo was hurting him, beating him. Why? Piccolo never hurt him, outside of sparing. Never. Besides, Gohan couldn't feel a thing from him…nothing at all._

**No. This isn't true. **_Gohan thought. _**No. Piccolo wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't!**

_"Stop!" Gohan yelled._

_"Well, finally getting a backbone?" Piccolo sneered._

_"STOP! This isn't real! It's not REAL!"_

SNAP

Darkness.

Gohan was warm, very warm. Where was he? Who was he? What was he? Gohan didn't know any of these things, he didn't know where he was. Something, though, was pressing in the back of his mind. Something urgent, something important. What was it? Gohan tried to answer these questions and get up, but he couldn't move.

Light.

Sayge was tired of this, he'd tried transcribing the kid for over two hours and nothing, hardly any progress had been made. The child was indeed strong, but his mind was just not accepting any of the processes he presented. Never had he been given so much trouble with transcription, never.

Sayge looked over to the other container, the bald human called 'Krillin' was peacefully transcribed and no longer of any threat. But this boy, he was so difficult…maybe it would be best to just kill him and absorb his power. Perhaps that would be more sufficient that transcription in this case. But Sayge was brought out of his thoughts when Tolmê came in, royally pissed off.

"Again?" He asked. "You failed again? Your incompetence is becoming intolerable."

"If you can do better then do it." Sayge yelled at his brother. "My orders are to transcribe, but he just wont accept the procedure."

"Well, then, make him accept it!" Tolmê yelled. "It's my head if he becomes a problem."

"Then lets just kill him and then he won't be a problem."

"No, my orders are to keep them both alive. Master says the human and especially the halfling will be of great use." Tolmê walked over to the boy and starred down at him. He was bleeding from the tight straps used to hold him down, while the injection wires on his head were leaving large bruises and clots of blood. If transcription didn't succeed soon, there would be no hope for the boy.

"I just don't understand brother, why won't he transcribe?" Sayge asked, generally confused as to why this boy's brain was not accepting anything he gave.

"I don't know." Tolmê sighed. "But no doubt the boy is strong. He's stronger than any of our soldiers, even Master himself."

"Then why won't Master kill him? He's a threat, so can't we just get rid of him?" Sayge touched the wires connected to the boy's head. "It would be easy. Just one tug…"

"Stop Sayge." Tolmê said, completely serious. "Never disobey Master, you'll not live to see your prime if you do."

"Fine then, do what you want." Sayge walked toward the door.

"Sayge, we'll keep trying until we either succeed or Master tells us otherwise." Tolmê also walked to the door. "He'll transcribe, or perish."

* * *

They searched forever it seemed, but still nothing. The Virians seemed to be playing games with them, every so often hinting to go a certain direction. Piccolo felt like a rat in a maze, every so often they'd dangle some cheese and off they'd go. Something had to be done, the Virians were just toying with them…and Piccolo was no ones toy.

"Son, this is far enough." Piccolo halted. "They've been playing us. They have us right where they want us as long as we keep following them."

"Then what do you want to do?" Goku asked, he had no idea what to do right now.

"I say we cause such a problem the Virians will have to deal with us." Piccolo backed up and blasted one of the columns holding up the ceiling.

"And if the roof caves in on us? What then?" Yajirobe said, covering his head.

"Then looks like those senzu beans will come in handy." Yamcha said, firing his own blast toward another column.

"Yeah, great. Just great." Yajirobe ran to find cover under a cement block.

The Fotians all just gawked at the display of power from the three Earth warriors. Goku didn't transform but blasted his share of walls and columns, Yamcha and Piccolo actually seemed to be letting out some pint up frustrations.

Soon enough their efforts were rewarded by a host of Virians coming to "quiet" them. The Virians were given their due chances at surrender, as Goku believed it was only fair, then were destroyed…all but one.

"Where are the other two humans?" Goku asked him.

No reply.

Piccolo walked up and pointed to pile of either dead or unconscious bodies scattered around the room. "If you don't cooperate…you'll end up with them."

"And if I do, you'll just kill me anyway." The Virian said.

"No, I promise you, if you'll tell us where the humans are we'll let you go." Goku said hopefully.

"You lie. No one gets 'let go'."

"I don't lie like that. If I say I'll do something, I do it." Goku let go of the Virian and placed him on the ground. "Now tell me where they are."

The man eyed Goku cautiously, then the other two fighter with him. If he told Master would surely kill him. But if he didn't these men would too. Either way, his life was being cut short.

"Follow me." He said finally. Being the rationalist he was, these men were stronger than Master. If by some miracle he didn't die before these men destroyed Master, then perhaps they'd spare his life for aiding them. Perhaps, he would live to see tomorrow after all.

The Fotians and Senshi were lead through various chambers and darkened rooms, secret passageways and, finally, a round room with a wall of glass panes in the middle of it. The Virian, called Lemus, walked cautiously up to the control room and knocked on it's metal frame. Tolmê opened and Lemus quickly pulled him out and in front of the Senshi.

"Where are the humans?" Lemus asked.

"Traitor." Tolmê hissed.

"If you tell them they will spare your life, and even the life of your younger brother." Lemus said. "Think about it Tolmê, Master is old and these men are stronger than him. They will win and perhaps let us live."

"Traitor!" Tolmê yelled. "Rot in h-ll Lemus. I'd rather die."

"Tolmê what's happening?" Sayge asked, revealing himself from behind the metal frame.

"Get back inside Sayge, now."

"But-"

"NOW." Tolmê ordered, Sayge knew that his brother was completely serious and to just do as he said. When Sayge was safely back inside the control room Tolmê eyed the Senshi and Fotians.

"You want me fine, but leave Sayge alone. He was only following orders." He looked over to Piccolo and Goku, whom he recognized from both the human and halfling's transcriptions. These men were dangerously powerful and very attached to the subjects, they'd not be happy when they learned what happened.

"Where's the boy and short bald man?" Piccolo asked.

"Gohan and Krillin, I know there names." Tolmê said meanly. "We've been in the process of transcribing them."

"What?" Lemus asked, knowing this meant some seriously pissed off senshi. "Did you?"

"The one called Krillin is fully transcribed, but the boy was too stubborn. We toxicated him and he's been out for half and hour."

Lemus looked down at his feet. This was bad, very bad. He'd hoped in helping these men and not angering them into killing him. This was about to get ugly.

"Someone explain to me what is going on." Yamcha said flatly. "What is 'transcription'?"

Tolmê smiled slightly, he'd get some satisfaction out of this. "Transcription is to mimic the consciousness of a subject. Your friend Krillin is in a complete fantasy world that he will remain in until _I_ retract him. In the meantime, very out surge of energy he has and all information we need is absorbed into our control room." Tolmê pointed to the room he'd come out of, then he laughed.

"So, what about Gohan?" Goku asked angrily. "What happened to him?"

"He was too stubborn." Tolmê frowned. "His brain rejected every scenario we placed in him. He eventually got too weak to handle anymore attempts at transcription, to we toxicated him and drained him of his natural energy." He snickered slightly. "And I tell you, he was a powerhouse."

Piccolo had enough, he clamped his emerald fingers around Tolmê's neck and squeezed. "Where is the boy?" He hissed, surprised he was able to form words.

Tolmê pointed to the room with window panes. Piccolo dropped him and walked toward the door, opened it slowly and peered into a dark room. He walked in and felt his way to a table, a large tank, a bed with straps…a foot. Not just a foot, Gohan's foot. Piccolo knew it was him by the leather shoe that matched his own. So, he carefully untied the boy's body from the bed and felt him all over for more attachments, there were none.

As he carried Gohan into the light, the boy's serious condition was pointed out. His head had bruises, blood clots and crimson trails leading all the way down his temples and to his ears. His arms, and most likely the rest of his body covered with clothing, had two-inch thick bruises that were looked more like a plaque. To make things worse he wouldn't respond to anyone, and Piccolo couldn't sense him at all. The only thing that signified he was alive at all, was his rhythmic breathing and steady heartbeat.

Goku took Gohan from Piccolo almost immediately, completely blinded by worry to care whether the Namek was angered or not. Tolmê just watched the father of this child try to control himself, he did feel something this time though. It was a slight pang of guilt, but he pushed the feeling away immediately…he was following orders.

"Why?" Goku asked. "Why did you do this? What had he done to you?"

"Master gave me the orders and I followed them." Tolmê said bluntly.

"What about Krillin?" Yamcha asked. "Where is he?"

Tolmê again pointed to the room from which Gohan came. Yamcha went inside that time and returned minutes later with empty hands.

"How do you get him out?" Yamcha asked, enraged beyond comparison.

"I must release him."

"Then do it!" Yamcha yelled. "Let him go."

"And if I don't?"

Yamcha throttled the Virian's neck as Piccolo had done moments earlier. "I'll kill you like all the rest. I mean it, let him go!"

Tolmê was dropped to the ground and he walked into the control room. Sayge eyed him but he ignored his brother. He valued both his and Sayge's lives to much to anger these people farther. He nodded to Sayge, who shook his head.

"Master will kill us." Sayge said.

"They'll kill us if we don't." Tolmê said, pushing the button to release Krillin from his chamber. "Maybe it is best to follow them for now, they are the strongest on the planet."

Sayge just sat down and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to die and he didn't was his brother to die. He didn't know what to do. But for now, following Tolmê's orders seemed to be the most logical thing to do.

Krillin was cold, freezing in fact. He crawled out of his container and rolled into the floor. Yamcha was beside him in a second and lifted him up. Krillin was more than slightly confused, hadn't he and Gohan been in the cell together just a few minutes ago? Where did they take Avena? Where was Gohan? Why did he feel like someone just ran him over with a truck?

"You okay buddy?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, what happened? Where's Gohan and Avena?"

Yamcha pulled Krillin into the adjacent room and let the former monk get a good look at Gohan, who was now laid on the ground. He looked pretty bad, but alive. Krillin didn't look so hot either, he was seriously tired and cold. His eyes were so heavy, he felt so confused and sleepy. He lost his footing and tripped, but Yamcha caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey," Krillin said. "Let me rest would ya?"

"Sure thing." Yamcha said, letting Krillin sit on the ground…then he just laid all the way down.

"Get 'em for me, would ya?" Krillin asked, just before passing out completely.

"You bet I will." Yamcha said.

With both victims now unconscious, the Senshi were not only relieved but furious. All were ready to kill this Master who'd ordered such a thing be done. This Master was evil and he would be dealt with, pronto. In the mean time the Fotians agreed to stay in the control room and watch after the humans. Yajirobe also stayed behind, saying that he'd give the two a senzu when they woke up.

Goku was ready to finish this. "Take us to the Master now."

Sayge and Tolmê exchanged glances, but said nothing as Lemus lead the Senshi toward the Master's living quarters. The Virians were in front and the Senshi followed closely behind until they were met with a pair of double doors made of similar metal as the entrance way. Two guards stood watch, but they were easily taken out. Soon the Senshi would be inside the room and meet this Master that had cause so much destruction, so much death. Soon this journey would be over and they'd be on their way back home.


	13. The Journey Home

Disclaimer: Guess what…I don't own DBZ! Believe me, you'd definitely know if I did.

A/N: I know this story has gone way, way beyond the boundaries of the DBZ universe…I'm bordering on freakin' sci-fi. But thank you for sticking with me and my boundless imagination thus far, hope I haven't lost any of you completely. Here's the next installment, not as long as the last chapter (I know, that thing was a novel -- but it couldn't be helped).

Thank you all my reviewers!

**SpellCaster Hikaru: **Well, glad you seem to like it so far. Hope I didn't get too far fetched with the space travel and all. Thanks for the review.

**Dragon-lady:** Finals went well, so far 2 "A's" and a "B", still wondering about that fourth and last class though. Yeah, poor Avena, I wasn't sure at first whether to kill her off but…I did.

**MarshmellowDragon:** Yes you did, you know…tearing the space suits. Dummy me didn't even think about that. Duh, I'm such a nut sometimes. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Spork Princess:** Glad to hear it, your kind. Here's an update, hope you enjoy.

**Volcanic:** Finals have gone well. Two "A's" and one "B" so far, but one last grade hasn't been posted yet. -- not good. I really, really need to know what I made. But, my college likes to be butt O's about the whole thing. Anyway, sorry about the rant. I guess I'm just stressed…but you would be too if your $1500 scholarship was on the line! Oh my, hold on…I need a breather. Do me a favor…enjoy high school while you can. Just take my word for it.

**Chris:** I'm a confusing person. So sorry, hope I didn't lose ya back there. Maybe this chappie will clear things up a bit. Thanks for the review.

**Ace:** Yes, I know…I'm sorry. Long chapters make me cranky sometimes 'cause so much happens I lose my place. And there I go, writing a NOVEL of my own. Anyway, no one seemed to mind. Most people said they liked the last chapter a lot, so maybe it wasn't too bad. See ya later. **PS**. Update that hilarious "Dentist" story soon, okay ;) thnx!

**Fallen Ryu:** Hey, yes you are right...a little bit of butt is gonna get kicked. But, I'm not really good at battle scenes so definitely nothing too hard core. Anyway, I liked the second (technically first) chapter of "Legend reborn" I think I said that in my review but I wanted to say it again. Good job. Update soon.

**Anonymous Mia:** You're nice too. Thanks for the review…and yes the "master freak guy" is history. Hehe, thanks.

**AbcdefGEEWHIZ:** I wondered what had happened to you…skipping out on me eh? Hehe, thanks for the review. Your so sweet, telling me I "rock" and all. Anyway, glad you like this one and Complicated Beginning. I like G/CC romances, even though I'm not a big Goku fan. Why? Who knows, that's just me. Anyway, thanks again. Enjoy.

**PEOPLE who don't review:** I had this idea with another one of my stories and it only seems fair to do it to this one too. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this. I know there are those of you who read and don't review and that is okay (though I would truly love to hear your opinions). I didn't mean to abuse or otherwise offend my awesome reviewers (love ya'll), but all readers are welcome! Thanks guys.

Chapter 13

The doors slid open with not even so much as a screech, the looming silence giving way to a tense trepidation. The Senshi were prepared for this Master and whatever else may await them, or so they thought. When the three Earth warriors and three Virian traitors entered the room they were met by a barrage of alarmed gasps and pointing fingers. Followed by the curious stares of nearly twenty small children, very small children.

"What the…" Yamcha started. He turned to Lemus and yanked him up by the front of his uniform, allowing his feet to dangle at least two feet above the ground.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" He steamed.

"N-nothing. This is…M-Master's chamber." He stammered, then was released to fall to the floor. He stood back up quickly and edged his way toward the two Virian brothers, and away from the angered Senshi.

"Well, where is he?" Goku asked, less rage filled than Yamcha but still irritated. How much longer was this going to take? He just wanted to beat this Master guy and go back home, there weren't any good fighters here or anything.

"He?" Lemus asked, looking both mortified and confused at once.

"Are you looking for me?" Came a, what can only be described as sensual, female voice from in front of them. All at once the eyes of the Senshi were directed toward a woman sitting cross legged in the far corner of the room. Not only did she look nothing like the male Virian's they'd seen, she was attractive…very attractive.

Like the two boys, whom they assumed were Virian brothers, she had beautiful blue skin. Her hair was long and silver, which she let flow down her back. Her eyes were golden and bright, though they held a darkness that was noticeable. The two Virian brothers were of the same skin color, though they had different colored hair. Lemus was the only person in the room, other than the children, who resembled a normal Virian. The other three must be transformed into another creature.

"This is a joke, right?" Yamcha asked, eying Piccolo and Goku amusingly. Then a sly smile played his lips. "_You're _the Master?"

"Yes, what do you want with me?" She purred, sounding more like a spell-casting Temptress from legend than a murderer. Certainly not a murderer.

"Why have you taken over this planet?" Goku asked sternly.

"I have taken over nothing." She said, feigning innocence. "The Fotians were in debt, I helped them. Their planet was payment…nothing more."

"That's not what we were told." Goku said edgily, there was something about her he didn't trust.

"Then you were told wrong dear." She said sweetly. "Besides, do I look like someone who could take over an entire planet. My army is weak, you've seen that for yourself."

"Whatever." Yamcha said. "Listen lady, our friends are in bad shape because of you. If you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll just back down now and leave."

"What right have you to come into my home and tell me what to do?" She asked, her voice rising slightly. "I am the Master here, I am the mother. I will not let you threaten me."

Well, the Senshi were confused. And not only confused but angry. They were only trying to help, they were trying to help the Fotians. This Master was a woman though, and one with several children surrounding her. Even Piccolo, the less righteous of the three, would not purposely attempt an attack on children. Though at one time he might have, now he couldn't.

"Lady, you're lying and we see right through you. Get the kids out of here and get packin'." Yamcha crossed his arms defiantly and glared.

"Leave me alone." She said, now a hint of anger in her sweet voice. "You came here! You started all this!" She yelled.

"Because your killing the Fotians. You killed a little girl today and countless others." Goku yelled.

"I killed no one." She said. "The girl is locked away because we thought she was a spy."

The Senshi exchanged glances, all completely confused. "And the humans? Why did you order that to be done to them?"

"Think of it, what would you have done if strangers were sneaking around in your home? And killing your guards?" She sighed and twitched her fingers. "Transcription allowed for us to know their intentions. That way we could keep ourselves and them safe. Would you rather we of killed them off immediately?"

Yet again the Senshi exchanged glances. But no matter how nice or sincere she seemed, Goku had a bad feeling about her he just couldn't shake. And knowing all that he did about the Virians…he just didn't believe her. So, he powered up, hoping to scare her into submission. Piccolo and Yamcha took the hint and also powered up, causing the entire room to shake and electrical sparks to fly everywhere.

The children became frightened, a few were hit by the sparks and cried because of it. None of the energy was powerful enough to hurt them, but it was scary to the younglings all the same. They all scrambled to their mother, huddling like beaten puppies all around her…some even climbed into her lap. She looked down at them and held the few that had clung to her, then stepped up and stood protectively in front of them, still yet holding the two that had climbed into her lap.

She eyed the senshi venomously, then scowled deeply. She could not beat them, there was no possible way. And lying to them was foolish, she should have avoided them all together. She turned her attention onto Lemus, Tolmê and Sayge; how could they betray her? She'd brought them here! She was the one to thank for their prosperity to begin with, and this is how they repay her? Not without punishment.

Without warning she pulled out a small, compact instrument. It reminded Yamcha of a calculator of sorts, but what was it for? She pushed a button and Lemus grabbed his head in pain, then fell to the floor with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The senshi watched wide-eyed as Lemus stopped kicking after just a few minutes, his ki completely gone.

"Traitor." The Master said, then turned to Tolmê and Sayge. "You're all traitors! I should have known you two would help them."

She pushed another button and the same began happening to the brothers. First was Sayge, he grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"No, please Master…not Sayge." Tolmê begged, trying his best to overlook the now throbbing pressure in his own head.

"P-Please…oh please, he…didn't…d-didn't know." He clutched his own head and fell to his knees beside Sayge, who was clinging to his brother's uniform. Why had he pulled Sayge into this?

"M-Master…I…I'm s-sorry…please, S-Sayge is in-innoc-cent." He shook Sayge but his brother had stopped moving. "No, no…p-please. _Dai-chan_(**1**)?"

Piccolo now held the contraption in his hand, having retrieved it lightening fast from the Master. He crushed it, instantly Tolmê was relieved of his pain and began trying to revive his brother. Sayge lay still and motionless for a long while, giving his sibling a scare, but Tolmê eventually woke him. Sayge looked bewildered at first, then turned to question his older brother.

"What happened?" Sayge asked slowly. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the senshi, all seemed to be slightly relieved that the younger boy was alright.

"Alright, explain that." Piccolo asked the Master, then smirked.

She looked at him impassively, like he was invisible to her. Her attention turned wearily toward the two brothers, who were looking around the room in complete confusion. Tolmê was first to stand, then Sayge joined his brother and eyed the senshi oddly. Something was different about the two boys though, something in their eyes. Piccolo was not the only one to notice the conversion this time, both Goku and Yamcha also observed the boys were changed from before.

"Where are we?" Sayge finally asked, looking up to his _Nii-san_(**2**) for an answer. Hadn't they been in the laboratory of their home just minutes ago? That's the last image Sayge could remember, and since when did pale-skins visit their planet?

"I'm…not sure." Tolmê said, pushing Sayge behind him protectively. Who were these pale skinned people? Well, the green one was a Namek…he remembered hearing something about them and Frieza…and things called Dragonballs. The woman was one of his own kind and he didn't recognize what the dead man was.

"Don't you remember? We're the fighters from Earth, you were helping us." Goku said, wondering what had just happened. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Where's Earth? I've never heard of that planet." Tolmê asked cautiously. He had to be careful of strangers…he remembered all too well what happened to his parents. He must protect Sayge from any threat.

"It's a planet pretty far from here." Goku explained. "Listen, what happened to you? Remember transcription? You did that to my son Gohan and best friend Krillin."

"Transcription? It's only experimental, it's never been done to a person before." Sayge added quickly, then turned to his older brother. "Right? It's never been used on anyone, it's too dangerous."

"Sayge is right, you're lying. It's impossible to transcribe people yet, the programming isn't ready." He glared at the blonde man who'd addressed him, who was he and why was he making up such a story?

"Besides," Sayge began, seeming to be much less rigid than his counterpart. "We're the only ones who even know how the process works…our father is the one who invented it. So you can't be telling the truth." The warriors had to be lying, his father had died before the transcription theory had been proven.

"Shut up." Piccolo yelled, they were getting no where this way. He grabbed the Master by her throat and held her up. Children or not, something about her was wicked and sinister. He would know, evil begets evil.

"Agh!" She gagged, kicking and thrashing about like a wild woman.

"Now, you will die if you don't surrender." Piccolo said. "Which is it?"

He eased his hold on her and she shook her head. "What choice do I have? You've ruined everything!"

"Well, what goes around comes around lady." Yamcha said, turning his attention toward the kids. Goku was already powered down and playing with them.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled. "Stop fooling around…and act your age!"

Goku stopped bouncing one of the toddler's on his knee and put back on his semi-serious face.

"Yeah, lets get going. It's boring here, and I ain't got a clue what's going on." He jumped up and made his way over to Piccolo.

"Yeah, well, what else is new." Piccolo said, wincing a little as Goku cracked up at his own insult.

The senshi walked out of the Master's chamber, leaving the children to their own, following closely behind the woman. But Piccolo was uncertain about the entire thing. Driving them away couldn't be _this_ easy, could it? And what about the brothers? They honestly didn't remember anything, and they didn't look like the countless other Virians he'd seen thus far. Piccolo had just assumed that the two were in a transformed state, it would make sense.

The female Master turned and eyed him angrily, but he ignored her completely. Yes, he would be just as angry if someone had come to take over his army. He didn't care either, he'd not come on this journey for the salvation of a few Fotians. He'd come to train Gohan, and to make sure nothing happened to the kid. Sure, getting rid of the Virian threat now was a plus…but that had not been Piccolo's motivation.

"So, you two don't have a clue how you got here?" Goku asked the brothers.

Tolmê was becoming just slightly more relaxed in the presence of this seemingly harmless man. Sayge had not been cautious to begin with, and so was chattering away as usual with the men.

"Nope, I least I don't. Do you brother?" Sayge asked. Tolmê just shook his head.

"Well, that's odd." Goku said. "And you say that transcription is impossible huh? Well, you two sure did a number on our buddies."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tolmê said impatiently. "We've told you already we've never transcribed anyone, it simply can not be done yet."

"Oh contraire, my dear." The Master said amiably. "It can be done. You two have been transcribing prisoners for me for…oh, at least a year."

Tolmê came to a complete halt, followed soon by Sayge and the other senshi. The Master giggled and smiled, she looked so sweet and pretty. The senshi, save for Piccolo, found themselves hard pressed not to let her go. Tolmê, however, was puzzled and irate…who was she and what crazy nonsense was this?

"That is a lie. Transcription is impossible, I would know that better than anyone." He shouted.

"Oh, but, it is. And yes, you would know better than anyone for it was you who was the first to be transcribed." She turned her gaze to Sayge. "And your brother was a close second."

"What?" Sayge asked, completely stunned. "That can't be, it isn't ready. Right Tolmê? It couldn't of been used on us? Could it?"

"No, no it couldn't." Tolmê said, but his voice wavered unsurely.

"Oh, it couldn't?" The Master asked. "Then explain to me, where are you and how did you get here?"

"…" Sayge looked to Tolmê for some clue, but found nothing to reassure him.

"You see, you don't know." She gave an exasperated look and shook her head. "I suppose I could tell you all the story, if you'll allow me to at least make the announcement that my army will be leaving." She eyed Piccolo.

"Surely you understand that I want to tell them myself, rather than have some Namek do it…or worse yet a Saiyan." She practically spat out the last word at them, giving Goku a pathetic look.

"That's fine by me, what harm could it do." Goku said. "Besides, we need to know what happened to Gohan and Krillin."

Piccolo grunted and let go of the woman. As much as he hated to admit it, Goku had a point. Plus, he wanted to know just what was causing these brothers' memory lapse…is that what would happen to Gohan? Or was toxication different than transcription? He needed to know these things, and the woman could answer them.

"Well, let me see, you two were hard at work on continuing your father's concepts on transcription." She smiled at the two brothers. "Or rather, surpassing even his expectations."

"Your father was never meant to die, he'd been of great use to me. But, accidents happen and he was tragically lost."

"But who knew that you, Tolmê, would turn out to be just a brilliant as your father…or perhaps even more so. You nearly perfected transcription, and as a present we made sure you were the first ever to be reprogrammed, and then your brother was next."

The Master allowed herself a dry, bitter laugh for that one. "So, that is how it has been. You two followed my orders directly, proving just how successful your little theory was. And countless hundreds have been Transcribed since I brought you with me, their friends included." She nodded toward the senshi.

"That's horrible!" Sayge said. "It was never meant to be used like that! You've got a twisted, sick mind!"

"Well, to each his own." She shrugged. "Still, you two proved to be quite useful. So long as Sayge was kept safe Tolmê was not a problem, and so you both ended up here…with me."

"Where's here? What planet is this?" Tolmê asked, clenching his fits in rhythm with his pulse.

"The Fotian home world, surely you've heard of them. The fire people, tradesmen of sorts." She began walking ahead. "Well, now that you know everything, there is no use in delaying the inevitable."

"Wait! What about _our_ home world?" Sayge asked. "You're one of us, you must know. What happened to it?"

"Oh, dear, you thought I was…" She burst out laughing, causing Tolmê to completely lose it.

"Stop that and tell me now!" He shouted.

"Dear, I am a Virian. I killed one of your planet's many females and took her form." Just then, in front of the senshi, the Master morphed into a very ordinary looking Virian…or at least ordinary from what they could tell.

"I thought you would have caught on by now. Your more dense than I thought if you actually believed I would have allowed anyone on your planet to survive…except you two of course."

"No…it can't be." Sayge said, tears swelling up in his eyes. Tessera, it was gone? All their friends and family…dead? It just couldn't be true!

"What did you do?" Tolmê yelled, barely keeping his temper in check.

"I did nothing, it was my predecessor who ordered your planet be destroyed. But, he passed on quite a while back and I have been appointed the new Master here." She again turned and walked ahead.

"One of our largest and most powerful Forts were put onto your planet, when it exploded it took your planet with it." The Master snickered thoughtfully. "The same will happen here, or would have if these Earthlings wouldn't have shown up."

"Huh, good thing we did too. You Virians are weaklings, but d-mn smart ones." Yamcha spat, sounding about as happy as a wet cat.

* * *

As they reached a large entranceway, the senshi took heed and made sure the Master was unable to escape them. When they entered, what looked like hundreds of Virians of all ages took notice and backed away. Men with army uniforms were presently trying to surround the senshi, but once the soldiers got sight of the Master they backed away.

"Well, you wanted to make the announcement that you're leaving, so go ahead." Yamcha said.

The Master waved her hand and the large doors behind her were sealed immediately, cutting off the only route they knew would get them out. Again the senshi became angry and this time, they felt no obligation to keep the Master alive.

"You lied." Goku said. "That was a mistake."

"No, coming here was a mistake!" The Master yelled. "You'll regret it."

Tolmê ran up to the Master and, in a fit of complete rage, punched her in the gut.

"That one's for Tessera!" He yelled. "Blowing up our planet was the biggest mistake! And you wont live to regret it!"

The Master was hunched over, never had a Tesseran been violent like this…not even their soldiers hit females! Soon the Master was picked up by Goku, who didn't even need to transform to blast her into dust. Sayge felt a slight lifting of his sprits to see the Virian die, Tolmê even more so.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Goku yelled. But allowed himself a small smile when all the remaining soldiers backed up at least ten feet.

Suddenly an alarm started going off, it rang throughout the building and caused the Virians to scramble up and out of their seats. The two Tesseran brothers looked at one another in confusion and then at the senshi. Piccolo had his hands clasped over his poor ears for a few seconds, unable to take such a noise.

"What's happening?" Tolmê asked.

"I don't know." Goku said.

Piccolo grabbed a nearby soldier by the collar and asked (or rather demanded) the same.

"Self destruction, the factory is about to explode!" He yelled, trying to get away.

"What's that going to do to the planet?" Goku asked.

"Barely put a dent in it, this Fort isn't made for large scale demolition." He said frantically, trying his best to get out of Piccolo's steel grip.

"Then what's everyone so anxious about?" Yamcha asked.

"Because, you idiots! Only the Fotians can survive on the surface of this h-ll hole! When the Fort collapses we'll all fry!"

Piccolo dropped the soldier, who ran hastily to the nearest exit. What now? What now? They had to book it now! So they all ran toward the nearest exit, but without the Tesseran brothers leading the way they had no hope of finding their way in such a maze. Piccolo tried his best to find Gohan, reaching out as far as he could with his mind in hopes that somehow he would be able to sense the boy. But no, he had no such luck.

"If only I could remember!" Sayge said. "But I just can't."

"Don't worry brother." Tolmê said. "I'll protect you."

"Tolmê, if we die…I'm glad I'll die with you." Sayge took his brothers hand and they continued to follow the senshi.

All they could do now was hope for the best. Goku, Yamcha and Piccolo were in their heat suits and ready for the outside. But the Tesseran brothers were not so lucky, Dr. Briefs had not packed extras.

"It's okay." Tolmê said. "Sayge, it'll be alright. I'm here."

Sayge didn't cry, he didn't laugh, he didn't smile. He stood there in front the huge, metal drop gate that led to the outside. He didn't want to die, he didn't. He was still so young, barely fourteen. Tolmê was twenty, certainly not old enough to die like this. What could they do? Nothing, they could do nothing.

"Gosh, I don't…I hate that you two…" Goku couldn't think clearly. He had to do something, he couldn't just let the boys burn up out there.

Wait!

"Hey, grab a hold of me guys!" He said, suddenly understanding what he could do. "Hurry, hurry. Just grab on!"

In an instant Goku and the boys disappeared, leaving Piccolo and Yamcha standing in slight awe. But just moments later he was back again, this time alone.

"Where'd you take 'em?" Yamcha asked.

"They're safe on the ship." Goku said, relieved.

"You idiot!" Piccolo roared. This caught Yamcha and Goku's full attention. "You don't know if you can trust them. They could fly off in our ship without us!"

"No they won't, they're good kids." Goku said. "I'm sure they're trustworthy."

"Ha, we'll see." Piccolo scathed, nearly unable to keep composure. Son always was far too trusting.

As if on cue the Fotians, one carrying Gohan and another carrying Krillin, along with a petrified Yajirobe came running down the corridor and into the main entrance way. There stood their friends, clad in heat suits, and a sigh of relief escaped nearly everyone's lips. But the Fotians rushed to put the heat suits on Krillin and Gohan, both of which were still unconscious, and Yajirobe struggled with his own.

Walls were falling, columns breaking and the alarm had long since been silenced. It felt as though the ground beneath them was shaking, it was definitely time to go. Goku took it upon himself to transport all of them out into the wilderness where the remaining Fotians were hiding, but still they had to hurry away from the Fort in case the explosion was more severe than they expected. It wasn't.

* * *

"Goku, we can't thank you and your friends enough." Flego said.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Glad to help." He said, anxious to get back on his way home.

"I wish we could pay you for all you've done-"

"Don't even think it. You take care, and stay out of trouble!" He laughed, then boarded the ship…which the Tesseran boys had left intact.

Once the plank was up and bulkhead doors securely shut, Goku disassembled his heat suit and put it back in the compartment. What a trip. And unfortunately Gohan and Krillin were still out cold, but surely they would be okay. They'd been given a senzu bean each and their wounds were healed. Perhaps it would be best to talk to the Tesseran brothers about transcription later, maybe that would help.

The senshi and Tesseran boys took their seats. Goku held Gohan and buckled the both of them in, Yamcha did the same with Krillin. It was a good thing that Krillin and Gohan were so small, otherwise that arrangement wouldn't have worked. Plus, Tolmê and Sayge needed a seat for the launch. As of yet, nothing had been decided about the boys or where they would go. It was not a huge concern at the moment, all anyone could really focus on was getting home and finding out what was wrong with Krillin and Gohan.

As usual, the few minutes of turbulence ended swiftly and the voyage back to Earth had begun. Gohan and Krillin were taken to the medical wing of the ship. Even during the five week journey to Fotia the room had been used only once, when Yajirobe and Krillin had an unfortunate encounter with a fire extinguisher. Now, though, two of the fold-out hospital beds were laid side-by-side for the pint sized warriors to use.

It looked like the two were sleeping soundly. They were no longer bruised or bloody, thanks to the senzu beans; and the knots on their heads from the wires were gone, leaving behind only traces of scares. With time, those scares would fade and no physical evidence of the Fotian ordeal would remain. But it was mental damage that worried their friends now.

"Tolmê, what's wrong with them?" Goku asked. "Why won't they wake up? We've given them beans to heal their wounds…so why are they still sleeping?"

Sayge touched Gohan's hand from beside the bed. They boy was so young, younger than even he was. Sayge was accustomed to being the youngest, for he was usually only allowed near his older brother's friends. Gohan was just a child, why had this been done to him?

"I'm sorry, I don't know for certain." He said. "But if what you say is true, and he was toxicated, then there could be a chance he will never wake up."

"What?" Goku hissed. "Why? What happened?"

"Transcription is a delicate process, if the person you're trying to transcribe doesn't accept the procedure there are only a few options you have." Tolmê sighed and turned away.

"But this is all backwards, Transcription was never meant to be used like this." He waved his hand toward the two beds. "My father came up with it to help people. Transcription could cure mental illness, physical disabilities and even save a dying person. But this…this is completely opposite of what we had in mind."

"Don't feel bad. Even the greatest of ideas can be used for evil." Goku said.

"Yes but, who knows how many people have been hurt." Sayge said. "I mean, look at your friends…they were good people I bet."

"ARE good people." Yamcha corrected. "They'll wake up, they have to. And…even if…they don't, we could use the Dragonballs to restore them. Couldn't we?"

"I don't know, who knows? We'll just have to wait it out I guess." Goku said.

"I don't know Goku, that could pose some problems." Tolmê said sadly.

"What do you mean? What problems?" He asked.

"Well, I have no doubt about the adult Krillin…he is an adult right?" He asked. He'd not meant to sound rude, but the man was tiny compared to his fellow fighters. To look at him one would think he wasn't much older than Gohan.

"Yes, he's near my age." Goku said.

"Well, then, he will probably be fine. He wasn't toxicated right? I mean, you said he was just transcribed."

"Yeah, that's what you guys told us." Yamcha said.

"Then he'll be just fine, he just needs his rest. But the boy…"

"What about him?" Piccolo asked harshly.

"Well, toxicates are very potent sedatives. If enough was injected, then he will just lapse into a comatose-like stage…he might never recover." Tolmê bowed his head, he really did hate having to give them news like this, but he certainly didn't want to give them false hope either. Hope could be both encouraging and detrimental to a person…he would know.

"Dear Kami, how…I don't understand." Goku said, collapsing into a chair near the two beds. "Why won't the Dragonballs work? You said that could be a problem…why?"

"Oh, I don't know anything about Dragonballs, but how long will it take to use them?"

"Well, it'll take us almost six weeks to get back to Earth…but once we're there we could all look for them. Then it would be only a matter of days." Goku said with anticipation.

"Think about it, Gohan will still need to be fed. He will still have…uhem…normal bodily functions but have no control over himself. He'll still need bathed, and clothed, and nearly constant supervision. His breathing might decline, his heart rate might become weaker, and there is always the chance of…well…permanent brain damage." Tolmê paused to try and let all of what he was saying sink in. When Goku finally made eye contact again he continued.

"Lets say he does wake up, there is a huge possibility that he would spend the rest of his life as an…invalid. Or have mental retardation. Or, and this is the most likely scenario, either partial or complete amnesia."

Goku stayed silent for a long time. No one else in the room dared speak, or move, some even held their breath. Piccolo, however, felt like he'd just been kicked in the stomach. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! Gohan was strong, probably the strongest child in the universe and he was in a coma. Why did Piccolo ever let him go into that Fort?

"I…I guess we should…let them rest." Goku finally said.

Slowly Yamcha, Yajirobe, Tolmê and Sayge made their way out of the room. Piccolo remained standing in a corner for several minutes, not paying any attention to Goku. When he finally did look toward the Saiyan, he wanted to…he didn't know. Goku was holding Gohan's hand and had his head buried in the mattress against Gohan's right side. Piccolo didn't doubt the warrior was probably crying, which wouldn't surprise him. Piccolo had never cried and didn't believe he ever would. But if he were any less proud or stoic, now would be a time he might have.

Piccolo silently made his way toward the door, that's when Son decided to lift his head. His eyes were red, not wet yet, but close. He had an expression on his face that actually pained the Namek, he could certainly understand how the man felt. Piccolo would have given his soul at that moment to trade places with Gohan. He honestly wouldn't care if he never woke up, so long as Gohan was alright.

Kami, Piccolo was a disgrace to his name Daimaou. Sentimental, soft, weak, rubbish, emotional, sappy, corny and a million other words equally as disturbing could be used for such thoughts. Why did he care? Why? Gohan was a kid, like any other kid…except for the extreme power. So why did Piccolo care? He'd asked the question a million times since his first encounter with the boy…the first time he realized he actually minded whether the boy lived or died. And to top it all off, he was Goku's son, his _son_! His arch-rivals son, and here he was playing good-old "Mr. Piccolo" to the brat. Why did he care?

_Just…because…I do._ He grunted. _Just…because._

That was the very best explanation he could come up with. It was the only one for years now, because anything else just didn't make sense. So, it hurt to see the boy like this. He was a good kid, he really was. None of that mattered to the Namek, per se, he just didn't like that this was happening and he was powerless to stop it…or fix it…or to have prevented it in the first place. He didn't like any of it.

He had to leave, he had to train, he had to meditate. Everything would be alright, it had to be. Gohan would wake up, he would. No matter the odds, the kid was always able to pull off a miracle…just like his old man. Seemed miracles and other supernatural experiences followed them like bad luck follows Krillin.

Piccolo heard the door click shut softly behind him, he was almost afraid to make a sound. He felt like, stupid as it was, any sound would disturb them. And, much as he hated to admit it, it was better than Son was inside with Gohan. Piccolo would probably be the very first to know when Gohan was awake, he'd be able to feel him or sense him again, but Son wouldn't know anything unless he was right there beside his son.

All would be well, it had to be. Piccolo sat in the lotus position in the gravity room. He was determined to meditate, though his thoughts dwelled on a certain demi-saiyan's health, he had to relax and focus. Besides, what good would a stressed out, irritable sensei be when Gohan did wake up? None.

Piccolo had always been a pessimist by nature. Gohan had always found his cynical outlook on life morbidly curious, it made him laugh usually. Gohan was a huge optimist, nothing bad could ever happen…in his mind at least. If bad things did happen then they could be fixed. Piccolo respected that, mostly because he could never bring himself to see things that way…and secretly wondered how the kid to stay so happy all the time.

But lately, Piccolo found himself hoping the best would happen. He certainly didn't want to see anything traumatic happen to Gohan or any of the kid's friends. He didn't want ChiChi to get hurt or anything like that. And, surprising as it was, he didn't want Son to end up dead anytime soon. Now, that little realization came as a punch in the face. The Namek didn't know yet if it was because he didn't want Gohan and ChiChi to be upset because of it, or if the goofball Saiyan was starting to grow on him too. It was definitely possible. And after this past year Piccolo firmly believed _anything_ was possible.

One thing was for sure, Piccolo wasn't all too happy about these new developments. He relaxed into meditation after what seemed like hours of turmoil.

_You'd better wake up brat, I'm not done with you yet._ Piccolo thought.

Then he closed his eyes and tried to focus on everything but his friend (perhaps even friend's' **plural** if he wasn't careful) in the next room. Everything would be okay, for all their sakes. Things just had to work out.

VOCABULARY:

_Dai-chan_: younger "little" brother

_Nii-san_: older "big" brother


	14. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: Well, I'm home for the summer. Good for me, right? Anyway, glad everyone has enjoyed this story so far. And no, in answer to some emails I've gotten…this story is still not nearing an end. I'd say, perhaps, 12-15 more chapters remain. I know, it's getting really long. But I don't want to end it before it should. So, I hope no one minds the length…thanks for reading.

Thank you reviewers! By the way, is anyone else having trouble with the review, author or story alerts? Well I am. I haven't received emails for any reviews you guys have made, or been alerted when my fav stories are updated. Anyway, I just hope it isn't just _my _email account that's screwed up…Oh, I really hope not.

**Nyx, unknown, Ace, dragon-lady, Piccolo'sdragon, Spellcaster Hikaru, Fallen Ryu, Volcanic, **and** MarshmellowDragon**

Great to hear from all of you, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

He opened his eyes and blinked away the fuzziness. Where was he? What had happened to him? He couldn't answer these questions, but was relieved to find that the straps that had been holding him down were removed. And those odd bolts of electricity stinging his head, that were causing so very much pain, were also gone. He tried to get up but a shock of blatant, throbbing pain was sent from his brain-through his spine-and back again. He moaned and laid back down carefully, suddenly becoming nauseous from the intense aching.

White light. Blinding white light. Two figures above him…now four figures. Who where they? What did they want with him? And to top it all off, he couldn't see a thing except the silhouette their shadows cast above him.

"Hey look! He's awake!" Came a frantic/hopeful voice. Who's voice was that? He knew that voice, he'd known the person it belonged to? Didn't he?

"Come on Krillin, say something." The voice said again. Same man, same tone, same shape…same recognition. Kami, who was he? He was…he was…a friend. Yes, a friend. A close friend…black hair, facial scars, deep voice, good fighter. An old friend, a good friend. Yamcha.

"H-hey ya." Krillin muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. Anything louder would have caused his head to explode…or so he feared.

"Oh man, are we glad you're back!" He said, sounding relieved. But behind the relief was something else, something saddening.

"Was I gone somewhere?" Krillin asked in a half joke-half serious manner.

Krillin's eyes where slowly becoming adjusted to the bright lighting, the once dark shadows were replaced by familiar faces. Yamcha was above him, Yajirobe to his left, Goku to his right and, much to his surprise, Piccolo standing aloof in a far corner of the room. He turned his head to get a good look at Goku, whom he was about to smile toward, when something caught his eye. Something about Goku's face…his eyes…was different. An odd and un-Goku-like sorrow was there, unwavering and unnerving.

"Well, you've been out of it for over a week buddy." Yamcha explained. "We were beginnin' to wonder about ya."

"Oh, well, I…don't remember…much." Krillin said. "Actually, the last thing I remember clearly is…Gohan. Gohan!" He head jerked and he sat up quickly, ignoring the shooting pain in his head. He grabbed Yamcha by his forearms and shook his long time friend.

"Where's Gohan? Is he okay?" Krillin asked. But fear struck every fiber of his being when everyone is the room, save for Piccolo (who had his eyes closed to begin with), adverted their gaze away from him.

"Please guys." Krillin begged. "You gotta tell me…where is he? He's okay isn't he?"

Goku moved away so to allow Krillin a view toward the hospital bed, which until that very moment Goku's body had been blocking. Krillin got a good look at Gohan, who appeared to be sleeping soundly. That was a relief, he'd been really frightened for a minute there.

"Gosh guys, you had me worried." He said, laying back down. "I mean, he's just sleeping…isn't he?"

No answer for a few minutes. Yamcha was about to start an explanation when Goku spoke up.

"He is sleeping." Goku said, his voice shallow and void of all emotion…except, perhaps, a small tremor of grief. "But, the problem is he…might not wake up."

Krillin's face fell, but Goku didn't give the former monk time to recuperate from that piece of information. "If he does though, he might…not be…all right." Goku's face scrunched slightly, like he'd bitten into a lemon.

"I don't understand." Krillin said. "I mean, if I woke up then he should too. Come on, he's stronger than me! I don't know what you're trying to tell me. Why would he not wake up, or have something wrong with him?"

"Something about what was done to him." Yamcha said lowly, sensing the escalating tension in the room. As of yet, Piccolo and Yajirobe had just remained quiet.

"He was too young to handle it," Yamcha continued "and they had to knock him out with some kind of poison. So, that means he might just stay asleep…forever."

"You mean like, in a coma or something. Like in those crazy movies with someone on a breathing machine and feeding tube?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"This is no movie you moron!" Piccolo nearly shouted. He'd not spoken for the eleven day's they'd been on the journey home, and so the outburst succeeded in startling everyone in the room. In fact, he'd barely emerged from the GR, save to drink some water or visit secretly with Gohan. So his mere presence in the room was curious enough.

"I didn't mean any…disrespect." Krillin said, his voice wavering from sheer emotion. He suddenly felt utterly shameful for making such a comparison. But when he was this distraught, he just said the first thoughts that came to his mind…no matter how ridiculous, rude or outright stupid they were.

"Don't worry Krillin, we know you didn't mean anythin' by it." Yamcha said, sending a warning glare in Piccolo's direction.

"What?" Piccolo spat out. "Are you challenging me human? Well, then, bring it on."

Piccolo took a threatening step forward and eyed Yamcha, giving him a look that was easily recognizable: "Don't mess with me if you want to live." And Yamcha, against his better judgment, took his own step toward the intimidating green warrior towering a good foot above his head.

"That's enough you two." Goku said irritably. "We cant start fighting amongst ourselves, it wont help anyone."

Piccolo snorted and crossed his arms over his massive chest. He'd lost his cool just then, he realized that. But who the h-ll could think straight at a time like this anyway? Besides, the tiny man hadn't tried to be rude, he liked Gohan as much as anyone. But Piccolo was far more edgy and irritable than usual, mostly because he was worried. Actually, he was beyond worry…he was frightened. And accepting that fact just made his anxiety (and mood) worse.

"I need to rest." Krillin muttered, more to himself that anyone.

"Yeah, I think rest would do us all some good." Goku said, turning toward the others. "Lets go to bed, hm?"

Piccolo was the first out of the room, crowded spaces had always made him uncomfortable. He made his way to the GR, what seemed to be his new home, and reached for the handle.

"Mind if I join you?" Came a voice from behind him.

"What for?" Piccolo countered crossly.

"Well, I just…want to." Goku said, taking a few steps forward.

A grunt was his only reply, and the Saiyan followed his long-time foe into the GR.

"And just what do you plan on accomplishing?" Piccolo growled. "You and I both know you're stronger than me."

"That doesn't mean we can't have a good spar, does it?" Goku said thoughtfully, though his usual bounce and exuberance was gone.

"Feh, we've never sparred together in our lives." Piccolo dropped his weights.

"Yeah, you're right." Goku stretched. "If we weren't in a life-or-death fight against each other, we were trying to beat someone stronger."

Yet again, only a grunt was his reply. As each fighter dropped to his stance, and eyed each other expectantly, an eerie suspense entered the GR. And when each warrior attacked, their motions exhibited a type of elegance and precision any professional athlete would kill for. One would attack and block, the other would counter-attack and block. This system repeated, with the exception of a stray blast or energy wave that missed its mark, until both skilled combatants were weary and spent.

Having transformed during a climatic moment of battle, Goku powered down and sat on the floor. Gohan fought like Piccolo, his son truly mimicked his mentor. After having sparred with his son countless times before, he'd memorized his son's rhythm and style. And just now, during the spar with Piccolo, he could see where Gohan got every motion and punch. It was a little saddening, knowing that his son would always have Piccolo's training as a foundation and not Goku's own. But, what's done was done and it couldn't be taken back.

"Stop staring." Piccolo blurted, sitting lotus position twenty feet away from Goku.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking." He said.

"So you have that ability after all." Piccolo sneered.

Goku chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes. He would never understand the mystery that was Piccolo. Gohan was so very different from him and yet, they were friends. The closest of friends, in fact. Then, a more recent memory invaded Goku's mind.

XxXx--

_Gohan had already dropped to a fighting stance and waited on his father. Goku was, odd as it was, a little nervous. He'd been home for a week now and Gohan had barely spoken to him, mostly to say goodnight or good morning. Things between he and ChiChi were much better, but Gohan still seemed so weary and distant._

_Finally, though, he and Gohan had agreed to spar together…it was a start, at least. Goku took his stance and had nearly gotten ready to attack when…_

"_Wait a minute." Gohan said._

"_What?" Goku asked, eye brows furrowed._

"_Your stance is wrong." Gohan said plainly. "Piccolo-san says to keep your feet the same distance apart as your shoulders. He says it's better for balance."_

_Goku looked at his feet and shrugged. "Well, this technique has worked for me so far. I'll stick with what I know."_

"_Okay then." Gohan said, not thinking twice about it._

_Only a few minutes later, after exchanging only a few punches._

"_Dad…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why do you keep your elbows up like that?" _

_Goku stopped and looked at his arms. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, they're bent too far up." Gohan pointed to his arms that were lower. "Piccolo-san says to keep your arms from getting to high, otherwise your ribs are exposed."_

_Goku laughed a little and asked jokingly "So, do you do **everything **Piccolo tells you to?"_

"_Well…yeah." Gohan said smiling and laughed, Goku laughed too. Then they continued sparing._

XxXx--

"Hey Piccolo." Goku said, after being silent several minutes.

Piccolo cracked an eye and looked his direction.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"I swear, if you start up 'twenty questions' like that brat of yours…I'm leaving." Piccolo growled and tightened his jaw.

"No, no. Just one question." He said, waving his hands in defense. "Then I promise to leave you alone."

"Fine. One." He said, closing his eyes as in meditation.

"Why do you like Gohan so much?"

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he glared at this man for asking such an intrusive question. He didn't have to answer that. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone…ever! And especially about something that he himself was still uncertain of. He closed his eyes again, feigning meditation and thought. He had not intended to answer. But to his dismay, he spoke before rationalizing his words.

"Because…he liked me first."

Piccolo leaned back, unfolded his arms, unfolded his legs and stared at the florescent lights above him. That had been the reason…that had been it all along. He liked Gohan because Gohan had liked him first. He cared about Gohan because Gohan had cared about him first. Everything else: the friendship, the trust, the bond, all of it…that had just came later. Kami, what a revelation. And now of all times…in the GR…with Son Goku as a momentary companion. How ironic.

"Oh, well, okay." Goku said, not only sounding slightly confused but looking it too. "Like I said, I'll leave you alone now."

Goku stood and walked out into the corridor, making his way to his bedroom. Sleep claimed him quickly, but the same could not be said for Piccolo. The Namekian was too absorbed in his newly acquired knowledge to even try to sleep. He knew now the secret behind his deep affection for the kid, a long time anomaly even to himself.

Piccolo thought for a moment, trying to imagine life without Gohan. Or worse, having to live with the knowledge that Gohan's power and potential was being wasted as an invalid. If Gohan died, at least they could possibly wish him back. But if he was brain dead, or the like, and had no way of being cured, that would truly be torture. Piccolo grimaced at the thought.

_Do us all a favor and wake up kid._ Piccolo silently pleaded._ I'll treat you better than I did before… just be all right._

* * *

Gohan lay in the hospital bed of Capsule Corp. with pillows and covers surrounding him on all sides. Several machines were near him: monitoring his heart, blood pressure, respiration, temperature, and brain waves. Nothing had changed. Not in the near two months since the incident on Fotia had occurred. But there was simply nothing that could be done. If Gohan got too pale or thin, a senzu bean was crushed and put into his feeding tube. That would make him look better for a long while, but it would have to be done again.

The space ship had landed outside the gardens of Capsule Corp. ten days ago. Everyone had been informed of their arrival, and so where present to greet the warriors upon return. But the reunion had not been all cheers, for ChiChi and Goku had to rush Gohan to a hospital immediately after exiting the ship. It didn't take long for the doctors to give up hope on the boy, they simply didn't have the medical knowledge to help. So, Bulma had let Gohan take up residence in the medical wing of the castle she called a home.

Currently, Gohan was being bathed by his mother. She'd stopped crying days ago, honestly running out of tears to shed. She'd wanted at first to simply kill her husband and Piccolo, they had promised not to let anything happen to her baby. But, when she got her first chance to scold them (or beat them one) she couldn't. They looked worse than miserable or even depressed…they were empty.

Goku didn't smile like he once had, he had trouble eating, he didn't train, he barely slept. Worse though, in ChiChi's mind, was Piccolo. His onyx eyes, that were once so full of life and fire, were barren and void. Perhaps no one else noticed, for no one knew him as she and Gohan did, but he was so very different. He did not eat or sleep or smile, he never really had. But he trained relentlessly, moreso than ever before. He was beating on himself; inflicting as much physical pain as possible without actually causing permanent damage, but no one was around him to see it.

All Goku's and ChiChi's time, however, was devoted fully to Gohan. But even they were growing tired of the regime. Piccolo, the rare time that he didn't spend training, he'd visit with Gohan through an open window. He knew the arrangement and when the best time was to catch the Son's sleeping, so as not be noticed. But he knew the ultimatum the Son's had been given, they had been presented several times with one option: turn off the machines.

Gohan could not live without the machines. One pumped air into his lungs and carbon dioxide out of them. A feeding tube gave him nourishment, to keep the body alive. A catheter removed the fluids in his bladder, while a "big boy" diaper was used for obvious reasons. And lastly, an IV tube was run into the fleshy part of his wrist to keep him hydrated. Remove any one of the devises and Gohan would cease to be. A fact which daily tormented his family and friends.

Today though, Piccolo was meditating by his waterfall. On this day, he had decided not to train. Why? He didn't know, he felt something telling him not to. He felt like he needed to be in deep concentration, in full awareness, in complete relaxation. So, he did. This 'little voice', as one might call it, had never been wrong. It had been the one to tell him to train Gohan in the first place. If that was not a sign to be obedient, then what was?

So their he sat, in one of the deepest meditations he'd been in since the trip to Fotia. That's when he felt it. A shimmer…a hope. Something familiar, very familiar. At first it was weak, unsure and fleeting. But then it became stronger, fiercer, more aware. Gohan was awake, Piccolo could feel him through and through.

So he left. He flew as fast as he could toward Capsule Corp., his heart was pounding in his ears and he found himself feeling nervous. It had been so long, so many weeks. Was Gohan alright? Would they be? Would he be in time? Piccolo didn't know, so he tried to just clear his mind altogether.

Elsewhere-

"Gohan?" ChiChi asked. Her son's eyes were open. He was looking at her.

"Gohan, son, can you hear me?" Goku asked.

The boy nodded only slightly, his head hurt and he could barely move. He felt so weak and fragile, like someone had drained all his energy out of his body. Plus, he was plugged into at least five different machines and one was in his mouth. He tried to talk but no noise came, he felt like something was attached to his throat. So, he coughed and gagged, making his eyes water and ears ring.

"No honey, don't try and talk. You have a tube in your mouth." ChiChi said soothingly.

Gohan was staring at her with wide eyes, then his gaze turned to Goku with the same expression. He looked confused…even scared. What was wrong with him?

Bulma entered the room, after Goku went to fetch her, and gently started removing Gohan's feeding tube and respirator. She explained to him every inch of the way that he needed to relax and allow his body to readjust to breathing on its own. Then she removed the catheter, again explaining what it was for. But Gohan had been very squeamish with her, recoiling from her every touch.

"Gohan, you can sit up and talk now." ChiChi said.

Bulma stood at the door, should anything medical go wrong, while Goku and ChiChi leaned on the bed their son was in.

Gohan remained silent for a long time. He looked around the room, at ChiChi, at Goku, at Bulma. Nothing. He was so confused and even frightened. He looked out the window then, feeling something approach. Goku also looked out the window, recognizing Piccolo's ki outside the mansion. Bulma nearly leapt out of the doorway as Piccolo barged into the room.

Gohan squeaked slightly at the sight of such an odd looking person. Green? Were people normally green?

"Gohan?" ChiChi asked. "Please say something. Let us know you're all right."

For what seemed like an eternity, Gohan just sat on the bed and stared at the four of them. Bulma was uncomfortable after the first few minutes and finally Piccolo had been in silence long enough.

"If you are capable of answering then do it." He said, though making a point not to sound too harsh.

Gohan looked at him, scrutinized him from head to toe. Then, without looking to anyone else in the room, replied "I can answer you. I'm just confused."

"About what hun?" ChiChi asked, stoking his hair.

Gohan jerked and ducked his head away from her touch. "I don't know you. Please don't do that."

ChiChi's eyes bulged, as did Goku's and Bulma's.

"What? What do you mean you don't know me?" ChiChi exclaimed. Then her voice rose. "I'm your mother!"

Gohan looked down at his hands and then to Goku. "Then, are you my father?"

Goku just nodded consent.

"Okay. Then…who am I?"

ChiChi looked to Goku, who looked to ChiChi. Before anyone could stop her, ChiChi burst into tears. She had been warned of this, but it still didn't seem real. Gohan didn't remember her. He didn't remember his own mother, or father, or anything.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry I don't remember." Gohan said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"It's okay son, we'll work this out." Goku said, putting an arm around ChiChi's waist.

Bulma had left the room, she was nearing tears herself. But Piccolo had remained, both motionless and speechless. So, Gohan had amnesia. How would they get through this one.

Gohan looked away from his upset parents and toward the green man. He felt something, something slight. Like when you wake up from a lingering dream, unsure whether you're still dreaming or not. That was what it felt like, cloudy and unclear. Gohan blinked and studied the expression of the tall, odd colored man before him. But the man didn't seem to have a single readable expression.

"So," Gohan said to him. "Who are you?"

Piccolo didn't answer for sometime, and seemed to be completely unaware that a question had been directed to him. Then, he took a step forward, and looked the boy square in the face. Gohan tensed a little, not really afraid of the man, but well aware that the man didn't look or sound very happy. Still, there was something about the green man he liked…even trusted.

"A friend." Piccolo said in a calm and even tone, watching the boy smile slightly. "Just a friend."


	15. Wishes and Cameras

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z.

A/N: Trying to get me stories updated…but running late. (sigh) Oh well, it's all good. Please overlook any spelling or grammar error, my Microsoft Works ain't working (sniffle) and so I had to rely on my own eyes and brain to check this chapter. And that isn't very reassuring, trust me.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers!

**Simba-rulz, Piccolosdragon, Ace, MarshmellowDragon, Chan, Volcanic, Dragon-lady, hi, Spellcaster hikaru, Fallen Ryu, Miroku-has-darkness, **and **Nyx.**

You guys are great!

Chapter 15

Gohan pointed to the short bald man who was wearing a similar outfit as his proclaimed father.

"Krillin." The boy said, the man nodded.

Then Gohan pointed to the taller man with a facial scar, long black hair, and yet again an orange gi like his father.

"Yamcha." He said, that man nodded too.

Now was the old man with a beard, a cane, and sunglasses. Gohan's face scrunched in an effort to recall that old man's name.

"Master…" He said. "R - Ro - Roach? No, wait…Rosh - Ro…SHI!" Gohan clapped his hands together and laughed. "Master Roshi! Right?"

The old man flashed a not-so-toothy grin and nodded. Then came the tough ones, the animals. There was a cat and a pig, who were they? He tried to recall how they'd introduced themselves when he met them, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. The others weren't so bad, something about them was vaguely familiar. But the animals, he'd just as soon call them Pig and Cat.

"Um, the cat is…um…" Gohan faltered and looked down. "I don't remember, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, we've only met a few times." The little blue feline said, after coming to rest on Yamcha's shoulder. "I'm Puar."

"Puar…okay. I'll try to remember that." Gohan said.

"Well, what about me?" The pig said, walking up to Gohan. "You remember me don't ya?"

"Um," Gohan said blushing. "No, I'm sorry. What did you call yourself?"

"I'm Oolong! Oolong!" He shouted. "Say it and remember it, kid."

"Oolong, okay. I'll try to remember."

The blue haired scientist came up and smiled down at him. Bulma. Her name was Bulma, he'd spoken with her several times now. There were three people so far that he'd met with different skin color than the rest. One was the large green man, called Piccolo, whom he'd met after first waking up. The other two were blue colored and much shorter than Piccolo. The older one was called Tolmê and the younger was his brother Sayge.

"Well, did you have any spark of recognition at all?" Tolmê asked Gohan.

"Maybe. I guess, a few of them seem familiar. But I didn't have a flashback like you said."

"Oh, well, all in due time." Tolmê said.

_I hope._ He added mentally.

"Hey, since we're all together, lets have us a party!" Yamcha said, elbowing Goku in the ribs.

"Ouch, hey." Goku said, rubbing his side. "I guess so."

"Hey, I was only joking." Yamcha said, putting his arm on Goku's shoulder. "Lighten up there, buddy."

"Yeah, sorry." Goku said, slinking off toward the comforting shade of a nearby tree. He was glad Gohan was awake, he was very glad that he seemed to be completely healed. But his son didn't remember anyone, or anything that had happened. It was nerve wracking, and very upsetting.

Gohan was at comfortable, even content with these strangers. He played games with Oolong and Krillin, hopping and bouncing around like any other seven year old should. But, there was something different about him…he was happier now than he used to be. Piccolo noticed that Gohan didn't act reserved, or shy, or slink from attention as he once had. Piccolo wondered if, perhaps, the boy was a little better off without his memories.

To be blunt, Gohan was forced onto the battlefield at an age far younger than one ever should. He was exposed to life and death battles, deadly aliens, space travel and colossal tyrants at the ages normal children would be overcoming a fear of the dark. Nightlights -vs.- Intergalactic Warfare, that was the story of Gohan's childhood. And now, with the help of Transcription and toxification, he only knew how to have fun without stipulation or unease. It was a nice transition.

But still, was it fare to deny Gohan his memories if they could be returned? The dragon balls should work, and it had already been decided to use them. But the question burdening some was…should they?

Piccolo, lest he should sound soft and sentimental, missed his interactions with Gohan…the old Gohan. The one that knew him better than any other person, who could push his patients without fear or worry, who could get the Namekian to do, in essence, what no other being could. In truth, he missed his friend.

"Well, only one radar guys. So, figure out how you're going to do this." Bulma said, tossing the contraption at Goku.

"I'll go find them." Goku said intently. "It shouldn't take very long, maybe just a week or two."

"What's a dragon ball?" Gohan asked, standing on tip-toes to catch a glimpse of the radar.

"Well," Goku started. "There are seven of them. When all seven are gathered, then you can make one wish on the Eternal Dragon. Anyway wish you want."

Gohan's eyes bugged and he grinned. "Anything. Really? Wow, that's so cool."

"Hehe," Goku chuckled. "Yep, that's right."

"Can I go with you? Puleeeeease!" He begged, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun."

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo hovered in mid air next to his waterfall, keying in closely to Gohan's presence. Piccolo was still very adequately connected with the halfling, though Gohan didn't have much to say about the whole thing. Gohan probably had no clue that his prominent thoughts and feelings were reaching the Namekian, who was only a few short miles from his house. Odd that the waterfall Piccolo had chosen to reside at happened to be located within earshot (for Piccolo, anyway) from the Son house. How ironic.

But then, most things about Piccolo's life had been ironic, if not down right paradoxical. Like, his father for example. Piccolo Sr. had been the demon king and incorruptible evil, killed by Son Goku and forced to spit out an egg (containing none other than yours truly), who's only desire from birth was to avenge his father: which basically meant kill Goku and take over the world.

Now, had Piccolo not been born with those basic instincts he would not have sped up his metabolism to mature faster, he would never have competed with Goku in the 23rd Teckenchi Budokai (and inevitably lost). He would not have been a martial arts master when Radditz arrived, Goku would have lost, the Saiyans would have taken over the Earth, and Piccolo (had he been able to survive the hostile takeover of the planet, because in all rationality he would have been only eight years old) would never of trained Gohan: thus never finding some form of peace in his chaotic world. How _incredibly_ ironic is that?

Makes one think, doesn't it? It seems God, or Fate, or whatever deity happened to be responsible, wanted to make sure Piccolo was at the right place, at the right time, with the right thoughts, at the right age and with the right person…just to make things work out correctly. Kami-sama, how ironic? Very.

But, either way, seems things turned out for the best. And shortly Gohan would have his memories back so, Piccolo wont have to keep fretting over the whole ordeal. Though Piccolo wasn't the type to be a worry-wart, it was quite the opposite, but he did feel a tad responsible for Gohan's current state…in fact, he felt responsible for the kid's well being all together. Don't ask why, it was yet another phenomena that eluded the former Demon. Someday, perhaps, the reason would come to him.

"Hello." Came a high pitched voice from below.

Piccolo looked down and saw Goku and Gohan standing below him. They must have rode that annoying little cloud, because Piccolo had not sensed them coming.

"Oi." Goku said in greeting. "Gohan asked where you lived and I, well, figure I'd just show him."

"Whatever." Piccolo mumbled, straightening himself out and levitating to the ground. "What do you want?"

"Hi sir." Gohan said, smiling up at the tall, green man. "I have pictures of you and me in my room. Hanging up on my wall, so, I figured we must be pretty good friends. Cause I also wrote all about you in my journal, because the name "Piccolo" is in it probably a hundred times."

"And," Gohan continued. "I read all about Nappa killing you because you were protecting me, so then I knew for _sure_ that we were friends. So Go-…dad, said he'd show me were you were and we could talk for a while." Gohan scratched his head and sneezed. "Oh, but my journal said you didn't like talking much, you like to fight. So, we could fight if you want…wait…that's called sparring. But I don't think I remember how. You were the one to teach me, right? Yeah, I think I read that too." Pause for breath. "Maybe you could teach me again, and maybe that might help me remember some stuff from before Trans-transcripting…whatever it was." Wide grin directed at Piccolo. "So wha-do-ya think?"

Piccolo stared rather blankly at Gohan, when did he become such a chatter box? Piccolo didn't think he'd caught all that he'd said anyway. In short, Gohan wanted to spar…okay.

"We'll spar." Piccolo said coolly.

Goku took to the air and waved. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Have fun."

Gohan waved goodbye and trotted over to where Piccolo was now standing. Just then Gohan noticed that his outfit, that he'd been given to wear shortly after waking up, was identical to Piccolo's…with his symbol on it and everything.

"Hey, this is really neat…I have clothes just like yours." He said.

"Yes." Piccolo said, then lowered into a fighting stance. "Ready yourself."

"Oh…okay." Gohan said, dropping into a fighting stance as naturally as he blinked. Gohan wondered at his ability to do that, he didn't remember learning a stance like that. But…oh well.

Attack…block…attack…block…blast/blast…block. This carried on for hours, until Gohan was tired and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. That had been kind of fun…not something he'd do regularly, but probably once in a while.

"Not bad." Piccolo said, sitting himself a good ten feet away from the boy. But, Gohan leaned up and frowned.

"Why are you way over there?" He asked. "And why do you always do that thing?"

"What thing?" Piccolo asked irritably.

"That…crossing your legs, folding your arms, closing your eyes and looking mean."

"I'm meditating…so don't bug me." Piccolo said, again closing his eyes.

"Teach me." Gohan said. "Teach me to meditate too."

"Will it shut you up?" Piccolo replied angrily.

"Yep. I want to learn." Gohan said eagerly, coming to sit directly in front of Piccolo.

"Fine." Piccolo grunted. Gohan chirped and mimicked Piccolo meditating position. "Now, relax and let your whole body go numb."

Gohan let out a breath and closed his eyes. When Piccolo felt Gohan was relaxed enough, he continued. "Now, clear your mind of all distractions…all worries or problems no longer exist."

Gohan stayed still for several minutes then nodded.

"Okay. Now focus on one thing…it can be anything, but you have to concentrate so hard on it, that you forget about everything else but that. You no longer _have _to think, or to breathe, or to even move on your own. Nothing matters but that one thing you're focusing on."

Gohan sat very still and didn't make a sound for a long time. "Once you're in this state of mind, you can begin thinking of something else…but it can only be one thing at a time until you feel satisfied with it."

And so, until sunset, the two remained in meditation. Until, that is, Gohan fell face forward into Piccolo's lap…dead asleep and softly snoring.

Piccolo snorted and rearranged the boy so that he wasn't sleeping in such an awkward position. He might have laughed, had he not been so content. But it was sunset and time for the boy to go. In truth, it wasn't really what he wanted, but the Frying Pan Mistress would do cranial damage to the Namekian if Gohan wasn't home before dark.

"Get up." He said, pushing Gohan enough to rouse him. "Go home, it's sunset."

"Hm…" Gohan said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What? Sunset? Already?"

"Yes. Now go." Piccolo said, watching the boy stand up and scratch the back of his head, in the very same manner as his father.

"Um, Piccolo?" he asked.

Grunt.

"I'm not too sure I remember where the house is." Gohan said, taking a step in the wrong direction and pointing. "Is it back that way?

"No." Piccolo pointed him in the correct direction. "That way."

"Oh…" Gohan took a few steps then turned to face his sensei. "Would you please show me. I'm scared to go by myself."

"You should face your fears." Piccolo responded without emotion.

"Please, just this once. I won't ask again." Gohan pleaded, eyes big.

_D-mn that kid._ Piccolo mentally chided as he stood up. _I'm so pathetic!_

"Thank you!" Gohan yelped as he started walking ahead.

Piccolo took to the air and Gohan stared up at him in amazement. "Wow! You can fly?"

Piccolo prominently sweat-dropped and felt a slight smirk contort his face. "Yes, didn't you and your father fly over here?"

"No, we walked." The boy said. "I want to fly…teach me!" Gohan bounced up and down flapping his arms about like a wild turkey.

"Cut that out!" Piccolo yelled. "It's too late to teach you to fly tonight. Another time."

"Tomorrow!" Gohan yelled. "Teach me tomorrow!"

"Fine, but for now I'll just have to carry you." Piccolo swooped down and picked the boy up and flew him in the direction of his house.

When Piccolo landed, Goku was already outside waiting for them to arrive. Gohan leapt to the ground and began spouting off about sparring and learning to meditate. And he was excited to be learning to fly tomorrow, like it was the most fascinating thing in the history of the world. Piccolo turned to leave, having not spoken with anyone, but ChiChi's voice from behind stopped him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Piccolo turned and eyed her. This woman was intimidating, even to the nearly seven foot tall Namekian warrior…no wonder Goku obeyed her. Then again, Piccolo didn't think anyone was brave enough _not_ to.

"You're not going anywhere." She said directly. "You are staying for supper and then sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, I am…am I?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms. He'd not spent the night at the Son home in…well, a long time. And certainly never with Goku around. But, then, he didn't feel even a twinge of anxiety at the thought. Apparently, he'd gotten used to Goku in the…however many months they were in space together. Other than the fact that he was immature, irritating and denser than a black hole…he wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes you are." ChiChi said in finality. Then she smiled. "Won't you?"

A grunt was her reply. It was all Piccolo could usually come up with because when it came to emotions, hospitality or friendship in general…he was usually left speechless. At least when you don't technically give a response, you can't be blamed for going back on your word.

Piccolo removed his weights as he entered the house, then stood in the corner of the room while ChiChi set the table with all types of food. Though Piccolo didn't care about those things, the two Saiyans in the room were practically salivating on their utensils. The site was both amusing and nauseating at the same time, how or why Piccolo didn't know. At one point, Goku tried to grab a chicken wing behind his wife's back, but she turned around just in time to smartly whack his intrusive hand with a spatula. Apparently, she'd become an expert at handling hungry Saiyans.

"Piccolo, aren't you going to sit down?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo didn't reply, but he did walk over to the table. To be honest, the chairs weren't quite made for someone Piccolo's height, but he'd managed to get used to them in the few months he'd lived with the Son's. Still, the wooden contraption they called a chair was not one of Piccolo's favorite pieces of equipment.

A glass of ice water was placed in front of him and he grabbed it quickly before the barage of Saiyan limbs began their assault on the plates of food. If he had been the type to get sick, or eat lunch, he might have lost it while watching the two males across from him devour every edible _thing_ in site. But, ChiChi just ate at a slow pace and rolled her eyes every once in a while when tray scrapes of food neared her plate.

Piccolo was again in the corner of the room while Goku and ChiChi let Gohan thumb through an old family photo album. Tomorrow, instead of learning to fly, it was descided (mostly by the Matriarch of the family -ahem- ChiChi) that the three warriors would go in search of the dragon balls, so to wish Gohan his memories back.

"I'm (yawn) tired." Gohan announced. "Good night."

"Good night dear." ChiChi said, hugging him and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"G'night" Goku said, patting Gohan's head and sending him up the stairs.

"Hey, Goodnight to you too Piccolo." Gohan called from his bedroom door.

Grunt.

Piccolo sat on the couch, long after the Sons had gone to bed, and contemplated just what he was trying to pull by getting so involved with them. Why did he agree to any of this? It wasn't _just_ his feelings for ChiChi and Gohan, he knew that much, or fear of a Frying Pan. But, it was more, a need to feel accepted. To have a family.

Piccolo had no family. Well, there was Kami. But that old man didn't count, he didn't even like his counter part very much, and Piccolo would give anything to no longer be One with the guardian. So, in all honesty, Piccolo had no one. Well, almost no one. He wondered, if a close friend could be considered family…was that possible?

Perhaps, sometime, when Gohan had his memories back, he'd ask him. He didn't enjoy asking things of other people, whatever it may be. But, this was rather important. If you didn't have family, of any type, were you complete? No man is an island, right? Well, perhaps no _hu_man, but did a Namekian count? Whatever, he'd worry about it later. For now, he just needed to rest.

X-x-X-x-X

There they lay, seven golden orbs glowing a bright yellow. Piccolo would never overcome the immense feeling of awe he got by summoning the dragon. He was, in fact, connect to the entity.

"Come out Eternal Dragon." Gohan called, then watched in mixed fear and wonderment as lightning shot forth from the magic spheres and became a mile-long dragon. Blood red eyes glowed crimson as the dragon spoke in a hideously commanding voice.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH, ANYTHING YOU DISIRE."

"P-please sir." Gohan said, finding his voice. "Give me back all my memories from before Transcription."

Light poured around the dragon and Gohan, then the dragon flashed a brilliant while.

"IT HAS BEEN DONE." He said, beginning to fade. "AND SO, I BID YOU…FAREWELL."

With that, Shenron resumed slumber inside the dragon balls and the balls were cast in seven different directions.

Goku and Piccolo looked to Gohan expectantly, wondering if the wish had worked. Gohan looked at them for a minute, then something sparked. It was as though, the two warriors could actually see the "light bulb" go off in the child's mind.

"DAD!" He yelped, jumping at him. Gohan squeezed his father's neck so much that Goku turned a pale blue.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, jumping from his father at his mentor. He knew better than to hug his neck like that, at least in front of anyone, so he just bowed and smiled up at him. "It's great to see you again."

"Hm." Piccolo hummed, not really knowing what to say. "Same to you."

* * *

Gohan bolting out the door, clad in his 'Piccolo Uniform', barely stating a goodbye to his parents. It was Saturday and he was finished with his homework, time for a sparing session with his sensei. It was at least a good month since Gohan had received his memories, and for the most part everything was back to normal.

Goku stood and watched his son out the window, until he was sure he was gone. Then he walked over to ChiChi, who was doing dished, and put an arm around her stomach.

"I wonder sometimes, just what they do when they aren't sparing." Goku said. "Piccolo don't seem like the talkative type to me. Or the funlovin' type either."

"Well, maybe they just meditate." ChiChi said. "I'm not sure, really. But, Gohan doesn't seem to mind."  
"Yeah, well, neither does Piccolo." He chuckled a little and planted a quick kiss on his wife.

Then, he got that pain again. It wasn't anything too severe, just annoying. It started in his left shoulder and went into his chest. It was odd, like a pulled muscle or something. He'd complained about it, and ChiChi had given him some pain medicine. But, it never took the pain away for long.

Goku rubbed his shoulder and collar bone. "Will you give me another one of those pills?" He asked.

"Sure. Your shoulder still hurting?" She asked, retrieving the aspirin. Goku just nodded, then downed the pills and water.

Goku sat at the table again, mentally keeping track of the batter going on nearby…Gohan was getting much better. Perhaps, soon, he would transform. Kami knows Vegeta had been trying, but at the moment he was still in outer space.

Then, suddenly, Goku got a sly, evil smirk to cross his face. Oh, Piccolo would utterly _kill_ him for this. But, it would be worth it.

Goku got up and put the family camera in his pocket, and yes he had been taught how to use it. He walked to the door and…

"Goku, where are you going?" ChiChi asked.

"I'm gonna go to spy on Piccolo and Gohan." He said plainly.

"Goku, you dummy, Piccolo doesn't like to be bothered when he'd training Gohan."

"Yeah, I know. I'll sneak up on 'em." Goku said snickering.

"It's impossible to sneak up on Piccolo, believe me…I tried." She smiled at the memories. She walk outside silently, making absolute sure not to even bend a blade of grass the wrong way. But, no matter what, his eyes would always open just before she reached him.

"Nice try." Would always be his statement. Always.

"Well, maybe. But right now he's to preoccupied with Gohan to notice much of anything." Goku opened the door and waved goodbye.

"Besides," He said. "The angrier he gets, the better the spar."

With that, Goku was outside and calling for Nimbus.

"Fine Goku, but when he beats you to a bloody pulp…don't come crying to me!" She yelled through the open window.

Goku hopped on Nimbus and instructed the cloud to go slowly enough to be silent, and Goku dropped his ki down to nearly non-existent. He'd have fun today, even it was at the expense of Piccolo.

X-x-X-x-X

It was way, _way_ too hot to keep this up. Gohan was pouring sweat and panting to heavily, he doubted his lungs would hold up much longer. The air was sticky and moist, it was just so hot! And Piccolo wasn't helping things, he was pushing Gohan harder than usual. Finally, after at least two hours of heaving sparing, Gohan waved his hands in surrender.

"I have to take a break." He said. "I'm about to melt!"

"Wimp." Piccolo spat. "You can take it. There would be no 'time out' on the battle field, no matter the conditions."

"Yeah, well, this isn't the battlefield and I _need_ water. Come on, it's been two hours. Can't we just rest for a minute."

"Stop your whining. Warriors don't whine."

"Yeah, but kids do." And with that, Gohan plopped down under a shade tree.

Piccolo wasn't going to admit that the kid had done well, it would just give him more incentive to take breaks. But, it was becoming (even to the Namekian) rather hot. So, he knew the boy was being serious.

Gohan followed Piccolo to the water fall, both cooled down by taking a drink (Gohan stuck his whole head in the water), and sat under a shade tree. Piccolo was beginning a meditation, when Gohan plopped himself in his sensei's lap. Piccolo growled irritably, but didn't remove the boy.

"Piccolo" He started.

"Do. Not. Start." He said meanly, knowing if he didn't nip this in the bud, Gohan would rattle on incessantly.

"Just one thing sir." He said.

Grunt.

"Do you ever…I know this sounds crazy but," He took a breath. "Hear my voice in your head?"

Piccolo's eyes widened just a little, then he could have smacked himself. He'd thought Gohan wouldn't notice, crap.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said.

"I didn't say that." Piccolo said, feeling just a little creeped out.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't hear it." Gohan said, smiling a little. "What happened to us? Do you hear me too?"

"Sometimes." Piccolo admitted. "It's a bond…thing. I think." Piccolo cringed at sounding so unsure. He wished he just knew a little more about the Namekian ways, then he wouldn't sound so clueless.

"Well, it's kind of cool…don't you think?"

"I suppose." He mumbled. "Just don't think too loudly, I really could care less about how many tons of oil Asia sells per market year."

Gohan burst out laughing, then held his sides through fits of laughter…then giggled for ten minutes, then burst out laughing again. Piccolo winced at least three times, then flicked the boys ear…his way saying "you're being annoying".

"Kami, your so funny sir." Gohan said, wiping away a tear from sheer mirth.

"Yeah, right. A regular barrel of laughs." He said, purposely sounding mundane and gruff.

Again, Gohan laughed until his sides hurt him. "Man, you're awesome Mr. Piccolo."

Grunt. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oops, old habits die hard." Gohan said, poking Piccolo's knee with a stick.

"Your habit wont be the only thing **dying **if you don't quit." He said, shaking his leg to make the boy move.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know, your name should be changed to Grumpy." Gohan said. "Just, plain, Grumpy. I'd even by you a shirt that says it, if you'd wear it."

"Shut up." Piccolo barked, but more out of sheer annoyance than anger. Did someone feed this kid sugar today, or what?

Gohan leaned against Piccolo's knee and stayed silent for some time. "I was only playing." He said, but Piccolo didn't miss the sadness.

Guilt. Bloody, useless guilt. Why Piccolo? Why couldn't the kid get attached to some other demon? _Any _other demon.

Piccolo ruffled the boys hair and looked down at him. He was just about to say "Shake it off," or something else, equaling shameful, to ease the kid's far too sensitive nerves. But, something from over in the bushes made a SNAP sound, and then a weird clicking noise.

"What the he-" Piccolo started, but remember to watch what he said in front of Gohan. Gohan had repeated one of Piccolo's 'unfamiliar' words to ChiChi once, the Namekian had a headache for a week.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, but not bothering to lean up from Piccolo's knee.

"Ah, darn." Came Goku's voice from behind the bushes. Then he came into view, holding the camera.

"Goku." Piccolo yelped. He would have asked "what are you doing", but that was painfully obvious.

"Wow," Goku said grinning. "Comfy?"

Piccolo's face dropped and he looked down. The kid was still in his lap and leaning his head on the demon's knee. Showing affection, little as it was, was uncharacteristic of Piccolo…but having someone actually witness the rarity, was just plain humiliating. And, without realizing it, Piccolo turned a darker shade of emerald. He stood, placed Gohan on the ground, and walked toward Goku.

Goku turned Super Saiyan and dropped to a fighting stance, tossing Gohan the camera. Piccolo suddenly realized that Goku was trying to make him angry, to spar with him. What a joker, what an idiot!

"Something wrong, Piccolo?" Goku teased. "You know, you'd make a darn good Nanny."

Gohan drew in a loud, anxious breath…then covered his mouth. His eyes were wide with both horror and amusement. No one had ever, _ever_ said anything like that to or about Piccolo. His dad was about to either get beaten up, or have one heck of a spar.

"That…was it!" Piccolo snarled, barely forming words through his anger. Both lowered into fighting stances, and Goku attacked without a moments delay. Piccolo dodged and Goku's fist almost came in contact with Gohan's face…but Gohan jumped backward against the base of the waterfall.

Piccolo fazed in next to Gohan and tossed the boy high into the air. "Get up there." He growled, then returned to his opponent.

Gohan flew himself to the edge of the cliff that held the water fall and watched his father and Piccolo spar. If only he were as good as they were, and if only he could keep up with them. He looked at the camera in his hand and wondered just what his father had taken a picture of. So, Gohan took off for his house, curiosity getting the best of him. He had to know what the picture was like.

As he reached the house, his mother yelled at him through the window.

"Well, is your father still alive?" She asked.

"Yes. He and Piccolo are sparring." Gohan came inside and handed his mother the camera. "He took a picture and I want to see it. When can we get it developed?"

"I'll do it the next time I'm in town. Okay?"

" 'kay." He said, wondering outside again.

"Hehe." Gohan chuckled. If it ended up being a good enough picture, he'd make a copy and give one to Piccolo…just to see the look on his face. That would be seriously funny.

* * *

ChiChi stared at the developed photos for at least ten minutes. Actually, she just stared at one picture for ten minutes. Gohan had said if it was good, make copies. So she made three…one for her, one for Gohan and one for Piccolo, whom she was sure would disintegrate it immediately. It was a sweet picture, though in a way Piccolo wouldn't appreciate. It caught Piccolo in a very _un_Piccolo-like manner, at it made ChiChi smile.

Piccolo was ruffling Gohan's hair, Gohan was grinning, and Piccolo had a very…sincere look on his face. The Namekian wasn't smiling, but he was scowling either. He wasn't grinning or acting happy, but he did look like he was content…even happy. And so, ChiChi was proud of the picture, and glad Goku had gone to the trouble to take it. Though Goku had only meant for it to be a means of angering Piccolo, he had succeeded in doing, well, the impossible. He'd **exposed** Piccolo.

ChiChi walked into the house, and smiled as Gohan and Goku went to unload the car for her. She certainly had them trained, which came in quite handy sometimes. But after restocking the kitchen with her groceries, she went upstairs and handed Gohan his and Piccolo's copy of the picture.

"Wow." Gohan said. "He looks different."

"Yeah, I wonder what he was thinking just then." ChiChi said.

A split second later Gohan burst out laughing again…he remembered exactly what Piccolo had been thinking. "Tell him to shake it off, no just shut up... that's too soft. No, you should tell him not to worry about it. Idiot, make up your bloody mind!" Gohan calmed down when ChiChi looked at him wide eyed, then she shrugged and walked out.

"I gotta show this to him." Gohan said, opening his window and flying off toward his friend.

X-x-X-x-X

In his hand was placed a photograph. And the moment his brain registered what was on the flimsy film, he blasted it. That was the single most embarrassing day of his life. Why hadn't he felt Goku coming, or hiding so close by? Gohan. That was the reason, he didn't pay attention to anything else when the brat was around.

"I'm not a brat." Gohan said defiantly.

_Watch yourself Piccolo._ He chided himself, mentally setting up a weak block.

"Hehe, you didn't think I was listening." Gohan chirped. "I kind of like this, it's neat."

"Speak for yourself." Piccolo grumbled, then turned to return to his waterfall.

"Hey Piccolo."

Grunt.

"We are family." He walked up to Piccolo when he stopped mid-step.

"You and me," Gohan continued. "We're family. The dictionary says that a family is a group of people with a common ancestor, or related things. Or, its just people who share a home. And you're a part of our home…so, you're a part of our family."

Piccolo was, well, stunned. He didn't know Gohan had heard any of that. But, oddly, it made him feel better.

He bent down and ruffled the kid's hair. "Yeah. I know."

"Well, anyway, see you soon." Gohan jumped a few feet away, then took off.

Piccolo watched him leave. It was nice, actually, to have a family. But, would it last? Maybe. If Piccolo could help it, this family thing would last forever…but, he had a bad feeling about this. Something…he wasn't sure what, was about to tear up his new found kinship. It was that 'little voice' again, telling him to be weary and watchful. He hoped it was wrong.

A/N: I was getting a little depressed writing all that sad stuff, so I made this one kind of…fluffy. Sorry to you guys that enjoy the drama, but it will be back to normal soon. I just needed a break from the angst for just _one_ chapter. Thanks

PS. I put out a new story. Yay, I'm so proud.

Daffodil


	16. Encounter with Death

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, wish I did.

Thank you my lovely reviewers. And, guys, if you don't mind, try and check out my newby "Twilight's Embrace". It's not half bad and almost done. Anyway, just a thought.

Sorry for the extra long wait, my computer DIED and I've been forced to wait. But, all's well that ends well…right?

Thank you reviewers!

**Marshmellowdragon, Volcanic, Fallen Ryu, Silvervman, Spellcaster Kikaru, nyx, **and **Ashirum**

Chapter 16

Six Months Later

Gohan looked up from his history textbook, his head hurt again. It was a nice day outside and his mother had been kind enough to let him study outdoors. But, try as he might, he couldn't focus on the French Revolution or Napoleon's leadership tactics; he especially couldn't concentrate while his father was training only a few short feet away. Well, more than a few feet…but still close enough for Gohan to watch, and drone over the fact that he wasn't allowed to join him.

He could spar once his studies were finished, but at this rate it would take months to get caught up with his mother's high expectations. But, he supposed it was for his own good or his mother surely wouldn't put up such a fuss.

_**Spike**!_ His father's energy nearly tripled in a millisecond. He was a Super Saiyan now, battling invisible enemies and sparring with the air itself. Gohan lay down his pencil and huffed, he needed a break. His mom wouldn't care, as long as she didn't know.

So, Gohan walked away from his little study table and toward his father in the open field, trying his best to keep out of view from his mother. When he reached his father, Goku powered down and smiled hesitantly. He seemed pale, oddly pale and in the hottest part of the day. Gohan had noticed his father's odd health issues the past few months, but if something was wrong Goku certainly didn't let on about it.

"Hey little man." Goku said, clearing his throat loudly. "Thought you were studyin'."

"I was, but I need a break." Gohan said, pulling off his sir coat as sweat rolled down his back. It was really hot that day, moreso than usual.

"Oh, well, I was 'bout to take one myself." Goku said, plopping down on the ground.

Gohan didn't mind mimicking the motion, not sparring in this heat suited Gohan just fine. Besides, Kami knows he got his share of exercise from Piccolo, so he certainly wasn't out of shape…not by a long shot. Gohan smiled up at his dad, who didn't seem to be paying attention. At first he seemed to be focusing on something on the ground, like a blade of grass or something. But then, it seemed like his concentration turned inward, like something on the inside was more important that everything else.

"Hey buddy," Goku started, his voice cracking just barely. "Mind getting me 'n you a glass of water. It's awful hot out here."

"Sure thing dad." Gohan said, jumping up and heading for the house.

Gohan stopped when he felt his father's ki jump from behind him. It was a small flicker, only noticeable to someone as close by as Gohan was just then. Gohan turned and asked if Goku was alright, but Goku just smiled and waved at him to go ahead.

Gohan asked his mom for a drink of water, and one to take to his father. ChiChi was glad to comply, and instructed Gohan to return to his studies soon. Then Gohan walked out to rejoin his dad.

But when he reached the clearing, he dropped the glass on the ground out of sheer shock. His father was lying face down on the ground, not moving and emitting barely enough ki energy to keep a bird alive. Before he realized what was happening, he was kneeling beside his father and rolling him over onto his back.

Goku's left hand was clamped tightly over his chest, in the exact spot of one's heart. His eyes were rolled white and he was slightly twitching at Gohan's frightened questions. Gohan didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just leave. He also didn't want to panic his mother, her hysterics would probably cause more harm than good. What could he do? How could he help?

Gohan didn't know the answers, and his father wasn't giving any advise either. Suddenly, Gohan started to cry. Silent tears at first, then outright bawling.

_"Help me."_ Gohan sobbed desperately, both mentally and verbally. _"Please, someone help me."_

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo had been in meditation, and was now getting a refreshing drink of water. It was not long after he'd floated back into midair, mentally preparing himself for another long bout of meditation when a crazy, unexpected thing happened.

**_"Help me…please, someone help me."_** Came the voice of a young child, echoing inside Piccolo's relaxed head. Piccolo instantly recognized the voice, it was undoubtedly Gohan's. But how had the boy's thoughts reached all the way to Piccolo, especially with them so far apart at the moment?

Piccolo didn't know, but he didn't dwell on the question long enough to care. Something was wrong, very wrong. Gohan had sounded sad and even frightened, and Gohan didn't just get scared anymore…he'd matured beyond that by now. Something terrible had happened, and Piccolo was on his way to find out what that something was.

As he reached the clearing near the Son house, he could see Gohan and Goku plainly. Goku was sprawled out on the ground and looked to be dead, and Gohan was leaning over him crying. Had there been a battle? Who could be powerful enough to beat a Super Saiyan, but not emit a strong ki signature? Another android…like 10 and 11?

Piccolo landed, and Gohan nearly tackled him to the ground instantly. Piccolo wanted to curse at the boy, for letting his emotions overrun him so. But, he couldn't. Not now.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked.

"I d-don't know." Gohan stuttered, still crying heavily. "He j-just…fell over."

Grunt. Piccolo knelt beside his former nemesis and felt his neck for a pulse. He found one, barely, but it wasn't beating normally…it would skip and then beat fast, then skip and beat faster. Odd. Very odd.

Piccolo powered up and took a firm hold of Goku's right arm, feeding the Saiyan some ki energy. It took a minute, but Goku's eyes rolled back in place and he sucked in a sharp breath. Something was seriously wrong with him, but nothing that happened from a battle, that much was clear.

"What's wrong with you?" Piccolo asked.

"Heart…hurts." He managed to choke out, but he paid dearly for using his lungs and a new hurt formed in his chest.

"G-gohan…" Goku whispered hoarsely. Without hesitation Gohan was again at his father's side, telling him everything would be alright.

"Take…care…" Goku sputtered breathily. "of…your…m-mom-"

"Okay. I will…but you'll be alright though. You can take care of her too."

Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed firmly, but not too hard. It was a genuine act of concern and, well, support. It was really all he could do at the moment. A doctor was too far away to be of any use right now, Son was dying.

Goku's eyes floated up to Piccolo for a moment and the Namekian steadied himself. This was a tad unnerving, and certainly saddening. Goku really…wasn't so bad, after all. And moreso, Gohan was going to be hurting something terrible after this was over.

There was an unspoken question in Goku's gaze, and Piccolo didn't miss it. Son was asking his friend, who was once his most formidable opponent, to take care of his son. And Piccolo gave a silent nod as his answer…yes, he would.

Goku let out a breath and relaxed his hand that had been clamped to tightly over his chest, then allowed his ki to fade completely from the Earth. Within just a few seconds, he was gone.

Gohan shook the pale shell of what was once his father, but was no longer housing his spirit. It took some prying from Piccolo, who attempted to be as gentle and patient as he could, to get the boy to let go and somehow inform his mother. That had been easier than either thought, Son ChiChi went outside to see why those two were playing such a morbid joke on her. But, as reality hit her, she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

Gohan stood rooted in place, next to his mourning mother and closest friends. His only friends. Though he'd never thought of Vegeta as a friend, more an ally for the moment. But Vegeta seemed just as shaken up over Goku's death as anyone else, he repeated the phrase "_Heart Virus_"as though the words were the two foulest curses imaginable. Apparently, Vegeta had desperately wanted to kill Goku himself. Or, as Bulma had said on several occasions, maybe he'd grown attached to the Z-senshi…in his own selfish and awry way.

But it had come as a shock to all really, not just Vegeta, to find that the cause of Goku's sudden death was a heart virus. It was sweeping the continent, killing people by the hundreds and even thousands. There was no antidote, nothing to stop it at all. And the doctors had warned the Sons that they must be weary of the signs, the virus was very contagious and they'd been near Goku during the most communicable points of the illness.

Unfortunately though, the doctor's stern warnings went mostly unheeded, the now incomplete Son family was too caught up in funeral arrangements and their own grief to care very much about "what if's" and "maybe's" from the doctor. Goku was gone. Nothing, not even the dragon balls, could bring him back this time. And it hurt. It hurt his wife and son deeply.

The coffin, which now housed the pale body of his dead father, was lowered into the ground. Now it was to forever be covered with mud, insects and unimaginable filth. What a horrible tradition, to burry the dead. Wouldn't it be so much more humane and sensible to burn the body rather than pack it into a box and burry it in the ground, like some animal stores food?

Gohan's eyes burned as he dropped a fistful of dirt on top the wooden box below him, followed by his mother. Then the hole was filled, packed and stomped until all that remained was a freshly engraved headstone and pile of upturned dirt. Nothing remained of Goku, at least not physically.

The solemn boy turned and allowed the remaining Senshi to pat his head or squeeze his shoulder, all muttering that he was brave not to cry and they were sorry about his dad. Gohan endured all of it without a word or sob of his own. He took all the tears from grown women and wayward warriors, the pats on the back, the failed attempts to encourage him, and his mother.

Gohan endured his mother's grief with bold maturity, moving far beyond his near eight years of age and into utter adulthood. He was not a child that day, he was a young man…and everyone could see it. Especially a certain green giant who stood at the edge of a wood, not even visible to those who'd gathered for the small funeral. And the sight hurt the stoic Namek, it hurt him worse than he'd care to admit.

Gohan walked into his home. Again, it was only his mother and he…as it had been so many times before. And Gohan wondered, would it ever be the same again? This time, it wasn't "when dad gets back…" or "if dad gets back…" it was "Dad's never coming back". Gohan was fatherless, he had lost his role model. His good natured, fun loving, slightly dimwitted, knuckleheaded daddy was gone. So maybe Goku hadn't been the best father or husband, who was? He'd tried at least, and his family had loved him. Isn't that the most important thing anyway?

ChiChi walked inside directly behind Gohan, slumped into a kitchen chair and buried her face in her hands. Gohan went upstairs and into his parent's bedroom. He lay on the left side of the bed, his father's side, and covered his head with the pillow. It still smelled so strong of his father, apparently no one had given it the message that Goku was dead. Gohan inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. But, he wouldn't cry. Not now, not ever. He as too old for that now, and it didn't help. Piccolo had been right anyway, crying was for weaklings and babies…and Gohan was neither.

After a few minutes Gohan heard a slight knock on the wooded door frame.

"Hey honey." ChiChi said, attempting a smile but failing miserably. Her voice shook and her eyes were red rimmed, but she'd finally stopped crying. "Do you want some company?"

"Um-hmm." Gohan mumbled as he shifted to make room for her on the bed.

She lay down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Just the action made him want to cry again, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't! So, he turned and buried his face into her shoulder and smelled her perfume.

"I miss him already." He said, but his words were muffled by the folds of her black dress.

"Me too baby." She cooed, then sniffled. "Me too."

X-x-X-x-X

It was three weeks, two days later when **_it _**happened. Though daily life had gotten easier, and certainly quieter, the remaining Son members tried to build for themselves a new daily routine. But, the house was no longer the happy home it once was and the Sons no longer the picture perfect family they had been not so very long ago.

And then, **_it _**happened. The event that would forever haunt the last remaining Son member for the remainder of his days. An event that would leave him, cliché as it may sound, scarred for life. **_It_** was unexpected, unforeseen, and unforgettable.

Gohan had been inside studying, as to be expected. He finished his homework for that day near noontime. Since his father and Piccolo were pushed far from his mind at the moment, he concentrated fully on his studies. This both thrilled and worried Son ChiChi. Certainly she wanted Gohan to become a scholar, and she definitely wanted him to fulfill his rising potential. But, she didn't want him to become lazy or unhealthy. He needed exercise, and he wasn't getting any.

So, when Gohan finished that particular day he was to go fishing all afternoon. ChiChi expected he'd go to train with Piccolo instead, but so long as he remained in one piece she wouldn't complain…this time.

Gohan changed and headed out the door, racing toward the nearby pond. He called out a quick "See ya later, mom" as he left, but didn't wait for a reply. His mom was washing cloths in the outside washroom, she'd probably not heard him anyway. So he walked leisurely until the water was in full view, then began stripping of his clothes.

It didn't take long to catch the fish, but he floated and swam for at least an hour before deciding to pack up and go home. He slung the fish over his shoulder, Santa style, and began his journey back home. He was relaxed, not happy quite yet, but relaxed at least. Death always took its toll on him, whosever death it was. And this time Death had hit too close, far too close.

"Mom, I got supper." He shouted, tossing the fish on the ground near the door. But, there was no answer.

"Mom?" He yelled again. No clothes were hung on the lines, so she must have still been cleaning them in the washroom. Odd though, she'd never taken so long before.

Gohan opened the door and peered over the machine, but no one stood there. Then, Gohan got a tingling sensation on the back of his neck, like something was about to happen or something bad had already happened. But he couldn't tell which. He walked toward the open window to see why the washer wasn't running.

Then he saw it, on the floor…a hand. An unmoving hand, then a wrist, followed by an arm. A head. A head covered with black hair…a face. His mother's face, pale and etched into the very vision of pain. But, still unmoving.

A pile of clothes were laying in an untidy heap next to an overturned basket. She'd been carrying them, then dropped them…then fallen. No ki escaped her, no sign of life at all. Gohan was still and motionless for several minutes, just looking and taking in all that was before him. Then, traveling so slowly one would barely know he was moving a muscle, his hand found his mother's neck…but did not find a pulse.

Son ChiChi was dead.

That thought hit Gohan hard. So hard, in fact, he threw himself backward and toward the door. He didn't quite make it before getting sick, then he slunk into the nearest corner. His hands were over his face and he rocked himself in the fetal position. He ached to run away, but his legs wouldn't move. He was too scared to leave, he might catch glimpse of the Hand as he left. He was too afraid to move, he doubted he would be able to. So, he sat there in an eerie silence. A silence that only come from knowing you are alone, completely alone.

For an immeasurable amount of time Gohan remained silent and still, not fully coming to terms with what had happened…or allowing himself to. At some point in the late afternoon, early evening (for Gohan had no idea which) someone came. Someone he knew but couldn't recognize, someone who was there to help. The person took ChiChi's body outside immediately with ease, then returned for Gohan.

Green skin. He felt something click and suddenly he knew he wasn't alone anymore. Piccolo was with him, helping him…hiding him. Though Piccolo didn't see it as such, he was just trying to get the boy away quickly. Seemed something was causing the Sons to drop like flies and he would _not_ see it happen to his little friend. He couldn't let this virus take Gohan away too, it wasn't right.

Somehow they'd started flying away, and were halfway to Capital City before Gohan had realized they'd left the house. Where were they going? Where was his mom? Why did he feel so weak? Was Piccolo sad, or mad? Did the others know yet? Was he an orphan now? What if-

"Stop that." Piccolo said, voice rough and loud. "I can't think straight."

"Sorry." Gohan said slightly. He kept forgetting to censor himself around Piccolo, the poor man didn't want to hear Gohan's incoherent nonsense anyway.

Piccolo gave Gohan a look, but the boy wasn't focusing on anything long enough to notice. Piccolo was suddenly worried. How could anyone as emotionally sensitive as Gohan lose the two most beloved people in his life? If Piccolo had lost Gohan he'd probably feel like dying himself. Or, at least, it certainly would hurt. And Gohan must have been hurting something fierce just then.

"Listen, how do you feel?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan didn't answer, he didn't even turn his head or look at his sensei.

"Gohan." Piccolo said louder and was rewarded with a glance his way from the halfing in his arms.

"How do you feel?"

"Confused." Gohan said. "Scared…tired, and my heart hurts."

"For your family?" Piccolo asked, annoyed and worried at the same time…if it was possible. "How does your heart hurt? Because you lost your parents or because your sick?"

"I don't know." Gohan said honestly, tiredly. "It just hurts."

Piccolo picked up his pace and landed in front of the hospital, bursting through the doors as though he owned the building. Patients scattered in fear of an explosion while nurses dropped clipboards and stared at the green wonder. Who ever heard of green skin anyway?

Piccolo marched up to the desk, common sense telling him to find the nearest authority. Gohan still in the nook of his arm, unmoving and quiet, Piccolo glared down at the lady behind the desk. Her eyes were wide with shock, then the pale boy in his arms caught her attention.

"May I help you?" She asked wearily.

"He's sick." Piccolo said gruffly, nodding toward the child.

"Well take a seat and fill out this." She tried to hand the Namekian a clip board but Piccolo wouldn't take it.

"No. Just fix him." He said, scowling at her as though her very presence was the bane of his troubles.

"Listen, we can't just go pumping medicine into him if we don't know how he'll take it. And we don't even know what wrong yet." She stood and attempted to direct him into a chair. When Piccolo didn't budge she became irritated.

"He doesn't look to me like he needs in the Emergency Room." Her voice nearly dripping with sarcasm. "And he looks like he'll hold up a few more minutes, so sit down and wait your turn."

Piccolo took one step toward the woman clad in white, which meant he was barely a foot away now. He leaned down slightly and managed a smirk, which allowed him to put his impressive fangs on display.

"I suggest," He began lowly, meanly. "If you don't want to be the one in the Emergency Room, you'll help him…Now."

She gulped and her eyes widened. A warning signal went off in her head, telling her to do as he said. Either he was an excellent actor, or he would honestly hurt her. Either way, she didn't want to take the chance. He was large, his arms alone were larger than her torso, and he seemed particularly worried about the child in one such arm.

"Okay." She said, holding the boy's hand as the green man set him on the ground.

Gohan looked back at Piccolo and then at the lady walking out of the waiting room and into the main ward of the hospital. He knew tests and exams, blood work and doctors awaited him. Why had Piccolo brought him here? Hadn't he been through enough already? And worse, Piccolo wasn't going to be with him throughout the whole thing.

Kami, that day just kept getting worse.

* * *

Piccolo stood anchored down, staring through the one-way glass of room 181. Three days had come and gone, Son ChiChi's body was buried next to her husband's and Gohan returned to the hospital. The coroner had barely glanced at ChiChi and concluded it was, with out a doubt, the Heart Virus that had killed her. She, like so many others, died within a month of contracting the virus. And she had actually lasted longer than most, for usually a person barely managed a week of fighting the disease before death claimed them.

And Gohan had become one of the many victims, in more ways than one. The virus had claimed his parents, and now his grandfather the Ox King was his only remaining family. Seemed fate had it out for the kid, because now the doctors have no hope for Gohan's life. Seemed Goku left behind a most deadly legacy: Gohan was infected too.

Piccolo didn't know what to do, though crying like the blue haired woman wasn't out of his reach, he certainly wouldn't allow himself to become so weak. He had to stay strong and in control for Gohan's sake, if for no other reason. Seemed as though he was prepared to die, even as the news was broken to him and his friends Gohan seemed both unfazed and prepared for the news. It hadn't bothered him.

_Maybe he's depressed._ Piccolo thought._ He did just become an orphan. He lost both parents in less than a month._

Piccolo sighed, he did that more often than not anymore. He didn't know what to do, or how to help. It wasn't fair! Any of it, he shouldn't have to watch Gohan waste away and die like this. He shouldn't have to watch the boy die at all, he should be the one going first. He was prepared to go first! But, seems God didn't have that same plan. And it hurt.

Piccolo walked into the room, careful not to wake the small bundle on the bed, and settled himself in the corner of the room to meditate. It was all he could do to settle his mind and frazzled nerves. All this was happening too fast, far too fast. If nothing was found soon then Gohan would be lost, like so many others.

The other senshi and come to pay their respects, but only Krillin and Bulma had stayed for any amount of time. The woman had cried, then stalked away to her lab in search of a cure. She decided Gohan could not die as his parents had, he had to live if for no other reason than to carry on Goku's blood. His family line.

But the chances of success were slim to none.

"Piccolo?" Gohan's voice filtered into the Namek's ears slowly. And eventually he cracked one eye. The boy was paler than before, but not too bad yet.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"Where'd everybody go?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You fell asleep and they left." Piccolo said.

"Oh, I didn't mean to. It was that medicine." Gohan yawned and curled up on his pillow. "Piccolo?"

"Hm?"

"Now that mom and dad are…gone, what'll happen to me?"

Piccolo opened his eyes and thought fervently for an answer. What would happen to him? He was an orphan and sick, and statistically wouldn't live for another week. Piccolo frowned at that, if only there was something more he could do that just meditate and answer his stupid questions. It wasn't right to watch the boy wither and die, like some plant. They should die in battle together, but not like this.

"You have a grandfather don't you?" He spat, really not asking Gohan anything.

Gohan just nodded and closed his eyes. Piccolo was getting angry, he could tell, so he would stop bothering him. He tried to clear his mind of any stray thoughts, so those wouldn't bother Piccolo either. But, his eyes popped open as a hand was laid on his shoulder, then ruffled his hair. It was Piccolo, though he'd crept over to Gohan so quietly it had startled the boy.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks."

"Well. You take it easy, stop fussing over everything." Piccolo ordered. "And about your Grandfather, you know where to find me if things don't…work out."

Gohan looked up at his sensei. "Wow. That's really nice Piccolo (Piccolo snorted). You sure you wouldn't mind me living with you again?"

"No. I wouldn't." He said, removing his hand and walking back to his corner. "Now shut up and get some rest kid."

Gohan wrapped the cover around himself and closed his eyes again. No one could replace his parents, but Piccolo would be a welcome substitute. That is, if Gohan lived long enough. He didn't want to die, but if he did he could see his parents again. They would all be together in heaven, wouldn't they? Or would they want him up there, as young as he was?

Gohan drifted off to sleep, trying to overlook the burning sensation in his chest. The doctor's medicine had made the worst of it stop, but some of it still hurt. Maybe Bulma would come up with an antidote, she was so smart it seemed likely. Hopefully, she would. Gohan wanted to live. Grow up. Become a daddy.

You know, Gohan had always wanted to be a daddy. He thought he'd make a good one.

X-x-X-x-X

Bulma thrust the bottle across the room, and it shattered into at least a million pieces. Another failure. She'd not slept in nearly 48 hrs. and failed to create anything remotely helpful. Vegeta had come in a few hours ago and scoffed at her attempts. Saying if the brat was weak enough to die from a stupid virus like his parents, then he deserved it. But Bulma new better, he was worried.

For over a year now Vegeta had been living with her family. She knew him pretty well, and he seemed to be warming up to her well enough. Well, warm for Vegeta anyway. But she couldn't deal with his ego or pride at the moment. She wanted to help so badly, and Vegeta seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"What are you doing onna?" Came a haughty voice from the door to her lab. Apparently, the crash had gotten his attention.

"I don't have time for you." She snapped, rubbing her temples.

"Nor I you. So stop with the noise." He said, stalking out of the room.

Little did she know the Prince watched her from the hallway, as she leaned her head on her desk. She'd only intended on resting for a minute, but sleep claimed her nearly immediately. Vegeta, against his better judgment, walked into the lab again. He moved her hair away from her face, admitting to himself that she was beautiful. Loud, obnoxious and irritating beyond belief too, but beautiful above all.

He lifted her from the chair, hoping and praying she didn't wake. He didn't want to get caught being nice, it was against his persona he'd build up so very well. Besides, if she woke up angry or being held by him she'd not stop screaming until the day was done…and them some. So, he laid her on the couch and left her covered up. What a weakling he'd turned out to be, but he didn't mind too much. At least, not right now.

Kakarrot, that idiot. Why did he have to die from a virus? A Saiyan should never die of such a thing, he should have died in battle. No, that third class baka should have died by his hands! Not some illness. And now his mate is dead, and the only other being with Saiyan blood was infected as well.

Vegeta turned on the GR, shaking his head to clear his mind. He could not dwell on such things, one never knows what is coming. An evil worse than him? Nothing? Peace? Who knew, he didn't. Stay prepared and protect what is yours, whatever it may be. And for the time, this planet was his…he was responsible.

Vegeta shook his head again, if he wasn't careful he'd turn out just like that lowly warrior and not like the Prince he was. He shouldn't care what happens to the mud-ball planet, it was none of his concern. Neither were any of its inhabitants. Or, at least, that's what his repeated to himself every time he felt even a twinge of _emotion_ toward that blue haired beauty.

And, farther more, that brat had better fight hard for his life. He was a Saiyan…one of the last that remained. He'd better survive…for his blood's sake.

--Two Weeks Later--

Bulma's eyes were bloodshot and dark sacks hung beneath them, both physical testaments that she'd been working very hard but nothing sleeping well. But try as she might, every time she thought she'd found the right chemicals or antibodies it would turn out to be yet another failure. And Gohan was no longer responding to the painkillers, and he was slipping away quickly. It was no surprise he'd lasted longer than any other child his age would have, he was half Saiyan. But even those genes could not help him now, he was dying just as he parents had.

Piccolo had not left the boy's side since day one. Krillin and Bulma, the only ones who'd visited regularly, had been forced to refrain from entering his room after the third day because he was labeled "Highly Contagious". There were dozens of people in the hospital with the same virus as Gohan, but Gohan had outlasted the best of them. Until now. It seemed Fate was taking the entire Son family, unfair as it was. And it hurt Bulma terribly.

Krillin eventually stopped coming, both fearful of his own heath and unable to maintain his composure watching the boy slip away. He wondered how Piccolo could sit inside that room day after day and seem so unfazed by the whole thing. He figured Piccolo was grieving or angry in his own way, and would show it if he needed to. But still, Krillin didn't have the nerves to do what the Namek did, not by a long shot.

However, Piccolo was not as unfazed by the event as he seemed. He hurt every time Gohan's breath caught in his throat, or heart skipped some beats, or a pain attack came. The Namek allowed himself to feel what Gohan was feeling, hoping that in some way it might give his pupil some relief to know that, through it all, he wasn't alone. Yet at the end of the day, Gohan still got worse.

This particular day started as all the previous ones since ChiChi's funeral. Bulma, after spending days on end in her lab, decided to visit Gohan in the hospital. She'd always been slightly selfish, she'd admit it, but that didn't mean she didn't care for people. And Gohan was a sweet little boy, whom she'd formed a lasting friendship with on their voyage to Namek. She didn't want to see him die, she really didn't want to see anyone die. If it had been any of her other friends she'd of done her best to heal them too. But apparently she wasn't smart enough this time, wasn't trying hard enough, or she just didn't have what it took to beat this. And all of it hurt.

She reached the window and watched Gohan's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He was asleep and his face mirrored that of one in extreme discomfort, his hand was clamped over his heart in an attempt to lighten the ache within it. But he was alive, against all the odds and statistics. But how much longer would that last?

"What are you doing here?" Came a deep base voice beside her. For someone so tall and oddly colored, Piccolo could really sneak up on you.

"Just watching." She said, slumping and yawning. She didn't look her best just then. And though she had her reservations about Piccolo, he'd certainly proved himself loyal, if nothing else, the past two weeks.

Grunt. He walked past her and reached for the knob on the door. She eyed him and a thought suddenly came to her.

"Piccolo!" She yelped, earning herself a glare from the warrior. "How come you haven't contracted the virus? You've been with Gohan nonstop for two weeks. Why didn't you get it?"

Piccolo huffed and wanted to slam the door in her face. He'd already battled the idiot doctors on this issue. He didn't want to go into a round with this woman. But, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot irritably.

"Well?" She demanded after a minute or so. Apparently, she was persistent.

"I'm a Namekian." He said plainly, and she just scowled in confusion.

He glared harder. "I'm not vulnerable to human diseases, most of them don't effect me at all."

He turned the knob.

"Yes. Of course!" She shouted, grabbing Piccolo's arm. His first instinct was to punch her through the wall, but he restrained himself.

"Your immunities are different than ours." Bluma exclaimed, as though she'd just discovered the solution to world hunger. "Your enzymes and bone marrow, your regenerative abilities, even your very blood is on a completely different scale than ours."

"So?" He asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Come with me to by lab, I want to run some tests on you."

"Absolutely not." He said first hand, he wasn't going anywhere else while Gohan was sick.

"Please. It wont take long and it would only be…moderately painless." She pulled his arm. "You might be the answer to our prayers. You could save Gohan's life."

She noticed his tension lessened slightly, apparently he cared about Gohan more than she'd realized.

"Please." She said again. "You're the only one who can help him now. It's a long shot, but still a chance."

Grunt. "Fine."

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo was sitting down in an uncomfortable chair with the Prince of Saiyans within earshot. He'd been pinched, poked, plugged, and otherwise prodded with various instruments and tools. So putting it mildly, he was about as happy as a waterlogged crocodile. He'd not minded most of it, if it would help Gohan somehow. But, the worst was yet to come.

Piccolo had never understood Goku's distain for needles, until he experienced one himself. Bulma had made him lay on a cot, on which half his legs dangled off the end, and prepared him to give blood. That is if "prepared" was the word to use. She made him ball his fist, tied a band around his forearm, and tapped his arm to make the veins protrude. She'd even asked if he wanted morphine, but decided against giving him any; both because he'd refused and she wasn't sure how any pain killer would effect a Namekian.

Piccolo believed he was ready to give his blood by the time the needle was visible. Oh, he'd shed blood many a time before and so the thought didn't bother him. It was the large needle (larger and harder than a typical one, so as to break though Piccolo's leather-like skin) being thrust into his arm that was the pained highlight of his day.

So there he lay, arm throbbing and bruised, feeling dizzy and sick. It was the only thing he could do to keep from walking into the GR and picking a fight with Vegeta, in order to relieve his tension. But soon enough he was up and wearing his weighted gear, getting ready to return to the forlorn hospital. He didn't want to stay any longer than necessary, or he'd end up hurting someone. Probably Vegeta, but that gorilla would enjoy a good spar…and that would take away from Piccolo's enjoyment.

Bulma took the samples she'd collected and worked in her lab from the moment of Piccolo's departure until mid-noon the next day. No food break, no sleep and no fun. But she'd finally created something of a serum containing extracted immunities and enzymes from Piccolo's DNA, then replicated it hundreds of times over.

She held her prize in her hand. A bottle, no larger than a pack of gum, that would save Gohan or prolong the inevitable. She brushed through her knotted hair and took off for the hospital. If this worked on Gohan, it would certainly work on the others that were dropping like flies from the terrible disease. If it worked, she had enough of Piccolo's blood left to duplicate it thousands of times…millions of times if needed.

It had to work.


	17. Acceptance and Regrets

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

A/N: Guys, we are nearing the end. If chapter eighteen isn't the end, then nineteen will be. I'm not sure, but I might have an epilogue also. Otherwise, we are about to be in the last installments of this fic.

Thank you my lovely reviewers!

**Hi**: That was a sad one, but this one should be a little less morbid.

**Nyx:** Yes, I think I have. But ChiChi got in the way of what I wanted for this, and how I wanted it to feel. She was annoying though, wasn't she…but I love her. She's pretty cool. I hated to see her go.

**MarshmellowDragon:** I'm crazy, I know. And this fic is nearing it's end. I'm afraid Cell isn't in this, and I never planned for him to be. I think I'm about to take everyone by surprise in the next chapter. Thanks. (I'm coming up with another fic. _I hope_, so stay tuned after this and "Complicated Beginning" is done).

**Fallen Ryu:** -Applauds- Nice skit, um…yep. But no Buu Saga, and No Cell. I think I might make some people angry at the end, cause this isn't going to end how some of you guys suspect it will. But thanks for the review.

**Volcanic:** Love the critique, and I've had an idea for a new story. But I don't know how it will work out…people may truly, _truly_ hate it. You and MarshmellowDragon may be the only two who enjoy it at all (and if you don't like it, at least I know you'd tell me the whole bitter truth of what you think). Would you care if I email you my thoughts, and see what you think? I still have your email address, I think. Do you care? Thanks for the review either way.

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Glad you like it, and love the reviews you give. I feel so good. No Future Trunks because…well, you'll see. The next chapter will either make some of you hate me, or just accept it. Most will go "Oh, now I get it…" Thanks for the review.

**Kimyou Doll:** Wow, thank you. I'm glad to hear it. And I hope to hear from you again. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the ending to this _long_ fic.

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

Chapter 17

Vegeta marched proudly and determinedly into the hallway, past all the protesting nurses and doctors, and toward the blue-haired onna. She'd been gone for over a week, refusing to leave the hospital until Gohan woke up or died. Either way, she had to have some news of the antidote…it worked or it didn't, and she was going to find out.

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice rang out and echoed through the empty hall. As he got closer, and she turned wearily to look at him, his breath hitched and his scowl softened.

She sighed. "What do you want Vegeta?"

Vegeta's scowl almost completely disappeared, and was replaced with a look Bulma didn't recognize, but was simply too tired to try and understand.

"Why haven't you returned yet?" He asked, angrily. "That machine of yours is broken _again_, and your father's on a trip. Now, come back and fix it."

Bulma closed her eyes and looked away, and stared through the glass at a sleeping Gohan. The boy hadn't woken up in two days, and she feared he was taking a turn for the worst. She could count on one hand how many times she'd moved from her spot on the hospital chair, or the amount of nights she'd attempted sleeping.

Why had Vegeta come here? Can't he take off in a space ship again and leave her be? She was too tired to argue this time, to tired to care that he wasn't training or getting his royal treatment. And far to tired to see the concern in his eyes when she didn't turn to yell at him, or glare at him…as was her usual retort.

"You're being foolish Onna." He said lowly. "You're presence here is not required, the brat will live or die whether you are here or not."

She didn't respond.

"Did you hear me? I said to leave."

"I heard you Vegeta." She said, her voice so tired and mundane she didn't even sound like Bulma. "But I…" She faced him, and looked him up and down.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I'm trying to do." She said. "You've never cared for anyone but yourself. And I dare say, you never will."

Vegeta grunted, and Bulma turned to look inside the glass again. Goku and ChiChi were gone, but Bulma wouldn't let their deaths be in vain. She would cure their son, or do her utmost best. She would-

She gasped as she was suddenly hauled from her chair, and carried like an infant down the ward of the hospital.

"What are you doing?" She tried to yell, but it barely came out a whisper. Vegeta had never gotten this close to her before, or dared carry her.

"Quiet woman." He said. "I told you to leave, and you will obey…even if I have to force you."

"I can walk." She said, but Vegeta didn't listen.

She allowed him to carry her outside, but protested when he took to the air. She was frightened that she might fall, but relaxed after a few minutes of flight. It was relaxing, in a way, to be held by him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

By the time Vegeta landed in front of the Capsule Corp. mansion the woman was snoring, and completely out of it. He walked into the house, up the stairs, into her room, and laid her down on her bed. He removed her shoes, but nothing else, and covered her against the chill. She instinctively grabbed her pillow and rolled onto her side, facing Vegeta.

He wanted very much to kick himself for being so sentimental, and caring. What did it matter if she stayed at the hospital, or got sick, or died? Why would it bother him? He was the Prince of Saiyans, not her pet. And not her chauffer either, she was privileged to be flying with him.

But he did care. And it would have bothered him greatly had she gotten sick, or died. And that confused Vegeta more than anything. Humans were weak and beneath him, most were cowardly little pests that Vegeta should have enjoyed exterminating. But, the woman challenged him, and yelled at him, argued with him, and displayed no fear of him whatsoever. And he admired that.

Before he could stop himself, or protest, or think better of it…he kissed her. But she was asleep and didn't respond, which was a good thing. He didn't mind so much anymore that he had feelings for her, but he would die before letting her know. She was never to find out, what kind of weakling Prince would he be then? One who's will could be bent by a woman he could kill with a glance or mere touch.

He left the room, and shut the door. Wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess he'd created with her, this spider's web of feelings and emotions. How would he break free? Or was he stuck for good? In any case, he needed to train somewhere else. Somewhere far away…from her.

X-x-X-x-X

Gohan's eyes opened, and he breathed in to his lungs full capacity. Then looked around the room. Still so white, it even hurt his eyes. But the moment his thoughts registered movement, Piccolo was already beside him. He looked tired, Piccolo did, and his eyes were more melancholy than Gohan had ever seen them.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked, almost afraid the boy would fall unconscious again if he spoke too loudly.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked, leaning up.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." He said, sitting cross legged. "My chest doesn't hurt so bad anymore."

"Good." Piccolo said. "You feel stronger anyway."

"Yeah. I do feel a lot better than before." Gohan rubbed his sleep weary eyes, and frowned.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?" Gohan asked, stretching his arms. "I fill stiff as a board!"

"Nearly three days." Piccolo said, and Gohan caught the slight…concern, perhaps…in his voice.

"Goodness." Gohan said in amazement. "I don't believe it."

"Well, you better. Those doctors were saying you wouldn't wake up at all." Piccolo scoffed. "Idiots."

"I'm sure they meant well." Gohan said. He looked at his arms and winced at the tubes and needles sticking into him.

"I want these out." He said. "I don't like being in the hospital. If I'm all better, I want to go home."

There was a thick silence as Gohan's face dropped, upon realizing he had no one to go home to. He'd nearly forgotten what had brought him into the hospital in the first place. His parents were dead.

Gohan's head bent low and his shoulder's slumped, but he didn't cry. He wouldn't cry, not anymore. He'd promised himself he would be strong, not a weakling.

Piccolo opened his mouth to say something to comfort him, or at least ease his worry. But he didn't get the chance, for Gohan had removed the plastic cups stuck to his chest and head (placed on him for purposes Piccolo didn't wish to know). The action drew nearly ten doctors and nurses into Gohan's room, believing him to have finally died. What a shock it was, indeed, to find him sitting in the lotus position grinning at them.

"Um…hi." He said them all.

Gasps…sighs…curios looks…and finally smiles emerged from the medical staff. The genius Briefs family had struck again, and cured the illness that had been sweeping the nation. They would inform her immediately, as soon as they found her.

After a few hours, and blood work, Gohan was proclaimed healed. It didn't take long for the Ox king to come for Gohan, though the drive took several more hours. The prospect of still having a grandson, all that remained of his precious daughter, made the long hours of the trip pass by quickly. Though he hated the circumstances under which Gohan was going to be living with him, he did believe the two would have a grand time together.

The Ox king waited patiently in the waiting room for Gohan, who did finally emerge…but with Piccolo in tow. Gohan was smiling very broadly, but Piccolo had the look of pure torture on his face. When Gohan reached his grandfather, who was the only human Piccolo had ever met that rivaled his own height, he pounced on him.

"Oh, Gohan my boy…it's great to see you all better." He said, hugging his grandson tightly in his arms.

"I'm happy to see you too grandpa." Gohan said, turning in his grandpa's arms toward Piccolo. "Grandpa, I don't think you ever got to meet my sensei Piccolo."

The Ox king smiled, albeit a little hesitantly, and held out his hand. Piccolo only starred at the outstretched appendage oddly, almost like he didn't _know_ to shake it. Or maybe he just didn't want to, it was hard to tell.

The Ox king lowered his hand, and Gohan snickered.

"Well, um, Gohan talks about you all the time. Says some really nice things." The Ox king kept smiling, but Piccolo didn't give a reaction.

Finally, Piccolo grunted. "I can imagine what he might say."

Gohan smiled and shook himself loose from his grandpa. "Well, now that you've met, we can go home."

"Yep, I've got a nice room made up for you." Ox king said, holding Gohan's hand as they walked out of the building, Piccolo not far behind.

"And it has a TV, a radio, and a big bed…" Piccolo stopped listening and took to the air.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelped, as he noticed his friend was leaving.

Piccolo stopped and waited for his student to reach him.

"Grandpa is going to take me to the…graves." Gohan said a little slowly. "I really wish you'd come too."

Piccolo eventually nodded, and Gohan smiled. "Thanks…I knew you would."

Piccolo took off in the direction of the burial site, thinking the whole time about _why_ he even bothered. Why did he always do what Gohan wanted him to? He, somehow, just couldn't say 'no'. He didn't understand it, not in the least. Perhaps if he understood it better, it wouldn't make him so leery of it.

Piccolo landed, and leaned against a tree to wait for the other two to arrive. It would be a little while, since they were in an air car, so he took the opportunity to do something he wouldn't have done had he not been alone.

He walked up to the Son graves, reading the names and inscription on them, and thought to himself. He wouldn't miss them, would he? ChiChi, yes…because she was a friend. Not his closest, no, but a friend nonetheless. And Piccolo had too few friends not to miss one when they left.

But Goku, that one was more difficult. The man was insufferable, and a dimwitted numbskull, who probably didn't see a foot past his own nose into the future. He probably didn't leave anything for Gohan or his wife, not thinking about what _could_ happen to them if he died. Not very mature, on his part. But, then, maturity wasn't always his most abundant quality.

"I'll take care of him." Piccolo said to…whoever. Maybe to himself. Maybe to no one. "I promised him that once, and I'll make sure I keep it."

A silence so thick it could be cut with a knife followed, and Piccolo had the odd (even eerie) sensation that the Son's heard him. And knew he was telling the truth. And trusted him to do it, and hoped he could. And cared.

Very odd indeed.

The air car pulled up not long afterward, and Ox king was out first. Gohan waited for several minutes before he stepped onto the ground and walked toward the graves. He read the stones, and sighed. His mother had been a good one, bossy and overprotective, but good. And caring, and loving, and worrisome, and always encouraging. Never afraid to protect what was hers, not from anything or anyone that threatened it.

And his father. What could be said of him, but that he was Earth's protector several times over…and his family's hero? Nothing else really. He was pure hearted, a great warrior, silly and childish at times, but true. And honorable. Always ready to help, always a friend, believed in the good of all people…even his enemies. Believed in second chances.

Gohan came from good stock, and he knew it. It hurt to see them go, but Gohan would overcome it. He knew it, and Piccolo knew it. And eventually, Time would set things strait. So Gohan said "goodbye", and turned to leave. They loved him, he knew, and he would never forget it. But they wouldn't want him to be sad. They had never wanted him to be sad, no matter what. So he would respect that, and move on. Soon enough.

* * *

Gohan leaned back in his chair and looked out the window, and let his eyes scan his grandpa's village. He did enjoy it here, and the other children didn't shun him as he had feared. He fit in nicely enough, and went to school like his mother would want. At which he made the highest grades in his class. And once, his last birthday, they had held him a party.

And his grandpa wasn't as much a stickler for rules as his mother had been, which was an enjoyable change. So Gohan did as he pleased a lot of the time, after his studies were done. He and Ox king went fishing together, into the village, woodcarving, hunting, camping, and dozens of other things. But they didn't spar together, not once. Gohan reserved that right for one person, his sensei.

At least once a week Gohan sought out Piccolo, or Piccolo sought him out (which rarely happened). Piccolo knew he was welcome at the Ox village. Most of the human's tried to overlook him, if they were afraid. Other (more elderly citizens) avoided him, for they were of the age to remember his father's doings. And the younger ones just stared at him, mostly attempting to guess at why he looked so different.

Piccolo hated attention. So, needless to say, he didn't venture into the village often. In fact, hardly ever.

Gohan stood and left his room, ran down the stairs and out the door. His grandfather was conversing with a local merchant, laughing and towering over the man by at least two feet. Even though the other man could be considered tall.

"Bye grandpa." Gohan yelled, earning Ox king's attention.

He waved, and asked (Though he believed he already knew the answer): "Where are you off to?"

"Piccolo." Gohan answered. "Be back later."

Then he was gone. And the nice thing was it was summer, no school. He sometimes would stay with Piccolo for a week…or sometimes just a day. Whatever he wanted, and Piccolo would never complain…well, almost never.

Gohan flew steadily and quickly, directly at his mentor's ki. Remembering how much of a fuss his friends, namely Bulma and Krillin, had put up about his recovery…Gohan smiled. He was glad to have such friends. Ones he could visit without hesitation, who were usually glad to see him. Ones that helped him out of trouble and respected his opinion, no matter how childish or silly he seemed.

Vegeta returned almost three months ago from a training bout in space. He'd been gone so long, at the time, Piccolo had doubted that the Saiyan would return at all; even Bulma had been acting skeptical. There were too many ports in space he could refuel at to believe he _had_ to return to Earth. Bulma was angry at first, then sad…then, seemed to be, worried. Gohan made the comment once (to Piccolo) that he thought that Bulma liked Vegeta, Piccolo had just laughed. Really laughed.

"It's impossible to like him." Piccolo had said.

"That's what everyone else said about you." Gohan had replied.

Piccolo scoffed. "That's different."

"How?"

"Because you're the one that liked me first…in a completely different way, and you're nothing like that woman."

"I'm human…and some Saiyan…but not so different from her. Besides," Gohan smiled. "If I can become your friend, and you can learn to like me back…then it can happen to anyone."

Piccolo grunted. "Say what you want. I say it's impossible, they're both too bull headed."

"We'll see." Gohan said, ending the conversation.

Ha. "We'll see." Gohan repeated mid flight. He'd won that little argument, won it by a land slide. Bulma was pregnant. Pregnant! And the ki signature of the baby wasn't too dissimilar from Vegeta's…and she and Yamcha had been apart for a _long_ time. When Gohan had asked, during the visit to investigate the unfamiliar ki, Bulma had told him the child was Vegeta's. Gohan had face vaulted.

He hadn't told Piccolo yet, and he hoped Piccolo hadn't already figured it out (for it was rather obvious). He would like to laugh at Piccolo's reaction, it should be very funny. Piccolo didn't understand romance…not at all. And he was going to be shocked at the discovery that Vegeta had taken a mate, as the Prince had put it.

Gohan floated down so he was face to face with Piccolo.

"Must you do that?" Piccolo asked, not nearly as irritated as he sounded.

"Yep." Gohan chirped.

Piccolo uncoiled himself and drifted down to the ground and walked, Gohan not far behind him, into the clearing they used to train. And train they did. Punches flew, some hitting and some missing their targets. Kicks, flips, blasts and fazes proceeded until Gohan threw his arms up in surrender. The sun was high and the area they'd been training in, clear as it was before, could barely be seen for the dust.

"I forfeit." Gohan said, turning. "You win."

"No." Piccolo said. "We'll take a break for now. But you will _not_ give up."

Gohan nodded and sat down in Piccolo's shade, for his friend did cast a large shadow. Gohan knew Piccolo would take the bait, for he did it every time. No forfeits were allowed with Piccolo, and certainly no giving up for any reason. The break was needed, and well deserved…Gohan thought, at least.

"Hey Piccolo." He said.

Piccolo grunted, he'd far gotten past hoping for silence. The boy wasn't capable of it.

"You remember you said Bulma and Vegeta could never learn to like each other, cause they were too 'bullheaded'? You remember that?"

Piccolo opened his eyes. "Vaguely."

"Well, I said they could learn to like each other, you said they couldn't. You remember that too?"

"Yes. Now get to the point." He said.

Gohan grinned, Piccolo _didn't_ know yet.

"Well, Bulma's gonna have a baby."

Piccolo scowled as a wholly uncalled upon picture of human reproduction came into mind. And he blanched (or, blanched as well as a green Namekian can). Gohan snickered.

"And do you know who the daddy is?" Gohan asked.

"I think I can guess." Piccolo said, and turned to look at his young protégé.

"Hehe. Vegeta." Gohan said, then laughed loudly.

"Didn't see that coming." Piccolo said, mostly to himself.

"Well, I didn't really see _that_ coming. But I figured they had to like each other, or they'd of killed each other a long time ago."

Grunt.

"And Piccolo?" Gohan asked, earning himself another grunt. "Do you know how babies are made?"

Piccolo blanched again, then turned three shades of green and violet. "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"Well I just didn't know if you did or not. You never said anything about it, so I was curious." Gohan shrugged. "It's very different from how your kind lay eggs. It takes a male and a female for us."

"Fascinating. Now switch subjects, I'm getting nauseous." Piccolo spat to his left side, and made a face.

Gohan eventually stood up and resumed his training with Piccolo, and neither spoke of Bulma, Vegeta, the baby or procreation for the remainder of the visit.

The next few days proved taxing on Gohan, who was less inclined to train as the days dragged on. As much as he liked visiting Piccolo, it wasn't all too thrilling to do the same thing after a few days. Training was training, and that was about all they did. They did talk, some, but not enough for Gohan's liking. Still, seeing Piccolo was his main objective in any case, so he'd succeeded.

By the fourth day Gohan didn't want to train at all, and Piccolo sensed it. So he pushed his student harder, to make sure the boy didn't have time to pout. Then they took a break, which Gohan had somehow managed to squeeze out of Piccolo. They rested and drank water, and Piccolo began to meditate. He cared for his student, and liked his visiting. But it was about time they boy learned some discipline, even if the lesson was a hard one.

"Hey Piccolo!" Gohan yelled from several meters away.

Piccolo looked up as Gohan took off into the forest…with his sensei's cape and turban with him. Piccolo snorted and closed his eyes again. He could just manifest another set if he wanted, so why bother taking them? Was the boy trying to irk his teacher, or just being foolish?

"You can't catch me!" Gohan yelled from not far in the woods.

_Such foolishness._ Piccolo though, then smirked. _Just this once wont hurt._

He stood and darted into the woods, careful to stay just under Gohan's speed and ability. He could easily have caught him, but they boy was having some fun. Good for him if this made him happy, they would just train extra hard later.

Gohan was laughing loudly as Piccolo shot his eye lasers at him, but safely at his feet or beside him…there was no need in hurting him while they played. Piccolo growled and yelled at Gohan, making the boy laugh harder. Piccolo couldn't fit into some of the undergrowth Gohan went through, and decided to try and meet the boy on the other side.

The undergrowth led to an opening in the woods, were another small mountain village lay. Gohan had stopped running and dropped the weights, when Piccolo met up with him. There was a fire down below, one of the buildings was in flames. People were screaming for help, while others tried pouring water in the buildings. It wouldn't do any good though, the buckets barely reached the first floor, and the building was completely consumed.

"Oh no." Gohan said. "Those poor people."

"They'll handle it." Piccolo said, picking up this weights. "Enough games. Lets go back."

He turned to leave and Gohan caught his arm. "We can't just leave. They need our help."

"They don't need us just because were here." Piccolo said, jerking his arm out of his students grasp. "What do I care what happens to them, they wouldn't bother helping me."

"Some of them would." Gohan said, head up and shoulders squared. "You do care, and that's what makes you angry at them."

"Oh shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do." Gohan said. "You just don't like caring, and it makes you mad. Well, you can just stay mad and pretend not to care. I'm going to help them."

"You realize you could get yourself killed?" Piccolo said, very angrily.

"So. Dad said always to what's right, and then you wont have to worry about feeling guilty." Gohan powered up. "And I don't want to feel guilty."

With that, he was flying toward the village.

"Gohan! Get back here." Piccolo yelled after him, but the boy was gone and didn't return. "You better come back alive…or _I'll_ kill you."

But Gohan was right, and Piccolo could feel the guilt pressing at him. He'd never felt guilt before he met Gohan, and it was a feeling he could live the rest of his life without. But he wouldn't tell the boy he was right, it would just be admitting that he had been wrong. And Piccolo did have his pride to think about.

Gohan had entered the building to retrieve two people still inside, and came out with one. He coughed a little and returned for a second try at finding the other. Gohan was afraid, and couldn't use an energy wave to quell the fire or the building would collapse for sure. So he yelled for the other person, and listened. Yelled some more, and listened. Still nothing.

His eyes were burning and his skin felt like rubber, but he made it to the third story and listened for any noise. And he heard something, a small sound so faint that, had he not been Saiyan, he wouldn't have heard at all. It was a small girl, around his age…maybe younger. She was a little bloody from a door hitting her leg, but she was alright.

Gohan picked her up and carried her to the window, which he was trying to jump out of. The smoke was invading his lungs and it made him dizzy, so much so that he did get the window completely open before he tried jumping out. He hit his arm and fell toward the ground. He held the girl securely and got his balance back as he landed, not quite as softly as he'd wanted, onto the pavement.

Gohan lay still for a while, and the girl squirmed from under him. After he'd landed, he'd passed out. The girl was yelling for him to get off, that he weighed too much. But she couldn't make him budge, for all her effort. She finally just passed out herself, both from the pain in her leg, the smoke, and the fall.

Piccolo floated down before any of the others could reach them, and picked Gohan up by his gi, and the girl by the mid-tie of her dress. He reached one of the large barrels they had used for pouring water on the building, and threw the two in.

Gohan burst out within a second and hacked for several minutes, and smiled sheepishly up at Piccolo…who was very, very irritated. The girl gasped for air only a moment after Gohan, and squeaked at the sight of Piccolo. Large, scary thing looking meanly down at her…yes, she was afraid. So she clung to her savior beside her, and shivered from fear and the cold water. Gohan just blushed.

"It's um…okay. He's my friend." Gohan said, jumping out of the barrel with the girl in tow.

The girl shook herself and, for a few minutes, forgot about Piccolo and smiled at Gohan.

"Oh, thank you! You saved my life." She said, her long red hair curling slightly at the ends.

Gohan blushed even moreso, and looked desperate up at Piccolo, who didn't look at nor acknowledge his student.

"Y-you're welcome." Gohan said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Gohan." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Louisa."

"Okay, well, nice meeting you." Gohan said, holding his hand out to shake hers.

She smiled, and blushed, and pushed past his hand to hug him…then kissed his cheek.

Gohan's eyes bugged, and he stiffened immediately. She let go and smiled at him, but he just looked at his feet and walked backwards.

"I um…gotta go…bye." Gohan said hastily, and took off running towards the woods. Then disappeared inside them.

Piccolo turned and walked silently away, to return to the training of his pupil. He ignored the shouts of "Who are you?" And "What are you?" And "Where are you going?" He entered the woods and walked back to the clearing he and Gohan trained in, where Gohan was leaning against a tree…still blushing.

"Defend yourself." Piccolo said, dropping into a fighting stance in front of his student.

"Oh good Kami." Gohan said, standing up. "What else can possibly happen to me today?"

Piccolo smirked and punched at him, which he dodged.

"Got yourself a mate too, I see."

Gohan turned a very humorous shade of scarlet and glared at Piccolo. "I do not!"

"Looked that way to me." Piccolo said, barely dodging an attack by Gohan.

"Oh, you hush!" Gohan said. "I didn't ask her to…_kiss_ me."

"But you didn't make her stop either." Piccolo laughed as Gohan threw a ki blast that came a bit closer than Piccolo would have admitted.

Gohan became fiercer, and fought diligently for a long while. Until it was sunset and time for supper and bed. He wasn't so angry by then, or embarrassed. He didn't stay that way for long anyway, even if he did get _kissed_.

"Goodnight Piccolo." Gohan said, sleep driving his eyes to shut.

"Hm." Piccolo replied.

"Hey, about earlier…" Gohan started. "I knew you would stay and help, you just needed a little shove."

Piccolo looked over at Gohan, and tried to look agitated.

"It's not a bad thing to care about people Piccolo. It makes you stronger. And doing the right thing, it means you wont have any regrets." Gohan laid down. "Now goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, go to sleep." Piccolo said, closing his eyes to meditate.

_No regrets?_ Piccolo thought. _After all I've done, there's no way I won't have regrets._

But as Gohan huddled a little close to him in his sleep, he let a very small smile tug at his lips. He put his hand on the boys head, and lifted away some of the spikes that covered his face. Maybe caring about people wasn't so bad, at times it felt rather…nice.

_I may have my regrets…but you're not one of them._


	18. An End, and a Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I guess you already knew that.

A/N: This is the last chapter! Then the epilogue, and we're done. So sorry you guys aren't wanting this to end, I hate that it upsets you. But I'm flattered that you all are so interested, but this might go on forever if I don't bring it to an end…don't you think nineteen (including epilogue) is enough for any good story? Hm, maybe.

Thanks to my awesome reviews, I'll see you in my next big action/adventure/angst story. (With any luck before _too_ long I'll have another one posted. It'll be very AU, but worth reading…I hope.)

Gracias to the following:

**Volcanic**: You're so encouraging. We may not have always agreed on everything, but chatting with you was fun. We'll have to do it again. Be looking for the new fic we talked about, I promise it'll be out as soon as I can get enough typed to post. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon. PS: email me anytime.

**MarshmellowDragon:** You are, without a doubt, my most faithful reviewer. Every story I've posted, even the ones that really weren't that great, were reviewed by you. And you are one of the select few I specifically check my emails for. Thank you so much, you make me so happy and confident in myself. You honestly have helped me with my writing and given me ideas for my stories (even if you don't know it). Sorry this story has to end, but look for more from me…I'm far from done. Thank you again friend.

**Mystic Gohan:** I'm not as familiar with you, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the kind words. Thank you so much for your review, hope you liked the story.

**Fallen Ryu: **Another loyal reviewer, thank you so much. The pointers and constructive criticism along the way have been very helpful. And yes, you are correct, this is a deviant of the Mirai Timeline. Thank you for reading this crazy fic, hope to hear from you in another adventure I decide to post.

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** You're nuts, do you know that? But I loves you anyways…thank you for the antics that made me laugh more than once. I'm so glad you chose to read my story and, oddly enough, that you liked it. Hope to hear from you again soon.

**Dragon-lady:** wow, it's been a while since I've heard from you. But you were an inspiration as well, and I'm so glad you read this story. Thanks for catching up, hope to hear from you soon.

**Lina-chan:** Favorite author? You flatter me, but thank you so much. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, and very happy to be one of your favored ones. Hope to hear from you in the last chapter, I'd love to see what you think.

**bObo-the-sword:** A newby (I think, forgive me if I'm wrong). It's great to get your intake, but no…it must end. I really am running out of steam with this one, it's been nearly six months in the making (well, almost). Hope to hear from you again, thanks for the review.

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! **If I could beg one favor: I've never asked anyone to review one of my chapters. But, if those of you who are reading could please review the epilogue (technically called ch. 19) I would be truly grateful. That way, you can tell me what you've thought of the whole story…start to finish.

Thanks

Chapter 18

-One year later-

"Gohan." Ox King called, then waited to hear from his grandson.

No reply.

"Gohan!" He shouted a little louder, knowing it was hard to get Gohan's attention from all the way down stairs.

"Yeah grandpa?" Gohan asked, walking down the stairs and into the living room of the castle-like manor.

"Your friend Krillin just called, he said to turn on the TV." The giant said, sitting on the mountain side he called a couch.

"What channel?" Gohan asked, flopping onto his bottom in front the screen.

"He didn't say, he just said turn it on and see."

So Gohan did just that. He flipped through the channels, until he noted that all the news station were showing the same thing. A city, SW of South City, was completely destroyed. All that remained was broken glass, fallen buildings, and the occasional slip of cloth, presumably belonging to _someone._

"What happened?" Gohan asked, expecting his grandfather to know.

"I…I don't know, keep it on this station and it might say." Ox King said.

Apparently, something had attacked the city. Something, or someone. But, Gohan hadn't felt any power level high enough to cause such damage. He'd of felt it a planet away, a ki that strong…wouldn't he?

"Androids." Gohan said mutely. They didn't have ki signatures, and they would have been able to do that much damage.

_Dear Kami…what do we do?_ Gohan thought.

He changed clothes upstairs (into the replica he owned of Piccolo's gi), and took off out his window. Krillin would be ahead of him, but where was Piccolo? Gohan hadn't felt him in a few days, he figured his sensei was in deep meditation. Sometimes his ki would drop below the normal level when he did that, but now Gohan wasn't so sure.

As the flight waned on Gohan found his mind drifting, as one would expect with a flight so long. He remembered back to just a few weeks ago, when he'd visited with Bulma and Trunks. He would say he visited Vegeta too, but he really hadn't because Vegeta had been training…the whole day. If nothing else could be said of Vegeta, at least he was diligent.

Trunks was a cute kid, looked a lot like Vegeta so far. He had a tail, of course, so it was doubtless that he was a Saiyan by birth. He had a high ki level too, anyone with any knowledge on fighting could see he would be a great fighter one day.

Gohan smiled slightly at that thought. He was partial to Trunks, as anyone would be to a baby. But, Trunks reminded him a lot of himself at a young age. The innocence, most of which he (thankfully) still owned, and the unique power. It was for those very reasons Piccolo had trained Gohan in the first place, and taught him so much about his own self.

"And how we become friends." Gohan mumbled out loud.

A half hour later Gohan was touching down in the street of the small island City, of which he didn't know the specific name. His breath hitched as his eyes met the cold hard ones of several people lying on the ground. The news hadn't shone _this_ on the TV, but then, no wonder. It was horrendous, and the smell made Gohan's stomach turn instantly.

"Hey Gohan." Came the familiar tone behind him.

Gohan turned to meet face to face with Krillin, who was wearing his usual orange gi. The former monk couldn't even force a smile on his face, not even to attempt to cheer up his little friend.

"I wonder what happened." Gohan said.

"I don't know man, you think a bomb exploded…or something like those natural gas leaks?" Krillin asked, picking up a piece of glass and tossing it to the side.

"Are the others coming?" Gohan asked.

"Don't know. I couldn't reach Yamcha, he wasn't home." He tossed a side of a building aside, looking for a survivor. "Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar are all at home. But you were the only one I could get in touch with."

"That's strange, I wonder what's up." Gohan pushed away a car that had flipped, only to find an infant's car seat lying upside down. Gohan couldn't bring himself to turn it over and check for life.

After a few minutes Krillin jumped onto what was left of a skyscraper.

"Gohan, we should split up. Don't go far, I'll be right over there (he pointed), and you go that way."

Gohan nodded, and followed the direction Krillin's finger was pointing. He waded through glass, and bodies, and debris, and cars. He couldn't feel hardly any life energy at all, definitely not enough to belong to more than a handful of people. He, Krillin, one other larger power, and three or four that were fading fast were all Gohan could sense.

Gohan heard the faint sound of someone talking, so he backtracked and followed his ears to the spot the noise was coming from. It was Krillin, in a street not far ahead of him, and he was talking to two survivors of the accident. Maybe he could find out what happened. Odd though, the two weren't charred at all. In fact, they looked like they had just walked out of a mall or something.

"No! That can't be!" Krillin shouted, just as the woman snickered.

"Oh, but it's true. Now, it's your turn." She said, and raised her hand in an offensive motion.

Krillin barely had time to react, and Gohan could do nothing but watch, as a deadly ki blast escaped her hand and burrowed through Krillin's head. Gohan yelped without realizing it, and fell to his knees clutching the building he was next to. They were the ones, they were the androids responsible for this! And Krillin…good Krillin. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Look, we have an audience." The blonde woman said, turning towards Gohan.

"I don't like eavesdroppers, he should be dealt with." The black haired man said.

"You killed Krillin." Gohan said, still reeling from the scene that (to his horror) kept replaying itself in his mind.

"Yes." The woman said coldly, now only a few steps ahead of him.

"But…why? Did you do that to the others?" Gohan asked.

"Others?" The man said, eyebrow raised.

"The other fighters. Where are they?" Gohan all but shouted.

"Oh them. The Namek called Piccolo, the humans Yamcha, Krillin and Yajirobe, the triclops Tien, the emperor Chautsu, and the Saiyan Vegeta? Are those the _others_?"

Gohan clinched his fists as a deep hurt and rage swelled inside him. If Piccolo was…dead…then the dragon balls were gone. The others couldn't be wished back, they had all died once already besides.

"I must say, the only two to really be any fun were Piccolo and Vegeta. Though, they really weren't too much of a challenge." The woman moved her head to sway her hair, then tucked it behind her ear. "And I dare say the same about you."

"Yes, enough talking. Lets see what you got kid." The man said.

Gohan dropped into a fighting stance, eyeing his opponents carefully. They smirked, and before he knew what had happened they attacked. Kicks and punches flew, and Gohan couldn't keep up. It seemed for a minute he might be matched with them, but then a blast would come or a kick to an unshielded area would set him straight.

Truly, the fight didn't last long…if it could be called a fight. It was more the androids beating the life out of the halfling. They would laugh, and he would charge again. Adrenaline and pure rage driving him for more than half of the bout. It ended though, Gohan's energy. He just couldn't keep up. He'd been slammed into more buildings (or, what was left of the buildings) than he could count. His clothes were all but torn completely away, and he had a gaping wound above his left temple. Where he'd gotten the injury he wasn't sure, too many hits to decide which one had caused it.

The man, called 17, and the woman, called 18, were hovering above Gohan now. The ten year old boy was beaten badly, and knew when they started powering up that this was the end. He couldn't even stand, hard as he tried. His legs were near to broken, and certainly bloodied and bruised beyond compare.

"Well, you held up longer than the humans at least. I'd say, you didn't do half bad for someone so weak." 17 said.

18 didn't say anything, she just scowled down at him. They both raised their hands and smirked. 17 actually laughed as the red-hot energy wave left his palm and headed for the child below him. Smoke and debris were immediately spread out as far as the eye could see, and when the dust settled there was nothing left but dirt in the spot the boy had been.

"No body?" 18 said. "No blood, no yells…something's not right."

"Agreed, I still sense his power…somewhere." 17 said angrily, looking around.

"Where could he have gone, he could barely stand…much less run!" 18 said irritated, floating to the ground. "We'll just have to find him, it's not wise to let him go. Remember what his file says, he's classified as 'Highly Dangerous'."

17 scoffed. "Dangerous indeed, he didn't even make a good toy."

Gohan saw the blast headed toward him, and he shielded himself the best he could…though he still knew it was not enough. Death was upon him, and it frightened him. He didn't want to die, he'd been through too much to go out like this. He stood at the last minute, before the blast hit him, prepared to at least give them a 'going away' present from him…but then he was nearly knocked out with the force of a near two hundred pound person grabbing him up.

Gohan was carried swiftly and accurately to the exposed basement of a fallen building, just as the blast hit and hid their trail. It had all happened so fast, Gohan didn't know who had him or where he was. He twisted and jerked, as the unknown person's hand gripped his mouth tighter. In fact, the grip was so tight the nails drew blood from Gohan's cheeks.

Gohan's head hurt. And as he heard the androids' 'pop shots' attempt to find him, he loosened under the mighty grip of his rescuer. He looked down, the best he could, and saw he was now tainted with violent liquid…blood? Realization gave Gohan a hard slap on the face, and he turned in the person's lap to wrapped his arms around them.

_Thank Kami Piccolo is still alive. _He thought.

_Nice to see you too kid._ Piccolo thought.

_Iya, Piccolo, I think you can let go of my mouth now._ Gohan thought, slipping his own hand under that of his mentor's, in an attempt to pry it loose.

Piccolo, not realizing he'd held on so long (or so tightly) let go. Gohan again wrapped his arms around Piccolo's torso, but frowned as his hands felt a abundance of something sticky and moist. Gohan drew back his arms, only to find they were covered in Piccolo's blood from fingertip to elbow.

"Your bleeding." Gohan whispered anxiously.

"I'm fine." Piccolo said, and winced as he moved cautiously to the left.

The small confined space of the dilapidated building was mostly dark and dank. It smelled of Death, and made Gohan sick again. He leaned against Piccolo in utter silence for a long time, until he finally broke the silence with a question. One that had been eating at him most of the day.

"Are the others really dead?" He whispered.

"Yes." Piccolo answered.

"But…how?"

Piccolo grunted, and shifted. "They were all killed one way or another by those two…monsters out there."

"What about you, how did you live? They said you were dead."

"Would you rather I was?" Piccolo asked oddly, out of his usual tone.

Gohan jabbed his fist hard into Piccolo's ribs. "Don't _ever_ say that again." He whispered fiercely. "You know I wouldn't."

"Hai, I know." Piccolo said, and grunted again. "The man had me beaten, and blasted the entire right half of my body off. Then he left me for dead." He chuckled wryly. "Never assume."

"How did you…" Gohan looked Piccolo over, and he was in one piece. "You're whole now?"

"Yes. I regenerate limbs." Piccolo said, and silence ensued again.

After a time, the blasts the androids were sending got closer, louder. Piccolo couldn't move them both, they'd be caught for sure. He was wounded and too slow, and Gohan wasn't ready to face them again. They couldn't hide forever, much as he hated hiding in the first place. Cowardice, that's all it was. But necessary for the time, because he wanted to live more than he wanted to build up his pride.

"Were not going to make it, are we?" Gohan asked.

"Probably not." Piccolo answered honestly.

Gohan's face scrunched, and he burred his head in Piccolo's chest. Death was immanent, how could he boy deal with it. Everyone else was gone, at least this way they would all go out together. Well, Trunks was still here. Maybe he could make a difference someday.

Suddenly, Gohan was thrown to the ground. Piccolo stood up, albeit a little shakily, and stared down at his student.

"Leave and go to the cave. Stay there! Don't come back and don't face them again." He said, turned toward the outpours of energy. Light filtered in the dank room time and again from the blasts of the androids, and Gohan could tell Piccolo was deadly serious.

"What about you? You have to come too." Gohan said.

"No, I'll just slow you down." Piccolo said. "And they'll notice if both our powers are moving in the same direction."

"No. I can't just leave you here. You'll die."

"Nothing will stop that from happening now, Gohan." Piccolo said, softer. Then he turned and growled. "Now do as I say, go to the cave."

"No." Gohan said again. "I won't."

"You'll do as I say, I'm the teacher and you're the student." Piccolo scathed.

Gohan touched Piccolo's hand, in a vein effort to make him understand that he couldn't just leave him. But Piccolo shirked off his hand and hit Gohan hard enough to send him sprawling backwards.

"I said leave. I can't be there to save your butt every time you screw up. You're too weak to fight, and too much of a baby to know it." Piccolo turned away from him. "I don't want you here, so leave."

Gohan felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes, but didn't leave. He ran up and grabbed Piccolo's gi, wrapping his fingers around the fabric. Piccolo growled and yanked at Gohan's hands.

"Let go brat!" Piccolo all but yelled. "What the h-ll's the matter with you? Didn't you hear a word I've said?"

"You just say mean things so I'll leave you, but I'm not going to!" Gohan said, now hugging onto his friend's leg as Piccolo tried again to detach the boy.

"You'll get yourself killed, and me too." Piccolo said.

"No I won't, I can help you." He looked up at Piccolo. "We're a team, remember. You stay, I stay…that's how it's always been. I won't leave you now."

"Son Gohan." Piccolo said, almost in desperation to make the boy leave. "Do you realize anyone else who did…_this_ to me would be **dead**? Do you know that?" Piccolo again yanked at the boy.

"No Piccolo." Gohan said. "I'm staying. We'll beat them together. I'm sure we can win."

Piccolo closed his eyes tightly, and knew then there was no way around it. He knew what he had to do.

"Fine, if you have a death wish…I don't care what happens to you." He said, letting go of Gohan's arm.

"You don't mean that." Gohan said softly, smiling a little now that he had won the argument.

Piccolo grunted.

"We can win…at least, we'll have a better chance together than apart." Gohan said, lightening his grip slightly on Piccolo's gi.

The blasts again came closer, and Piccolo sighed. It was time.

"Gohan." He said, this time his tone was very different…almost, wistful. "I want to tell you, that you are my best friend."

He bent down, to place a hand on Gohan's head.

"I'm proud of you. You're like…a son…to me." He said.

Gohan turned slowly, awkwardly, to face Piccolo. "I didn't…I mean, you never said that…before."

"Hai, well, now you know." Piccolo said, eyes focused on the sun set straight ahead. "Look."

Gohan turned also, his head a little weighed down from Piccolo's hand, to look at the colors of the sunset. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"Hm." Piccolo said, again bending down so he was nearly level with Gohan.

He looked at the back of the boy's head for a while, and an unfamiliar emotion overcame him. He really didn't know what it was, he didn't recognize it. But it made him hurt, from the inside out.

"You'll manage somehow Gohan." He muttered, more to himself than the boy. "And…I'm sorry."

Gohan eyes enlarged slightly, at hearing those two words come from Piccolo, and asked (without turning around) "For what?"

Piccolo took his hand and hit the one soft spot of Gohan's neck, and the boy lost consciousness instantly. He caught him, before he could hit the ground, and carried him towards a spot on in the room. There, Piccolo blasted the dirt to make a hole big enough for Gohan to fit. He placed the boy inside, and placed a large slab of building (a part of a wall, at one time) over the top.

Gohan was safe, for the time. And Piccolo would lead the androids far from this spot, as far as he could hold out. Gohan would manage, somehow. He had to.

"Bye kid." Piccolo said, again engulfed with that unfamiliar emotion. Grief? Heartache? He didn't know, and couldn't place any word with it. Well, Pain. But, he couldn't dwell on it. His time was up, and he was ready. At least, he'd had the courage to tell Gohan how he felt…which was a very big step for the former demon.

Piccolo turned and walked slowly away from the spot where his student was…well, buried. He wasn't sad though, he couldn't be. It was he who was going to fight, and Gohan who would live to fight another day. And that, was a realization that made the Namekian smirk. His student would find a way to beat them, he was sure of it.

With that, the last member of the Z-senshi went to face the androids.

X-x-X-x-X

Gohan woke in darkness, and with a severe headache. He sat there, alone and in silence, for what seemed an eternity. What had happened? Hadn't he been with Piccolo just then?

"Piccolo." Gohan said angrily. "You idiot!"

He blasted the metal thing above him, and flew out of the hole he was in. His eyes scanned over the city…it was morning. Not even early morning, it was almost noon…he was sure. His mind went into hysterics, and he didn't consider the danger that returning to the fighting scene would mean. All his mind kept repeating to him was "Find Piccolo."

He fazed in and out of the city, searching for any sign of his mentor. Two hours passed and he hadn't found his sensei, but he had found a few others he knew. Chautsu was a bloody mess in a street corner, and Yamcha (what was left of him for Gohan to find) was shoved into a corner of a school building.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled. "Please answer!"

There was no reply, and Gohan had nearly given up the search…when he found the violet blood. The purple stains lead to a pile of rubble, where strips of royal indigo were laying carelessly atop the debris. Gohan began digging, and eventually found a hand. Then an arm, a shoulder, a head, the torso. But he dared not pull out anymore, for fear that he'd get sick again…as he'd learned all too painfully with Yamcha's body.

"Piccolo…" Gohan said, his face already wet with tears. "You baka! You weren't suppose to go alone!"

He grabbed the front of Piccolo's gi and shook his friend. "You hear me! We were a team, I was suppose to be with you!"

A sob escaped his mouth once or twice, and he pulled Piccolo to him. "You were my best friend too, and I never got to tell you."

And then he broke down, his whole body shook with the force of his grief. He thought not only of Piccolo, but Krillin too. And the other senshi…and Trunks. Kami, Trunks would grow up without a father. And Bulma would have to raise her son alone. How could they live like this? Why had the androids done this?

Gohan's crying turned to screams of pure anguish, the hurt of losing _everyone_ was overwhelming. It engulfed him, and took him over. Rage, anger, pain, furry. These emotions overtook him, and he powered up to force the emotions to leave him. But they didn't, they heightened. He thought for sure his body would explode with the hurt, that he would break down and die any moment.

But he didn't. In fact, something else happened.

The sky darkened slightly, and rays of pure energy poured out from Gohan's very heart and soul. His fists clenched, his teeth snapped shut, and his suddenly let out a scream that could deafen the heavens. He felt something then, he felt it snap. Like the strange power he'd had all his life was suddenly there for the taking. He knew then that he had transformed, but somehow it didn't matter to him.

"Piccolo…Krillin." Gohan said, eyes a brilliant turquoise and his hair a golden flame. "I'm so sorry…I wasn't strong enough to help you."

He buried his face in his hands. "But that changes now." He said, head lifted.

"Do you hear me!" He called to the dark, threatening clouds. "I won't be weak anymore! I wont let anyone else die because of me!"

Tears swelled up again, and he blinked to make them fall. He was dizzy now, not used to the power he now possessed. Suddenly, as quickly as it had came, his power left…and he passed out.

* * *

When Gohan had woken he carried the bodies of his friends, one by one, to the hill where his parents were buried. His grandfather, Bulma and baby Trunks were the only ones present for the making of the graves and headstones. When the warriors were put underground, there was not even a preacher to say the rights of passage. Gohan said a few words for all the warriors, except Vegeta. Bulma spoke for him, between sobs.

When Gohan got up to speak for Piccolo, the words left him.

"I…I think I knew Piccolo better than anyone." He said, slowly. "He was a good friend…my best friend. He was a true warrior, one that gave everything for the people he cared about and the planet he lived on." He cleared his throat. "I'll miss you Piccolo, and I'll…keep making you proud.

He sat down.

Kami, what a waste. The best Earth had to offer, in graves right in front of him. It should have been him, not them. If his father had been alive, they might have stood a chance. They might have been able to…win. Or at least, beat one of those…monsters.

_I am sorry guys, and I'll miss you._ Gohan thought. _I'll help Trunks along, and I'll stay strong. I'm…all Earth has now._

Gohan stood, and bowed to the fallen warriors. Bulma and Ox King followed.

"Goodbye friends." Gohan said aloud. "We'll never forget all you gave to us. Rest in Peace."

And then, they left. Broken hearted perhaps, but their spirits were not. They would fight to the end, and then some.

And someday, they would win.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Okay, I'm really tired of saying that.

Thank you my reviewers!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! **Again, all I ask is that you review this Epilogue (though it's not every long) and tell me what you've thought of the story. Thank you.

Epilogue

The small demi-Saiyan stood at the hillside beside his friend. He wasn't all too sure he liked being at this place, but he also knew Gohan was always sad on this day. He never wanted to play, or talk, or spar. He always came here, to this hill, where the people he knew were buried.

"Gohan." The four year old Trunks said.

"Yes?" Gohan answered.

"Tell me again who they were." He asked.

"Again? Trunks, I've told you every year." Gohan said, but not as irritably as he thought it would come out. "Well, okay."

Trunks smiled, and watched Gohan walk in front of the first grave.

"This is Vegeta…do you remember who-"

"Dad." Trunks said sadly. "I remember who he is, he was a good fighter."

"Yes, he was." Gohan said, moving to the next one. "This was Tien, he had three eyes. His special move was called "Solar Flare", and it could blind anyone."

Trunks nodded.

Gohan moved to the next one. "This was Chautsu, he was Tien's best friend. He was an emperor, and looked kind of like a little doll. He wasn't really strong, but he was fast. And he was telepathic."

Trunks nodded again, and paid close attention.

"This was Yamcha." Gohan said for the next grave. "He used to be a bandit, with his little cat Puar. He was your mommy's boyfriend for a long time, and he was one of the strongest humans alive."

"This was Krillin." Gohan said, and sighed. "He was a good friend of mine. He used a move called "Distructo Disk", and it could slice through anything. He was small and bald, but he packed quite a punch."

The next two graves made Gohan falter. "These are…(he swallowed) Son Goku and Son ChiChi. They were my parents. They didn't die like the others Trunks, they got sick." He looked at Trunks full in the face. "But, if my dad had been here…I bet we could have won. That's how strong he was."

Trunks nodded, and his face was more solemn than before.

"This was Yajirobe, he was a samurai." Gohan said. "He was a bit of a coward, but was always a big help when he brought us senzu beans. He was short and well, fat. But, didn't care to try and help out against the androids."

Gohan walked behind the last grave. "This…this was Piccolo. He was my best friend, and my sensei. He taught me a lot of things, and made me who I am today. Without him…I'd still be a little bookworm that's afraid of my own shadow." He cleared his throat. "I miss him. Next to my parents, I miss him more than anybody. If he were here today, he'd be training us and preparing us for battle."

"Was he nice?" Trunks asked.

"No, not really. He was usually pretty mean." Gohan said. "But I always knew to overlook the mean things he said, and see what it was he really meant."

"Hm, he sounds okay to me." Trunks said.

"Yeah, but, he was funny lookin' too." Gohan said, smiling a little. "He was green, with pink muscles and pointed ears. He was like…seven feet tall, and had two antennae on his forehead."

Trunks snickered. "Sounds funny."

"Yeah, but he had really long teeth and nails…to be honest, he was more scary and funny."

"Oh." Trunks said. "What special move did he use?"

"The special beam cannon. I loved it, it was like a cork screw lightening bolt." Gohan walked over to Trunks. "Think you can remember all that till next year?"

"I won't forget." Trunks said. "But…I wish I could have known them. Especially dad."

"I know Trunks, it must be hard."

"There's not even a picture of him Gohan, at least there's pictures of the others." He looked down. "Do I really look like him?"

"Yeah you do, except he had black hair and eyes." Gohan picked Trunks up. "And if he were here, he'd be as crazy about you as I am. Maybe not…vocally, but he'd like you just the same."

Trunks smiled. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"Great." Trunks said, jumping down. "Now that you're not sad anymore, can we go home?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Gohan said.

He turned around to the graves again, and bowed. "I told you guys we wouldn't forget…and I meant it."

With that, Gohan took Trunks and flew toward what was left of Capsule Corp. There, they would train for the day they would meet with the androids, and hopefully take back some of what the mechanical monsters had stolen from them. Someday, Trunks and Gohan would get a piece of their time back.

And, as Piccolo said: "Now You Know."

Fin


End file.
